Destiny comes in the strangest of packages
by Carriedreamer
Summary: WW AU: Link and Medli begin their trek down into the mysterious depths of the Earth Temple, meanwhile sinister plans are afoot in another part of the great Sea..
1. A familiar scene

Well this is the beginnning of Destiny comes in the strangest of packages new and improved! I believe its now much more obvious that this story is being written by a high school graduate then by a bored 8th grader as this story was when this story was first posted hard to believe or well maybe not looking at these now being redone chapters ^__^;;. I hope y'all enjoy and please don't be afraid to leave your thoughts!

_Disclaimer- I do not own the legend of Zelda series. All rights belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto. _

_

* * *

_

_There was this one legend my Gram used to tell us back when we were so little and all…_

_Something to do with a kingdom, an old kingdom… older than me, Ary or any of the other village kids could imagine she said._

_It was prosperous , filled with green fields whatever those are… mountains and everyone was mighty happy there. Sounds a lot like Outset… well without those… field things of course. _

_It was like that for a while until so the legend goes a man came. An evil man. No one knew who he was or really **what** he was, but he came and brought sadness and death to the land. All hope was lost or so gram said… _

_Then… here comes my favorite part, she said someone appeared, to challenge him, a boy, my age or so its believed, a boy clothed in green… though ya know… its still hardly an excuse for me to be wearing this dang green dress...thing!_

_ Anyway,he used the legendary blade of evil's bane, a blade so powerful it could slice though darkness itself and with it restored peace to the land. _

_Ary was so stupid and always asked how he did it, bah, anyone with half a brain would know the boy killed the guy! It was afterwards Gram says that he became known as the Hero of Time… and then he just disappeared. _

_No one knew what happened to him. He just plain old vanished… _

_Gram always ended it there for some reason. Said the last part was too scary for us to hear or something. Bah… _

_What could be so darn scary about a stupid story_?

_**July 24**__**th**__**, 897**_

" King… you sure I should be goin' down there?" A green eyed blonde haired (and also rather short it must be said) boy murmured into a blue stone secured by a rather dingy loose leather cord. He had numerous tears on his tunic, and a scar forming under his right eye, and a rather nasty bruise forming over his left. He was standing in the middle of a large room surrounded by dust and debris. Next to him a large gaping hole with stairs leading down it beckoned but the cautious boy was being well… cautious.

" Yes lad. There is no other way." A monotone yet deep voice rang out of the stone and the boy's eyes narrowed.

" Gee… where have I heard that before." He snapped sarcastically.

The twelve year old boy was exhausted. Utterly exhausted, for the last three months he had gotten little to no sleep, eaten little, ( he'd lost at least ten pounds maybe more) and worst of all, his companion was one of the most unsympathetic crockety old talking boats he'd ever had the misfortune of meeting(!!)…. Well actually it was the _only_ talking boat he'd ever had the misfortune of meeting… but that wasn't the point anyway!

All he wanted was to take little nap. Just one. So he didn't have to worry about falling asleep while running from a pack of those… chirping monsters that liked to poke him with sticks.

He rubbed his chest. Very sharp sticks.

" King… ya know… can't we just stop and take a little cat nap just for a little while…. Please…."

His companions's answer was typical.

"" BOY!" " YOU CAN NOT JUST _TAKE A NAP_, YOU HAVE FAR MORE IMPORTANT DUTIES TO ATTEND TO!" " NOW DESCEND THOSE STAIRS AND FIND THE TREASURE HIDDEN WITHIN!" " WE CAN NOT WAIT!"

The young lad felt a vein pop and his patience already worn out finally snapped, WAIT!" " WE!" " WHO'S _WE_, LAST TIME I CHECKED ALL YOU'VE DONE IS JUST FLOAT THERE WHILE I FIGHT MONSTERS TEN TIMES LARGER THAN ME AND BEING CHASED AROUND BY PIG MONSTERS WHO SERIOSLY TRIED TO EAT ME, AND WHO KNOWS WHAT ELSE " ALL TO RESCUE MY UNGRATEFUL BRAT OF A SISTER!"

He heard his boat's snarl, " Well BOY what do you expect me to do… I do not have legs what do you wish for me to do in these circumstances hmm?"

The boy stomped his foot, " I know that kingie! Believe me I know, frankly, its pretty darn likely you'd just slow me down but ya know what, I'm not goin' no where, till I get some good old rest and you know what, you're a boat, you can't stop me, so tough luck to you GRAMPS!"

He crossed his arms and gave a smug cheeky grin,.

The boat outside the large room where his charge currently was simply floored. He'd dealt with insolent whelps before, throughout his long life he always had… but this one… this one…took the cake.

" Really. Despite all that you must do and all who are depending on you you're not going to do anything. You're just going to sit there, and… _nap." _

He nodded, " Yep I am." As if to accentuate his point he plopped on the floor, crisscrossed his legs and arms and closed his eyes resting against the large staue.

The boat growled and closed his eyes drawing out the power he had left.

"Link. Move." He would give the boy one more warning.

He opend up one green eye. " Make me Gramps." " After all, you could be nice and actually be of some help to me for once this time ya know."

The boat's patience already worn now snapped. "Very…Well." Suddenly the boy could have sworn he felt himself being lifted off the ground, he opened both his eyes this time and realized to his own horror.....

HE WAS OFF THE GROUND!?

" HEY what the-!! What gives, King what ya doin' Put me down!"

" Allow me to aid you insolent boy in your quest for ONCE!" The boy was levitated towards the gaping hole and he paled.

" KING! Come on buddy I was just-!" The boy was released from whatever magic had been holding him up and he found himself rolling down the stairs, and with a loud crash ( and words that would make his grandmother cry)landed in a large pool of water face first.

" Happy to be of service lad." The boat's voice echoed from the blue stone still in his hands.

He pushed himself up, sputtering and spitting out water and he glared at the stone and in effect at his boat, "… I hate you…" He snarled while grabbing his ever present green hat that had been floating away from him and plopped it back on, sending another shower of water over his face. "… You just HAD to aim for the water feature didn't ya?"

" Never mind that lad. Look before you.

He scanned his surroundings wearily, unsheathing his ever trusty blade Orca had given him until he finally noticed in an eerie alcove in the middle of the room, something was sticking out of the ground. He cocked his head and jumped out of the water.

" What is it…?" He began walking towards it.

" That lad… is that in which you have been seeking. The blade of evil's bane. That blade known as the Master sword."

He stopped dead in his tracks. " Uh King… there's something mighty strange about this thing, my " don't touch it" instinct is acting up."

The boat growled in frustration. " Oh don't be such a fool Link. That which is before you is the one thing that will enable you to destroy Ganon once and for all!" The boy narrowed his eyes, the boat sputtered, " O-Oh and rescue your dear sister of course." "Now. Take it lad. Take it."

Link still hesitated.

" What's the matter. Take it!"

" I don't know King…. Ya know… my instinct has never been off before, remember that time with those blue plants back on Dragonroost-."

" That doesn't matter Lad! Not for a moment! Now! Pull it out!"

The boy looked at the sword lodged in the ground. " You kiddin me!? I can't pull this thing out, its sealed into the ground how do you expect me to-."

" PULL IT OUT I SAY!"

He shrugged and went to do the boat's bidding, he took the blue hilt and pulled.

It didn't budge.

He blinked. " Uhhh…"

" PULL IT!" " Put your back into it lazy boy!"

He growled and spit into both his hands, grasped the hilt again and pulled, he grunted, and positioned his foot on the pedestal steadying himself. Sweat broke on his brow and he felt his muscles begin to strain. He grit his teeth and finally with one sudden movement the sword finally came free and rushed out at an alarming speed. He cried out and landed on his bottom.

The sword landed next to him, shining in the light. He stared at it.

" Woah…" he murmured.

" Well done lad now we must make haste and-…Lad?"

The boy felt his eyes getting heavy and he yawned, " See I told ya I was tired Kingie… don't worry… I'll be up in jiffy… good…night…" His eyes closed.

" Lad?"

The large statues towering above the child lowered their swords suddenly, one by one in almost a protective circle arund him. King cried out again.

" LINK LINK BOY ANSWER ME LAD!

Silence.

" Lad…" he murmured. Suddenly, he too felt his own eyes getting heavy and darkness overcame him as well…

A dim silence pervaded the room.


	2. Dark days on a defeated sea

Disclaimer- All right to the Legend of Zelda series belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto, believe me if I owned Wind waker Link would have been OLDER in that game!

* * *

November 8th, 904

_There's a second part to the tale all the little children were reared on. A darker tale. _

_For it was one day a dark wind began to blow upon the kingdom. A wind bringing despair, and sadness, reminders of an evil long thought to have been banished long ago. _

_In despair they waited for their savior to reappear…_

_But he never did. _

_They had no choice but to appeal to the gods and wait… even as their darkest hour consumed them… _

_And what became of that kingdom…_

" Miss …." She looked up from her writing.

" What is it Malin?" The little girl looked at her shyly suddenly, and shifted her feet. Nervously.

"I-… I had a nightmare Miss."

The elder woman blinked, and then set aside her writing completely. " What was it about?"

"… Daddy…"

She closed her eyes as if in pain and then knelt at the little girl's level. " I know… I know little one…" She stroked the child's cheek. " I know." The little girl burst into tears, and she hugged her tightly to her chest. " I know… I know…" she murmured over and over.

Of course she knew, this poor little one's father was only one of many, men who stepped away from the safety of their haven, risking their lives for those they cared about, and disappearing without a trace.

It was only rarely bodies were found, sometimes they were lucky when traces, a discarded shoe, a lost tooth sometimes though rarely a whole article of clothing was found.

Little Malin was only one more orphan in these dark days. One more child put in her charge.

How the fates intervened in the strangest ways. To imagine herself, only a short seven years ago as becoming a sort of caretaker for destitute children would have been laughable.

Ah the irony.

Malin was soothed somewhat after the young woman had gotten her a cup of tea sweetened with sugar, a precious treat in these times, one that was offered sparingly, she herself only drank black tea, and the coffee had long ago run dry. Trade with the north was utterly impossible, no northern trade. No coffee…

She sighed, that had been the first sacrifice they'd all had to make equally.

The child went back to bed, and once again left her alone in her thoughts, her journal chronicling the most minute details of her life brought her comfort in strange ways. To know that not every day was equally desolate and heartbreaking.

There were some that topped others.

She settled back into her chair, watching the falling rain drops warily.

Rain meant trouble… rain meant floods… rain meant yet another tunnel collapse.

She groaned, and decided to flip though the pages trying to make herself feel better, and take her mind off the inevitable chaos that would come if the rain did not change.

_March 15__th__ 897_

_Calm day on the ship. Gonzo was acting strange around me as usual and Nudge had to order to him to move away from my quarters. I still don't understand it. Niko also got stuck in porthole again. Another "pirate test" malfunction._

She smiled at her own blindness and shook her head, Gonzo had had the most obvious crush on her she realized, though she shivered as well, she had been eleven and half… he'd been nineteen…

She shook her head and flipped to another page.

_April 11__th__ 897_

_A weird rumor has hit the sea. A few girls got kidnapped at Windfall a few days ago. Nudge making me stay down deck. Wanted to see the dolphins in their annual migration. Nudge barricaded my door. Note to self. Hide Nudge's precious sewing basket. _

She bit her lip. Her ignorance back then was simply astounding. She flipped one more time.

_May 25th 897 _

_He's alive. I can't believe it. He's bloody alive! I don't know how he could have survived but he did. We came back to the ship and found a whole barrelful of bombs missing. Gonzo's furious, I told him to shut up. I'm becoming a softy, just giving the kid those bombs like that. Must be the dress. Making me drop my guard. A guy who wears a dress in public can't be that threatening._

She closed the book abruptly. Of all the things in the world to be reminded of… it had to be **HIM**.

She'd thought, stupidly, that maybe he'd had a shot, but then he'd disappeared without a bloody trace. Just like air. There one day, gone the next.

She grit her teeth, the coward must have lost his nerve. Run away with his tail in between his legs! She stopped herself however. She didn't give the kid enough credit, he'd tried his damndest, but it was much more likely that he'd ended up being killed by some creature or another. She closed her eyes,

Still she couldn't help but wonder... where he'd gone and met his fate.

* * *

His head hurt. A lot. He groaned, and sat up feeling wet all over, he grit his teeth and held his pounding head. He stopped when he realized he was in a pool of water, with more trickling down from some sort of fountain structure.

" _What the…?"_

**_"Hero…"_**

_His ears perked up. _

" _Huh?"_ He squinted his eyes together,_ " Who?"_ He saw a shrouded figure in the distance, standing under the cascading water, he stood up quickly,_ " Who are you!? Show yourself!"_ he slipped and fell backwards back in the water.

_**"It matters not who I am. Do you know where you are?" **_

He shook his head,_ " No. I reckon I'm not in that castle now though..."_ He looked around at his surroundings.

_**"Correct." **_

_" So then where am I?"_

_**"You are where your destiny has deemed you must be."**_

His eyes narrowed,_ " What is with disjointed voices goin' about sayin' things that don't make sense just to confuse me. Seriously are you lot keepin' score or something to the like?" _He struggled back up, his clothes were seriously soaked._ " What'd you lot go and do to me this time?"_

**_"You do not realize?"_ **

He blinked._ " Realize what?"_

The cloaked figure backed away suddenly, the motion revealed what looked like a long skirt for a moment, the figure now revealed to be a she looked upwards and Link followed suit. His eyes widened and he yelped.

_" WHAT THE!? WHAT'S GOIN ON HERE!? WHAT KIND OF HOCUS POCUS IS THIS!?"_

The figure was silent, and then she murmured,

**_"All in due time hero… now awake." _**

* * *

His eyes popped open, sweat poured down his face and he shot up. At first his head was spinning, trying to remember where he was and how he'd gotten there.

He closed his eyes and like lightning it hit him.

_" The Great Valoo is so angry…"_

_" He fell into the forbidden woods!"_

_" He took refuge on the island you were born on…"_

_"O' chosen one… accept this final challenge…"_

"_The blade of evil's bane. That blade known as the Master sword."_

Then he remembered the horrifying sight that he had seen when he'd looked up in that weird watery place.

" Oh please Din tell me that was only a dream… only." He yelped and covered his mouth, shaking his head rapidly, " My v-voice… why's it so… deep? I haven't gone through that yet… Gram said I had a few more months…"

He backed away, and a sharp pain was in his head again, he turned around and was face to face with one of the burly arms of the statue though lowered. His eyes widened… they'd been towering over him the last time he saw!

They'd shrunk!?

No… he turned around slowly, noticing that his hair was now ticklng his shoulders and finally came face to face with a stranger.

A stranger wearing the exact same green tunic as him, the same brown boots, the same torn up leggings, and the same large scar over his left eye, with that eye being the same brilliant shade of green as his own. He backed away, the stranger did the same thing, his face was frozen in the same terrified gaze that matched his own, every little movement the boy made, the man followed.

He grit his teeth, " Stop copyin' me darn it!" he aimed a punch at the man who also it seemed had gotten the same idea and aimed a punch straight at the boy.

The glass shattered and Link cried out, holding his injured fist with pieces of glass sticking out of it.

No. That was imposiible. That was impossible!

He looked around frantically for the stranger, seeing no sign of him anywhere.

" SHOW YOURSELF!" He went silent at the strange voice once again coming out of his mouth.

" This isn't happening. This isn't happening." He looked around the surroundings, everything was covered in dust he scrunched up his nose, and then he heard a crash and he tensed.

He grabbed the sword off the ground and went off to investigate.

* * *

"…This is it?" She murmured in horror.

The man nodded, " We were ambushed Miss… we're lucky we got out alive."

She put her head in her hands, "We can't survive on this you know that right?"

" We tried our best Miss." The man said stung. After all, we're not used to stealing things anyway, before this whole mess started we were respectable citizens and-.

" I wasn't. Right? Leave the prejudices aside Mr. Wrenings, I was a pirate and I am not ashamed I was. Frankly, if it weren't for the skills of myself and my remaining crew you'd be all dead." " Is that a fair assessment."

The men around her shuffled their toes uncomfortably, the young woman, despite being barely half their ages was a formidable figure and a very powerful one, she'd bested all of the foolish men who had decided she wasn't worthy enough to be the resistence's leader simply due to her gender, or age, or in many cases both. Theyd regretted it severely afterwards... well-.

Those who were still alive that is.

" The point is gentlemen, one of you is going to have to go back. It is not enough to sustain even a few grown men let alone the children we have to provide for. Now which one of you is man enough to do it."

The men all balked and shook their heads.

" By Din there were hundreds of em'! I shan't do it. We were ambushed,a trap it was!"

" Dear Lady it would be suicide!"

"… Perhaps Miss… it would be best if the food were to be allotted…some other way and-."

Her eyes narrowed, " Are you suggesting we let the children go hungry Mr Wrenings?" She hissed, the other men paled.

" I am just saying…. In these circumstances it is survival of the fittest and-." He didn't get to finish his sentence, he groaned and then slumped to the floor. The young woman looked up and met the gaze of her nurse.

" Nudge. You've dirtied my rug." She said dryly.

" My apologies madam, I'll clean it right away."

" Good." She murmured and turned to the other men. " Is that all gentlemen?"

The men hastily backed out of the office and bumped into each other in their haste to get away. The dead man's blood oozed through the wooden planks, and she scrunched her nose. " Filthy man. Selfish wretch." She spat.

" Milady… how is that this is to be solved."

She folded her hands and closed her eyes, deep in thought and then her eyes slowly opened, " Well Nudge. If it is to be done properly, then never send out fools, but send out the best." She murmured. " That's what mother always told me." She stood. " Fetch me my cloak and round up some men with spines. We're going back in."

The man paled but at the hard gaze of his charge kept his tongue. He backed away to do her bidding.

" Oh and Nudge." She murmured. He turned back.

" My lady."

" When I want you to solve my problems I will call for you, do not go against my orders again sir."

He bowed, " My lady."

* * *

He jumped out of the way of the crashing spear and rolled around and cut the knotted straps of the armor exposing the flesh underneath.

He grit his teeth, and rolled again, jumping up and slicing the creature in half and beheading the pig at the same time.

He spat out the blood which had landed in his mouth. He looked around at the wifts of purple smoke and discarded weapons around him.

The only remnants of a hard battle.

He was breathing hard, and he looked up above him meeting the stone gaze of the last green garbed swordsman probably to enter these walls. He turned from it and examined the other remnants of the past still visible in this place.

Faces frozen in time, faces that hadn't existed for who knew how many years, but an underwater castle could not have simply happened in recent memory and been forgotten so quickly.

Who knew how old this place was…

A stern old man stared at him from one side and then a soft pair of blue eyes stared at him from another side of the room, he squinted and tried to get a better look at it. They belonged to a young girl she couldn't be past his(supposed to be) age, decked in jewels and wearing a large crown on her too small head. Though she was smiling it didn't seem like a happy smile, it seemed more…sad.

He'd seen a smile like that before, but he couldn't recall where.

He continued gazing up at it. A stray wind blew though his hair and he looked in back of him, seeing that a wind was coming from the opening of the castle.

He tread cautiously back outside, noting that here at least nothing had seemed to change.

King was in his same position the boy had left him in. His eyes were closed however, he cocked his head, could King sleep?

" Psst! King! Wake up!"

The boat grunted and Link narrowed his eyes and poked the boat with the tip of the blade. " Kingy. Time to wake up!"

" Harumpth! I shall look at those papers in the morning child!"

" KING!" he snapped.

The boat's eyes snapped open, and then widened as best to his ability, " Lad you're-!"

He frowned, " What the hell did you do to me boat!" he bellowed.

" Me!? I did nothing lad, I-." He looked at the castle. "… Perhaps… I erred after all…"

" Erred!? !? What the hell-! He stretched out his tunic, " What is this,you callin' this an ""error!?" " What the hell is goin' on here!"

" Lad I-…" " You seem to have gotten… older." The boy drew back.

" Older." He whispered then the anger rushed back. " Why. Why am I… how old!?" " What about my sister you dang rotten piece of wood! What about Aryll! What am I gonna do now, how long has she been-! How long have I been-! He stopped suddenly not even wanting to think about it. The boat was equallu horrified but he had no answers he could give to the boy.

"…I don't know lad…"He closed his eyes, then Link stepped into the boat.

" Well then King. We better find someone who does."

The boat nodded and both boy and boat floated upwards back towards the surface leaving the haunted castle behind them.

For now.

* * *

" Miss I don't know-"

" Quiet." She hissed. " Now see. There's the_ lord's_ storage room there." " After all the taxes he puts on the hapless citizens, I do believe he can afford to be a few pounds short of food."

" Miss?"

" Listen, you go and grab as much flour as you can." " Flour and the essentials, do not waste time getting luxury items."

" Even…"

" Yes even coffee now go!"

The men went to do her bidding. She watched them leave, and then she stood, the head cloth around her head masking her long hair and her breast were painfully bound, she hissed in annoyance.

Too bound. She could hardly breath.

" Stupid… Nudge." She hissed to herself. " Can't get me in actual corsets so what does he do, he makes his own!"

They were necessary precautions she knew, with that wretched monster's initial taking over of the sea, came inevitably the beginning of what was the dark ages all over again. No woman was safe by herself anymore, for of course, when evil ruled the land, it was sure to attract the most wretched of characters of men to either reveal themselves or at the very least immigrate to the area.

A lawless land, ruled by a man with no heart.

Her beloved great sea had fallen seven years ago.

Seven bloody years ago, her entire world had been turned upside down, everything she'd known had been taken by her.

She'd known it was coming…

Yet she'd allowed a sense of foolishness to run through her veins, she'd foolishly allowed herself to believe.

She shook her head angrily and set about to her task and stalked her prey.

The warehouse was guarded by at most three men, she had five including herself.

Piece of cake.

* * *

His grip was harsh and rigid. A trembling overtook him and King watched as the boy it seemed went through a million faces in one time. Shock, disbelief, anger, sadness, determination, anger again, disbelief again, and finally.

Fear.

" How… long have we been gone King…."

The boat shook his head.

" I don't know lad."


	3. A meeting so unexpected

Disclaimer- I don't own the Legend of Zelda series all rights belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto

* * *

She wiped her hands on her trousers absent mindedly.

" Good work boys." The men finished up tying up the hapless men who had found themselves quickly and easily overpowered and robbed blind.

The spoils of the mission were loaded on each man's shoulders.

" Bring those back to the boats men and then straight back, I do believe we have time to bring as much as we need."

The gagged men cursed in through the clothes stuck in their mouth and she smirked and drew a dagger. Still smiling she slid the dagger down one's cheek, almost relishing the sight of the thin red line trailing after her blade.

" Turncoats like you make me sick. Pathetic fools who don't know when to grow a set of balls and figth for what is right. It sickens me… yet it doesn't surprise me."

" Miss. Will you be alright if we were to-."

She waved the man aside, " Yes yes I'm not a child you know, if you recall it was I who overpowered two of these men by myself remember."

He nodded sheepishly, " Right I forgot for a moment miss that you can handle yourself as good as any of us men."

She winked, the man's knees felt like jelly, and she knew it, " Damn straight, now why don't you big strong men go and load up the rest of these supplies. I'll be right along."

They saluted " Y-yes maa'm." They stuttered, it was no new thing for her, she was quite aware of her physical looks, and she knew how to use them as a weapon well.

She crossed her arms and headed back into the unguarded warehouse seeing if there was anything else worth stealing.

* * *

" What do I do." He murmured. " King. What do we do. I mean… this can't be,…. Ganon can't already have…"

" You say _already_ as if it has only been a short time lad."

" It can't have been that long King. I'd feel it ya know."

" Well lad there is a way to find out…." The King said warily.

" You think we should."

" If I'm correct, I believe Windfall is closest to our present location."

" Not Dragonroost?"

" Lad… in this state of the sea. I would not be surprised if the Rito have already fled."

"… You think anyone's left?"

" We can only hope boy."

He nodded. " Okay… Windfall it is then."

He raised his wind waker but King sharply reprimanded him. " Lad! Put that away!"

"Why?"

" Lad you do not want to call attention to yourself right now."

His face fell, " Oh… yeah." He said quietly.

With a sullen face, and fear in both of their eyes, the two sped towards Windfall.

* * *

The warehouse was quiet, but it didn't look like, with the exception of the goods already taken, the place was pretty clean. She smirked, pleased with herself.

Hairs on her arms and nape of her neck suddenly stood up. She turned slowly, her dagger still shiny with the man's blood shining in the moonlight. She lowered her voice, a voice already surprisingly deep for a woman.

" Show yourself." She hissed. She was well aware she could play act as a man rather convincingly.

A shadow was visible on the wall in front of her, she bit her lip, a rather tall and dark shadow.

" I said show yourself!" She bellowed.

A man stepped forth, a muscular ruffian, her eyes widened, one she recognized.

" Shit." She hissed at her ignorarance. The men outside had always had a ringleader. A ringleader that she had suddenly realized had been missing throughout the ambush. A ringleader who was from bitter experience she knew, quite capable of overpowering her men by himself.

" _Damn it I knew it was too easy!"_ She thought frantically.

She stood her ground however, not about to show her fear to the man. He was no oaf like the others, this one had a cool calculating intelligence, and he had joined the false king's army not out of fear or necessity like the other turncoats…

He'd joined simply because he'd wanted to.

… And he was the one man she feared from this group of ruffians because of it.

" We meet again _sir_." His voice was mocking. She gulped, but didn't move from her spot. He continued, " So…. Once again I find you have overpowered my foolish men and tried to make off with the King's bounty."

" Tried sir?" " I do believe you have been robbed blind by my men once again and furthermore-."

He smirked, she didn't like that smirk, " ah yes… that group of men, valiant really, they definitely tried to protect their bounty best they could, but really… you must know by now the King;s bounty must always reamain the King's bounty."

She growled, " That so called bounty, is the result of an over taxation of a people who are barely surviving while your _king-." _

He raised an eyebrow, " My king?" " Sir, he is both of our king's."

She puffed her chest, fighting to breath, " I am ruled by no one." A thought struck her, "What did you do with my men?"

He smirked, and raised a sword high in the air, " Dead I'm afraid, easily overpowered when confronted by a man of real talent in swordsmanship." He was pleased at the sudden drainage of color in her face. " Now really do we have to go through this every time dear." " Why don't you just surrender yourself and I'll put a good in for you love."

She chuckled, " Didn't think you went that way sir." " Talking so sweetly to a man like-."

She was cut off so suddenly she felt her breath catch, in a split second he had her in a chokehold, and ripped the cloth off her hair, exposing her long golden colored locks.

She gasped and struggled but his grip kept firm.

" Now really love… did you really think your pathetic excuse of a disguise would fool me for long…" He murmured into her ear, " No man sways their hips so when walking dear, no matter how handsome." She bit her lip and he suddenly had a hold of her waist and was holding it top him, running his hand down her hips, she could feel him through his breeches, her eyes widened, what had been a bad situation had only now gotten worse.

Very much worse.

" Let me go." She hissed.

He grinned, and began dragging her outside, " I think not my pretty one, I want to see how you look in the moonlight."

She dug her heels in, " Lemme go you bastard!"

" Now now… little girls mustn't say such nasty things." He succeeded in reaching the door and kicked it open and threw her down hard on the ground, her head spun from the impact. He stood over her.

He was much bigger than he'd looked in the dark…

She attempted to stand up, but he caught her wrist and hoisted her up, " Oh yes… much better… you shouldn't be so modest woman… hiding in the dark… I do believe I prefer you in the light."

She gulped, and attempted to launch a kick but his free hand caught hold of her leg, and quick as a flash he pinned her against a wall.

She hissed in pain, and took a deep breath fully ready to launch a scream but his leather clad hand covered her mouth.

" No no love… we'll have none of that… you'll scream…" His hand trailed down to the end of her top where a bandage was hanging down, ripped from its place by the prior blow, he leered at her, " only when I wish you to scream…"

Her eyes widened.

* * *

It had only taken with the wind's good graces, fifteen minutes to reach Windfall.

Link's heart dropped when he saw the remains of a once prosperous town, where there had once been the cries of children, the calling of vendors, and the over continuing sounds of a busy pier was now only silence.

A chilly eerie silence.

Windfall was gone.

He shook his head, it was gone, there was no one left. Good god how long had he-?

A very male sounding bellow of rage suddenly filled the air along with a high pitched female screech.

His ears perked up and he could discern two things from both of them individually.

The man was angry.

The girl was scared.

…. A very bad combination.

He unsheathed the master sword and ran towards the sound

* * *

" BITCH!" He bellowed as she shrieked and dove away, the man holding his groin and glaring at her.

" STAY AWAY FROM ME!" " My men will come running asshole!"

He laughed, " Fool, did I not already tell you they're all dead."

" One man could not overpower three men!" She hissed.

He smirked, " No… no one man can do such a feat… but my dear." He grabbed hold of her chin, " I never said I was man now did I."

Her eyes widened, he smirked, " There we are… just the look I love to see in my women. Fear."

" I'm not afraid of you!" She was pinned back to the wall again, this time he wisely kept hold of her legs, so she couldn't sneak another kick. Feminine instincts, he muttered, the first place a woman aimed for.

" Now dear lady…" " I'm gong to teach you exactly why foolish little girls like you should not rebel against our lord Ganon."

She grit her teeth, " He's not my lord." She hissed. " And he never will be!"

Link heard what sounded like an argument coming from the outside of the arcade and he snuck behind the alcove, as he'd done in his days playing with those boys that had called themselves the killer bee's.

The man was extremely tall and muscular, with oily black hair and in his late twenties early thirties. The woman was thin, and blonde, wearing men's clothes and looked to be about her late teens. Whimpering and tears were running down her cheeks.

The man had this woman pinned to the wall and she was clearly struggling against him. Link's eyes narrowed and he took a hold of his boomerang and climbed up the vines to the top of the wall.

* * *

Tetra squeezed her eyes shut, knowing herself, to her anger and tear filled shame, she was trapped and despite all of Nudge's lectures and warnings had fallen into exactly the situation Nudge had always warned her against and now due to her own stupid pride and vanity she was going to be-.

" HEY!" A deep yet boyish voice sounded in the night,

Her eyes popped open, and it seemed her attacker had heard it and looked behind him in annoyance. " Who dares-!?" he was cut off by a flying object smacking him in the jaw.

Both assailant and intended victim looked up at the direction where the object had come sailing from and then back. They saw the offending object land gracefully in a brown gloved hand.

" HEY ASSHOLE!" " YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU!" The man in shadows bellowed. He pointed a finger towards him, " It seems to me the lady doesn't want anything to do with ya, I suggest ya let the lady be!"

She blinked, a southern accent… this far north?

Her assailant narrowed his eyes, " Go home little boy, this is adult's matters." Her would be rescuer growled and before the man could move away the younger man jumped on him, knocking him down. Tetra saw this as the once chance she'd likely get and she rushed away, not stopping till she was a few feet away and only then taking a closer look at her rescuer.

" Insolent fool!" " I ought to-!" He was once again smacked in the head with the same projectile, which Tetra now saw was a boomerang, which her rescuer caught once again with a smug smirk on his face. He moved away from the man with a sort of ill grace , however it wasn't that Tetra found herself concentrating on.

It was his clothes.

Quite easily the stupidest thing she'd ever seen in her life.

A grown man dressed in a green… "dress(?) and a long green hat.

He looked like some kind of overgrown elf!

Though something about them… seemed awfully familiar.

He rolled away and whipped from an almost invisible bag at his side a little blue ball which she saw suddenly grew and lit as he threw it, and her assailant ducked and covered from the bomb. Her rescuer continued his tirade against the ringleader.

" Listen here buddy. I'm a southern boy and I was taught that a true gentleman must never ever allow any young lady's honor to be sullied, and frankly it seemed to me and I reckon its quite true that you intended to steal this here young lady's honor and I'm afraid I can't let that happen!"

" Oh screw you southern redneck!"

A vein popped in Link's mind. " REDNECK WHY I OUGHHTA!" He lunged the man who aimed a punch and Link dodged with ease.

He jumped out of the way again, and he noticed the woman looking at him with a weird expression on her face, he stopped in his exchange for a moment and tipped his hat in her direction, " Top of the evenin' maa'm. Don't you worry I'll be done in a minute." He dodged another pretty slow attempt at a punch aimed for his jaw. Tetra watched amused despite herself, the kid had an ill grace, it didn't look as fluid as some one say her dodges looked, he was an ill trained fighter she mused. He had a knack for it, but she doubted he'd been really trained in it, and she also noticed the fact that the kid wasn't trying to punch the man back either.

It seemed to hr that it was more of a game almost. Trying to wear the guy down… Her lips curled. " Clever."

The man who had no idea he was being manipulated continued to let his anger control his actions. He'd had his eye on that wench for months now, and he'd been waiting until she made the stupid mistake of being alone. He was not about to let the climax of his desire be interrupted by some… fool in a green dress!

" What's wrong there slowpoke, you getting tired!" HOW THE HELL DID HE GET UP THERE(!?) His mind was racing, the boy… was fast. He'd give that to him. Like a satisfied cat the kid was perched on the balcony on the old pictorgraph shop, and he gave an insolent little wave.

" WHY YOU-!" Just as Link knew what he'd do in his blind anger he rushed the building, probably trying to use his girth to shake him loose or knock him off balance. He steadied himself and to Tetra's amazement launched himself off the balcony in a perfect backflip, landed square on his feet, right in front of her. She gasped but he didn't let, he whipped out of that same near invisible pocket, a rope and hook.

" Much as I like making stupid asses like that hurt themselves I think we best be on our way maa'm." he extended his hand. She looked at it warily.

He grinned sheepishly, bright white teeth glinting in the darkness, " Come on Maa'm. Don't ya trust me?"

She narrowed her eyes. " I…think…?" She murmured.

A growl of rage made him turn around, and Link wrapped one arm around her waist, " Good enough for me" and he whipped the hook high in the air felt it catch on something, and with the young woman secured in a tight grip, launched himself and her in the air, him having rightly (for once…) picked the right target and the moving windmill being the extra pull they needed to be launched quickly. They stopped at the top of the windmill and then in a moment of mutual agreement both jumped from the side of the platform into the cold water below.

* * *

Link felt like he'd fallen into pure stone the minutes his legs hit that water, but he swallowed back his cry of agony and immediately looked for the young woman, but she was nowhere t be found.

His heart started pounding and he looked frantically around, what if the impact had knocked her unconscious!?

" Maa'm um maa'm!?" He called.

" Pipe it down!" Someone hissed and covered his mouth, " He'll hear you moron!"

" Who?"

" That man, Ganon's captain of the guard!"

his eyes widened, " Ganon's… wait just a dang minute, what's that wretch have to do with this what's-." She covered his mouth,

" SHUSH!" She hissed again, and then pulled him into the alcove away from view of the street. He went silent finally, and Tetra released him.

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed and Tetra fiddled in the rocks for the secret switch she knew existed seeing as she and her men had put it there…

So many years ago so many… she shook her head harshly. No. No time for dwelling on trivial things! Finally she found the indent in the rock and pressed hard, hoping to Din the switch hadn't rusted again. Her luck held, suddenly and not very quietly a trapdoor opened above them and a ragged rope went down with it.

Link looked up in shock, and the young woman grabbed hold of the rope and climbed up, " Well come on. Do you want to be killed?" She scoffed.

" No."

" Then get your skinny ass up here." She ordered.

He climbed up warily, noting the rope's age and threw himself up the last few inches and the girl whipped the rope back up and pulled another lever near them and shut the opening.

" Where are we?" he murmured.

" Escape tunnel, it leads to Windfall prison, we should be safe here." She murmured.

"… Not a very secure prison…" he mumbled.

She shrugged, " Doesn't matter now does it." She looked him up and down. " You're injured." She said flatly.

Link blinked and looked down noting one of his old wounds had opened up in the skirmish. " Whoops. Didn't cover that one enough I guess."

She raised her eyebrow. " That _one_?"

He nodded, " Sure, I got a bunch of em'. What from those dang pigs chasing me around and trying to eat me for their dinners and all."

Her eyes nearly bugged out of her head, " E-Excuse me?" " Pigs as in moblins!?"

He nodded again, " Yeah. I call em pigs though, they ain't too bright, pretty easy to trick, see what happened with that oaf out there." He smiled broadly.

That oaf. Happened to be Ganon's captain of the guard she mused, the smartest of them out there, and this kid… had managed to not only trick him but to humiliate him.

He was no ordinary kid.. .

Tetra cast her gaze downwards in shame. To be witnessed in such a weak moment, good god how she must have looked…

" Maa'm… are you alright?" He murmured.

She looked up, " what?"

" I mean are you okay. I mean I don't know what was happening there, but it sure as hell didn't look good, so I mean… did that guy… did he injure ya in any way." She blinked as he averted his eyes from her, and she suddenly noticed the large tear in her blouse exposing a slight curve to her now unbound chest. She hastily covered it up, and noted her hair was completely disheveled. She shrugged, as if in indifference trying to save some face.

" Its no big deal, it's pretty common around here now… what with Ganon's cronies running around." The boy's face paled at the sound of that name.

" Kid you okay?"

He nodded and pressed his back to a wall and put his head in his hands. She caught snippets of mumblings to himself, _Can't be… how long… how could this… _and finally though she couldn't understand _What in all bloody hell did I do…? _She went silent, and suddenly remembered her absence from headquarters would make Nudge start worrying like no tomorrow and she had to find some way back or else she was really in trouble. She couldn't go back like this, she had to make herself semi presentable. She took her hair down, determining a simple plait in her hair would hide any dishevelment.

He looked up after having a half breakdown and suddenly felt his throat tighten. The girl shook her hair around her face, and brushed it casually with her fingers. His eyes widened, and he felt his heart begin to pound. She looked him over her shoulder, sheer indifference in a pair of sapphire blue eyes and a full pair of lips slightly shiny with perspiration set in a straight line, no smile or frown, just sheer lack of interest.

He felt a frog develop in his throat and he swallowed it painfully.

Suddenly she seemed to realize his gaze was fixated on her and acknowledged him "So… you expect a reward of some kind no?"

He blinked, " Reward?"

She rolled her eyes, " No need to be modest sir, I know how this works, you save me, you expect some kind of reward, no one does anything for free anymore, no need to hide it, so what will it b." She finished plaiting, " Money or supplies."

He blinked n confusion, and still mesmerized by the sparkle in those blue eyes, he shook his head quickly, trying to refocus, " N-No maa'm." he coughed " You misunderstand me. I didn't do it for anything like that."

A dagger was suddenly in his face, and he put his hands out in a dismal gesture of peace. " Well sir you won't be getting any of _that_ I assure you." He blinked again and than at her furious face it suddenly clicked,

" O-Oh no no maa'm nothing like that!" " You were in trouble I helped, that's how it works. I don't need any reward." " I did what was right." " Please don't cut off my nose I kinda like it you know!"

She raised an eyebrow, " What century are you from kid." She lowered her dagger, " No one does anything for whats right anymore." " Where have you been."

"Well maa'm where I come from it's not honorable to demand repayment from someone, especially a young lady." She flicked a glare in his direction,

" Because I'm a young lady? Really?" he nodded.

" Yes and to tell you the truth maa'm. I'm surprised you're so calm right now… I was expecting you to be-."

Her eyes narrowed immediately, " You expected me to be a crying mess, clinging onto you for comfort right." " Pfft. Listen little boy, I've been though much worse than some bastard's poor attempt at seduction, I don't cry for anyone."

He flushed, " I'm sorry maa'm I just-."

She rolled her eyes, " Oh and will you stop calling me _maa'm _honestly you make me feel like I'm forty years old, if you have to call me something then call me Miss. It makes me feel less old." There was an awkward silence for a moment, and then a thought struck him, maybe this girl could help him out…

" Uh Miss... I would like to know something. If you insist on giving me a reward." He mumbled.

She rolled her eyes, " I don't know any treasure maps or-."

" What's today's date?" he murmured.

She stopped in mid sentence and looked at him weirdly, " The date?" " You have a calendar don't you?"

He bit his lip and his eyes went dull with pain, " Miss... please just tell me the date."

She crossed her arms, confused by the request but nonetheless aceded, " It's November 8th…"

" I mean the year Miss."

She was taken aback by the bitterness in his voice, and then uttered the worst news Link could possibly have heard, " It's the year of 904."

His face crumbled, and Tetra was suddenly afraid the man would simply pass out. " Kid?"

" It can't be." He hissed, " It can't have been that long, it can't be, oh god… oh god it can't be… no no… no… that damn boat… he he… tricked me!"

" Um-…" She was a t a loss, as he held his head in between his hands, and then she felt a chill up her spine as he uttered something else.

" Oh God Aryll… Aryll forgive me forgive me please…!"

" Aryll?" She whispered.

"_ ARYLL!!!!!" The kid shot off after the little girl and Tetra with Gonzo's help sprang into action and grabbed him before he went toppling off the bridge into the churning waters below._

_" AGH! Stupid kid, she's gone there's nothing you can do!" She screamed._

" _NO LET ME GO ITS GOT MY SISTER! ITS GOT MY SISTER! DAMN YOU! ARYLL!!!!!!!!!" He bellowed and the sound echoed throughout the whole woods and village beyond. _

" Aryll…" She whispered again. She took a closer look at the pale man

_Shaggy blonde hair…_

_Bright green eyes…_

_Dressed in…_

Her eyes went wide.

A green dress… the strangest get-up she'd ever.

" _Pfft what's with that getup?" _

_" It's a tunic." The boy answered back snappily. " My gram made me wear it cause its my birthday."_

"_Yeah… whatever… so where am I?" _

He was wearing a green tunic… and a green hat…

She shook her head. Impossible. He… there was no way. That kid… he'd… he'd… died.

He'd had to have died, been killed! It was a coincidence… a… -. She hugged her arms and stared again at the man before her.

It was… impossible. There was no way… no…

* * *

He held his head in his hands.

Seven years.

He did the math. Seven years. He'd been asleep… for seven… dang… years.

The Master Sword… he unsheathed it, and examined it, he saw the girl pay attention when he looked at it, but he paid no mind, this sword he'd grabbed it, and then fell asleep…

For seven years… seven… bloody… years. This damned thing… had put him to sleep for…

" Seven years…" he murmured out loud.

" Excuse me?" She murmured.

"Miss… can you tell me something else?"

She nodded, " I'll try." She murmured, she looked disturbed by something, maybe the sight of the sword had frightened her, he put it away. " Miss… you wouldn't happen to know… the fate of an island would you… if anyone got off it or if there are any survivors?"

She hugged her arms, " Depends on what island, Ganon went after some more than others." She said in a deadpan voice. She began thinking furiously, "_Don't say it. Don't say it. Don't say the name of that little island. Don't say it."_

" Outset Miss… Outset island…"

Her heart stopped for a moment. He'd said it. She bit her lip. " Why?" She murmured. " Did you have any connection to-."

His face glazed over in pain, " It was my home." " I only left it cause I had to…"

It was like a cold chill had pervaded her whole body, as she stared at him. There was no denying it, and she felt a name leave her lips that she hadn't dared spoken in seven long years.

" L-Link?"

He looked up in shock. "… You know me?"

They stared at each other in shock, and then Tetra's anger exploded, before Link even knew what was happening, she landed a knuckle right into his nose,

" YOU BASTARD!" She punched him again, " YOU LYING SCHEMING COWARD!"

He cried out and held his nose, and then in anger he grabbed her wrists and stopped them both in mid punch. " WHAT THE HELL!? What's wrong with ya crazy woman!?"

She ripped herself away. " Don't recognize me do you?" She hissed. He backed away from her in fear,

" No. I think I'd remember some crazy lady..." He chuckled nervously.

" I wasn't a crazy lady then Link." She glared at him. " Oh wait. I was… because I actually trusted some moronic compulsive foolish idiot boy from that dump Outset Island to actually turn out to be some kind of hero!" She shrieked. " WHAT'D YOU DO WITH IT!" She grabbed his shirt's scruff and shook him hard, " WHAT HUH!? DID YA SELL IT! YOU RAN AWAY OBVIOUSLY YOU SNIVELING COWARD!~ WHAT DID IT GET TOO MUCH FOR YOU!"

" What!?"

" HOW DARE YOU SHOW YOUR PATHTIC FACE AROUND HERE AGAIN YOU ASSWHOLE!" " YOU COWARD!" " YOU MONSTER!" She threw him against the wall and released him. She bit her lip. " I trusted you." Her voice was heavy. " I trusted you… with everything… I believed in you… I trusted you… I thought you were the one… and then you died. At least I thought you'd died, I never in a million years wanted to believe the kid from Outset stupid enough to storm a fortress to save his sister unarmed would just high tail it and run."

" … I didn't run." He murmured.

" Oh don't lie you-."

" Miss I swear I didn't run, I didn't know this would happen!" King just told me to get this dang thing!" He exposed the master sword. " I didn't know it would do this to me! Miss the last thing I remember is being twelve years old trying to pull the dang thing out!"

Her eyes widened and she felt her legs buckle at the sight of the blade. " The… the…" she stuttered.. It glowed in the traces of moonlight still visible through the floorboards, the blade of pure steel, forged… centuries ago… " The Master Sword." She squeaked. " You… how…"

He cast is eyes down, " When I collected the three pearls, that tower came up… and when I beat it… it took me to this place, I don't what it was, and then there it was." " I planned an hour tops, maybe two, and then I'd be out of there freeing my sister and then goin' home…" His voice broke blood still poured from his nose.

" Link…" She murmured.

He glared at her, " What the hell do you care, and who the hell are you anyway!" " Next to some crazy woman who goes and breaks my dang nose!"

" I didn't break it." She mumbled.

" Well sure as hell feels like ya did!" He snapped holding the end of his hat to his nose.

She crossed her arms, still feeling anger seething through her like a hot knife piercing her flesh. " Well stop whining about it. You have a job to do."

" Excuse me." He snapped.

" You heard me… swabbie." She threw it at him and then his head jerked in her direction.

A pair of bright blue eyes, golden blonde hair and… churlish attitude. He felt a groan in his throat, " Oh No… not you…" he moaned in sudden agonized recognition.

She crossed her arms and snapped, " Yes me. And frankly kid, you have a lot to make up for."

" You're making it seem like this is-. He protested.

" It is YOUR fault!" She bellowed. " Its your fault you hear me, you had the master sword this whole time! You had the pearls, the bombs, the magic toys , you, you even had the white stick which you insist on carrying around!" " AND YET YOU STILL FAILED! She threw her hands up, " Its all your fucking fault! Any other person would have just been able to take the damn sword and go, but _no_ not you, no you weren't _ready_." She said that last word snidely and mockingly. " Well you better be ready now kid. Cause like it or not, we're stuck with you and now you're stuck with us. Now come on-!" She grabbed hold of his hand and started dragging him away.

" W-Wait!"

She glared at him " WHAT!" She barked.

" My boat. I need to go back to my boat."

" Your boat." She said flatly. " No no. You misunderstand Link. I'm still your captain, I never released you from that duty."

" WHAT!?" " That's not true-!"

" And furthermore, everything you own is actually mine, its borrowed you hear me, that boat, as your superior, is now mine, those clothes." She fingered the shirt sleeve, " Are now mine." " The boots, the weapons, everything you have, is really mine."

" Says who." He hissed.

" Says the pirate code Link." " And frankly seeing as we're living now in a tyrant's anarchy now. It's the only semblance of law we have left in this miserable sea. Is that clear swabbie!" She hissed.

He went silent and then hung his head, " Yes Miss."

" Don't call me that fool." She snapped. And then turned around the direction they once went.. " I am to be addressed as in your case Captain." "My real name is never to come out of your lips is that clear, that is an earned privilege and frankly you will never earn it. We'll go to your boat, and collect it, and then you'll be given your duties back at headquarters."

" Duties." He murmured.

" Yes. Duties that frankly you are probably used to. You're now in the basest of terms a little warrior dog."

" WHAT!" He hissed, fighting the urge to wring this little brat's neck.

" Do I need to make it any clearer. I lost good men today Link. And now that won't happen anymore, because from now on, you'll be first. You'll be the first to go in, and then you'll exterminate everything in sight, and then you'll step back, let us do our job and maybe if you're lucky get thrown a scrap."

" I can't waste time-."

" My time actually Link. You belong to me."

He clenched his fists. " You… You…" he sputtered.

She ignored him and walked down the corridor " You should feel lucky Link.. after all,… not many men get second chances in life." then she looked over her shoulder and winked, he felt his legs jellify despite himself, she gave a knowing grin, " besides who knows Linky…. In time… I may feel like giving the puppy a nice reward."

It was a simple sentence but the way she'd said made it sound downright dirty. He felt his face burn and he crossed his arms and said nothing.

Only dreading the reaction of his soon to be scandalized and horrified boat.

* * *


	4. Resistance

Disclaimer- The legend of Zelda series is not owned by me, all rights belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto

* * *

She led the way, and he followed sullenly after her. He couldn't curse his luck any more than he already did now.

Of all the people to have to meet up with… it had to be the crazy female whose deluded idea of "helping" was launching him headfirst in a flimsy barrel into a bloody fortress wall!

This was gratitude! Punching him in the nose and screaming at him and calling him all kinds of nasty names, when just a few minutes ago she'd been the one in trouble and HE'D been the one who had risked his neck to save her!

He narrowed his eyes, and kicked at a stray rock angrily, no way was he ever going to help her again, no way, next time Miss highty tighty "CAPTAIN" Tetra ever needed his help he'd just laugh in her face!

" Oye swabbie!" " Quit sulking and keep walking!"

He made a rude gesture when she turned away from him. His Gram would have had his head for that but din damn it he didn't care! She turned around again, and he glared at her with as much anger and hatred as he was capable of mustering. She didn't seem impressed,

" Well Link… where the hell is this boat of yours?" She tapped her foot impatiently, he narrowed his eyes in annoyance he debated knocking her out and bolting, he certainly (most likely) possessed the strength but that wasn't a gentlemanly thing to do, as his gram would have said

_"A woman is a woman young man, a gentleman must never lay a hand unwanted, in force or affection on a woman's sacred person. You respect them always boy."_

Usually that had also resulted in a wallop on the head from her rolling pin too, after all that lecture almost always came after that crazy Sue belle went crying to his Gram that he'd gone and broken her "precious" pots again, and blah blah!

" Sacred person my butt." He grumbled, and touched his still throbbing nose in annoyance, " She devil is more like it."

" What was that!?" She snapped

" Nothing!" He answered quickly. He hated her, oh din he hated her, he probably always had, but that didn't mean he wanted to get punched again, and the crazy witch was pretty likely to do it again too!

He closed his eyes, knowing this was likely to be either the absolute worst experience of his life or that this was the cruelest nightmare the goddesses had ever bloody given him…

* * *

Of course it was real.

Of course it couldn't just be some crazy nightmare gotten from eating too many sweets before dinner.

One warning look from Link had been enough to keep the boat's mouth shut he mused, thank din, the last thing he needed this witch to know was that he had a talking boat, she'd probably sell him to some pawn shop or something to get weapons or something.

She hadn't spoken another word since they'd set off from Windfall, she'd given him instructions to sail and change the direction and to only stop when she told him.

The worst part was he had to, he was sailing blind… literally. She'd been surprisingly gentle when she'd removed the neckerchief around her neck and tied it around his own head, but nonetheless never had it yet been made more clear that like it or not Link was some kind of prisoner now, a slave even.

It frightened him, and later tonight… he'd have to sneak a conversation with King on how the hell to get out of here. He had to first get to Outset, he had to see that his friends, even the crazy pot girl were alright. Then he'd do whatever King asked him or told him had to be done, he had to get to Outset Island…. And after that the Forsaken fortress, he had to rescue Aryll and get the hell out of here!

" Stop." He did as he was told. They'd been sailing blind, and in silence for at least three hours.

" Are we there." He murmured, din he hated feeling blind like this.

" No." She murmured.

" Then why did we stop?"

" There's something you need to see."

" Like what?"

She said nothing, only grabbed him by the elbow and bear led him up on a dock, then down a few rocks, until he felt the sinking of sand in his feet. Wherever he was it was eerily silent, the waves were the only sound, no seagulls, no people…

" Where am I?" He finally murmured.

He felt her remove the cloth around his eyes and let him go, " Look for yourself." She hissed.

His eyes refocused after being in darkness for so long, and then he froze.

In front of him were three houses, followed by another one off a beaten path next to large corral type area, then across a makeshift bridge in the distance a large tower stood…

Or had stood…

She crossed her arms and said nothing, watching him, in a daze stumble across the sands, towards the houses.

" GRAM!" He called out. " ORCA! STURGEON! ABE, ROSE, ZILL JOEL!" He felt the strength leave him, " MESA!" He paused suddenly feeling his strength leave him " S-Sue belle…" He choked and fell to his knees. He felt the hot tears stream down his cheeks, and he pounded the sand, so bewitchingly white and pure still, despite the silence and decay the rest of the island had fallen victim to. He turned his direction to where a mess of lumber and reeds lay, most of the lumber being covered in deep gashes that resembled talons…

He felt his heart sink lower, " Gram…" He murmured in horror and struggled back up, and half dragged himself towards the ruins of his once proud house, filled with simplicity but also love, his sanctuary… his home…

It was gone.

Everything… everything…he heard footsteps behind him and he whirled around, his eyes near deranged she didn't even flinch.

" Why did you bring me here!" he bellowed, " Why did you-." He collapsed back on the sand.

" To show you what you have to make up for." She murmured icily. " This was a peaceful fishing village no?"

He nodded dumbly.

" Poor but happy, not enough for Ganon of course, he instigated his taxes, you know, what all corrupt tyrants do, its always about money in the end you know."

He was silent, she continued. " Outset didn't have a bloody chance, I almost admire them for their stupidity, the numbers he demanded from their food shares would have left them destitute for the Winter, and they fought, a few not even trained men fought his tax collectors, fought for their wives, children, and the elderly, Ganon crushed them before they could even be heard to scream rebellion. Then he destroyed the whole island as an example for the rest of the sea."

He hissed as if in pain, and choked back a cry of anguish.

" This is what you have on your conscience Link. If you hadn't failed your home could have been saved." He felt his blood near freeze, she knelt by his side, " You can never make up for that, no, but you can make sure it never happens again."

He was silent, as he stared at the ruins of his home, and then turned to the young woman kneeling beside him, " What do I do…" he choked out.

Her answer was quick and to the point, " You fight."

* * *

" No word?"

" No sign."

" Dear Din."

" Nudge you gotta calm down, you are getting too old to worry like this." He collapsed into a chair, and the younger man shook his head, " See!"

" Hush boy." He ordered.

"Yes sir. I'm sure the Miss is fine… I mean she's-."

" Niko. Hush!" One of the woman murmured seeing the older man's pallid color and how worrisome it was, the man was capable of putting himself into a true state of panic when it came to his young charge.

They were nearly six hours late, it made all left behind nervous, the children were getting restless and the few women left were anxiously trying to calm them. The men left were fighting both feelings of guilt for staying behind and terror about what would happen if they were ambushed….

Malin, the newest child orphaned watched out the lookout scope, and suddenly called out.

" Unknown boat!"

The adults all froze, had they been found?

" Oooo its pretty, its all carved and like… red… and MISS TETRA'S ON IT!"

Relief washed through the whole camp, and Nudge with all the vigor he could sustain jumped up and rushed aboveground. Malin looked back at the boat.

" Hey there's a man with her too…. He's dressed funny…"

* * *

There was a heavy tension in the room, Malin and a few other children struggled to hear the fervent whispers of the adults, the weirdly dressed man sat stiffly on a chair and hadn't said much, though he was currently holding a bag of ice to his nose, and they noticed he had a lot of cuts and bruises on him, on a table in the middle, he'd set a large sword on it, which every single adult was practically gaping at like a child.

Miss Tetra was calm as ever, " It is indeed the master sword, ladies and gentlemen. This boy has been for some reason, chosen."

Link bit back a growl at the word "boy", if he recalled correctly, he was actually _older_ than Miss big and bad Tetra.

" Chosen… as in-." Niko stuttered.

" I believe so." She finished.

" And you, fine time for you to come now, better late than never right!" The words were harsh and cutting, Link closed his eyes in shame, but said nothing, what could he say? _Sorry but my talking boat made me do it so blame him._ They'd think he was some kind of nut!

" That is enough Niko." Tetra snapped. " He's been made well aware of what his actions have cost us…. And him. We don't need your input." He clenched his fist, an action not missed by her sharp eyes, but she chose to ignore it. Let him suffer inwardly for the rest of his life for all she cared.

" You boy. What should we call you?" Nudge asked. He was silent. " Can you even talk?" he snapped. " Speak when others speak to you."

" It doesn't matter what you wanna call me, call me whatever the heck you darn want. Swordsman, boy, pffft go ahead and call me any curse you want, Din knows I deserve it." Both Niko's and Nudge's ears perked up when they heard the strong southern accent and looked at Miss Tetra who stared baldly ahead. He stood up, and grabbed back the master sword, sheathing it as he went, " Miss may I ask I be excused."

" _Captain_." She sneered back, " Remember?"

He clenched his fist again, " _Captain_… may I ask to be excused." He snarled.

" Certainly." He slammed the door shut as a reply.

He didn't stop walking until he couldn't hear their voices, and only then did he lean against a wall and slide down, feeling exhaustion run through him like a sharp knife, crippling him almost instantly, he felt his eyes close again, and he didn't fight the wave of unconsciousness.

In fact truth be told.

He welcomed it.

* * *

_"**Hero…"**_

_"Oh not you again…"_

_"**You so resent my presence?"**_

_"Nothing personal but seeing as you were the last person I saw before I woke up twice as tall as I was before and got my nose punched in by some crazy woman, you seem like some kind of " bad omen" or something like that."_

_"**I apologize hero, I did not know the events that have passed since our last meeting." **_

_"Right… what's with you and calling me hero again?" _

_"**Are you not one?" **_

_"According to Miss Psycho pirate no."_

_"**Psycho…pirate?"**_

_"Crazy blonde with major attitude problem, no one important."_

_"**I see…" **_

Link found himself once again in that strange fog filled dream world he'd found himself in last time, he was relieved to find that his time there were no horrifying images on the ceiling like last time, all he saw was fog and what he imagined must have been sky above him, and damp dew covered grass at his feet. He looked around for the source of the voice, and sure enough there she was, in all her cloaked, shrouded glory. He fought the urge to roll his eyes, he was getting mighty sick of this whole thing already.

_"**Greetings hero, welcome back."**_

_"Thanks… I guess but where exactly is "back?"_

He didn't recognize any of his surroundings, this time he was completely out of his comfort zone, and being alone with some creepy woman was hardly what Link desired.

" **You are where you must be hero." **

He narrowed his eyes and gave an irritated growl, _" Look. Lets get something straight here, I ain't no hero, okay, I'm no " Hero of time" or whatnot okay, so seriously find something else to call me if ya insist on invading my dreams at night kay?"_

She was taken aback, but regained her composure, _" **Very well… what is it that you wish for me to call you?" **_

_" Uh gee I dunno how's about my NAME?"_

_" **Then tell it to me, I have no knowledge of what your allies call you." **_

He found himself equally taken aback, _" Uh… it's Link maa'm. Link Jacobson, and yours…?"_ He let it trail purposely, hoping the woman would take the hint.

She didn't of course or maybe chose to ignore it, _"… _**_Link?"_ **Her voice was suddenly small and quiet, **_" Very well… Link it is" _**

He rose an eyebrow wondering why she'd hesitated before saying his name. Suddenly he regretted his earlier rudeness, his anger and frustration over his current situation had taken over, and he'd gone and upset a lady, a creepy lady… but a lady nonetheless.

He coughed, _" I apologize Maa'm. I've just… well I guess you could say I've just had a bad day…"_ he said wryly.

She took a hesitant step towards him, **_" I'm… very sorry for what has befallen you he-… Link." _**

He crossed his arms, _" Ya think you could tell me what's gone and happened here maa'm?" " I mean you were the one who I guess… met up with me fore' I woke up."_

She nodded, " **_Yes I suppose I owe you that much. You are yet another victim of fate I am afraid, how well do tell me are you aware of the legend of the Hero of Time?" _**

He shrugged, _" Not very much really, I just know... well the whole evil guy came, boy came, boy kills evil guy, boy disappears bit. I don't know any specifics."_

She sighed, **_" You know that all do then, I am not surprised, the Hero of Time's tale is a well guarded secret, its actually quite remarkable you know as much as you do. The tale is far too long and vast for you to know to its full extent, but what you do deserve to know, and what I now relate to you is this....Before the dark evil engulfed the golden land completely the boy hero fought his way to the altar of time itself, and the blade that altar protected, you know which blade I speak of…" _**

_" Lemme guess, blue hilt, steel blade, hard as hell to yank out of the ground, tends to put ya to sleep after ya touch it."_

"_ **A bit crude but yes… that is a blunt description of the Master Sword. And you are correct, it will if it deems the "toucher" not ready, put said person to sleep for seven years as you probably now know." **_

_" Yeah… whats with the seven years part."_

_" **I could not tell you hero, The hero of time was only ten years old when he first found it… it may be that once his " sleeping Time" was more or less instilled in the blade... it probably just got stuck like that." **_

_" So basically what you're saying, is cause, since the first hero needed seven years to sleep, the master sword now thinks ALL of its future bearers need to sleep for seven years! So basically I'm just some kind of victim of… bad programming!"_

_" _**_More or less…"_ **She murmured sounding almost embarrassed.

_" Great just great… just like that faulty pictobox of mine, you set it once to wait thirty seconds before it takes the picture, then it decides ALL your pictures need to wait thirty seconds before they're taken!"_ He turned away from her and paced around, then a thought struck him _"So wait a minute! Seven years, I was twelve when I fell asleep, are you saying now that I'm nineteen… I missed my entire childhood, I don't believe it, I don't believe it, one minute Gram's telling me I'm just about to begin puberty and the next I know I'm DONE with puberty!"_

She flinched, **_" I know it must be very upsetting but that is not what-."_ **

_" Listen… I know you're probably here to preach some kind, of " glorified mission or something and my " destiny… but"_

_" **You are correct, but I am also aware that you did not enter this willingly, more or less you entered under duress." **_

He stopped, _" You know about Ary?"_

_" **Yes." " Link I have seen your dreams, and as you slept your thoughts were only on your sister: **_

He went silent, a knawing feeling went up his gut and reached his chest. Aryll… he'd left her alone… in that prison for…

Too long. He'd sworn, he'd promised her… he'd-.

_" BIG BROTHER NO DON'T LEAVE ME!" She shook the bars of her cage tears streaming down her cheeks as she screamed in agony over her brother's failed rescue attempt._

_He struggled in the bird's talons, " ARY Don't you worry I'll be back soon, ya hear me! I'll be back soon!"_

He felt tears gather in his eyes and he wiped them away angrily. The woman was silent, offering no words of encouragement, or comfort for that matter.

He felt hazy suddenly and he lost his balance, _" What the?"_

_" **The Outside calls you back Link. Awake now… we shall discuss more at a later time." **_

_" Wait I never caught your name who-."_

She drew back, _**" As I said before Link… that is something for another time…"**_

_

* * *

_" Malin you're poking too hard."

" Yeah well you're not poking hard enough gimme that!"

The little girl took the stick from the slightly older boy and poked the man hard in the nostril, he snorted and the children jumped back as he swatted at the stick and opened his brilliant green eyes.

" EEK!" Another little girl shrieked and hid behind the oldest of the group, a fair haired lad with brown eyes, who looked at Link sneeringly. Link rubbed the sleepiness from his eyes, and as his vision cleared came upon a very strange sight.

At least six children were huddled in a group around him, with another as he counted four further back, and still further from the group a girl holding a baby stared at him in fear.

" Kids…? What the hell?" he murmured. Suddenly he felt a blistering pain hit him in the forehead, as the freckled brunette with the stick glared at him.

" Bad language." She scolded. Link blinked, and then narrowed his eyes took the stick and despite her protests held the little girl back from reclaiming it.

" And bad manners hitting someone with a stick." He examined it, " Who the heck are y'all anyway?"

Another girl, a black haired one, giggled, " Hee hee, he talks funny."

The boy next to her, with the same shade of black hair nodded, " Yeah, he doesn't look so scary."

The eldest of the group looked him over, " Yeah… and the grown-ups don't like him so he must be kind of cool."

A little boy with a dark shade of green hair cocked his head, " What's your name mister."

A red head joined in, ' Yeah what's your name?"

He blinked in confusion, " Uh Link… but eh… who exactly are you kids… were your parents in-."

The former stick wielder huffed, " Oh no, we don't have parents."

The girl with the baby in her arms who had been quiet until then whispered, " We lost our parents in the fights."

The oldest nodded, " So it's just us now, we stick together yeah."

The children all nodded in response.

Link looked them over, at most, the oldest was probably about nine or ten, and the youngest being about two or three give or take.

" So Link huh?" " That's a funny name."

" How come you didn't want anyone in there to know it."

He was taken aback, " You were watching?!"

The red head giggled " Duh."

The black haired twins nodded in unison, " We always see what's goin' on, and we know all the secret passage ways."

The stick wielder nodded, " So answer our question Mr. Link, how come you didn't want anyone to know your name?"

Link hesitated, " Its complicated.... I just don't want anyone knowing who I am…"

One of the other boys who had been silent, a brown haired lad who was a bit scrawny quipped, " But you gotta have told Miss Tetra, else she wouldn't have let ya come, she doesn't let just anyone come here ya know."

Link rubbed his nose by now gone numb thoughtfully, ' Yeah she knows who I am…" He mumbled.

The oldest nodded solemnly, " So you're gonna help out the resistance right?"

He shrugged "I guess yeah."

He grinned, ' Awesome, alright then." He turned towards the group. " Miniblins assemble!"

Link cocked his head, and then watched the children all gather together forming a straight line with the boy standing before them like a drill master. He continued, "Alright fellow Miniblins, state your name and duty to our new friend here."

The red head stepped out of line first. " Addie Masin, first lookout."

The green haired lad came next, " Daniel Raymond, Second lookout.

The black haired twins stepped forward together, " Rebecca and Richie Sarrow, Co- postmasters

The brown haired boy stepped forward, " Lucas Grosden, messenger runner."

The young girl holding the baby stepped forward shyly, " Sarah Baisley, secretary and this is Robert Baisley… he can't do anything yet…" She blushed.

A blonde girl with a braid bounced forward, " Emma Hilway, I get the snacks.

Link felt a smile come on with that statement, as the others looked at her scathingly, " Its head of the culinary department you nitwit." The oldest boy hissed.

"… Oh yeah… sorry Big brother."

" Don't call me that Emma!"

" But you are my big brother."

" Not here I am!"

" But that's weird."

" I'm above you in status." He puffed up his chest.

" Hmmph, " Yeah yeah, sure whatever you say _Theodore_!"

" ITS ALAN DAMN IT!" He was smacked on the head, " MALIN!" He held his head and looked at the girl scathingly.

" Bad language." She said simply. Link chuckled.

One by one more children stepped forward with duties such as " clearing out the tunnels, distracting the grown ups and of course Link's favorite…

"Malin Grey, weaponry."

" I take it that's what the stick is for." Link teased, she flushed,

" It worked didn't it?" She demanded and Link nodded.

The oldest finally stepped forward, " Alan-."

" _Theodore_. Ahem." The little girl coughed.

Link raised an eyebrow, and Alan a.k.a.. Theodore groaned, " Ok… its_ Theodore_ Alan Hilway, Leader of the Miniblins!" he finished proudly.

"… Miniblins?" Link ventured finally.

Alan (Theodore) nodded proudly, " Uh huh, we may be small sure, and the adults think we can't do anything to help but they're wrong."

" Ya know, like everyone misjudges Miniblins cause they're so small and then POW!" Malin continued.

" Stick right in the gut." Link flinched. The children giggled, " See Mister Link gets it!" Alan said happily. " I knew you'd be cool just watching ya."

" Uh huh, the adults never like the cool ones." Daniel said.

" Ya know, probably jealous and the like." The twins said in unison, Link got the feeling it was very likely they did that a lot.

" Don't ya worry though Mister Link." " You can hang out with us." Lucas said.

" We know how it feels, to feel all alone....That's why we stick together." Sarah murmured. " And we also never let anyone be alone."

Malin nodded, " Yeah, after all, there's nothing worse than being all by yourself. And if you don't want any of the adults to know who you are, you can't be friends with them, so you'll just have to be friends with us."

The kids all joined in agreement, and Link stood up, and the children all looked up at him in anticipation, he grinned, " Miniblins huh? So what does that make me, I'm a little tall to be a miniblin."

Alan blinked, and then thought for a moment, " You'll be a boboklin!"

" Yeah!"

" They're tall! That's perfect!"

" Totally!"

" Awesome!"

" But you're a nice boboklin right Mister Link?"

His eyes softened, and then he knelt down to the children's level, " Why sure I am, just forget the " Mister" part okay, I'm just Link to y'all understand me, if we're gonna be friends then there's no need for any formalities."

The children all grinned widely and nodded fervently, Link couldn't help himself, he didn't mind kids really, and these kids… he couldn't help but be reminded of Aryll… everything from the innocent glow in the littlest one's eyes, to the determined smile of the oldest one's face.

He couldn't help but be reminded suddenly of their youth, and the late hour, " Shouldn't y'all be in bed?" he asked.

The kids all flinched, and looked shamefaced around them, " Maybe." Malin finally ventured.

He crossed his arms, feeling "big brother mode" kick in, "Well then, go on, off with ya, plenty of time to be Miniblins tomorrow, go on." He made a shooing gesture. The kids all frowned and groaned, but seeing their new friend's face, accepted defeat and went their way back to their rooms. Link shook his head.

" Kids… Nayru love em'…" He murmured.

" They've certainly taken shine to you." He felt his blood freeze as her slick, oily voice wafted from across the hallway. He turned, and she was leaning on a doorway, arms crossed, the same incorrigible smirk on her smug face.

" Captain." He mumbled. She smirked wider. He didn't like the look of it, but he kept his tongue.

" Good boy, you didn't have to be reminded this time."

She made him sound like a dog, he bit back a snide remark quivering on his tongue. "Yep."

She slinked off the doorway, and strolled towards him, he stiffened, " I'll have you trained in no time." She trailed a finger under his chin, and he fought the color threatening to creep into his cheeks at the intimate but at the same time almost sinister gesture. He tried his best to keep his face neutral despite the burning anger coming from him. She seemed surprised and she drew back.

" Oh so puppy does know how to bite." " You're not very good at hiding your emotions are you?" She purred mockingly.

Damn. He scolded himself, here he thought he was doing a good job holding his emotions back.

She looked at him with narrowed eyes, " You left the meeting so soon."

" I really didn't think I was needed there and-."

" Nice speech by the way." She said sounding almost bored by his outrage seething inside him.

" Yeah I'm sure." He growled. " Captain its late, and I was just about-."

" Sleep? You? Haven't you gotten enough?" She feigned astonishment.

He clenched his fists, " Of course what was I thinking after all, I've only just had about the worst day of my life but really I don't need any sleep and-."

She smirked, " It was only a joke. You've heard of them haven't you?"

" It wasn't funny."

" On the contrary it was hilarious."

" To you."

" Of course."

He could feel the anger threatening to explode in him, so he tried to push past her so to find a suitable sleeping area, but she side stepped him effectively blocking his way, almost as if she was trying to infuriate him!

" Link have you no manners you didn't bid me good night."

He fought the innate urge to kill, " Goodnight captain." He said tersely. She still wouldn't move, instead she looked up at him, ( Ha, one victory he had against her, he was a good three inches taller than her, so she had to look up at him).

" Captain why aren't you letting me pass you." He forced a bareteethed smile onto his face and hissed through his teeth.

She cocked her head, " Because our conversation wasn't done Link." She said simply.

" … Really? Well Captain what more did ya want to torture me with today hmm? What more could ya do?" She shrugged.

" Plenty."

" Oh huh, of course, why'd I even ask?"

She grinned a Cheshire grin, he shivered, " I was however impressed enough to spare you any more humiliation for now."

" Impressed pfft you?"

She suddenly became serious. " You misunderstand me Link. I know full well what could have happened to me today, and I don't forget that you are the one that prevented it, do not cast me as being ungrateful."

" Well ya could have fooled me." He said sarcastically. She glared at him but said nothing in return. " Well Captain, I am tired you know."

She crossed her arms and huffed, " Any idea where you're sleeping tonight then?"

He shrugged, " Wherever there's an empty space available, if that's okay Captain." He sneered.

She pursed her lips, " I'm afraid there's no where actually, every bed is filled. You'll have to sleep on your boat." She opened up a door near where they were standing that turned out to be filled with linens, and grabbed a blanket and held it out to him.

He ripped it from her along with the pillow she outstretched with her other hand and finally he pushed past her, and stormed back up to the surface. She put her hand on her hip watching him, until she finally heard the door slam behind him and then she turned round and strolled towards her own private room.

She fell into her bed, after stripping her clothes and changing into her night shift, she blew out the candle and put the blanket over her head. She hugged both of her arms, and took one deep breath after another, the chill in her spine and the shaking in her body finally taking hold of her after she'd tried so hard to hold it in for hours. She held her shaking arms, hugging her knees to her chest, curling herself effectively into a ball, shaking uncontrollably unseen by the public eye finally, she controlled her breathing, shaky and unsteady as it was, and closed her eyes.

Another day gone.

Another day to come.

The shaking didn't stop, she hugged her arms tighter, and tighter, curled herself more into a ball, and finally fell asleep in that fetal position.

The shaking only subsiding then.

And only then.

* * *

Next up Link's adventure/hell really begins! hee hee, hope you enjoyed and don't forget to review!


	5. Of Wagers and Cyclones

Hello hello everyone, So how's everyone enjoying Destiny Comes in the Strangest of Packages REDUX? Oh well, you can tell me later, right now please enjoy the newest chapter!

_Disclaimer- I do not own the Legend of Zelda series nor its characters. All rights belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo._

* * *

He kicked the door open, and stormed over towards the dock where his red boat was floating.

" Oh its you lad? Mind telling me what's-."

" THAT WITCH!" he bellowed. " Din damn it, _oh this is all your fault,_ _stupid puppy, that's captain to you!"_ " UGH I COULD!" he mimicked the young woman savagely while making a choking gesture with his hands. " Stupid pirate girl stupid-."He continued to rage.

King decided against asking further and simply let the boy vent out.

Finally after about ten minutes. " Are you done boy?" He glared at him, the boat continued, " As much as I understand your frustration I do not believe that hapless amphibian you are currently choking does, you should release it."

Link stopped in confusion then realized his hands which had felt mysteriously full, were indeed choking a hapless and innocent frog to its death and said frog most certainly had no idea who " _Damned pirate girl (!)_" was… he simply had wanted to hop back into his weeded home and tend to his tadpoles. It gave one more pitiful _"riiibitt…"_ in which Link finally dropped it and it hopped hurriedly back to the haven of its home.

"… I take it that young woman isn't exactly-…" King began.

He was interrupted again, " She's the she-devil incarnate! UGH! Now what the hell do we do!"

"Lad… what is stopping your from simply sailing away now…" " Its unguarded…"

He paused, and thought, he did have everything, he may as well,

" _But you're a nice boboklin…. Aren't you Mister Link?" _

" _Yeah you're cool!" _

Those kid's voices suddenly echoed through his mind and their innocent faces just made it impossible for Link to let them down... she devil pirate girl aside...

He settled the pillow down and lay down. " Lad?"

" Its late king… maybe it'll be better tomorrow…"

The boat cocked its head in confusion, but nonetheless nodded, the boy was out like a rock anyway shortly afterwards anyway, it probably wouldn't have been too smart to sail in such a state of exhaustion.

King stared at the boy sleeping peacefully, slight snoring sounds emanating from his mouth and nose, and his chest moving up and down slowly. He looked so young… King wondered why the Gods had made this happen… again…

He'd had everything in front of him, and then it had been taken away.

What could the Gods have possibly planned for such a young lad…

He stopped thinking, what point was there, and he turned from his young charge.

He would… dwell on it tomorrow… for now… let the boy sleep…

* * *

" _BIG BROTHER!" _Her screams echoed throughout the chamber, but Link couldn't see her.

" _ARYLL!" _he yelled as loud as he could, there was only an empty dimly lit chamber. Silence. Nothingness.

No creepy lady in sight.

" _What is this…?" _

**_HERO _**

_" Aw now what did I tell ya about calling me Hero maa'm it's Link!" _

_**HERO DOES THOU DARE DISAGREE WITH US**_

He blinked… that didn't sound like the creepy lady… it sounded… well not… like her. "_Alright what gives now who the hell-." _

**_HERO, HERO WHO CONTROLS THE WINDS LISTEN TO OUR WORDS_**

_" Ok…"_ Link felt his confusion mounting, but said nothing out of fear in getting yelled at again.

**_THY BLADE THOU HOLDS IN THINE HANDS BE DULL AND BLUNT, NONE MAY BE VANQUISHED WITH THINE BLADEIN THINE STATE._**

_" WHAT!?" " What do you mean!? It worked fine in the castle! What are y'all talking about its perfectly-."_

Suddenly a creature appeared before him, Link flinched.

_**DOES THOU STILL DOUBT US THEN WE SHALL PROVE IT TO THEE DARETH YOU APPROACH THINE SPAWN OF HELL BEFORE YOU WITH THE BLADE YOU WIELD?**_

The moblin sneered at him rather stupidly and Link unsheathed the master sword which had mysteriously come into the dream with him this time.

_" Pfft peace of cake!"_ He rushed at the monster which made no move against him, he smirked at the creature absolute stupidity and swung the blade around in a spin attack however it made contact but…

There was nothing. Link gasped in horror, the blade… hadn't even made….

_" W-What…?"_

The creature then made a move against him and Link dove away and covered his head, bracing himself for the blow, but nothing came of it, he looked behind him, the creature was gone.

_**DOES THOU BELIEVE IN OUR WORDS NOW?**_

He stared in disbelief at the blade And then nodded slowly.

_**IF THOU WISHES TO SUCCEED IN THINE MISSION THOU MUST HEED OUR WORDS… SEEK OUT THE RULER OF THE FAERIE FOLK, SHE CAN LEAD YOU TO YOUR GOAL….**_

_" Queen… of the faerie folk? Where can I find her please you gotta give me some more info here!"_

**_SEEK HE WHO CONTROLS THE MOST VIOLENT OF WINDS AND BESEECH HIM TO LEND THOU HIS POWER WITH THE SACRED BATON THOU WIELDS NOW…_**

_" The most violent winds? What the hell does that mean!?"_ Link yelped. _" Hello! I need more info here! Where's the lady from before anyway, just who are you people! What's goin' on here!?"_ A sudden woozy feeling overtook him again, and before he knew it he found himself fading from this reality.

* * *

His eyes opened at the harsh sun beaming down directly above him, he squinted and sat up rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

" Queen of the faerie folk… where the hell could she be… and master of the most violent winds… what the hell does that mean?" He murmured, King was still asleep as he spoke. He doubted he'd get any helpful info from him after all. He scratched his stomach and cracked his back, and decided he may as well head back down to the "resistance tunnels" or whatever official name there was for them. He was sure Captain Tetra had some fiendish plan for him. He gulped but bravely went down ( making sure to grab his supplies and master sword which he strapped to his back). He wasn't expecting to be offered any food, hell he wouldn't be surprised if he was more or less ordered to make the damn food.

That'd be a great change, from warrior to cook in one day.

He shook his head, don't give her any ideas.

The place was empty, and put his hands in his pockets and strolled down, he heard traces of snoring and a few childish giggles. He'd always been an early riser despite what everyone else thought, so he was used to the sounds of the morning. He walked casually down the tunneled corridors, finally reaching the large common space where he'd been subjected to that god awful meeting last night. He plopped himself down on a chair, being careful not to be too loud and once again dwelled on the strange vision that had visited him over night.

Where the heck to start? Violent winds?

What the heck did that-.

" WHAT!?" Suddenly Tetra's furious voice broke through the silence. He stood up in impulse as he heard the sounds of different sets of feet storming down the hallway and then slamming the door to the common room open.

" Miss Tetra your-." The oldest man came running to her holding a blue robe and she took it angrily.

" Never mind that how many!?" She demanded furiously, and the crowd of men around her all started sputtering at once and she groaned, " One at a time, one at a time you ingrates!" She bellowed.

" About three Miss?"

" But they're growing rapidly!"

" Right near that Triangle Isle to the north!"

" And then another near that great tower!"

" They're sprouting up everywhere!"

" Damn it." She hissed, " Must be that Frog again, the one who calls himself a storm god…. Shit…" She turned to the men, ' Aright, listen, wake the others we need to go on alert because if YET another cyclone goes and crashes on our island, its going to be as bad as last time!" The men all paled, and she pointed towards the door, " GO!"She bellowed. They ran to do her bidding and she sunk into a chair near her with her head in her hands. He finally decided she didn't know he was there and coughed, instantly she looked up and then hastily scrambled up.

" You!"

" What's going on?" He asked and she clenched her fists.

" Who told you could just come down here!"

He raised an eyebrow, " I didn't know I wasn't allowed to, I just needed somewhere to think and being in the bright sun isn't gonna help me."

" You think? You actually have a brain?" She sneered, " What could possibly be so important?"

He glared at her, " Nothin' you need to know, its my business." She flared up.

" Do we need to go through this again, I own you, there are no secrets from me!" She hissed.

He crossed his arms and she did the same and they glared at each other in anger, finally Link murmured, " Ok… _captain_, what the hell is goin' on now? You never answered my question from before."

She looked at him through narrowed eyes and then suddenly the anger seemed to melt away replaced by sheer anguish, " Its Cyclos." She finally acceded in a half moan half whine . " Every year it's the same thing… Cyclops goes off on another hissy fit, creates a bunch of cyclones and trashes- any- poor- island- that -happens -to- be- in- his- way-!" She accentuated every word as if reliving it all over again, her anguish was so apparent. "And more than once, have we been the poor saps." She finished in half crazed voice.

He whistled softly," Yikes...." He had a thought " So... no one's tried to… talk to him." It seemed reasonable after all, if it was a storm god than he had to have been semi-.

She gave a high pitched laugh interupting his thought process ( And also alarming him as it sounded like a crazed harpy)," You try getting near one of those violent storms and saying that!" Her anger seemed to mount, "We know he's hiding in them, those damned wind funnels, we can HEAR him laughing as he goes about destroying all our homes and supplies, we can hear the damned wretch!" She took a deep breath "We've tried everything, bribes, threats, pleas, one girl offered himself herself as some kind of virgin bride nonsense or something that she'd read about in some book or something. NOTHING WORKS!" She bellowed and then grabbed him by the scruff of his shirt and shook him, "And you want to know _why_, because YEARS ago, some moron decided to trash this "storm god's" monument because he thought it would be _funny_, and now Cyclos is so pissed about his_ precious_monument being destroyed-." Link was beginning to feel thoroughly jolted by her constant shaking, " He destroys everything he can get his bloody flippers on and I'm sure he loves nothing more than to watch us clean up his damned mess and I for one am SICK of it!" She shook him so hard this time that Link could have sworn his brain was literally thrashed back and forth in his skull as she shook him in a rage, however something the woman said suddenly jogged his memory.

" Uh... flippers?" Suddenly an image popped in his head, and he began to wonder, " Uh… this Cyclos happen to be a frog?"

She stopped her assault on his brain and looked up at him " A frog spirit… yes… why?" She asked quickly, almost sounding eager to assault him again in her misplaced anger he imagined.

" I think I met his brother…"He said slowly, remembering the mischievous spirit he'd met so long ago on DragonRoost Island.

Her face drained of color, " Oh don't tell me there are two of them!" She screeched and suddenly felt woozy and finally released Link to sink back in her chair, Link tensed up at her state but after seeing that she didn't pass out on him, after all Captain Tetra was the _last _person he'd want to do mouth to mouth on due to her hyperventilating herself to near death, he relaxed.

He shook his head at her last remark as his answer, deciding he wasn't taking any chances and in an attempt to soothe her said. " No no, I think Zephos likes humans, he's mischievous that's all…he seemed nice enough... in fact he was pretty pissed at his brother too I think." Suddenly another memory came rushing back to him, " In fact... Why don't I go talk to the frog, his brother told me to after all." She looked up skepticism rampant in her face.

" Pfft. What makes _you _think _you _can do it when _we_ can't."

He shrugged, " Uh... his brother told me to?"He scratched his neck sheepishly.

She made a noise which sounded like a combination of an anguished groan and a high pitched laugh, " Why not. After all, if you fail, at least we'll have one extra hand to help us rebuild… again." She smirked suddenly it seemed gaining control of her distress, " That is if you don't die of course. Cycllos isn't exactly the type to talk first make cyclones later if you catch my drift."

He smirked cockily, she raised her eyebrows, " Pfft. I've dealt with scarier things than some dumb frog throwing a temper tantrum, he don't scare me."

She wasn't impressed, " Right I give you ten minutes before you high tail it back here with your tail in between your legs."

" I don't have no tail." Link countered back insulted.

" Its an expression imbecile!" Tetra snapped her patience wearing thin.

" What the heck does that mean!?" Link was genuinely confused, he'd never heard that word before.

" It means… oh never mind you fool!"

" Oh never mind you fool? That's what it means?"

" NO! I mean yes… partly… well… GAH… that's not the point here!" She crossed her arms, " Listen. If you can calm Cyclos down like you say, I'd… be much appreciative."

He raised his eyebrow, " Appreciative huh? Well Captain… I don't know if that;s really going to be enough this time." He picked at one of his nails, relishing in the girl's sudden open mouthed guffaw.

" What..." She hissed. He continued picking at his nails, sounding bored,

" well after all, wasn't it a certain pirate we both know who told me that no one does anythin' for free in this world no more... so why should I be the odd one out."

Her breath caught in sheer rage, " You little-!" She gave a breathy scream. He grinned cheekily. " So here's the deal, _Captain_, I'll fix your little froggy problem if-."

" If." She snarled.

" If. When I come back, you have to acknowledge it, publicly. that I was able to do it, and you couldn't" he sneered, " And!" he continued " You have to respect me from now on, no more name calling and the like."

She growled, " How's about I don't break your nose for real this time and we call it even."

" You don't scare me." he snapped.

She got in his face, " Care to repeat that." She snarled

" You-Don't-Scare-Me." he sneered. " So Captain Tetra. We have a deal or what? You got no other choice, cause Time's a wastin' and Cyclos is a comin'."

She clenched her fists, fighting the urge to literally strangle the boy in front of here when suddenly, she seemed to regain control of her self and then looked up at him, smiling. Link fought the urge to back away almost instantaneously, that smirk... was scary.

" Alright Link..." She said slowly and chillingly sweet, " But why don't we make this interesting hmm? A wager perhaps." She sauntered over to him, until shewas practically chest to chest with him, she murmured " I'll go with your little plan, but should you fail, when you come crawling back here with a destroyed boat and more likely than not broken bone(s), you..." She poked his chest, " Become my slave. Literally. No argument doing exactly as I say for the rest of your miserable little life." She trailed a finger up his chest up to his throat stopped at his chin and slid it across it and then outstretched her other hand, " Deal?" She smirked.

He hesitating, not liking the idea of being anyone's let alone this woman's slave... but the image of her having to publicly praise him and in the same breath denounce herself was too delicious to pass up. he took her hand and shook it, " Deal." Her palm wasn't smooth like the other ladies whose hands he'd touchéd he realized, it was calloused and worn, and it had a strong grip. A man's grip truth be told. He looked into her sea blue eyes and suddenly gulped, there was a fiery determination swimming in them he realized, and he was suddenly disturbed thoroughly.

There was a determination all right he mused.

A determination to see him grovel at her feet.

* * *

The trip was very sorely disapproved of by the boat, who had only been silenced in mid lecture by the appearance of the young woman looking as smug as ever.

" Ten minutes." She declared coolly, filing her nails.

He threw his stuff on king, who suppressed a grunt of pain as the hard and heavy bag came into contact with his boards which was literally speaking like a skin for him, and watched the young man storm up to her. " And remember, I want to be praised as Link Jacobson, you know, full name and all."

She continued filing her nails, actually looking rather bored," Remember Link… I prefer Master over Captain for my slaves." She said coolly. Link sucked in a breath at her callousness and he clenched his fists, fighting the urge to scream.

She looked up from hr nails, it seemed thoroughly amused by his anger, " Isn't a frog waiting for you? Or." She smirked, " " Is the little puppy scared so that's why he's stalling so he doesn't have to go after the mean widdle !" Link suddenly snapped and quick as lightning he had the girl pinned to the wall and he raged at her spittle flying in her face.

" Now listen here ya little witch, you are getting on my last nerve now!" He bellowed. She stared at him unimpressed.

The grip on her shoulders was extremely strong and there was no possible way for her to avoid looking at him either because he wasn't having it any other way, suddenly her breath caught.

His eyes which she'd barely paid attention to this whole time she couldn't look away from them! They were the most vivid and brilliant shade of green she'd ever seen, and they were flaring with anger which made them even more brilliant then usual. Topped that with a a surprisingly ( at least to her) sharp looking jawline and what looked like well developed muscle , she realized suddenly.

Link… was… well… he… the gods had… been good to him in his growing to adulthood... suddenly... Link being her slave... became a bit more appealing....

She blinked, **what was she thinking!?** However it was only then did she realize suddenly that their two bodies, being in the position they were were very nearly… alarm bells sounded in her brain at the close contact, this was not a good thing! So she did the only thing that came to mind at that very moment..

" YOOOOOOOOOW!" Link jumped away from her holding his now throbbing foot, and Tetra glared at him with as much anger as she could muster also praying to god her face wasn't red.

" YOU CRAZY WOMAN!" he bellowed, " What is it with ya and aiming for my sensitive parts! First my nose and now my bad foot! You have any idea what it feels like to have statue with stone hands stomp on your toe! You have any idea how tender that foot is!" He hopped up and down still holding his injured foot.

" You shouldn't have done that." She said with as much dignity as she could muster.

" You shouldn't have pissed me off!" He raged.

They glared at each other in hot resentment, and then Tetra broke the silence. " Don't you have a frog to kill." She said coldly.

He continued to glare at her, and then he turned on his (good) heel and stormed back towards the boat, whipped the sail up, and sailed off.

She didn't say anything, but she watched him go, his boat becoming no more than a red dot on the horizon, and then she crossed her arms and buzzed her lips. The absolute nerve of him!

Oh would he have hell when he failed, oh she'd make sure of it… his life would become a living hell and he'd have to beg at her feet for a reprieve... but as she thought of this another part of her mind supplied another image in her head which made her cheeks burn and she hastily turned away from the dock. The idea! So he was hand-semi decent looking. She had seen plenty of good looking men in her day, Link was nothing special.

Hell even angry he'd still been a pansy compared to her! He didn't stand a chance against Cyclos! He'd come crawling back and he'd admit that he had been wrong and she had been right and blah blah. He was a fool, she mused, though rebelliously her eyes drifted back to the spot where the red dot was becoming fainter and fainter.

… That frog… wouldn't hurt him too badly though… right?

* * *

Link was mumbling obscenities under his breath and King for one, was getting rather tired of it. "Lad… May I make an ahem… observation." Link grunted which King took as his permission. " Well lad perhaps you should focus more on this foolhardy venture of yours than the words of that young woman. Really lad! We do not have the time for this we have to-."

Link souddenly broke out into a sweat. " Er Right... King... about this whole... uh quest of mine..."

King whirled around to speak to him, " Yes? What about it lad?"

" Uh well... you know... first off I'd like to say this ain't my fault. I mean it was working fine back there in that old castle and what not-."

King rolled his eyes, " Lad what are you talking about?"

Link gulped, " See I'm just goin' by what those scary voices in my dream told me, and I didn't know this was gonna happen, and if anythin' this is your fault cause' you told me to take the dang thing without giving anything the consequences and-."

" Lad. What are you getting at!" he bellowed. It was bad enough this idiotic boy had mor eor less dragged him on this useless quest to heighten his own ego, but now the boy was speaking in riddles!

" King I guess now's not the best time to tell ya... but uh... the um Master Sword... it er... ain't... workin'."

There was a heavy silence then...

**"WHAT!?"**

* * *

End of chapter, and I'm sorry this chapter is so late but the fanfiction site has not let me log in until now ugh! Oh well I hope y'all enjoyed the chapter anyway, remember reviews make any author happy, ha ha see y'all!


	6. First Attempt

I apologize for the lateness of this I just hoped it was worth the wait.

Disclaimer- I do not own the Legend of Zelda series all rigths belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo

* * *

The man walked with a hunch in his back, his humiliation so strong he felt the urge to grovel and hide at the same time, he'd been so close, so damn close, and just like that, with a whoosh, she'd been gone.

They'd been gone, actually, he'd taken out some sort of grappling hook, and in one throw had successfully maneuvered both himself and the woman out of his grasp.

In a split second he'd let them both escape.

Din was he in for it now. He'd failed in his duty his master had given him… "Protect Windfall Island from marauders and keep his storehouses safe. In exchange for that he'd been given more power than he could ever have dreamed."

Then that woman had showed up…

She was so rebellious, so man like, that he very well had thought she was a man, until he took a closer look and finally noticed the sway in her comely hips and the alluring way her eyes flashed at the men who served her, in further attempt to keep them under her control he bet.

He'd been fascinated near instantly by her, and the warmth in loins had begun to escalate, and he knew, he had to have her.

Not errantly of course, pfft, no woman was worth that hell sentence, but he only wanted a taste of her, that's all, maybe a few tastes truth be told if she turned out to be worth the effort.

And he'd _HAD_ her damn it and then what happens?!

Some crazy loon in a green dress swoops in and carries her off!

Damned kid… oh when he got his hands on him-…

" Pfft what's wrong Mr. Rogan…. Some woman finally decide to fight ya off!"

He turned to the sound of the voice, and his eyes narrowed. One of his master's "pets" as he called them was standing there smirking at him. She was as dirty as the rest, in ragged clothes and long blonde hair tied with two flimsy pieces of rope in Ana attempt to make some sort of pigtailed look. Why his master just didn't kill the bitches he didn't understand, their master had said the women were there for a special purpose, but for what he didn't know.

All he knew was, that damned girl in front of him was the worst of the lot.

" Well Sir? You gonna answer my question or are you gonna be too busy trying to salvage that dang ego of yours?"

" Shut up slave." He growled, and she bristled as she suddenly remembered the irons clamped around her thin ankles impeding much movement, she then sniffed and turned from him. He growled, and threw a rock hoping to hit the girl's smug face but in the process her dodge made her drop everything she'd been carrying which for him was better than nothing.

" Aw now see Mr. Rogan, now I'm going to have to tell all those there goblins tat their dinner is ruined, and hope they don't decide to eat me instead. Hope you're happy."

He smirked, " Nothing would cause me more pleasure." He sneered.

She glared at him with as much anger as her bright green eyes could muster, " Someday asshole, you'll get what's comin' to ya." She sneered back venomously and then sauntered back towards the kitchens to get another helping if the slop the moblins called dinner.

He smirked, too young that one. Her fire was alluring, but her body didn't match it, she was still as he recalled only about fifteen the youngest of the master's prisoners, still too young, maybe a year or two, give her time to grow into a woman.

After all, if that prize from Windfall was out of reach… he could always amuse himself with another woman of the same type of fire in her blood, yes… that could be most amusing…

Aryl Jacobson sighed, balancing the moblin slop in her hands and scrunching her nose at the smell. " Big brother… why did you do this to me…?" She murmured.

* * *

" Are you sure this is the right place lad?"

" Look I was just told… sail up north. You can't miss im'." He growled, " Though she probably lied so she could win that bet of theirs…". Ugh.. a slave… oh Din was that terrifying to even think about. He thought hastily. The wind suddenly picked up, and Link felt the boat lurch and King whirled around,

" Lad!?"

" Shh!" he hissed, " I think we're about to have company Kingie."

" Company?" He said simply though fear was evident in his tone.

Link steadied the rudder confidently, and took one look behind him as if to send some sort of telepathic gloat towards the resistance a few miles away, King if he had arms would have strangled the boy.

They… did… not… have… TIME… for this!

The winds grew stronger and Link felt his balance start to become threatened and his grip on the rudder begin to weaken. He grit his teeth and tried to his best ability to keep the thing straight.

" Lad… perhaps… this would be a good time to retreat!" He yelled the winds having suddenly gotten so strong they roared around them residue and other debris flying around them. " Boy you do even have a plan!" Link didn't answer him he kept his attentions to not losing his grip on the continually strained rudder, " Lad we should retreat you don't even know how to approach this situation!"

" NO! We can do it! King we just gotta-!"

The amount of debris only intensified and then Link felt a chill in his spine as his ears picked up on an odious sound, he gulped, this sound… sounded an awful lot like…

He felt his boat begin to levitate and he paled, the sound grew louder and more distinct and Link looked up with wide eyes.

Laughing.

The thing… was laughing at-.

He couldn't even finish his thought, as suddenly he felt a terrible slice of pain in his head, and his whole world went black.

* * *

_November 10__th__ 904_

_He's missing. There's no sign of him anywhere and I find myself being reminded of the frantic days seven years ago when he went missing for the first time. The blame game was on, the Riot especially that postman declaring my crew and I to be the guilty party, and we in turn blamed it on the various creatures wandering around the sea. What is it about that boy that makes everyone he meets so protective of him? _

_Still… I find myself wondering if maybe… no.. The thought is ludicrous. The Master Sword was obviously desperate… Link… he's no hero… he's… just not. _

_I'd know the hero when I saw him. I know I would…_

_I would know damnmit! I would! _

_And-. -----_

Tetra was suddenly interrupted from her writing by the sounds of what sounded like some sort of commotion; she hastily closed the shabby black notebook, tucked it back into her desk and rushed out her door.

Her guardian was standing there and a smaller crowd had gathered around him, Tetra pushed her way through, the people not even seeming to notice her.

She saw why almost instantly.

She found her voice finally, " H-hello." She stuttered, damn, so much for fearless pirate captain!

The translucent figure seemed to smile and nodded, " _Greetings O' leader of those who oppose the Dark lord." _

She flushed and coughed; attempting to regain her composure she turned to Nudge. " When did this happen?" She hissed, the older man shrugged.

" She just appeared Miss. Just appeared from nothing."

" Why?" She demanded then turned to their… guest. " Why now! Last time I checked your kind were the first to high tail it outta here! Why the hell are you here now all of a sudden hmm!"

The others in the crowd all groaned, trust their impulsive leader to mess things up! Insult a Great Faerie! They who were the closest links to the very gods themselves, and here she was lashing out at one who had chosen to grace them with her ethereal presence. Many in the crowd were more convinced than ever the young woman was far too young to truly be their leader…

The Faerie wasn't moved by her passionate outcry, or even it seemed to have noticed it, instead she murmured, _" I come because the chosen one has awakened and he will need mine and my kin's guidance. _

" Chosen one?" She murmured. She couldn't… possibly mean…

" _He who shall find the sacred light and cast the dark lord from his stolen throne." _

She blinked, " If you're talking about the kid in green he's not exactly the best in hero material and-."

The figure smiled and turned from her, though it didn't seem as if she moved at all her whole body moved like water, shimmering with no light source, she's heard of these kinds of creatures but had never seen one herself, no one had, the creature had arms like a human, but she also seemed to sport a second pair of limbs floating near it. _" You doubt our words child?" _

W-Well-."

She smiled,_ " Your thoughts will change sooner than you think, but that is not the point of this day, where is the boy I must speak to him." _

Tetra flinched, " Um… he's…well… -." The faerie held out her hand.

" _Enough. I know, he is missing no?" _

" I wouldn't say missing."

" _He sought out the raging Wind God did he not?" _

" Um… sort of…?" She said nervously.

" _And he has not returned?" _Her face fell. " _This is most unfortunate." _She turned back towards the young woman. " _My queen is anxious to meet him child when he returns relay this message to him." _

"Queen... as in the… the… Faerie Queen?!" She exclaimed.

The Faerie nodded and then began to fade but then almost as an afterthought, " _And Child… it may come to pass that your feelings about the chosen one will change over time." _

With those cryptic words she was gone, leaving Tetra and the other members of the resistance speechless. She turned towards Nudge.

" I think we better find him…" She murmured.

* * *

" Own my head…." Link groaned to himself, as he opened his eyes warily, and then he hissed in pain, he turned around slowly and realized to his horror his leg was twisted in a terrible angle. He grimaced, so much for sleeping the pain off.

Ah yes, he'd washed up here after Cyclops had more or less thrown his boat like a ragdoll likely half way across the sea. He'd hit the beach hard and while his initial thought had been that he'd only perhaps sprained his leg and that he'd be fine in the morning it was now confirmed that he was much more gravely injured.

He grit his teeth. Stupid FROG!

There was no sign of King. He wasn't surprised; it was likely the poor boat was destroyed now.

He tried to sit up but found that his left leg was absolutely immobile and he also noticed a red stain on the sand where he was, and then groggily remembered something had hit him in the head before he'd blacked out. He crawled over towards the surf and looked in the water. He touched his head gingerly, and hissed again, along with the dry caked blood clearly visible now there was also a good portion still bleeding heavily, as he realized whatever it was still embedded somewhat in his temple.

He grabbed a handful of sand, grit his teeth and pulled, all at once a wave of blood came rushing from the gaping wound and he whipped his hat off (which miraculously had still stayed on during the attack) and pressed it against the wound. He looked around the island not seeing any familiar landmarks nearby or anything at all really.

The loss of blood was making him feel a bit hazy and he knew from lessons from his grandmother the thing you did want to do was go unconscious. He'd already been out like a rock bleeding heavily like this all night. He didn't even know what day it was…

He should look for King… or well the remains of King.

He attempted to sit back up, but his leg was not cooperating. Din it must have been broken oh him and his lousy luck! He noticed a large boulder sticking from the sand and dragging his leg he reached it and with this extra support was able to put himself in a proper sitting position. His hat was now heavy and warm, he grimaced how much was he really bleeding, he was almost afraid to look.

After a few more tense minutes he felt the hat go limp, no more blood rushing from his head at least, he removed it carefully however, not willing to take any chances. The hat was ruined. Oh no question, he'd have to wash it a good ten times before that bloodstain was to come out. He tied it around his head anyway, just so to keep a little pressure on the wound at all times just in case the wound decided to reopen.

There was still however the matter of his leg… Oh the pain was coming now, he mashed his teeth together and moaned in agony. He looked around and saw to his luck a broken tree branch right near him, it wouldn't help with the healing, but maybe just maybe it would be sturdy enough for him to lean on so he could walk. He had to find out where he now was and more importantly how to get off!

Where would he go though….?

Well there was always the resistance wait... NO! He shook his head angrily. NO NO NO NO! He was NOT crawling back to her hell no! He could handle this on his own!

Besides there was no way in hell he was becoming that woman's slave! Who knew what she would make him do!

UGH He didn't even want to think about it!

IN fact he was so depressed at the thought he must have groaned without realizing it… wait….

That wasn't…

He whirled around (well limped around) and saw that in their infinite mercy the most amazing Gods had allowed his boat to be washed up on the same island UNBROKEN!

…. But he was upside down.

And it seemed half buried in the sand, Link groaned,

" Din darn it King… why couldn't ya have landed the other way!"

" Mmmmph mmmph!" King's voice snarled from under the sand, Link sighed,

" Well Kingie, I can't help ya right now ya know, see I got's me an injured leg and-!"

" MMMMMMMPH MMMMPHHHHHH!"

" I KNOW WE GOTTA GET THE MASTER SWORD WORKIN'! King I'm working on it!"

" Mmmmph mmmph mmmph…."

"…. THIS AIN'T MY FAULT HOW IS THIS MY FAULT!?"

" Mmmmph mmmph mm mmmh mmph."

" She baited me into it!"

" Mmmph…mmmph…"

"…….. I DO NOT! WHAT THE HELL I HATE HER KING I'M HARDLY ATTRACTED to her!"

"Mmmph mmph… mmmphhh mmph"

" WHAT THE HELL DOES CHEMISTRY MEAN!?"

" MMMmph mmmph mmmph mmmph…"

"… What talk?"

* * *

" Well… no sign of him." The twins said in unison plopping themselves down in their assigned places. The Miniblins watched as the adults scurried around and Mister Nudge barking out orders.

" The grown-ups sure are worried about him now." Sarah murmured.

" Pfft typical adults, they're all mean to him at first and then when all of a sudden someone important needs him he's suddenly their-." Alan sneered, as he and the other miniblins watched the adults frantically running around like a bunch of cuckoos.

"Top priority." Malin snapped, air quoting as she spoke in disgust over the sudden change in attitude towards their new friend. " I never want to grow up!" She exclaimed. " Not if I end up becoming a jerk like them."

" Miss Tetra's not a jerk." Addie said defensively, " She's cool remember."

" Well not as cool as Link. After all, he's a boboklin, which is also a miniblin only taller!" " It's our duty to help him!" Alan declared.

" But how Alan?" Sarah murmured. " We don't know where he is or where he could be."

" Yeah…. But I bet Miss Tetra does!" Malin said. " After all did you see how fast she hightailed it out of there after that shimmery lady came and went! She knows something!"

" Yeah and that shimmery lady sure was pretty...OW!" Alan rubbed his head.

" Focus lamebrain! I bet Miss Tetra knows exactly where Link went. After all he did just leave out of the blue."

" Guys… What if he ran away?" Lucas murmured.

" Link wouldn't run away though, he feels ways too guilty about whatever happened to him." Sarah said confidently, " He doesn't seem like the type to just run out on people."

" Unless he was driven away." Addie grumbled.

" Yeah he and Miss Tetra don't seem to get along too well." The twins said again in unison.

" It would explain why Miss Tetra is being so skittish about it..."

" We should try to get some more info fore' we confront Miss Tetra after all I don't want extra chores today."

Addie nodded. " Yeah I think Danny was on lookout yesterday maybe he saw something."

" Doesn't he have a cold though? The grown-up's said not to go near him today." Sarah said.

Alan shrugged. " It's not even a cold, he's got allergies or something, and he's just being a big baby!"

" Alright Alan whatever you say."

The oldest member nodded sagely, " So its agreed we go and interview Danny over what he saw!"

" Yeah!" They all agreed.

" Big brother!" The little blonde girl came toddling up with a tray. " I got the snacks!"

There was a silence as they all looked at Alan. " Ok." He decided. " We'll eat first then go save Link."

" YEAH!"

* * *

She could have kicked herself.

" Feelings…? Pfft." She scoffed, " He'll always be some dumb kid who got in way over his head." She murmured to herself yet in her absolute denials over the faerie's words she was not noticing her pacing around her room, up and down, around in around, her fists closing and opening, and anxiety clearly visible on her face.

She could have cared less about the fool. However now that this… Great Faerie now came to look for him…. DIN what was she all worried about for!? She had nothing to hide or to do with this! He left on his own!

… Well… okay maybe not on his "own". She baited him into it…

Though rebelliously her senses had tingled in a way they hadn't been able to do in years. They'd felt alive again, no one had really dared cross her like that for… a long time really.

Sure she had had upstarts try to take her place as leader… but they weren't the same.

Something… she just couldn't put her finger on, something about him was different…

Something… thrilling.

She felt her hands beginning to shake and she cursed herself mentally for that old weakness, she clenched them together and then as that had no effect put them in her pockets and sat down.

He had to be out there somewhere, he had to be! Cyclos was up north heading their way that was likely where Link had gone so where could he have ended up!?

There was no way Link could have defeated Cyclos of course, please the bozo would have been here whooping and hollering and gloating he wasn't the humble type she supposed.

… Or maybe he just liked being obnoxious when it came to her.

Bah! She crossed her arms suddenly, " Why do I even care! He isn't my responsibility and-." She stopped suddenly locking eyes with a hard gaze peering down at her disapprovingly. She bit her lip, and turned from the portrait.

" What would you know?" She murmured sulkily, " You're not here, you don't know what I've gone through… he's not the one… the faeries are making a mistake… he's not… he can't be."

The woman continued to stare down at her, she flinched away from the hard black gaze of the woman's eyes immortalized but not quite captured in the paints and oils. Her daughter gazed back at her, though hr blue eyed gaze was not the same as the woman's black gaze, Tetra knew full well where her blue eyes came from, and her gaze instinctively went to the smaller though black and white pictograph sitting on her table.

The little family of three… now one.

Her hand trailed down towards her covered neck and finally touched the charm hanging at her throat, listlessly hanging there yet as she touched it the familiar warmth went through her hand and she closed her eyes.

" _Papa!" _

She shook her head forcefully, until the adoring little girl's voice was gone from her mind and then she released the charm, feeling her hands begin to shake again.

She forcefully stopped them this time, thrusting them deep in her pockets and brooding.

Where the hell could he be!?

* * *

" Alrighty… one… two… THREE!" He had steadied himself using his tree branch as a lever and putting all his weight on it he pushed down on the branch, hoping that the boat would be propelled upwards and at least his head would no longer be buried.

The boat moved upwards a little but not by much.

Din this would take forever.

He scratched his head in confusion and began to wonder whether the effort was even worth it. His leg was still in pain, he grit his teeth as another spasm hit. Oh he was doing everything wrong of course, he'd had a broken leg before when he was a kid, and it was always this leg that gave him trouble! He was supposed to be lying in bed, with his leg propped up and not moving it so it could heal.

Nope, not here though. Here he was stuck on deserted or at least it seemed deserted island having really no choice but to put pressure on the already broken leg and make it worse because you couldn't survive one deserted island just lying down and letting a broken leg heal.

He pushed down again, feel the rough wood of the branch starting to dig painfully in his palms and he felt a warm rush of liquid as it pierced some portions of his skin.

" Darn it! Why'd I ever go and make that stupid bet!" He hissed. However he felt the boat beginning to move upwards, and he pushed harder with more resolve. Then when it stopped moving he limped over and dug into the sand, balancing on the stick and using his good foot. Then he repeated the process as he'd been doing for the last half an hour.

Finally after probably he counted about fifteen cycles a resounding almost pop was heard and King's head was finally free. He spluttered spitting up sand and gravel and shook his head, one lad shove and he was upright.

Completely beached but upright.

" Lad… I swear when we get out of this I'm going to-."

However he stopped when the boy suddenly collapsed howling in pain, it seemed that in his determination to get the boat free of its sandy prison he'd disregarded the terrible condition of his leg mentally blocking the pain until his task was done and now that it was the pain came rushing back to him in one long twisted scream of agony.

King not knowing what to do did the only thing he really COULD do. He grabbed the now to the point of sobbing young man by the scruff of his tunic, and dragged him on the deck with his mouth.

They weren't going anywhere with the boy's leg in such a state. IN fact as King examined the boy, it seemed the boy's injuries were much more severe than the lad even realized. The wound on his head was beginning to emit a foul odor and the dried blood was being caked in layers due to the ever-increasing amount of blood drying. It was likely the boy's leg wasn't the only injury either, as while thankfully it wasn't the boy's left hand, it still seemed to King at least that the boy's right wrist seemed terribly swollen that was likely at the very least badly sprained, if not broken the same way his leg was.

" Lad is there any red potions in the hold? Perhaps you should-."

He grit his teeth, and hissed through them, " I- already checked… I used the last one up after that stupid statue crushed my foot."

King shook his head, remembering that particular injury well, the lad had had quite a hard time getting into the castle initially and even when he'd woken up all those years later King had noticed him walking with an apparent limp in that foot.

" Of course understandable lad. What do you wish to do?"

" I don't know." He gasped. " But this is almost worse than the foot incident!" He half screamed half hissed.

" Do you think you can manage to get me to the water. I believe I know the way back to the resistance." He shook his head furiously. King narrowed its eyes and turned around to face him, " Now. Don't give me that, swallow your pride and-."

The glare the boat received silenced him from any further lecture.

Both boy and boat did however look to the distance where dark storm clouds seemed to be gathering... and getting closer every minute....

* * *

End of Chapter I know, cliffhanger but the next chapter will hopefully be up sooner than this one did. Well feel free to review if you wish and see ya next time. Sayonara!

* * *


	7. The mirror

I know it's been a little while, and I apologize, I just started college whoo!!!! I love it!!!! So I'll do my best to get these chapters out along with not failing out lol hee hee.

_**Disclaimer- I don't own the Legend of Zelda series all rights belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto all I have is a little Link doll and a few mangas ^__^**_

-----

The Miniblins rubbed their stomachs contently, and all in a single file line with Alan in the front of course marched towards the room where their ill member was currently sleeping.

Also bringing along bribery snacks to get the boy to talk. Daniel being reduced to eating the thin soup people with sicknesses were usually forced to eat was more than happily munching on the treats.

" So what happened Danny?" Addie asked.

He swallowed, and then sneezed, " I told ya, I saw Miss Tetra and Link arguing from the lookout point. Then Link said somethin' and Miss Tetra stomped on his foot. Looked like it would hurt too, you know Miss Tetra wears those heels." he said slowly accentuating the word _heels_, Malin raised an eyebrow in surprise.

" But he was getting ready to leave before they even began arguing?" She exclaimed. He nodded and the children all looked at each other nervously,

" But I dunno… sure looked like Miss Tetra was what's the word... I dunno baiting him or something, cause she's the one that got him mad at the first place." He chuckled, " Man she got so angry her face turned bright red it was awesome!"

" Never mind that! So you think Miss Tetra knows where to look for him?"

Emma giggled, " Course she would. They were talking about it that morning."

" EH!?" " Emma what you talking about!?" The girl cocked her head.

" Yeah Miss Tetra and Link made a bet that Link wouldn't be able to get rid of that Cyclops guy. You know the guy who caused the grown-ups to get all panicked and even made Mr. Niko cry last year when that tunnel came down." She grew thoughtful. " They woke me up with their yelling and then I heard Miss Tetra and Link arguing and then they made that bet so Link went to go get rid of him."

"WHY DIDN"T YOU TELL US BEFORE!" Alan screeched in indignation.

" You never asked." She said simply.

The children all face faulted and then Alan slapped his forehead in frustration.

-----

She played with the stone in her hands. It hadn't worked in years. Some sort of interference or something always made the thing never work.

… Not that she'd tried to use the thing so many times when he'd disappeared seven years ago that the very last time she'd smashed the stone into the wall…. That had nothing to do with it of course.

She took a deep breath and concentrated, feeling the familiar yet unnerving sensation from the stone. So far so good, it usually would have received some sort of interference by now. Painfully so.

Of course Link probably didn't understand the stone for what it was. It was no simple communication device. She had been able to communicate with him, and thus guide him in earlier days… because she had literally been there. It was very hard to explain but putting it simply, the stone allowed her consciousness to be in two different places at once, physically no one could see her in this form (unless in extraordinary circumstances), but sometimes depending on the situation and the amount of energy she was willing to use she could actually connect with the world around her and interact with objects and other things like she would in her own physical self. She wondered if Link had ever caught on to the fact that somehow every door in the fortress had been mysteriously unlocked…

She doubted it. He wasn't that shrewd.

" May as well try…" She murmured.

" _Princess…" _

She froze. The air suddenly chilled. She turned slowly around, her skin tingling in anticipation and a mixed sort of fear that voice always brought to her. She turned towards where she knew from prior experience the voice as coming from.

Her mirror was a family heirloom and had been with her family for centuries.

" Its you again." She said quietly towards the empty glass. The stone in her hands pulsed still, but the voice had captured her full attention. The mirror glowered slightly, and she stiffened.

" _Your dreams dear princess… come…" _

She was about to refuse if only because of the dire situation at hand but she found herself unable to relook away from the glass and completely mesmerized she let the stone fell absent minded from her hands as she walked closer to it. Completely forgetting about Link for the moment, she walked slowly towards the cool glass.

She reached a hand out to the glass, solid and ordinary, her eyes closed, the frigid air around her giving her a terrible case of the shivers, her breathing became heavy and hoarse.

" _COME!" _

Her eyes widened and she slumped to her knees, her face still locked on the glass, which as always she noticed showed no reflection of her in its surface.

-----

She opened her eyes slowly, feeling terribly groggy and she sat up.

She was back.

Back to where she did not know, but nonetheless she'd been here before and before many times.

The sea of green tickled her bare feet and the air was deathly still, unnerving to a woman who had been raised in the constant sea breeze and yet she felt strangely comfortable here. Little splashes of color caught her attention, revealed to be little flowering bulbs. She stepped over them carefully walking forward but again not knowing where she was going or what she was looking for, but feeling drawn to something… something she couldn't place.

The place was beautiful, but it had a sad kind of aura sometimes, and though the flowers and grass seemed to blow about in the wind, Tetra never felt a natural wind, in fact, truth be told, this place unnerved her for the simple fact that she didn't believe there _was _a natural wind here!

It was always so dark, despite the amount of plant life; she never felt the warmth of the sun ( Not that she had for a while, not lately, when Ganon had come it was like the very sun had become scared of what was happening, there hadn't been a purely sunny day in years.) She always felt enclosed for some reason.

It had been four years since that voice had first whispered in her ear… and led her here, then an almost innocent but very naïve thirteen year old girl who didn't know any better then.

Here she was again, older, wiser, and still just as stupid as before.

She knew somehow this was a trap, or some kind of hallucination, after all, nothing good could come out of a male voice whispering to a thirteen year old, nothing.

Yet she couldn't fight it.

Despite her misgivings about this place something about it hypocritically made her feel safe.

Familiar.

Like a memory lost long ago, she felt free here, safe here.

" _Safe. You are safe princess…" _

There it was again. That voice. The voice that materialized into something new each time she saw it, once it had been her father, guiding his lost daughter to a safe place… then it had been a glowing figure, whose face had barely been visible in the blinding light.

Her childish fears and fantasies had turned into reality in this dream world of hers… and then she had grown up.

And suddenly the still nameless voice had turned into something else.

Something she had more or less turned it into she knew.

Tetra was no fool. She knew an illusion when she saw one.

After all, the stories she'd heard of those times long ago were enough to make even the most impulsive child stop and assess the situation they were jumping head first into.

She was by no means impulsive.

She was by no means a fool.

Yet she'd been lured here more than once and each time her guard was let down a little more.

She walked the grounds cautiously, anticipation beginning to grow in her skin, goose bumps trailing down her arms, and her heart beginning to pound.

Isolation. Silence. Things that normally made people tremble she instead welcomed. Here no one would see her, no one could judge her, and no one could make her do anything.

She was free.

" _Free… at long last form the iron bonds which condemn you to such a horrid place." _

Her throat caught. This time the voice tickled her ear, she felt the air and then felt something wrap around her waist, running down her thigh, she closed her eyes at the startling sensation but a trickle of a smile was quivering on her face, she still didn't turn round, her heart was still pounding nearly out of her chest. Her hair fell loose around her.

He whispered again, _" You are free dear princess… let it all go…" _

She felt herself released, and she shuddered at the loss of warmth that had left her.

Tetra Nohanson was no fool. She was no pathetic little girl who would perform tricks for treats.

" You're leaving me…?" She murmured.

" _You will not release yourself fully to me… you still let these chains condemn you to the drudgery of your prison." _

" I can't…" She murmured longing evident in her voice, " Not yet… and not now… but someday… please…" She let out a hand entreatingly, " You can't…"

She heard a chuckle, and shivered despite herself, the cold air seemed to be swirling around her, wrapping itself around her again.

" _Princess dear princess how you fool yourself every day and you still continue to do so… you don't belong there… you belong…" _

Feeling herself be swayed by the hypnotic words he was whispering in her ear making her woozy at the knees she was ready to agree with him but simple reason gnawed at her head, " I can't…" She finally made herself declare, though her voice was shaking as she did so, " I have to leave… let me go."

She heard a hoarse chuckle, as if in disbelief, she whipped around, seeing only a dark clad young man, whose face was shrouded by a dark cloak, but she could see brilliant eyes within the darkness and it soothed her.

" _Very well dear princess… until tomorrow night…" _

Dizziness hit her hard and the world began to spin, she felt herself falling over, but she did not hit the hard ground, instead, she fell into his embrace, catching a glimpse of his face, beautiful and perfect, she felt herself go unconscious and as she did so, he leaned down and caught her mouth with his own, a gut wrenching pain went though her stomach and chest intensifying as he deepened his scalding kiss, but she was helpless as she always was, with both fear and helpless desire.

She should have felt terrified, felt ashamed, felt anything for Din's sake…

But her mind as always blacked out before she could even really see what was going on.

-----

" AGH!" He bellowed. The king of red lions flinched, but knew that this was a necessary pain the boy would have to endure. For the time being.

" You must concentrate lad. You must set that leg."

Link's hands shook, the belt was wrapped around his left hand and every single instinct in his body was acting at once, and they were all in agreement.

This- was-a-very-very-stupid-and-bad-idea!

He steadied himself on the boat, and his leg, which was still terribly bent nearly ninety degrees he knew was getting worse, he used the belt and looped it around his foot bit his lip and did as King had told him.

He shifted his body the opposite way, and he screamed again, feeling woozy from the pain, he opened his eyes.

The leg hadn't even moved.

" KING!" He bellowed.

" I'm sorry lad… it will probably take a few tries…"

Link bit his lip and fell back, feeling tears streaming down his cheeks.

" I should... have just stayed h-home!" He whimpered.

King was silent, but couldn't help but inwardly agreed, it would have been better… if this poor lad had simply been allowed to stay home and his island left alone…

Alas the gods were cruel.

Then so must he be.

" Lad. Get up. Now."

"K-king…"

"NOW!"

He hated to be so apparently heartless, but as a hero this young man could no longer afford the luxury of tears or breaks, he would have to simply endure.

The boy tried again, having a bit more success than before, but it was not until another agonizing twenty minutes King presumed, it may have been longer. The boy's leg was finally straight enough to be safely set. The boy was clever King mused, he was able to easily create a makeshift cast, but it was doubtful that after this the boy would be "adventuring" for a long while.

" I think its set King." He hissed, still in obvious pain and lying down in the boat.

The figurehead nodded sagely, " Very good lad." He looked the boy over, he was a ghastly white, and the wound on his head, despite the boy's precaution was emitting a foul odor, and was a bad color, the wound was very likely infected. He'd seen it before, years and years ago…

No.

No wandering into the past. There was simply no time for that.

" Now Link." He began, " It is imperative you get me into the-. Lad?"

The boy was fast asleep.

Blast it!

It was a worse situation than King thought.

Dear Din. Was this the end of everything? He'd seen men older than this young man simply go into shock and die of injuries less severe than his, yet this young man was still doing his hardest to hold on but would it be enough?

Had all their hard work, nay the boy's efforts been for naught?

All because of one single wager made in the name of ego…

King closed his eyes.

The storm clouds gathering around their island were by no means natural… it seemed Cyclops had every intention of finishing the job he mused bitterly.

What could he in the guise of a boat do in this situation?

Nothing.

---

She awoke feeling bitterly cold. Her teeth were chattering and her skin was covered in goose bumps. She simply wanted to curl before the fire and sleep. Her energy was gone.

Why on earth hadn't she gone to bed at once? What had made her go to her room anyway?

She couldn't remember.

" Miss Tetra!" The frantic pounding of her door made her jump, then suddenly realized it was only the children, she sighed in relief. If it had been Nudge or even… her eyes widened… what was his name again?

Luke? Lars?

It was drawing a blank.

" Miss Tetra!"

" Alright!" She opened the door and was more than a little surprised to see a whole groups of the kids standing at her door all with a mixture of angered and panicked faces. She blinked, and then stepped back letting the children in, though she looked at the sky outside and narrowed her eyes.

" Its past your curfews kids, you have five minutes." She stated baldly.

" Miss Tetra! Why did you send Link away!" The oldest demanded, and it suddenly came crashing back to her, and she clutched her head in pain, " Miss Tetra!?!" The boy yelled in surprise and concern.

" I'm fine Theodore. I'm fine…" She hissed. He looked sullen.

" It's Alan." He muttered and then Malin came forward.

" Miss Tetra ya didn't answer our question, how come you sent Link away?"

She glared at the child, " I didn't send him away, he went after that frog on his own."

" Nuh uh. You and Link were fighting and you told him to do it." Malin insisted. Emma nodded quickly in the protection of behind her older brother.

" How come you and Link were fighting, he's a nice guy, and all you grown ups hate him."

Tetra crossed her arms, to be scolded by a child, ugh she ought to… she turned from the children, " I don't hate… its time for you children to go to bed." She murmured. " Link will be back soon alright."

" What if he's not? Miss Tetra I just got a bad feeling, you know I think something's wrong. Link wouldn't have just abandoned us."

Tetra scoffed knowing quite differently the reason Link had come here and knowing also that he would probably if he hadn't already run away from this place to rescue his likely deceased younger sister and high tail it out of here.

The children were attached to him though… though it had only been a short while he's known them they still had grown fond of him awfully quickly.

She bit her lip, still not facing the children, but inwardly agreeing with them somewhat. Link would high tail it out of here the first chance he got she knew… but… he didn't seem like the type to just leave without saying goodbye… in one form or another…

Besides she doubted he'd give up a chance to gloat if by some miracle he'd succeeded.

The blue stone lay on the floor near the mirror, she blinked, then suddenly remembered what she had intended to do before she'd been… interrupted…

She turned back towards Link's little fan club it seemed. " Bed." She ordered.

" But-."

" Now."

" But Miss Tetra what about-!"

" NOW!" She ordered harshly. The children flinched but most did as they were told, however Malin and Theodore (Alan) stayed behind, looking at her suspiciously, " Do you kids want no breakfast in the morning!" She demanded. They still looked at her, but then the boy turned back first followed by Malin.

Bunch of brats! She though, trying to intimidate her, what had their intention been? To intimidate her? To stage some sort of intervention or spring a trap?

She had nothing to be guilty of.

However, the great faerie was probably not one to want to wait long, and she may as well find out Link's location now.

She picked up the stone daintily and concentrated again, this time no voice interrupted her concentration, pins and needles went up her arms and legs, feeling herself go numb. Oh how she hated this part!

She felt herself separate from her physical state and she opened her eyes seeing nothing but beach at first, then realizing the stone was buried in the sand, though difficult, she knew it was possible to dislodge the stone, and thus she did, and then she was able to fully look around.

There was nothing really. There was beach, sand, rocks, ocean surf, bloody pieces of a green shirt, rocks-…

Wait.

Blood!?

She hurried over to the spot, seeing a large blood stain in the sand, and pieces of green around it, she couldn't physically interact with the cloth itself, but she recognized it being a part of Link's dress or tunic, it was the same material and color, it was a reasonable deduction.

She looked around, still seeing nothing really, until her eyes adjusted to the lack of light and she finally noticed a dark trail leading more into the island. She grimaced, realizing it was the same color as the blood stain, and then knew it was blood.

Had the fool actually gone wandering off when it was clearly evident he was injured?

Idiot. She shook her head, and cursed the gods for their idea of a sick joke. If this kid was destined to be the heo, then they may as well have given every man woman and child on the sea a death sentence.

Link was no hero. Pfft. He'd barely been a sailor! Let alone a pirate!

" Alright Link… where are you." She hissed. The blood trail was accompanied by footprints, though they were uneven, in fact it seemed one was more being dragged than anything… Despite herself she felt a slight bubble of panic begin to grow, if he was seriously injured… no. The moron was probably fine, probably had a bad cut and a few bruises, she didn't see any driftwood or anything, maybe the boat was even in one piece.

Heh. Doubtful.

"Din, I told you so doesn't even cut it." She mumbled. She stopped when she heard a moan.

" Lad. You must stay awake!" An unfamiliar deep voice rumbled in the night.

" No…" Links own voice moaned back, and Tetra realized he sounded like he was in agony, but… Who was Link talking to? She walked towards the sound,

" LINK STAY AWAKE!!"

" Go to hell King!" Link bellowed.

She nearly dropped the stone she was carrying.

Link…was… talking… to… a…

Boat.

And it was talking back…

" Link." She called out, loudly enough to be heard, and the stone buzzed near the ship's front. King narrowed his eyes, and Link moaned louder.

" Ignore her Link." The boat ordered. " Concentrate on gathering your strength we must get back into the water-."

" LINK SINCE WHEN DO BOATS TALK!?" She shrieked unable to control herself, the shock was so great and despite his obvious weakened state the boy still had some spirit and he glared at the stone still on the ground.

"I got enough problems without you screamin' in my ear like some sort of freakin' banshee!" He groaned.

She stopped, realizing suddenly the state he was in, and she was aghast

Dear Din.

For a split moment her heart stopped and a terrible urge to shriek and grab hold of him while trying to sooth his injuries.

… However she soon came into her right mind and instead-.

" You IDIOT!" She bellowed. " What did I tell you! Did I NOT tell you, your're lucky you're alive you stupid moronic foolish-!"

**_ _ _ **

_**20 minutes later… **_

"- Irresponsible, foolhardy, simpleminded, brainless THICK-HEADED-!"

" ALRIGHT ALRIGHT WOMAN I GET THE DANG POINT!" He bellowed then felt weak again and sat back down.

She glared at him, and contemplated severing the connection, but realized glumly that if he died she wouldn't know where the hell his corpse was and therefore they'd lose the master sword…

Din damn that damn sword which picked some thick-headed southern bumpkin instead of the tall dashing man from her dreams who was SUPPOSED to slay the evil king and become the great hero and of course literally sweep the princess off her feet and ride off in the sunset with her in his arms and all would be dandy and beautiful maybe pretty birds would sing their sweet tunes and the people would wave blissfully at the love so evident between the hero and his princess….

Link on the other hand...

Link would probably drop her.

Heh. She'd pay good money to see him actively attempt to sweep any girl off her feet let alone woo her actually… it probably be worth a few rupees to see that sight…

… Therefore he must survive this just so to amuse her later on.

" Alright Link listen up stop your whining and take the shirt off" She ordered.

He glared at her. " S'cuse me?"

" Just do it moron." She said exasperated debating whether to use her " special" powers to tackle him and hold him down whle she examined his injuries.

He glared at her, " I ain't strippin down-!"He said scandalized.

She rolled her eyes " Link stop being such a puss and do it I need to see your injuries."

" How the hell can you see me!?"

" The stone moron!"

"…. You could see me the whole time…"

" Yeah."

"… Did you see me go the bathroom…" He said slowly.

" No Link now take the shirt off."

" You suuuuure you didn't see-!"

Suddenly he felt himself thrown down by an invisible force to his surprise and his shirt violently shucked off his head, the underside was covered in blood and he covered his mouth and finally probably due to shock he passed out.

She grit her teeth.

Hero-Her- ASS.

The boat looked scandalized, " Turn around " She ordered it and the thing complied quickly. She looked at the unconscious boy with a careful eye.

No life threatening injuries… but… he was still…. She cursed herself and then looked at the boat still frantically trying to pinpoint where the furious ex pirate's voice and apparently presence were coming from!

Suddenly the hairs on her neck stiffened.

She turned around, nothing was there, but the familiar heart pounding fear filled her veins, she was out of time.

Time which was precious, time which was deadly, the longer she stayed in this state the easier it would for her presence to be felt by another more deadly one.

She gulped, and her gaze went to the unconscious hero.

She felt the horrible feeling growing, and she knew a hasty decision would have to be made, and now.

The wind began to blow and she felt her blood freeze as another more chilling sound filled her ears,

Laughter.

… Oh shit.

" LINK!" She said hastily. " Wake up!" She shook him, he didn't budge. " LINK!"

The winds were stronger and stronger and she felt panic set in, she slapped him across the face, " Link you dumb- WAKE UP!" She finished in a panic.

Still no answer she groaned, knowing this was going to hurt but having little choice…

"… you and your little raft have some serious explaining to do!" She hissed putting one hand on the boat and another on the boy's shoulder, closing her eyes and feeling heat rise through her veins.

" What on Earth-!?" The boat explained, as it too felt the strange power, " Who-!?"

She turned and stared at it, her form briefly showing for a moment, her hair strewn across her back waving in the ever growing wind, and her eyes shining a brighter blue

Than ever before.

King's eyes drifted to the woman's right hand and suddenly staggered recognized a very familiar near ethereal stare.

"Princess…." He breathed.

Tetra gave no answer, whether to confirm or to not confirm his suspicions and then as quick as it had come it vanished, and the boat found itself along with his still very injured passenger in comfortingly familiar waters.

The boat breathed a sigh of relief as he realized that the large shell that hid the resistance headquarters from the rest of the world was in plain sight.

He looked at the young man still lying unconscious but then decided against telling him about the young woman and his suspicions…

For now.

* * *

End chapter. Finally I know, chapters will be normal lengths again after this I promise I just get writer happy I'm afraid and there are times where I just don't want a chapter to end ha ha, well thanks again and be sure to click that nice button that says review it makes stressed out college students like me happy. ^__^


	8. Interlude

Greetings from college lol, so here's the newest chapter enjoy!!!

- -

_The child stood alone on the beach, his feet half submerged in the rising tide, and he was silent as it did so. He flinched visibly at the heightened voices pouring from the residence near where he was standing. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the raised voices and insults. The deep male bellows and the piercing female shrieks, followed by the sobbing of what sounded like another female voice, begging the other two to stop. _

_He bit his lip and looked skywards, the wind picked up around him, comforting him in a strange sort of way like it always did. _

_Suddenly the door was slammed open and a pair of heavy boots stomped towards him, he said nothing, as the wearer climbed into a boat while another pair of lighter feet ran after him, huffing and puffing with exerted efforts. Arms were thrown around the child, and the woman's voice was shrill and pleading. _

_His father didn't look back. _

_His mother collapsed to the ground, sobbing and screaming, her heavy stomach protruding through her cloths, the boy still said nothing, as his shirt became drenched with his mother's uncontrollable sobs. _

_Still his father didn't look back. _

_No word. No sadness. No remorse. Nothing. _

_Link stared straight ahead. _

_Like he always had. Like he always did. _

_Like how it was likely he always would._

_- - -_

He groaned and the light felt like daggers piercing his eyelids, he flinched away from it, shifting his weight. He felt cold cloth on his forehead, and he opened his eyes.

" Well good morning sunshine." He blinked. An older woman, with frazzled red hair, and kind eyes smiled down at him. He blinked,

" Who are you… where am I?" He murmured.

She smiled, " You're back with us and lucky to be alive. That Cyclos really did a number on you yes he did."

Link blinked again, " Who…? Oh wait… the frog… he was laughin'…" He murmured sitting up, the older woman dabbed at his cuts,

" Laughing huh? Well it serves you right really, what on earth were you thinking boy, Cyclos is dangerous he's not one to be messed with."

He narrowed his eyes, but still found himself having a hard time speaking, " Miss Tetra…. She…" he was interrupted again.

" Aye Miss Tetra. She saved your life you know, if she hadn't spotted that boat of yours." The woman shook her head, " Heaven forbid." She smiled." Don't you worry though, Miss Tetra says to tell you that there will be plenty you can do to thank her, you should be honored lad to already be so respected by her, yes very much so." The boy paled.

Link groaned and fell back on his pillow, the woman thought he was in pain again and hastily dabbed his forehead.

* * *

He was in rough shape, his leg was lifted high in the air, and the healer had said a few more hours and that infection would surely have killed him. Who knew how long he'd been lying there bleeding until by some grace of the gods he'd woken up.

She shook her head, hero. Right…. The gods were sick-minded bastards…

She put a hand on her hip and bent over his sleeping form, he looked so frail and delicate, bah, some hero! Still, she felt a tingle in her chest, he did look beaten up, and even worse… she closed her eyes and leaned closer. Sleeping he looked much more like the little boy deep down she knew he still was.

She'd suspected it all along of course, and when she'd finally seen the master sword she'd realized what had happened still… it didn't seem fair.

He was so… innocent looking…

She leaned in closer, he had a long jagged scar trailing down his right eye to his right cheek probably from a blade of some kind, though for her, she'd never actually seen a goblin or boboklin holding a blade of some kind, but what else could it have been?

"Don't…leave…" She blinked. Was he talking to her!? She jumped back, but his eyes were still firmly closed, she returned cautiously back to her spot, he was grimacing, mumbling nonsense, she scoffed. He was whispering something over and over and it was bugging her.

She leaned in closer trying to hear it, when it seemed the boy decided at that exact moment to wake up.

Right when she was about say two or three inches from his face.

And thus the hero did what any self-respecting young lad would do in said situation…

" WHAT THE BLOODY HELL YOU THINK YOU'RE DOIN' WOMAN!" He bellowed all while pressed against the wall as far away from the girl as humanly possible, an impressive feat as his leg was still propped up and he was balancing squarely on one leg. She crossed her arms,

" Pfft, don't flatter yourself moron I wasn't doing-."

" What was your face doin' so dang close to mine then!" He glared at her then the awkward position seemed to catch up to his mind, and suddenly he howled in pain and slid back down to his prior position. " DANG FROG!" he bellowed.

She raised an eyebrow, " You're damned right "dang frog", you're lucky I found you kid, you would have-."

Suddenly he glared at her with those intense green eyes of his, " Spare me the dramatics." He snarled. " What the hell did you do, I was no where near here, how the hell did you-."

She crossed her arms and a devilish smirk slid on her face, " Is that any way to speak to your master Link." She murmured coolly.

His eyes widened, " WHAT!?"

" Hey." She examined her nails, " A deal's a deal Link." She smirked wider, "Didn't I say ten minutes or less… you know-."

" It took me a good hour to find Cyclos! I wasn't back in ten minu-."

" Oh?" she gasped with a mocking sort of inquiry in her voice as if she were genuinely confused, " You mean I didn't mention that the condition was ten minutes or less _after _you found Cyclos." She put a hand to her cheek, her voice sickly sweet, " Why I do believe I did."

He glared at her, " Ya did not ya lying cheatin'-!" He caught himself before he said anything improper. "THAT AIN'T FAIR!" He finished in a bellow, her smile widened and she genuinely seemed tickled.

She wagged a finger in his face, " Uh uh uh." She said in a singsong voice. " It isn't my fault you didn't ask for the specifics before you went off to the wild blue wonder-." She put a hand up "helplessly" " Maybe you should learn to be a little more patient." She shrugged. " But a deal's a deal."

Despite his physical condition, he was still able to whirl himself half in her face, " Aw no! You isn't pullin' that darn nonsense on me, maybe than whole I_'m so innocent"_ acts works on the people here, but not me, so you can just-."

Her face suddenly became hard and flinched as she glared at him. " Is that any way of speaking to your master "hero."" She sneered.

He shook his head angrily, " Nothin doin'!" He bellowed. " You can't make me, specially cause you chea-."

She crossed her arms, " Then maybe I'll take that talking boat of yours as a restitution for your wasting my valuable time." She murmured. He paled.

" T-Talkin' boat." Heh… what the hell you goin on about Captain, there's no such things as talki-."

She was suddenly nose-to-nose with him, " Do. Not. Insult my intelligence." She said darkly, smoothly, her smirk was to the point of being sadistic now. He paled more, and tried to scoot away from her, but this time, she was the one with the upper hand and she slammed her hands onto his shoulder and pinned him down. " I know what I saw Link and now its time to explain a few things to your new master" She pushed harder. " Wouldn't .You. Agree." She said through clenched teeth. He glared at her back.

" It ain't none of your business!" he hissed. She pushed him down,

" Don't get smart with me! Now. You tell me what the hell is going on here!" Spittle flew in his face.

" Make me witch!" He snarled.

She wanted to strangle the man, but her self-control prevailed. He glared upwards at her, his green eyes blazing with a fire she was not aware he even possessed. The kid had guts; she'd give him that. However her near admiration soon turned into black rage as she noticed the cocky smirk now sliding across the man's face and she pounced.

"I'm baaaack how are we feeling no - OH MY!" It seemed the well meaning but slightly misinformed older lady had come back to tend to her ailing patient and had discovered this most … _interesting _sight.

Now of course to the naked eye it would look like the two obviously hormone raged young adults had been caught out in some fit of passion or something to the like, what with the woman's arms wrapped around the young man's neck, and mere inches from his face. The man on his part having a firm grip on the woman's waist with one hand and his head buried in her neck with his mouth wide open on the other side.

Of course the old widow knew an illicit tryst when she saw one, after all, she'd been young once too oh what her and Henry had done in their wild years.

…. But that isn't the issue here now was it!

Quick as a flash Miss Tetra jumped off the boy but muffled whatever curse word he shouted at her as tried unsuccessfully to aim a kick at her retreating form with his good leg.

She smoothed out her hair half dislodged from its normally tight bun and adjusted her clothes, and then gave a curt nod to the scandalized older woman. " Take care of him Mrs. Burdett we'll have need of him later." She said smoothly, without a bit of stuttering, she turned back to the furious hero on the bed. " We'll continue this conversation at a later time." She said coldly.

Her shutting the door drowned out the Hero's less than chivalrous reply.

* * *

" DAMN YOU!" He bellowed and smacked the moblin senseless. The young girl cowered.

" For-Forgive me master-!"

" TAKE HER AWAY!"

" Y-Yes sir!"

The young woman screamed in horror as she was dragged away by the pig monster and her cries for mercy were of course ignored.

He panted heavily, and stared at himself in an elaborate mirror. His brow was caked with sweat and clothes were tinged with blood, he stared at the glass, seeing no reflection, nothing but clouded glass. His finger shook at he panted more heavily and caressed the glass.

This was what he was reduced to.

He who had been the most powerful an in the land nay the world! Reduced to this… all because of…

He grit his teeth and threw a goblet against the wall.

Because of her.

Her.

She who haunted his thoughts, his dreams, his every waking moment.

The one who should have been his, should be on his arm, his queen and equal for who else was worthy of such an honor!

Instead… rejected, scorned, and laughed at.

And pitied.

Those feelings in her cold eyes. As cold as the most frigid of gales and ice which sometimes overtook these cursed waters every season.

The ice blue eyes of a witch.

Yes. That as what she was. A witch, a witch sent by some dark power to bewitch and beguile him, distract him from the task from which he was sent by the Gods themselves to perform.

To free these wretched souls from the prison to which they were imprisoned, to emancipate the weak and helpless… To be the savior f his people and all.

Then he'd seen her, the white skinned sorceress, with the golden hair and cold eyes. Whose devilishly red lips had curled with malice as she had watched him fall ever more deeply into her wretched trap , and who had watched him with nothing but indifference when her green garbed slave had thrust the final blow. He too trapped under that seductress's spell, her gaze chaining the green garbed fool just as tightly as he.

A smirk slid on his face.

Ah yes. Trapped. As all three of them were. Trapped by the thin but unbreakable ties of Fate. The god's favorite puppets and their strings being more tightly wound each new time..

Of course he saw it. Perhaps the woman saw it, but the boy never. Never did he see it, perhaps he chose not to, perhaps… he was never allowed to.

He let his gaze rest on the mirror again, its image changed again, this time his smirk became a genuine grin.

This one… would be no more different.

Yes…. No more different… and this time…

Power would best courage.

* * *

_Hero… Hero… _

He groaned in his sleep, and tried to ignore the entreating little voice.

" Go. Away." He hissed fiercely. " I quit damn it."

_You cannot quit you have been chosen. _

He turned around and clamped his pillow over his ears, " Watch me.' He hissed, feeling more like alooney than ever because here he was talking to thin air. Maybe he had finaly just snapped.

Maybe that she devil had finally MADE him snap.

If she thought for even an INSTANT that he was going to agree to-. He groaned and pressed the pillow harder, maybe if he smothered himself everything would go away…

_You are in pain. _

" No kidding." He snarled.

_May I help?_

He blinked in confusion and sat up as best he could. He looked around still seeing nothing, " Okay… now I'm really weirded out… who am I uhh talkin' to exactly?"

He saw nothing around the dark room except shadows and the sillohettes of the sparse furniture of the room. He squinted his eyes, slowly, most likely deliberately, a light began to form, he narrowed his eyes, as it became more prevalent and then he gulped and pressed against the bed frame. " Okay,.. really now what the heck are you and why shouldn't I try to slice ya in half?"

He heard what ounded like a breathy little giggle and the sensation of something sitting on the bed, but he still saw nothing. He looked at it with wide eyes.

" Are you a um… ghost cause you know Gram always told me thye weren't real but I never beleved her and-." His voice suddenly went still and he clutched at his throat.

_I am not a ghost child._

The light solidified to form a woman though she had various limbs, and floated in mid air, Link blinked again. One of the extended limbs touched his injured leg.

_You are gravely injured… but it is still doable._

" Says you." He mumbled to himself bitterly. She took hold of his leg ignoring his obvious discontent/

His leg felt extraordinarily warm, and he clutched at the bed spread as the heat rose gradually, until his whole leg was covered. The woman murmured.

_This will hurt… _

Just as she said it it felt like the bones in his leg all snapped and he covered his mouth to stop a bellow of aony, and one by one he heard the unmistakable snap of bones locking into place one by one, water streamed from his eyes bu just as the agony seemed to be way too uch oto handle it subsided.

He blinked, and found himself able to speak again. But he had no words.

The woman let go of his leg, and stared at him, she was extraordinarily inhumanely beautiful, he felt heat rise in his cheeks.

" Who-…?"

She smiled, and put a hand on his brow.

_You are alright now child… my mistress wishes to see you… _

" Your mistress?"

_I serve a greater power as I have for millennia._

" How do I find her… who is it-?"

_The winds will guide you._

She began to fade, Link's eyes widened, " HEY I NEED MORE THAN THAT!" He bellowed. Like thin air however she was gone.

He cast a glance at his leg, and cautiously attempted to bend it,and was more than a little surprised to see that he could.

" What did she-?"

The door slammed open suddenly and he was shaken hard from his half stupor.

" Mister Link!" Two of the miniblins were frantically shaking him awake. " COME QUICK! COME QUICK1"

He looked at the two children, Alan and his little sister, and quick as a flash little Malin came bursting in the door also.

" What the heck-?"

" Mister Link!"

" Its Miss Tetra!"

He blinked. " What…." He said warningly.

" Mister Link, its Miss Tetra she went off to find that frog creature!"

He blinked as if in misunderstanding and then very quickly his eyes widened horrified. " WHAT!"

- - -

What had brought about this dire situtation? Well, as Miss Tetra would herself say,

_" Never send idiots to do your own job."_

It had all started when she had more or less stormed out of the room, with that old Mrs. Burdett staring at her in scandalized indignation. She rubbed her shoulder absent mindledly, he had a good bite damn it, when she had attacked him for his impudence he'd actually gone and bitten her like some kind of crazed animal!

He'd bloody bitten her!

She stared at her neck and growled that would leave a mark… great.

So in that awful mood she was currently in she really had no desire nor was it wise for anyone to cross her.

Which was what exactly someone did. Though of couse not to her face, no one would ever dare.

She'd heard some gossip.

" _Injured terribly… poor lad." _

" _He's lucky… how could she have done such a thing?" _

" _Who?" _

" _Our beloeved leader of course. Beloved said mildly of course." _

She furrowed her eyebrows, oh of course, Miss Natalie and her damned mother. UGH. Once townspeople now refuge from the last… failed attempt to retake Windfall that annoying little bitch and her witch of a mother made her life miserable. All prissy and "proper" (Though Tetra knew her mother had no idea about her "real" daughter at all. The girl was the trashiest little slut around.) The two of them were single handedly responsible for basically ruining her reputation and in any other world she'd be absolutely no question some sort of social outcast!

Not that she cared of course, she was far above such things and of course she had much more to worry about than her social status…

Still… the piece of trash and her bitch mother had no right to be speaking about her in such a manner and she was sin no mood to quietly endure it this day. She was about to reveal herself to the two gossiping whores (Because goodness knows this was no devoted wife either)

"_… Well let me tell you mother that whore has a lot of nerve. Sending that sweet man to do a job that ought to be hers. After all isn't she the ne always going on about being better than any man."?_

_ " Yet she sends a little boy to do her job. She must be frightened out of her pants of that frog."_

_ " Out of her pants mother? Oh highly doubt only a frog will get her out of her pants if you catch my meaning."_

_ " Natalie! Such language… but yes… you are right my dear."_

_ Their laughter had made her blood boil and she clenched her fist. Why had she sent Link of all people to do her job! She knew deep down he'd mess it up._

So she decided then and there to do the job herself, it was about fucking time too!

After all. If she couldn't' do it… then pfft. No one could!

- - -

" So she… just left? After seein' what happened to me the crazy girl still goes?"

Malin nodded frantically. " Uh huh, she goes and puts sleeping powder in Mr. Nudge' tea and then slips out, we tried to stop her, but she threatened to take away our dinner so we couldn't."

He whistled softly under his breath and then sat up, " Okay kids… where'd she go?" The kids instantly backed away.

" Um… you can't." Alan declared.

" You're too hurt t0 go out!" Malin half shrieked her face pale and waxen with terror.

Emma sucked her thumb nervously; " Miss said no snacks for us… we can't."

Link fought the incredible urge to roll his eyes, " Alright then… kids… if y'all didn't want me to go out and get her… why'd you three come up here in such a racket if you didn't want me to do nothin'."

The children all flushed and looked away guiltily, and then Alan mumbled, " Um well…"

Link smiled, " You know your secret would be safe with me. I won't tell."

The children all looked at him suspiciously and then convened in a little huddle, whispering loudly and talking over each other. Finally they seemed to agree on something, though Malin didn't sound happy about it and Alan stepped forward, trying Link saw to look like the all powerful leader he thought he was. " We have come to a decision."

Link nodded. " And?"

" Okay… we'll tell you but… you can't tell her we told you!"

He nodded gravely, " Never crossed my mind."

The kids looked at each other nervously, " Okay… Well… she's-.

* * *

DUH DUH DUHHHHH Okay, I'm mean I know it, but I haven't left a decent cliffhanger for a while so yeah. I'm so sorry this took so long, but I hope it was worth the wait, sooooo y'all know what to do, drop me a line or review and it will make this writer happy and happy writers equals happier muse so chapter gets out faster Just sayin' :) Anyways please feel free to review and see y'all next time.


	9. Cyclos

And after a long wait, here it is, finally, Hope y'all enjoy!!!!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Legend of Zelda series. All rights belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

* * *

The winds were growing stronger as she grew closer, her borrowed boat rickety and definitely not the best choice, but in her desperation what other choice had she had?

None really.

The wind was getting faster, debris being like pin missles flying through the air, slicing everything in its path, she ducked but still managed to lose a good chunk of the skin at her elbow, she hissed in pain, but saw thankfully it was still doable despite it being so injured. She grit her teeth, feeling slimy blood trail down her arm to the wood below, staining the planks, hastily she grabbed her red kerchief and wrapped it tightly around her elbow.

She felt a familiar heat in her neck and she grasped the charm lying above her bosom, half knowingly she also rubbed the bruise developing on her neck where the so called " hero's" teeth had gone and clamped down hard on her bare skin.

She hadn't cried out, she hadn't pushed him off and if anything she'd felt something alien and strange when his mouth touched her skin, her skin had heated up and for a split second her first reaction had ben to hold the man down longer on her damn neck.

She cursed at her herself, and shook her head fiercely, dissuading any more thoughts about the pleasures of that particular… err never mind…

She unsheathed a dagger, and despite the projectiles flying through the air she stood up, her fist clenched and pressed against her chest.

" Alright Cyclos!" She screamed over the raging winds, ducking a few times to avoid getting decapitated, " Listen up! I've had it up to here with your-! She ducked again with a screech, having a distinct feeling that had been directly aimed at her… " shenanigans! And furthermore- EEK!" She ducked again.

" _**Who dares challenge the great storm god!" **_

She raised a delicate eyebrow of hers, " I do! Tetra Nohanson! Once captain of the mighty ship Regalia, now leader of the Resistance against the usurper king!" She yelled over the raging gales. " I command you to leave this sea at once and knock it bloody off! Your monument was destroyed big deal that doesn't give you any right to make the lives of innocents miserable!"

" _**Foolish woman, you dare command me! I could rip you into pieces with a flip of my flipper! You believe yourself greater than a GOD!" **_

She grit her teeth, " A TRUE GOD WOULD NEVER HURT THOSE THEY WATCH OVER!" The wind was whipping her hair behind her, " SO GO ON YOU COWARD KEEP ON HIDING IN THERE AND IN THOSE DAMN WIND FUNNELS! COWARD!"

The wind grew ominously faster, she'd struck a nerve, she gulped however as she realized the waves were also rising with the strengthening winds.

" Shit." She hissed, and quickly ducked back down, and grabbed hold of her rudder, it quickly snapped. She bit her lip and looked around her wildly finally catching glimpse of an island, she looked back to where the funnel was ominously growing stronger and closer but jumping off a boat was ludicrous!

She looked back and forth.

Boat. Island. Boat Island.

Boat… where at least she'd die with dignity…

Island… where she'd be stranded but alive.

Living. Dignity. Living. Dignity.

… She took a deep breath and plunged into the icy water, choking up sea water and swimming as hard as she could, as fast as she could, ignoring the terrifying sounds of her boat being lifted up and smashed into pieces midair, the debris falling to the ground cutting her more. She finally with much effort reached shore and dove for the nearest tree and held onto it for dear life.

She bit her lip harder trying desperately not to cry. Oh why hadn't she listened to Nudge. Why the hell hadn't she just stayed where she was and dealt with it as usual!

Why the hell had she let Link bait her into this!

Ugh. This was his fault! Yes. That's right. Him and his damn… cocky grin and damn teeth!

She felt her cheeks redden at the thought of teeth… she shook her head frantically.

NO. No thinking of pleasurable biting when she was about to die. No not at all, and furthermore-!

" TETRA!"

She looked up. Dear din. Of all the death hallucinations she'd expected to have, this was the last thing she'd ever expected to hear. " TETRA!"

Huh. There it was again. She turned around slowly, and saw a bright red dot in the distance. Her eyes widened. '

" Link…" She murmured, not knowing what to think. She peered from behind the tree, the red dot was growing closer, and while a sudden burst of elation went through her veins, anger also coursed through her skin at the embarrassment of being sent he way she was.

" LINK! She grit her teeth, hoping to Din her face wasn't red, " SONOFA-! IMBECILE YOU SHOULDN'T BE HERE!" She tightned her grip on the tree, " GO BACK!"

He clenched his fist on the rudder. Ungrateful…. He shook his head. No. He was a gentleman, his grandmother raised him better than this… he would be the better man in this well actually she was a woman so did that really -… never mind. He was confusing his own brain.

He stood up as he saw the dire situation she was in and fought back the smirk that was curling on his face.

Gentlemen… don't gloat.

She screeched loud and ducked another flying projectile. Link felt himself turning blue.

Gentlemen don't gloat…

Much.

Tetra fell to the ground as another piece of debris struck her in the arm, the sand at her feet stained red, and she bit her lip, and struggled back up, the tree bark having blood streaks on it as she did so.

Stupid fucking frog was… not… going…. To…

She felt her eyes begin to close, wasmn't it so warm… she didn't remember being so warm before… her knees began to slowly buckle…

" Easy there Tetra…" Her eyes opened wide, and she mumbled.

" That's _Captain _to you…" She murmured, " And don't think I've forgotten our little bargain… your ass is…mine…" she slumped over but he caught her and held her up, her eyes were closed, but he shook her, gently but forcefully,

" Tetra-."

" Captain!" She snapped, though weakly. He rolled his eyes,

" Okay _Captain…. _You gotta wake up-."

" I…am… awake…" She mumbled.

" No you're not, you got an evil frog to kill remember."

" Frog?"

He nodded, " yeah Cyclos." He shook her again, " Come on, you gotta kill it."

" Kill…. What makes you think… I can do it… when you couldn't…" She murmured. She really was out of it he realized, normally she'd be agreeing with such a sentiment of his, instead of actually acceding to the truth for once.

" Tetra!" He snapped, not caring about the titles at the moment, she was as limp as a doll and by this point had completely fallen unconscious. He grit his teeth and looked back towards his boat and then at the raging god sitting there, finally his eyes rested on the loathsome woman currently at her weakest state and near lifeless in his grip. He gulped and closed his eyes,

" No choice." He hissed. He knew he wasn't going to like this, and he vowed secretly after this he was never going to like another frog after this bastard was dead , again. He scooped her up bridal style, and ignored her furious half conscious groan of outrage.

" Put me… -."

He carried her over to his boat, which made a slight groan of protest.

" Lad…"

he rolled his eyes. " Hey If I'm goin' to be a hero now I may as well save the damsel ya know. That's my new job."

" Not a damsel-." She moaned.

He lifted her head up as he rested her down, and dug through the hold taking a red liquid from it and taking the cork off the bottle with his teeth, as using his hand would have meant her crashing to the beach, and in her state that would not have been a good thing. Dang it and after all the trouble he'd gone to get one before he'd left! He forced her mouth open. " Dang woman." He hissed. " Wastin' my last good potion on ya-!" She coughed and spit it out. " Oh no! You won't be wastin' anything, swallow it woman!"

She swallowed it painfully, and then coughed, and though the cuts didn't heal instantly or any sort of magical occurrence like that the blood stopped pouring from the wound and she grimaced, her eyes became less glasy and refocused.

" … What the-." She hissed. " Where-."

He sat her back up and she held her head in pain, and then she seemed to realize who was holding her and she immediately shoved him off, he rolled his eyes at her angered face.

"… You're welcome." He mumbled. She stood up woozily, but she slapped his hand away angrily when he tried to steady her.

" I'm more than capable of handling myself thank you." She put her hand on her hip. " You can leave !" She hit the ground hard and he knelt over her, pinning her down. " What on earth do you think you're-!" She stopped in mid sentence however as she noticed a large splintered branch embedded in the tree where only a few short moments ago her head had been. She paled, and Link growled.

" I don't know bout' you Captain… but I'm getting' mighty sick of this damn frog's attitude problem." He snarled and he looked at her, and nodded. " Listen neither of us couldn't do it by ourselves but maybe if we work together-." He trailed.

Se narrowed her eyes, " I work alone." She said simply. " I was merely caught by surprise."

He slapped his forehead in frustration, " Good god woman. Will ya just swallow your damn pride and- LOOK OUT!" He grabbed her again and threw them both on the ground.

" Damn frog!" She hissed.

" I hear ya!"

They both covered their heads terrified, Tetra's hair flying like a wild gold carpet. Link gripping his hat and trying desperately to keep it on in the gales along with keeping his position on the sand.

" Listen, ya don't like me right!" He called over the gales around them. She looked up and glared upwards.

" No shit genius!" She screeched.

He bit his tongue suppressing the snarled curse he had in mind. " Well ya know, feelin's mutual! But we don't have time to really yack bout that right now!"

She grit her teeth, " Then why bring it up you hick!" She bellowed.

He grit his teeth extremely hard this time, but somehow by some fantastic sense of self control which astonished him, she managed to keep her head and not be thrown into the still raging debris storm. " Ya see my point! But see if we work together-."

" NOT HAPPENING!" She screeched.

He rolled his eyes angrily, " Will ya just let me finish woman!" She shut her mouth in more shock than anything. " Listen, just call a truce, ya know, nothin' permanent or anythin'!"

"You're serious?" She said suspiciously.

He nodded frantically, " Yeah and after this we're can go right back to hatin' each other! Seriously no hard feelin's!" He released one hold on his hat and outstretched a shaky hand. " Truce?" She stared at the hand with a raised eyebrow. Then looked back at the carnage around her. She hesitated, as if seriously considering the choice before her, he looked at her with wide horrified eyes. Was he seriously that bad in her mind…

Her blue eyes clouded over and he gulped, hoping to god this woman's sense would make her see reason. She looked upwards at him suddenly determined, and she grasped his hand, while looking at him with the same determined look in her eyes. "Temporary." She declared steely.

In one instant he pulled her up and she was met with his determined green eyes, suddenly not looking like a complete country bumpkin, but at the very least like a semi intelligent young man. He turned towards the funnel of wind and narrowed his eyes, peering intently as if trying to look inside the storm.

" He's in there." He murmured icily.

She nodded, " I know…" She looked in the same direction, " What about him."

He suddenly took from his back an elegantly carved bow, she saw carved with intricate symbols and what looked like ancient runes. Gold also seemed to be intermixed with the wood. Her eyebrow raised at the obvious wealth evident in the bow. He seemed to notice her curious gaze and he gave almost what looked like a shy smile, and shrugged. " Tower item…" He mumbled. " Guess it belonged to the hero of old or something…" He sounded embarrassed. He knocked an arrow and held it in place. " Distraction." He ordered quietly.

" What?"

He looked at her with steel eyes. " Make a distraction, I got an idea."

" You have an idea…. What in all bloody hell makes you think I-!" She crossed her arms.

" Will ya just do it please!" He snapped angrily, whirling around to face her, she averted her eyes from his face. Suddenly however the anger seemed to go away, and in a much smaller voice, he murmured. " Look… I know I messed up okay… I get it, you don't have to like me… frankly I ain't surprised you don't, but you know, once a long time ago, and you said this yourself, once, maybe not anymore… ya trusted me… " He took a deep breath and clenched his fists. " So I'm just askin' ya, one more time… just trust me… one more time… Please."

There was despite the raging storms it seemed to Tetra a terrible silence, she averted her gaze so to avoid his eyes which instead of the angered slits from before had turned into that of almost a child's.

Big.

Wide.

Innocent.

She crossed her arms and finally nodded curtly. " Alright… but this doesn't mean I like you." She snapped. " Just to make that clear!"

He nodded. " Crystal clear Captain.

She put her hands on her hips, and grumbled. " And by the way, how the hell am I supposed to _distract_ a spirit!"

Link suddenly smirked deviously, " Just follow my lead." She raised an eyebrow, and crossed her arms, and he suddenly put his elbow over her shoulder. She looked at him with scandalized eyes,

" What the hell do you think-." She hissed, he ignored her and leaned against her and put his chin in his hand, as if he were deep in thought.

" You ever seen such a strong spirit there Captain?" He said quizzically and then turned to her and he nudged her purposely. " Pretty hard to believe it's just a frog in that there wind funnel." He jabbed her with his elbow. " Don't ya think?"

She glared at him. " What. Are. You. Doing." She hissed again, beginning to doubt this southern clod's already little intelligence in comparison to her own, and now she was beginning to doubt his sanity!

" Come on Captain…. I mean a frog. Just one widdle frog is gonna be able to do all this damage, I dunno, sounds kind of fishy to me." He shrugged.

The cyclone suddenly seemed to freeze in place, the winds stopped and in a both terrifying and humorous moment all the debris fell to the ground, Tetra immediately jumped out of the way of one rather large piece of driftwood threatening to pierce through her skull. She looked at the scene with wide eyes. Suddenly the cyclone itself dissipated, revealing a rather odd sight. In the middle of the air floated a blood red cloud, where amidst the levitating clouds, a pair of blood red eyes peered at the two of them.

Tetra went white and visibly staggered. " Oh my God… he is a demon…" She whispered in terror.

Link narrowed his eyes, something about this didn't sit right with him. The creature stared at them, and then its blood red eyes turned into slits as he addressed the impertinent boy who'd dared question his greatness.

" _**You mortals have become most disagreeable to us. I have no reason now to not kill you where you stand!" **_

The ground shook as the furious god's voice raged above them. Tetra bit her lip and clenched her fists, feeling her heart threatening to fly up her throat. She clenched her chest, and evened out her breathing. Link didn't seem impressed with the creature's threat. He scoffed.

" Pfft. Prove it." He sneered. Tetra backed away from him instinctively. The Redneck was going to get killed, oh there was no doubt about it. She examined the strap of the master sword, wondering how quick it would be to dislodge it from the dead man's corpse before the furious creature turned on her next….

" _**You dare question the word of a GOD!" **_

Link rolled his eyes, " Yeah Yeah. Hey listen. I've had my fair share of y'all and your " All hail me and listen to whatever I dang say" Bullshit, seriously been there done that. Can't y'all be just a _bit _more original." He shrugged helplessly,

" Link!" Tetra suddenly smacked him across the head, " Have you gone and lost your mind! " She turned to the seething creature before them and clasped her hands together. " I do apologize oh Lord Cyclos. See my foolish servant-." She knocked on Link's head. " isn't all that bright and doesn't seem t realize who exactly he's talking to and-"

" _**SILENCE!" **_She shut her mouth, and Link glared at her., but turned back to the creature.

" See what I mean? Some big bad God. And a frog too. I bet you ain't even the one doing this whole thing. I bet some other creature is doing all the work and here you are takin' all the credit." He shook his head. " Shameful."

The spirit and the young woman looked at him as if he'd lost his mind. Tetra raised her hand to smack him again but he caught the outstretched limb and wrestled it to her side, and suddenly more or less captured in a sort of bear hug. " And ya know,-" Link's grin grew, "My dear and beloved _Master_ thinks exactly like I do." His grip tightened as she struggled. " Ain't that a coicidinky?" He grinned widely.

Tetra's eyes widened and she struggled, " WHAT! I DO NOT!!" She shook her head frantically, " No no, don't listen to him, he's had a bit too many smacks from the debris. Oh Powerful Storm God." She laughed nervously. " See I know that's you're a powerful being- and I would NEVER-!"

A shattering crash and a large boulder narrowly missed her head. She felt herself near pee herself and she immediately stopped talking. Link's grip was still vice-like and Tetra could have sworn his so called " innocent grin" was actually verging more on the _sadistic_. The creature's eyes ominously had grown a brighter deeper red and she backed away, Link finally releasing her.

" You. You." She hissed. Link only looked at her with the smuggest, most belligerent, most _I win_ smirk she'd ever seen on anyone. Suddenly Tetra realized with dread.

He was more clever than she thought for someone with a mind of a twelve year old…

And worse… his grin grew wider as random objects suddenly began levitating around her…

He held _grudges _like a twelve year old.

" Link… your ass is so mine." She hissed under her breath and shrieked as she avoided one of the rocks whipped at her by the winds now directed clearly towards her. She dove away again, and shrieked in terror, she glared after him, now a good distance away from them. She avoided the endless barrage ducking behind the palm tree, which was incinerated in an instant and she had no choice but to dive for another equally open and at the same time large structure. " LINK! I SWEAR TO DIN-!" She shrieked.

Link on his part ignored her for the second. Yes. Revenge was sweet. Of course he wasn't going to _really _let Captain Tetra become frog bait but for now…

Okay yes he'd admit, revenge was _sweeeeeeeeeeeet. _

He drew an arrow, and peered intently at the spirit currently having a merry time throwing random rocks at Tetra as she dove away for dear life. He snorted but quickly suppressed it. No no.

Focus. Focus… seeing Miss Tetra running for the hills all the while screaming like a little girl. No no.

No! Focus Link. FOCUS! His mind screamed at him in aggravation. Her had enough blackmail to keep that woman's mouth shut for the next couple of years at this point, now he had to focus on keeping her alive and destroying this threat to the sea, one for his amusement the other for necessity.

He narrowed his eyes, and looked at the creature now foolishly exposed clearly. Obviously it was just as Zephos had said years ago, Cyclos was a prideful thing, one jab at his ego and bang now he was on a rampage, but it was more of a personal rampage now. However, this new appearance was new… something else was going on here… something… off.

The creature in the cloud… looked too big to be a frog, sure Zephos had been huge when it came to frogs, but this Cyclos's eyes were all wrong, blood red and glowing? That wasn't natural. He knew that, and his hairs on his neck all bristled up.

His " something ain't right time to shoot at it" instinct popped up. He called out.

" Tetra!" She whirled around to face him,

" WHAT!?" She bellowed. " CAN'T YOU SEE-AGH!-" She dove again, " I'm BUSY HERE YOU-!"

he cut her off, " Try to make it face me for a sec!"

Her expression was priceless, " You. Want. . WHAT!?" She screamed. " WHY YOU LITTLE-! I SWEAR TO GOD YOU YOU-!" She pointed a finger at him. " YOU'RE MINE YOU HEAR ME! WHEN THIS IS OVER I'M GOING TO MAKE YOU WISH YOU HADN'T EVEN BEEN BORN YOU INSOLENT SONNABITCH! YOU HEARING ME YOU IGNORANT THICK-HEADED-!" Another continuous barrage of insults hurled at his head,d Link began to wonder where Tetra's vast vocabulary came from. However, he saw that her tirade had indeed served a greater purpose, as she screamed at him like a crazed harpy also likely on her monthly course as well ( Din knows he remembered that crazed pot lady on Outset when she had that special time of the month. Link shivered in remembrance but then realized that the creature had actually stopped dead watching the crazy pirate woman rant against him, and Cyclos was now a perfect target.

Link strung the bow, seeing a strange glint in the creature's what he believed was a face. He narrowed his eyes, the glint was a sickly purple and Link could discern that a blood red color scheme did not go with a sickly purple. Therefore…

Purple glint did not belong.

So. Correct course of action…

Tetra backed up against the last boulder standing, calculating more devious and twisted ways of mutilating yet not killing the so called " hero" and at the same time letting him live long enough to serve his purpose, then feeding him to Gyorgs as he begged for her mercy when the job was finished.

She pressed against the stone, the creature stared at her with bloodlust swimming in its eyes, she bit her lip. The aura around the creature was ominous and blood red, she gulped and closed her eyes, as the wind suddenly grew stronger.

Death was a lot more painful than she imagined she mused. In fact it was a curious combination of extreme pain and wind, almost like she'd been thrown back. A curious thing, was this the sensation of entering the spirit world, the golden gates of the Spirit Realm? Were they opening for her?

"SEE YA LATER FROG!!" She groaned. Oh shit she was in hell. Damn it. Damn all and the seven hells, why the hell was she in hell!? Not even she deserved this! She opened her eyes in shock, about ready to protest to the Goddesses themselves over this awful injustice when she realized, she was pressed against the rock still, only now with her stomach facing the rock, and some weight pressing her against it. She looked behind her in shock and saw to her horrified embarrassment that the weight was indeed the so called Hero. Holding her against the rock, pressed against her back, she felt her face enflame and not even a furious growl escaped from her throat, she was just so embarrassed.

She felt him move against her, and her eyes widened and she bit her tongue, not liking this at all, and then a chilling scream, she finally dared turned around all the way despite the compromising position the two ended up in as a result.

Link had shot the creature with an arrow somehow, and now the spirit was howling in apparent pain, sending random bursts of wind towards them, she covered her face the wind almost being like knives piercing their skin causing painful pricks to run down all her exposed flesh.

" NOW SEE WHAT YOU'VE DONE!" She shrieked. " I SWEAR WHEN THIS IS OVER I'm GONNA- DUCK!" She pressed back and Link fell forward, the stick debris falling useless around them. Suddenly Link whirled around again, drew out another arrow and shot it , hitting the same spot as before, the purple glint becoming more putrid and weak as the creature it seemed weakened. Cyclos howled in pain again, this time becoming more and more frantic. The purple light was fading quickly, but the spirit still had strength left in him. It shot out more and more barrages. Link's arms formed a human cage around her, the wind was howling so loud it nearly split her ear drums, and she fell to the ground as he did.

" Just one more." He growled. " One more and the bastard's down." He growled. She was breathing heavily,her heart threatening to come up her throat, he didn't seem to notice, his gaze was fixated on the now wheezing spirit.

"_**W-Wretched mortal…. You shall pay for this t-treachory…." **_

The creature was reduced suddenly to coughing and the blood red color seemed to fade, the cloud line got thinner, and now they caught a glimpse of the creature sans cloud shroud. It was smaller than Zephos Link realized with a start, much younger also it seemed, it was a red frog, and Link noticed a strange glint on its forehead, so now at least he knew what he'd been aiming at. Link knocked another arrow, but suddenly in a sudden fury, the spirit seemed to regain his strength and shot one powerful blast towards him, knocking him back into the boulder. The bow and arrow went flying out of his hands.

" SHIT!" He bellowed.

Tetra's eyebrow raised despite the ridiculousness of it. " And where did an islander learn such language?"

He glared at her, " Three days on a darn pirate ship surrounded by ruffians and a half crazed she-devil." He snarled.

She pursed her lips," You know, this was hardly the way I wanted my life to turn out! And you know what's worse it's about to end and to top it all off, I'm stuck with you! The last person I'm ever going to see is your redneck mug leering at me!"

He clenched his fist, " Well feelin's mutual-!" He bellowed over the winds, she glared at the creature, as she pressed up against the boulder.

" What were you aiming at anyway?" She snarled.

" That purple spot up there. You see it, that ain't natural-."

" So?"

He rolled his eyes, " So. Ya know how unlikely it is Cyclos even realizes what he's doin' right now?"

" What?" She said taken aback.

He shook his head, " Ya never seen a possessed creature fore' have ya? I saw plenty of em' half of those creatures had the same glazed look, especially the spinning tops and the chu-chu's." He sighed, " I feel bad for em', I didn't want to kill em'."

Despite herself she felt intrigued. " What do you mean?" She couldn't grasp such a concept, " They're mindless spawn of-."

He shook his head, " No. I'd seen the spinning tops, you know the gold feathered one's, they were sy varmints, you couldn't even go near one with out getting a burst of feather in your face, the local kids on Outset, we used to go and do it all the time. " His voice lowered, growing softer, his eyes glazed in pain, " And the chu' chu's, we used to harvest em', you know, not literally o'course, but either way, you baited em', trapped em' in a little trap, took the jelly and let em' go."

" I can't imagine a chu-chu being so willing to-."

" Cause you lived on the sea away from it all' I'm tellin' ya Captain, they changed, everythin' changed. Ganon did this to them. Just like Ganon did this to Cyclos I'm sure of it." He closed his eyes. " In a way they're victims too… I just feel bad."

" What does it matter. If it attacks you you kill it!" She was genuinely not understanding him, bewildered she murmured, " Why feel compassion for something that hates you?" She said confused.

He gave a small smile. " Cause it's the right thing to do." He turned to face her, " Side's… I saved you didn't I?" His face fell, " I mean… least I can do. The more I make up for all the killin' I've done… maybe the goddesses will understand… and I won't end up in hell…" She was taken aback, despite the hick accent he had, that seemed it be the deepest thing he'd ever well… she. Link actually felt bad for the thing that trying to kill them… ad everything in the past… while here she was… she averted her eyes.

" Link…listen-." She began but then was interrupted by another wind blast, feeling her anger break, she grabbed her dagger from her waist, and looked at the purple glint, and realized with a start that Link was right. That what she had thought to be a trick of the light, was actuallya gem, lodged in the creature's head. She looked at Link, who was never going to let her live this down, she knew.

" HEY FROGGIE-!" She screamed. Confused and dazed the frog made the mistake of stopping for a moment, and Tetra hurled the dagger straight at the frog's head hitting it's mark. Cyclos didn't have time to react and with one more piercing shriek the gem shattered and the blood red cloud dissipated completely, with the frog falling to the ground at the same time. The winds died instantly, and she slid to her knees, breathing heavily. Link followed suit.

They looked at each other, and a weary smile crossed his face, " Nice throw." He murmured. She nodded to weary to gloat over the fact that she had technically been the one to finally bring the frog down.

" Nice find." She shook her head. " Can't believe we missed it all these years."

They stiffened suddenly when they heard a groan, Tetra slapped her forehead, " Oh come on can't you just stay dead!"

Link put a hand on her shoulder, " Wait. Just wait." He said sternly and tread cautiously towards the fallen creature. " Cyclos? Can you hear me."

The frog lay on his back, its hind legs sticking up in the air, " _**Who is there?" **_

He reached the god's side, put his hands up in a peaceful gesture, " Just relax, we're gonna help ya." He put his thumb to his chest, " My name's Link Jacobson. And this young lady here's name is Tetra-…" He hesitated and looked towards Tetra. " What's yer last name anyway?"

" None of your business." Was the tart reply.

He blinked and shook his head. He turned back to the creature who moaned. . _**" Link… that name… where did you get it…?" **_

Link raised an eyebrow, " Er… my momma gave it to me sir."

" _**A name so sacred, yet it is allowed to be given to a country bumpkin? Good Gods what has this world come to…" **_

Tetra snorted and turned around holding her stomach stifling laughter as Link's face turned bright red. Whether it was in embarrassment or anger was hard to tell.

" what's my name have to do with anythin'." He snarled. " Ad ya know I'm beginning to regret not shootin' ya in the heart." He crossed his arms and buzzed his lips. " Ya ain't a very nice or grateful frog are ya-."

Suddenly a flipper flew upwards and struck him in the nose, Link howled and fell back. Tetra couldn't hold it anymore and lost it, she started choking on her laughter and Link glared at her, if looks could kill she'd be six feet under by now.

" _**Speak when you're spoken to boy." **_

" I have a name." He wheezed.

The frog spirit ignored him and continued. " _**I thank you mortals for your assistance, and now if you'll excuse me-." **_

" Not so fast froggy!" Tetra snarled. " What makes you think you can just leave after all the mess you've caused." She put her hands on her hips.

Link grabbed back the bow and arrow and pointed one towards the still weakened frog, " Start talkin' flippers!"

" _**You Dare!?" **_

" Yeah I do! NOW GET YAPPIN'!"

" _**Heh. Bearing a name beloved of the Gods, yet showing no esteem towards them…. Pathetic. Though what else can be expected of a county redneck." **_

Link raised an eyebrow, and didn't lower the arrow, " yeah. Ya know, Country rednecks also happen to like just about anythin' to eat and boiled frog legs are startin' to sound mighty tasty right now'…."

The look on Link's face was more than a little horrifying, and Tetra felt quite bad for Cyclos, who seemed to believe the boy's bluff(?!) and immediately cleared his throat.

" _**Your argument while crude is effective, state your desires mortal." **_

" STOP TRASHIN' THE GREAT SEA-!" Tetra bellowed. Link nodded in agreement, but then a thought struck him.

" There's one more thing." He said. Tetra looked at him strangely.

" The hell?' Like what? Link now is not the time to ask for something stupid like a new-."

" After our first encounter there, I got a visit from a shimmery lady, and she healed me… she told me to go see her mistress…. You're a great and powerful spirit you claim… what did she mean?"

The Great Wind god was visibly taken aback, " Her mistress…?" It blinked repeatedly, " An ethereal being… gods betray me…. You cannot be the one."

He narrowed his eyes and growled. " Oh here we go-." He grit his teeth. " Not this again!" He sighed. " Go on. Let's hear it, _I am the chosen hero-." _He mocked.

" You. The chosen hero!" The frog bellowed.

" _You are not worthy of such a title. What are the gods thinking. A country redneck like me. Oh Din _–" Link grumbled under his breath syncing with the frog's tirade against him word for word, Tetra put a hand on her mouth smothering her laughter.

" _**Gods help us." **_The frog moaned.

Link crossed his arms and growled under his breath. " Are ya done!"

" _**If it is what the enlightened ones wish…. Than suppose I am not one to disagree with them. Alright boy. Listen to my words and listen well." **_It formed a small cloud and formed above them. " _**The being you met with was one of the lost ethereal ones, your kind know them as "Great faeries.", they are powerful creatures, blessed with some of the god's powers themselves, as powerful as any spirit, and their mistress as you say they called her is a another being entirely. She is known as the Faerie Queen. Her true name was lost long ago." **_

Link nodded sagely. " Faerie Queen. Got it. Where can I find her?"

The frog shook his head. _**" Alas. It is impossible. When the dark one came, before he took over my body-." **_

" Possessed you you mean. Trapped you in a constant state of anger and half insanity." Tetra snarled. " All over one little dinky monument."

" _**IT WAS NO ORDINARY MONUMENT! IT WAS HUNDREDS OF YEARS OLD, AND THEN SOME WHIPPER SNAPPER DECIDES TO GO AND RELIEVE HIM-!" **_

" ENOUGH!" Link bellowed. " Back to the Faerie Queen. Where. Can. I. Find. Her?"

The frog raised its large uni brow. " It is impossible without the baton used to call for the winds-"

Link roiled his eyes, dug in his pack and whipped out the white wand and waved it insolently in the spirit's face. " See here ya go. I got it. Now tell me what to do with it!"

" T-T-THE WINDWAKER!" It spluttered. " HOW DO YOU HAVE THE-!"

" A dumb red boat with a big mouth and who tends to leave little details out gave it to me. Now what do I need it for-!"

"… _**The King of Red Lions…" It seemed to be lost in thought and then mumbled. " Desperate old fool…" It gave a long sigh. " Alright. Watch me carefully. The frog moved to hover over him, " Repeat after me" **_

Cyclos moved his cloud in a downward motion, jerked to the right, the left and then back upwards. Link watched and then tentatively did the same motions with the wind waker, immediately as always feeling the wind swirl around him, and quiet whispers filling his ears with each wave, he opened his eyes, after conducting the motions, suddenly realizing the wind was swirling around him in a circle, he looked around him in astonishment and Tetra stared at him, her eyes nearly bugging out of her head.

" _**That song you have conducted just now is the most guarded of the Wind Spirits. With it you may traverse the stronghold of the Mother Island." **_

He nodded, " Right… so what does it do?"

" _**With it you may call upon the winds to transport you to any location you desire in the open sea. It's the only way to see the Faerie Queen." **_

Link nodded. " I understand…. I think."

The Spirit nodded. " _**See that you do. The winds must be at your back for whatever reason and the gods protect you. You of the sacred name beloved of the enlightened ones, Remember your task, see the Faerie Mother and destroy the dark one. This is your duty, and your duty alone." **_

He nodded quietly, " Yes sir."

It gave a curt nod and then looked towards the sky, " I am awaited back in the heavens, remember my words, and may the winds of fortune be at your backs."

" Backs?" Link murmured and then turned toward Tetra. " Her?"

" _**Good luck…." He looked at the young boy and shivered. " For all of us." **_He mumbled.

With a whoosh of wind the frog sailed towards the heavens and the two looked at each other.

" Well Hero. Now what are you going to do?" Tetra murmured and crossed her arms,

Link gave her a sneer, " What do you think?" He grumbled.

" You didn't ask for my permission to go on such a journey." She said putting her nose in the air crossing her arms, a large smirk curling on her face. Link froze, and then clenched his fists and teeth.

" AW NO! NOT THIS AGAIN, WE'RE EVEN I AIN'T BEIN' YOUR-!"

" OH YES YOU ARE!

" NO I AIN'T!"

" YES YOU ARE!"

" NO. I. AIN'T!"

"YES. YOU. BLOODY. ARE!"

" NO I FREAKIN' AIN'T!"

King looked at the two squabbling teenagers and sighed, shaking his head.

Youth.

* * *

And end of chapter! I hope y'all enjoyed don't forget to review! =)


	10. Whispers

A/N- Again I am so sorry this is late everyone, but balancing classes, extracuricular, social time and writing this monster takes a lot out of a girl so I appreciate y'all and you patience. :) Hope y'all enjoy this chapter!

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Legend of Zelda series. All rights belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo. **

* * *

" I hate my damn life." Link mumbled,

He sat crisss-crossed one again having the overly helpful red haired woman happily tending to his wounds, and he flinched away. " Oh no no no. There will be done of that. Its your fault for not staying in bed like a good boy." She hummed cheerfully. " But then again…how noble." She sighed. " To risk life and limb for a young woman's sake Oh I just simply cannot even fathom it!" She said in a high-pitched voice. " Oh IT is soooooo romantic! Oh if My Henry had ever done such a thing for me at your age I wouldn't have made him wait soooo long and-!" Link's smile became more and more strained.

" OKAY!" Link never in a million years thought he'd be so relieved to hear the crazy she-devil pirate's voice who had strode in unexpectedly. " Mrs. Burdett. Thank you for your assistance I do believe you are needed elsewhere." She put her hands behind her back, " If you don't mind I would like a word with your patient." The woman's face had a broader smile and she nodded

" Of course Miss Tetra." She said airily. " Where am I to intrude."? She patted Link on the head. " Have fun darling's."

Tetra nodded curtly. " Good bye Mrs. Burdett." The older woman bustled out of the room, humming what sounded like-. Tetra face faulted. Humming the bloody wedding march of all things! She kept her cool and when the lady bustled out she ran and pad locked the door. " Senile old fool." She mumbled.

He nodded quickly, " Thank you." He said quickly.

She nodded. " You're welcome." She strode over to him, " Alright, now to business." He grimaced, not liking the sudden smirk that had curled on her face.

" What can I do for you Captain?"

She put a finger under her chin, " Hmmm…. Don't rush me." She grinned. " After all I'm planning on having fun with this."

"… Of course you are… what was I thinking'." He said in a deadpan voice.

She grinned cheekily, and patted him on the cheek. " Feel better sweetheart." Her smile grew; " Because it's just going to get worse from this point n." she giggled and then strolled out of the room with a skip to her step.

Link blinked and then fell face forward on his pillow, wondering how much pressure needed to be applied in order to suffocate…

o0o

" So I see you have sufficiently traumatized the boy." She said nothing, only continued to pace rubbing her hands together, her nurse knowing she was thinking of ever more devious and amusing ways to make the man miserable. Nudge sighed, and shook his head. Knowing the only reason this boy was in for quite literally hell on earth was because he had wounded his charge's pride.

Nudge continued watching the young girl practically skipping about, and then finally coughed, making her stop in mid stride.

" Miss? If I may make a suggestion."

She turned to him, the tyrannical smirk prevalent on her face, " Oh so what do you think Nudge? Barnacle scraper or privy attendant." She rubbed her hands together, " Oh I just can't-."

The older man narrowed his eyes. " In all seriousness Miss Tetra. Leave your wounded pride behind for a moment." He stood and put his hands on her shoulders and gave her a good shake. " What. Are. You. Going. To. Do?"

She blinked and shook him off, " Puff. Nudge you can't really think he's-." She laughed, though nervously.

The burly man crossed his arms, " The sword chose him."

She rolled her eyes, continuing her nervous laughter, " The sword was confused-."

"He shows all the classic signs-…"

She snorted, " Like what, sporting some kind of green dress and tights-."

" He can see what is not visible to anyone else." He murmured. " After all, the tale you relayed to me… does it not support the age old tales of the hero having attributes that were at best… not ordinary."

Her laughter grew more high pitched. " Just a fluke-."

" The three signs." Nudge put a finger up, " Being able to see what others cannot…"

" Like I told you, a coincidence-"

He ignored her and put up another finger. " Courage not shared by the common man."

Her nervous laughing ceased and her voice hardened, " In that situation Nudge… it was a matter of necessity, the hero has never had a purely personal reason to be thrown into his quest. Besides… you know the third sign and he hasn't had that yet."

" You're so sure."

" I would know." She said darkly.

" To see with the sight is not something one brags about Princess…"

She stiffened, " You call me this again. We've been over this-"

" Your eighteenth birthday is approaching-." She froze and clenched her fists.

" And." She said coldly.

" You more than me know the implications of this fact, what would your parents think if they were to see you the way-"

She whipped around, " Don't bring them into this!" She snarled. " You know I have no parents." She hissed. " I forsook them long ago. Do not bring them up!'

Nudge said nothing once more, his charge's furious face was enough to quiet any remark. The rage and sorrow, which crossed her features, had said it all.

" Tell me Nudge. What do you intend for me to do when I turn eighteen in these next four months. What do you want me to do? Hang up my pants and wear the dresses. Hang up my cutlass and replace it with a crown!" She hissed. " You are very sadly mistaken." She looked at the taller man with ice like eyes, " I will never stoop to the level of my pathetic ancestors and cling onto some fool's arm and tell them to save my kingdom for me." She turned to her mirror, " This Princess Zelda… is not going to just give her fucking kingdom away." She hissed darkly. " And no southern redneck is going to be _my _chosen hero." She shook her head and clenched her fists. " Not in this story."

Nudge groaned at his miss's behavior but knew that patience not force was key in dealing with the ever hot-blooded Nohanson clan. His family had served them for generations and his kin was ever their protectors. Din knew how many temper tantrums the Shies-a clan had dealt with over the centuries.

Nudge was more than capable of wearing this one down.

Her father had been _much _worse.

" Miss Tetra." He murmured. She turned to him slowly.

" What." She declared angrily. He took a deep breath.

" Princess… in my wildest dreams I never in a million years imagined this would be the result. We prepared ourselves for years, you have been in hiding since your sixth year, and even then you knew the risks of your position. When this boy came… I did not even think…" He paused. " If I had known I would have insisted the boy stay with us, we would have figured another way to infiltrate the fortress." Tetra looked up in surprise and he nodded, " Yes I am aware of his identity Miss Tetra. I remember young Link well." He then narrowed his eyes, " I also remember having a certain child's tears being spilled on my shirt for days until-."

She made a horrid noise that was a combination of a shriek and an annoyed snarl. " Where do you think you're going with this?"

" I am simply saying, perhaps you are being too hard on the young lad… especially when you used to be so fond of him."

She narrowed her eyes, " You're defending someone who abandoned us all- and I was NOT fond of him at all if anything-!"

Nudge rolled his eyes noticing the sudden pink hue his miss's cheeks had taken, " Nevertheless, the boy..." He gestured towards the halllway where the boy was still recovering," Was not at fault here. You say he abandoned us. Did he intend to " abandon" us was it rather more liekly he was forced away due to someone else's plans for him." Nudge pointed up to the sky and continued ,"After all he hardly seems to be the type to simply abandon a cause, and is his sister not still imprisoned?" He put a hand under his chin. " Is it truly fair to be punishing a boy for something he clearly, did not wish to happen?

She went silent and bit her lip, a nervous gesture she'd had since she was a child he remembered fondly, and she wrung her hands, " You think I've been too harsh on him." She mumbled.

He nodded quickly, "Extraordinarily so princess." He said sternly. " For a boy to go through such a trauma and yet emerge with his head held high despite losing everything he has known and worse still feeling like he is responsible for this entire situation. I commend him for his courage Miss Tetra. Perhaps you should as well."

She crossed her arms, " … Leave me Nudge." She murmured.

He bowed. " As you wish your highness." He said gravely. She glared at him but said nothing about the hated title addressed towards her. He backed out respectfully and she kept her gaze fixated at the wall, she heard the door close with a silent click and only then released her arms which she had been clutching so tightly slight bruises had formed on her arms. She turned towards her reflection in the mirror to her left. The golden tanned woman stared back at her, her hair messy and unkempt, her face clean of any face paint as she called it saved a thin line of kohl lining her eyes and rather large cut was forming on her brow from where Link had more or less thrown himself on top of her. She clenched her fists as she stared.

She saw no one but the pirate warrior she was. The one the Great Sea needed.

The Great Sea had no need of a Princess Zelda…

She closed her eyes.

And this Sea had no need of any " Link" either.

She could handle it well enough on her own. Nudge claiming that soon she'd have to step aside was ludicrous. Imagine her giving up her cutlass and knives for gems and a crown. To give up her comfortable clothes for a lifetime of being trapped in gowns and the ever-dreaded corset.

The thought was ludicrous. And how very selfish of Nudge to even relay that option.

Bah. Never.

Never in a millions years, not even if it mean life or death, she refused to die as anyone else but herself.

The mirror gazed back at her, she bit her lip, and gazed intently at it suddenly feeling another cold chill envelop her again, she felt her heart begin to race and her skin begin to chill.

Just as before, she didn't even have time to think a thought before her strength left her and she collapsed on her knees before the looking glass again, her eyes as clouded and lifeless as a corpse.

" _**Good evening Princess…"**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

" The faerie Queen?" The boat was astounded; Link rolled his eyes and attempted to dislodge his right arm from the sling that had more or less been forced on him.

" That's what Cyclos said'" He fidgeted more, trying to balance the stone on his immobile right elbow but not having much success. " So I reckon' the next stop is this strong hold of her's. Cyclos said that there song he taught me should do the trick." He groaned in pain, as the awkward position of his arm seemed to catch up to his brain and with a curse the stone fell off and on the floor. " AW DANG'IT!" He yelled in indignation. He leaned over the side. " Hold on there's kingie!" He attempted to lean and grab the stone with his left arm, but in that position having no prior support, soon fell flat on his head and injured arm. " YOW!"

" … Are you alright?" The monotone voice said next to him.

He grit his teeth. " Just… peachy." He growled.

As Link was in the process of trying to untangle himself, (and prevent further injury to his person) suddenly a chill went through him. He narrowed his eyes and finally with some effort managed to get back on his feet. He wrapped the stone around his neck and looked around curiously.

" Lad?" The King of Red Lions quipped. " What is wrong?

Link narrowed his eyes, and almost like a hound on the hunt, his senses all acted up at once. " I dunno." He murmured. " Somethin' in the air."

" The air?"

He nodded, " Yeah ya know my , "_ something ain't right"_ sense is actin' up in my brain." He took a long sniff of the air, " Yep. Something nasty is afoot."

" In your condition is it a wise thing for-." But Link ignored his advice, his brain was far to acutely aware that something was awry and once again and not for the first time, Link felt something in his body stir up, something that normally lay dormant, and take control of his actions. Not even half aware of the direction he was walking in, or even that his hand instinctively unsheathed the deadly blade at his back and broke into a run as he opened the door.

* * *

She was back again, this time however she recognized a change in the usual situation. Nudge's conversation with her still haunted her and she slumped to the ground and hugged her thin arms to her tightly.

" Is everyone out to get me?" She murmured sadly. " Why can't I be me and not this stupid-."? She bit her lip. She felt the familiar yet stinging sensation of the arms around her again. She broke away instantly, anger flaring in her blood.

" You seek to comfort me!" She said in a half shriek. " Well where are you now! You said you would fix all this! That YOU were the one who would answer my prayers! Yet how do you explain what's happened here! The master sword chose someone else!?"

" _**The Sword is confused." **A feathery whisper in her ear which only weeks ago would have made her knees turn into jelly only angered her more. _

" Oh yes yes. I thought the same thing but it seems now at least to me you were the one mistaken. Whether we like it or to the sword has chosen its new master, no matter how… unorthodox a choice it may have made."

" _**You do not approve of the choice?" **_

She crossed her arms, " He's not a bad person. He's a sweet kid… but…" She closed her eyes remembering the confession he had made to her about his feelings towards the demons who plagued them...The world had no… no there WAS no room for such sentimental weakness. They needed a real warrior, a remorseless swordsman who would not hesitate to slaughter even the smallest of demons. Who enjoyed the taste of their blood, which reveled in it...

Like her.

" He's too young inside, what the sword was thinking putting him through this… he's not ready and the fact that he's just lost everything from his sister to his-."

" _**His sister?" **The man seemed suddenly interested. **" Tell me more darling. What is this " chosen one" like?" **_

She settled in his chest and leaned back, already feeling herself becoming sleepy, " He's Link… I don't know… how do you describe him anyway…wait... who were we talking about…"

He grit his teeth. Blast it. The more times she was pulled into this world the faster she would be swayed into the state of hypnosis, which normally would delight him, but now that was the least of what he needed.

" _**Focus dear princess… what is it about his sister did you say?" **_

_She nodded sleepily,** " Yes… he had a sister… kidnapped… years ago… all my fault…hates me for it…" **_She whispered, as he ran his fingers down her hair, taking it down from her tight bun, she was completely enamored with him now he knew, she was finally completely in his power. However what she said suddenly struck a memory.

" _Be rid of him." A foolish act, yet he had to give him credit, not many would have survived this long and the young lad covered in cuts and bruises was a plucky fool, a brave one but still a fool. _

_However when his pet was about to do its master's bidding, he was suddenly struck with a curious desire to see the child's face, and so he bid the bird at least bring him to him. _

_A pair of blazing green eyes glared at him, no fear only frustration and anger and he noticed a fervent desire to kill burned in those eyes. He was taken aback as he suddenly recognized that hot intense blazing gaze. Suddenly… Awfully… _

_No. Not this time… Not this time! _

_The bird had expected a delightful midnight snack, but was startled by its master's sudden order to throw the boy away, quite literally, to get the boy out of his sight and then stumbling fell on his makeshift throne. Breathing hard, steadily… _

_And then breaking out into the most curious of laughter. _

She moaned, he knew if he wanted her he could have her now, but no, the time was not yet ready, she was still somehow in the state of mind to despite her misgivings continually look away from the dream world back into her own misguided miserable reality.

It would take more to break her he knew.

But for now…

" _**CAPTAIN!" **_

A voice startled them both, and her eyes glazed as they were suddenly refocused, " Link?" She murmured, " What?"

He for one was flabbergasted. His spell was impenetrable!?

" _**TETRA!" **_The echoing eerie voice seemed more ghost like, and furious he conjured up an image with a wave of his hand, and he felt himself stagger.

A gangly youth, lean and having clearly defined muscle in his arms. Wheat colored hair and bright green eyes, garbed in the greens of forest of old…

… It couldn't be…

" Link?" She murmured and she holding her head all the while staggered back up, damn it! The spell was broken; she was in her right mind. The boy's voice, with a southern drawl evident in every syllable seemed to be getting through the barrier he had erected and becoming clearer and louder every second.

The image now changed and he was knocking frantically now, and the louder he knocked, the more awake the young woman became and with the spell beginning to wear off time was run out.

For now at least.

With a snap of his fingers, the woman fell to her knees and went unconscious, and he glared at the boy in the image, and grit his teeth.

" _**Not... this time hero…" "Not this time…"**_

_**

* * *

**_

She woke up with a start and while still feeling groggy she was woken up by the heavy knocks at the door, and she stumbled over, still not exactly aware of where she was.

" Who the hell-?" She shook her head and blinked numerous times, " What the bloody hell are you doing here? " She demanded trying to save face and she gripped the door trying to keep her balance, as her legs were still currently as stiff as a board and anyone else looking at her would think her as drunk as a mule. Link however didn't seem to notice in fact he kept looking over her shoulder. She jumped (well gracefully stumbled) back. " Just what do you think you're doing!" The action was way too much for her still woozy body to handle however and were it not for Link's quick reflexes she would have been back on the floor.

" Whoa there! You alright Captain?" She groaned and shoved him off.

" I'm fine!" She hissed and tried to stand up again.

" No you ain't…." He blinked and then looked her up and down, " Maybe Cyclos banged ya up a bit more than we both thought."

She shook her head wildly, "No Link. The frog didn't do anything. Thank you for your concern, its very sweet but-?" LINK!?"

Link's face had gone a ghastly white and he staggered and clawed at the wall, " What. Is. That?" He pointed a shaky finger past Tetra, she squinted her eyes and turned around.

" It's a mirror, a family heirloom actually. Why?"

Link stared at it as if were the devil in front of him and Tetra started, for a split second… no that was impossible, suddenly Link stumbled backwards and fled the room. Despite herself, her curiosity was too much and she followed him, stumbling up the stairs and finally collapsing on the sand, clutching his left hand as if in agony and fighting back bellows of pain.

She knelt by his level, and she was startled to see what looked like blood streaming down his left cheek, and his left hand was throbbing visibly through the glove. She thought for a second about calling Nudge but thought against it.

" Din Dang it." He hissed. " Not again!"

She blinked. " This has happened before…?" Suddenly Link's eyes seemed to glaze over, and she was genuinely alarmed, and she shook him hard, " LINK!"

What had happened before happened again, and Tetra found herself unable to look away, as Link' brilliant green eyes seemed to flash blue for a split second and he stared straight at her, she held her fists terrified, but couldn't look away from the stranger's gaze.

" Link… okay not a funny joke… Link?" She whimpered.

Suddenly what sounded like gibberish spouted out of Link's mouth, in a completely different voice, and his gaze was fixated on her, like a man possessed, his words were fervent, though she couldn't understand a bloody word, but somehow Tetra knew she should listen, the words sounded painful, as if the speaker whatever was channeling itself out of Link's body was in pain somehow.

" LINK!" She shook him. " Wake up!" Suddenly his eyes widened and he let out one loud scream.

" ZELDA!!!!!!!!" She hastily dropped him and he hit the ground, but he made no move to assist him, truth be told she was frozen in place. That last scream of his…. She regained the ability to move her limbs and she gathered him up so his head was resting on her lap, his cheeks were wet with tears streaming down his face, and the blood source was finally revealed to be what she had thought was his scar from a long time ago suddenly having reopened and spilling blood everywhere.

She heard heavy footsteps behind her and didn't need to turn around, Nudge knelt by her side quietly, and dabbed a wet cloth on the unconscious man's forehead, silently, and also mumbled a few soft words which right after caused the scar to dry up and wither into the thin red line which had been evident since their first meeting.

" What's happen-." Nudge put a silent hand up, and she closed her mouth.

" Miss Tetra… I say nothing but this… have you any doubts now?"

She bit her lip and shook her head, " No." She whispered. They stared at each other and then at the unconscious boy lying on the woman's lap unconscious.

Suddenly, his eyes snapped open again, the same glazed look and he pushed her away and vomited great bursts of blood, then his eyes dimmed and he fell face forward into the blood soaked sand.

Tetra screamed.

o0o

_Images. Flashes. Sounds. Smells. Touches. _

_He looked around wildly, seeing image after image flash before him like some sort of moving pictograph show. _

_A dimly lit forest, with glowing orbs flying around following groups of children. '_

_A dark patch of woods, a ghost like tune permeating them as he stepped through them. _

_A large tree, and a green light permeating the darkness. _

_A girl with her back turned, emerald green hair and a pink orb floating listlessly around her head. _

" _You're leaving aren't you?" _

_No words could come out of his mouth and a blistering pain hit his head, he grabs hold of it and he falls to his knees. _

" Is Link gonna be okay!?" Malin half shrieked as she saw the young man being carried back into the infirmary, his tunic blood soaked and his breathing stilled.

" Malin honey, stay back!"

" But!"

" STAY BACK!"

" _So you see that mountain there in the distance…" _

_Rocky roads, blisters forming on his feet, pus draining down his worn boots. _

_The heat is unbearable, his skin is bubbling, he must get out. He must get out! _

_A faint whisper in his ears, pressing him on, he stumbles forward, falls to his knees, and is silent. _

_Something cold is pushed into his mouth. He awakes. _

" _Brother?" _

" What on earth!?"

" LEAVE!"

" But Miss Tetra I am more than qualified to-!"

" LEAVE MRS. BURDETT!"

_It's smoky. Its dark. He squints in the darkness. _

_A sizzle. A spark. _

_He looks up. His eyes widen. _

_A growl. Reflections of a set of glistening fangs. _

_A roar. Running feet. _

_He falls. He looks up. An explosion. _

_A red glint in the setting sun._

" Put him on the bed." She ordered, and locked the door.

Nudge closed the shutters and windows.

_A humid air permeates. He steps through puddles, and climbs. _

_A putrid smell. He presses on. _

_A blue-scaled girl looks up at him. _

_His skin burns and tingles. He falls to the ground. He gets back up. He aims. _

_A blue light engulfs his sight. _

She unpinned her hair, golden tresses fell down her back and she removed her outer vest and kerchief exposing golden colored skin. Under the kerchief a thick black cord served as a choker, attached to it was a golden V'. She trailed her finger over it, feeling the warmth emanating from it. She turned to Nudge who stiffened.

_He runs as quickly as he can. He doesn't know why he runs. Yet he does. _

_Mud stains his boots. His clothes. His face. _

_He sees the large structure in the distance. _

" Give it to me Nudge." She ordered quietly.

" Miss-?" He said in alarm.

" No arguing!" She ordered tersely. " Hand it over-!"

" But-!"

" I COMMAND YOU!"

There was a silence. The older man gulped again, but nonetheless removed from his own neck a tinier perfect triangle of gold and held it out to her.

She snatched it in a flash.

_The drawbridge drops down. He freezes in place as a large white animal comes charging out like lightning. _

_He catches glimpse of two figures on its back. _

_An older stern looking woman. _

_A terrified little girl. _

_His eyes widen, a glint is thrown behind them, and their eyes meet. _

_His heart stops. Another thunderous sound, he turns around to see a black creature much larger than the first come storming out with a larger passenger. _

_He turns to the boy. _

_Red eyes… meet his own. _

Link gasped in horror and started thrashing about, like a man possessed, Nudge pinned his arms down, and Tetra approached him, one step at a time, both of her hands outstretched showing the golden pieces glowing furiously in her hands.

" Princess…" He murmured, the still wild boy was fighting him off, shaking his head, practically foaming at the mouth, Tetra felt a twinge of fear hit her but she continued on, with both pieces in them, she rested her palms on Link's forehead and closed her eyes.

_The sun is strong. He squints as he makes out a beautiful garden. _

_A small figure is in the distance. He approaches her. _

_She turns to him. _

_They gasp in turn. _

" _You…?" _

_There is only silence. _

"_Princess?" _

_A simple tune fills his ears. _

She concentrates as strongly as she can, feeling the magic flow into her veins, feeling her blood begin to heat and the hairs on her skin stand up.

" Link... hear me…. What do you see?" She murmured.

She had no answer, Link was still violently shaking.

" Link. Wake up." She commanded.

" _Link?" _

_He turns. She smiles at him gently. _

" _Be careful dear friend." _

_He feels a smile grow on his warm cheeks. _

_He nods and whispers. _

" _Yes Princess Zelda…" _

_Zelda… _

_Zelda…_

_A burst of light. Another song._

_A door opens. _

_A large altar in front of him. _

_Something is sticking out of the pedestal. _

_He touches it… _

_Zelda… Zelda…_

The wind suddenly strengthened and the window shutters blew open, they both jumped in alarm but Tetra continued whatever ritual she was attempting.

" Link. I command you to wake. Link. Wake. Up!"

_Hero. Hero chosen by the holy blade. Hear me. Hear my words… _

_Find her. Find the princess of destiny. Find her again. _

_Find her… Find Princess Zelda… _

His body kept shaking, Nudge's grip was loosening and he grit his teeth trying to keep the boy still.

The golden light strengthened and she grit her teeth, feeling the heat begin to turn into a blistering sort of burning sensation yet she kept it up, making sure the two pieces while close together were not touching. Din only knew what would happen if the two pieces were to touch…

" LINK! WAKE UP!" She shrieked again. Whatever malevolence had taken the boy's body was not letting go easily, she grit her teeth harder, she'd expel whatever presence this was and then all would be normal!

Suddenly he stopped, his eyes refocused though they still kept the blue glassy eyed look, he sat up and he let out one more loud scream, " ZELDA!" Then as quick as it had started, the boy's eyes closed again and he slumped back down. His breathing normal again, and disbelievingly they realized the boy was merely asleep.

She closed her fists and the heat subsided, passed the triangle charm back to Nudge and replaced the V' back around her own neck.

The winds still grew, and a breeze wafted all around them.

They turned their gazes back towards the window, in shocked silence.

_Find her hero… find her… find your destiny…_

_

* * *

_

She played with the creature resting on her lap. Petting it fondly.

A smirk slid on her face.

" Time for the hero to come and play…" She giggled. He twirled her finger in the air, " Time for the hero to come and meet me."

The lights gathered around the young girl only circled her in reply. She giggled at the action.

" Time for the hero to come and play… " She repeated again as she gazed at the image now projected into the pool the woman was sitting in, with the young man lying down and sleeping fitfully. The young woman putting a cold compress on his head.

" Hee hee… time for the hero come and play…"

Giggles echoed through the empty glade. She stood up, the creature in her hands made a slight sound but she smacked it into silence.

" The hero comes to play. The hero will stand alone. How will this whole thing turn out... well I'm not one to tell." She giggled again, the lights surrounding her seemed to flinch, but continued to dance around her after a moment.

" Poor little boy. You don't know what is waiting for you." Her giggles took on a maniacal character, " But I do..."

_Poor little hero... you don't know what's coming for you... but I do... _

_...........Hee hee_

_...........................Hee Hee_

_................................................Hee hee_

_

* * *

And end of chapter, I hope it was worth the wait! ^__^ and see the review button beckons no? ha ha sayonara see ya next time, hope it wasn't too creepy for y'all. _


	11. Giggles in the glade

I know, I know, so late, I'm sorry College finals have taken over my life and now they're done yay! So I can write again, hope this ridiculously long chapter is worth the wait! Enjoy! Oh side not, for any of you who haven't yet, check out the "Hero of Time" fan movie, it is OUTSTANDING! And this is coming from a movie geek as well as a Zelda geek, if y'all got time seriously check it out!

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Legend of Zelda series, al right sbelong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo respectively. The only thing I own is a little Link doll and a couple of mangas XD**

**

* * *

**

_**Find me Hero… Find me!**_

_Who are you!? _

_**The Sacred light! Find the sacred light! **_

_I'…_

_**Find me Hero… Hero…**_

_Link looked around wildly desperately trying to find the source of the melodic voice but not being successful at all he turned to the left then to the right. He looked for the cloaked woman who he KNEW had to have caused this weird dream of his. _

_The woman that no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get out of his mind. _

_He was in a black room, there was no light, he could see nothing but he could hear her… he knew she was here, somewhere, and in those strange images he'd seen she'd been there. Who was she!? _

_Who was she… _

_Sacred light? It made no sense but again another startling sense of familiarity had hit him square on. Almost as if he had to KNOW that term and it was frustrating that he didn't or couldn't remember… _

_His left hand burned slightly but as always when he removed the fingerless glove off his hand nothing was there. _

_He grit his teeth and shook his head, thinking about this made his head hurt! He looked around now impatiently, okay, big black room, hearrd weird voice telling him to find something or one another, okay he gets it, time to wake up now and actually go about doing it! _

_He crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently. _

"_Come on now… time to let me be. "_

"_**Hero." **_

_He felt a vein pop. " Look I told ya before! My name's-!" He stopped. _

_The woman standing before him was unlike any he had ever seen, he felt his heart begin to pound so hard in his chest he put his hand over it to make sure it didn't go and burst out. _

_The stunning woman standing before him gave a small bow to him, they were about… no he realized she was actually younger… quite a bit, maybe seventeen or eighteen, but she still had the flush of youth in her face and a natural rosiness to her cheeks. She had the purest whitest skin he'd ever seen in his life, the natural pink of her cheeks the only color along with a thin streak of lilac over her eyelids covering a pair of cerulean blue eyes. Waves of golden hair fell across her shoulder held back by a delicate circlet of gold crowned with a red ruby at the center. _

_Her face… was by far the most exquisite face he'd ever… seen in his life._

"_Link." He finished in a daze. She said nothing but as quick as she appeared she began to fade, " Wait!" he called out in a hurry but it was too late. _

_**Find me hero… find me and you'll find the sacred light…**_

_The whispered plea reached his ears and as quick as it came Link saw darkness all over again. _

The light was harsh and his eyes snapped open and he groaned. His eyes refocused and then with a start he realized where he was. The infirmary!? Why was he-?

He looked to his right and saw Niko standing there flabbergasted.

"… How long have I been here?" Link whispered.

"T-Three days…"

His eyes widened, and he realized with a horrified sense of recognition what had happened, he looked towards Niko. " Bring the captain in here…" He mumbled.

" I dunno if she'll appreciate bein' ordered to do somethin'."

" Please." Link murmured.

Niko for some reason against his own judgement nodded, the fear in the boy's eyes… was enough to convince him.

o0o

She whipped the papers and maps off her desk and then kicked her chair hard, picked up a glass chugged the lat contents of it and threw it at the wall with a scream.

Her bun was disheveled and her hair streamed out of it, her eyes blazed with fury and she screamed again and punched the wall. She stood breathing hard, almost daring her nurse to come running in, she knew he wouldn't however, he was no fool…

Then as quick as the anger came, it ebbed and she slid down the wall, feeling her eyes well up again and she angrily forced them away, looking at the ceiling until the hated tears dried up.

The gods were a wretched thing… what possibly could they be… she shook her head.

For three days.

No matter what any of them did it was like he was sleeping the death sleep, still as a corpse save his chest rising up and down. She looked at the clock on the wall, each single tick mocking her, each rising slowly to her doom. Her right hand burned, she bit her lip and put it into a fist squeezing her nails into her palm as she did so and squeezing her eyes shut.

No not again.

She felt the familiar rush in her hand as it suddenly burned even more intensely and painfully as it had begun to do so more in the recent weeks than ever in her seventeen year life. She bit her lip harder, the throbbing in her hand growing worse but finally after a few agonizing moments it began to subside. The hand was now numb, and shaking she removed the bandages off her hand, her fingers shook as she examined the back of her hand frightened as she noticed the mark was growing darker and more noticeable. Her eyes widened and she shook her head and hastily wrapped it back up tighter this time.

She hugged her arms together, this wouldn't beat her, she didn't care about any old " tradition" or whatever she would be reduced to the old princess and hero formula over her own dead body!

Her hand throbbed again but not as badly and she clutched it, a slight knock sounded on her door and without turning around she called " Enter." As she turned she saw Niko was at the door looking horribly uncomfortable. She fought the urge to roll her eyes at the fool.

Niko gave a bow and she scowled, " Sorry to bother you miss but eh… the kid's awake… finally."

She started, but then regained her composure. " And." She said dryly. " Let the infirmary handle it-."

" Miss… he was askin' for you."

A heat went up her cheeks at the statement but she kept her voice steady. " Oh?" She put on a disinterested tone. " And why should I-"

" Miss with all due respect he seemed pretty insistant on it."

" So?"

" Miss you don't understand, he looked scared out of his wits... putting it bluntly."

She blinked. Well it would make sense wouldn't it? One minute being completely ( well... just about) fine, the next waking up to find he'd been in the infirmary for three straight days. She sniffed and turned from the short man. " I will go."

He bowed again and let her pass him respectfully. She as always didn't even notice the gesture.

o0o

He was sitting up, holding his head, but he looked as if in a daze, Tetra buzzed her lips in annoyance, honestly, for some so called "chosen one" he certainly did get hurt a lot. He heard her footsteps and turned to face her. Tetra fought a shiver, remembering the last time she'd seen his eyes, they'd been glowing that eerie blue green as if they'd been fighting over which color they were supposed to be. The agony in his voice… and that chilling scream.

Zelda.

How he knew that name… She shook he impatiently, clearly he'd been delusional, it wasn't important. She turned towards Niko and ordered, " Leave us." He started but at his Miss's look he scuttled out of the room. She looked towards the others still standing awkwardly around the room. " That goes for all of you." She said angrily. They all gulped and fled. She turned towards the young man, anger flaring in her eyes, " Would you mind telling m what taht was all about and what on earth happened to-."

"Thanks." he cut her off and she looked at him in bewilderment.

" Er… you're welcome?" She said with an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Link sighed and looked downwards. " I'm sorry you had to see that." He murmured embarrassed. " I can't control it so.."

Her eyes widened. " Wait hold on!" She put her hands out in front of her. " Back up. Are you telling me that's happened before?" She pointed a finger at him, " As in multiple times, as in this has occured more than once!"

He simply nodded. She was both horrified and amazed. " You… how… Why?" She spluttered.

He shrugged looking so forlorn her heart went out to him in that moment, he looked as if he was trying to keep his composure but was obviously terrified out of his wits.

" I don't know." He finally murmured. " When I was a kid… they started so quick and then just kept comin'. Like… these weird pictures would come in my head and like one of those movin' pictograph reels Lenzo was tryin 'to invent… they'd just go on and on. The next minute I'd be home in bed with my gram hysterical and half the town scared outta their wits of me."

" Pictures?" She murmured.

He nodded. " The whole town thought I was some kind…" He hesitated. " They thought I was… you know… "

She flinched. He looked at her scathingly. " You can say it ya know. Won't insult me I don't care about your reaction." He snorted bitterly. "You don't scare me like I said before… when you got a bunch of old men holdin' ya down and chantin' weird things at you and getting that powder and water poured all over you all the while you're yellin' at im' to stop to compare it to… some crazy pirate girl isn't that scary at all… "

She crossed her arms. " They thought you were possessed." She finally voiced the dreaded word.

He looked up at her with blazing green eyes, " They thought I was a devil child. I can take a guess at what you saw. My eyes turned a weird color, I had a new voice, and I was screamin' in some conky language."

It was chilling her skin she realized. He had it down to the last detail. " What did you see this time…." She murmured.

He didn't say anything for a moment then he murmured. " Nothing new…" He shrugged as if brushing it off, and he smiled bitterly. " The same sort of shit I can't understand and don't want to understand." He clenched his lips, trying to keep them from trembling. " I'm sorry you had to see it. You must have been freaked out."

She didn't answer him for a second, all the comments she would have made would have been too cruel right now. " It was rather… disconcerting… yes." She raised an eyebrow. " But forgive me I still don't understand why you're thanking me."

He smirked bitterly, " Ya didn't just leave me there… ya didn't run away from me… most people would have."

" If I had you would have been in worse shape and then who would have wielded the master sword."

" The dead master sword." He grumbled.

" What!?"

He flinched. " One of my dream things showed me this damn thing ain't workin' right." He shook his head. " It got damaged or something…" He played with the blade turning it into and out of the light. " I was told only that the Faerie's mistress wanted to see me? Like the one they served." He mumbled. "I Don't even know where to start with that one."

She crossed her arms and closed her eyes deep in thought. " Hmm." Suddenly it came to her, "The faerie queen…" She breathed though her face darkened considerably as she said it.

He nodded, " Yeah. That's what I figured…" He sighed. " You have any idea where I can find her?"

She scowled severely. " You've never heard the stories?" She hissed.

He shook his head, " My Gram didn't like talkin' about magic and stuff… you know.. cause of my er…" He pointed to his head and she understood.

" The legends are pretty convoluted but they all agree on one thing, the existence of a "faerie queen". No one's really seen her though, but the legends conflict each other anyway." She said vaguely.

" Conflict? Like how? What she looks like?" He laughed nervously. She shook her head.

" They conflict in whether the faerie folk are really on the side of the humans… or another agenda. There are stories from long ago of faeries luring hapless children into the woods where they are never seen again, and other travelers being lured into a glade and then disappearing without a trace." She recalled. " Faeries have always been mischievous creatures I wouldn't put it past them to lure some poor kid into the woods and then abandoning it or some hapless traveler getting them more hopelessly lost until they die."

He was flabbergasted, " But I met some, I mean, the little ones, they healed me sometimes you know and they even healed…" He stopped. And then closed his eyes, " They healed my gram when she was made herself sick worrying about me and Aryll…" He squeezed his eyes shut. " I promised her I'd bring Aryll back… I went to find Jabun and then I was goin' to bring her back." His fists shook as he clutched the sheets tightly, " She was all alone when she died… she must have been so scared…"

Tetra felt a twinge of sympathy but knew this was not the time to be mourning over things of the past. " Link." She demanded he looked up. " If what you say about the master sword is true… then it seems you have no option but to go seek out this faerie queen, but know this, despite your biased feelings for those loathsome creatures they are not to be trusted."

He crossed his arms and scowled. " I've dealt with worse."

She shook her head, " The stories I told you are only the beginning Link, there are many more, who knows what this faerie queen looks like, don't be caught off guard, and for Din's sake whatever you do don't fall for any of its tricks!"

" Tricks?" He looked at her with determined eyes and climbed out of bed, " I've dealt with monster twenty times the size of me, including one that seriously tried to eat me… I can deal with a bunch of fireflies with magic wands."

She growled and glared at him, utter hatred in her eyes, he flinched, " They'll try to catch you off guard and ensnare you in their web… do not. Let that happen." She continued on, " Just take some advice from me Link, sometimes the most innocent looking of creatures are really the most dangerous… remember that."

He thought of a snarky remark to end on but held his tongue when he saw her face. It was deathly serious and instead of the usual coy and mocking smirk he was expecting on her face like before, there was genuine concern on her face.

For the first time Link felt a twinge of fear in his stomach.

* * *

King was silently angry throughout the trip, Link put his head on his hand and buzzed his lips. Never in a million years did he ever think he'd miss his dratted boat's never ending chatter.

But now it was just too dang quiet.

" Well Kingie… you gonna talk to me or are you just goin' to stew over this…"

No reply.

He growled and then crossed his arms and settled against the bow of the boat. Old boats apparently could hold grudges worse than he thought.

" Tetra said that the faeries shouldn't be trusted and the queen of them…" He faltered, remembering the genuine fear that had crossed her eyes. He knew she was probably taking it way out of proportion but… still guess it didn't hurt to be cautious.

"What I do not understand is why we are wasting our ever more precious time in all these shenanigans." King finally having broken his silence angrily asked.

" King if I don't have the master sword working then how are we supposed to do anythin'?"

King went silent and then angrily hissed, " We already would have found the reason why if you had not wasted time in stoking your own ego and dealt with that foolish frog spirit." He narrowed his eyes and glared at the boy, " A true hero would have known this. Would have known to put his personal feelings behind him and do what is right. No matter the personal costs to him!"

Link was silent. "… I'm doin' the best I can King I just-."

" Just what!? Distracted!? A hero cannot be distracted boy! A hero must always be on his mission, with none of these mindless _" side quests"_ of yours" He bellowed.

" King I-."

" SILENCE!" He commanded. " If this is whom the gods think to actually trust our world too and bid me to lead you to your destiny then I know not what they're thinking!" Link was stunned, the boat continued, " Foolish boy. Selfish self glorifying boy, you could have cost us all with your silly prideful folly, idiot! Scoundrel! From now on you do only what I say when I say it, do you understand me! Your foolishness could have cost us everything… think of your poor sister! Would your pride and glory have been worth your sister taking her last breath as you fiddled away your time!?"He bellowed.

Link shook his head mutely. King glared at him and then conversation died between the two.

They finally after an agonizing hour of silence they arrived at the rocky fortress of Mother and Child Isle. According to legend Tetra had said this island with its fortified walls and deadly looking rock spires was the only place safe enough for the portal to be opened into the other realm, whence all faeries came. He looked up, and then realized what exactly the cryptc warning he'd recieved long before from the woman had meant. He took up the windwaker and rose it high in the air, conducting the song Cyclos had taught him so very begrudgingly and instantly the winds changed. Whirling around him, gently but at the same time he could see they were awaiting his command, he closed his eyes, and thought the command he wanted as he always did.

The wind waker was a strange device he mused. It needed no spoken command it seemed to be able to read his mind and thus react as needed. It had been unnerving at first but then he had grown used to it. His silent command made the winds gather around the bottom of his boat and swirl even faster.

" Lad?" The king of red lions grew alarmed, but Link paid no attention, he was simply too deep in his trance, the winds were like strings, coiling around the baton and Link flicking them to where they were supposed to go. The winds were in the bottom of the boat and to his relief they seemed to understand he wished for the boat to be elevated, and despite King's panic the boat did indeed continue to rise. Link whipped the wind waker to the right and the winds jerked to the right, then he changed to the left, the winds followed and it was like a whiplash how quick his arms were moving, the boat slowly but surely began to rise and finally with one upward jerk the boat shot upwards over the jagged rocks and another jerk to the right, the boat was propelled over and then dropped into the water below.

Link looked around him cautiously, it was eerily silent in here, he noticed little glowing orbs around the place flying listlessly around him, the water seemed to shine a stranger blue than the rest of the water around him. And above the pool he was currenltly in, another upper platform was there, along with vines listlessly trailing down the gorge and suspended it looked almost like a …swing?

"Lad?" The boat murmured looking around. " What is this place?

" Would it kill ya to call me by my name for once?" Link grumbled. He jumped out and found himself ankle deep in water. He put his hands on his hips and surveyed the area, his green eyes darting back and forth.

" Hello!" He called. " Er... Faerie Queen!" He shrugged, " I was told ya needed to see me!" His arms went down, " Er here I am? What's this all about?"

Silence.

Link blinked. Well this was kind of rude. Making him go to all this trouble and not even bothering to show up.. pfft. He hated magical things… not worth the trouble.

Suddenly what sounded like childish laughter filled the glade. His ears perked up and he tried to locate the source but found none. Unnerved he backed up more towards his boat, but the laughter seemed to follow him, and the wind suddenly died. Without it at his back, literally he felt an intense unease go through him and he gulped, he didn't like this. Didn't like this stillness at all…

Another giggle but this time much closer to his ear and a putrid smell hit his nose and he gagged and fell backwards back onto his boat, the smell was horrifying, and he was having a hard time breathing, he simply covered his face trying to keep his breath.

The giggle was at his ear this time and he felt the breath,with a jolt he released the hold on his face and then felt his insides jolt.

The calm crystal clear pool was gone, he felt himself growing more and more ill, as the water had suddenly turned a murky reddish brown color with a different feel to it, he gingerly scooped up a handful, and then with a start fell back more into his boat and curled himself up into a corner, his skin a chalky white, his green eyes so wide with horror and revulsion as the giggling around him grew louder and closer, seeming to surround him, and the water seemed to be getting deeper… or.

His boat was sinking.

As the water seeped from the sides Link choked and climbed higher, trying not to have it touch him again. He was able to jump onto a rocky ledge and only watch helplessly as King disappeared under the water. He breathed hard and shook his head wildly, willing this nightmare to stop as he clung for dear life on the narrow ledge. The murky red water below him. Waiting.

" _**Poor little boy… here let me help you." **_

The voice was soft, melodic and innocent. He felt his insides relax but suddenly he remembered Tetra's warning and put his guard back up. Not fast enough however, a jolt from the back and he went falling face first into the muck, he screamed and got back up, trying to wring the water out of his clothes, feeling it seep onto his skin and stain it.

" _**You fear what the goddesses have given you?" **_

" WHAT KIND OF SICK-!" he bellowed but the voice echoed again throughout the glade.

" _**Mortals are such petty creatures." **_The woman's (??) whisper put a shiver throughout his body, "_**You try to give them a gift and they just throw it away…" **_

"G-GIFT!?" He was shakng in fury. " WHAT KIND OF-!?"

Suddenly the water churned, and rippled and seemed to form a shape, a swirling pillar , draining the pool and then to the young man's amazement swirling around and resting on the little vine swing. It settled there for a while, coiled around the little swing, and then the water still the disgusting ooze it had become, fell downward filling the pool back up and at the same time, revealing a… -.

Link turned bright red and turned around hastily, " GAH I'M SO SORRY MAAM REALLY-!"

" H_**eh. Most mortal men are pleased when they see me for the first time… you may gaze upon me young hero… I have no qualms with it." **_

Her leg was coiled around the swing, strands of ice colored hair fell to the ground, conveniently covering certain spots of her other wise nude body. Her skin shone around the same color as her hair and her eyes glowed like the first season's snow on a sunny day. She settled on the swing, and rested her chin on her fair hands and smirked at him. _**" How be it that such a fate comes to rest on your shoulders young one, that such a plan is made and yet not made, that such a day will come when you are both everything… and nothing. So much to live for… so much to lose." **She whispered. _

He blinked and then looked around the glade, " Why did you do this…"

She smirked wider, "_**To see what you have to lose, to see what you have already lost. This is no illusion my dear hero. My dear fool. You currently stand in the blood of all who have lost their lives in your absence. The lives you choose to put on your conscience." **_Link's face was still ghastly white and he backed away though he knew it was futile and useless to escape it, it was everywhere. _**" A physical incarnation of your guilt you choose to force upon yourself, and others put to you, the men, the women, the children… will you let it destroy you… this guilt which is so obviously earned… or is it?" **_

Link scowled. " Ya know… you " all knowin' types are really startin' to bug me…" He said bitterly. " Can't ya just give me some sort of straight answer."

" _**A straight answer? But what if there is none dear hero." **_

"… Sorry I asked." He grumbled.

" _**An answer is relative, to the questioner and the answerer, I could give you an answer, but then I could have another one in the wings. Destiny is unpredictable little hero, one direction the wind could be blowing and then its blowing in another, how can one determine the future, how can one determination the direction the wind will take?" **_

Link blinked and then raised an eyebrow, wondering if this thing was even slightly sane… or just psychotic. The creature grinned maniacally as if she could sense his thoughts, and jumped off the vine with a wild cry and floated over to him, her hair was still just barely covering everything that needed to be covered and he averted his eyes to keep some sense of modesty in the air.

This seemed to amuse her more. _**" I like you young hero, I truly do, so therefore I shall bestow upon you one of my most precious gifts." **_

He grimaced. " Er… I dunno if I want one of your gifts…"

She smirked and flipped backwards, until she was back before her throne, her hair blowing in the invisible wind and she put a hand on her naked hip, giggling deviously. A small creature appeared in her hands, Link recognized it as looking like a smaller version of the ethereal creature that had appeared in his room and healed him. He raised an eyebrow as she brought the creature high in the air, it was shivering and the lights swirled around her_**, " Yes my lovelies yes my children, dance for me, lend your queen your power…" **_They continued to spin around her and the faerie's laughter all mixed into one chilling sound. The laughter grew louder and louder, faster and faster, the creature held aloft by the queen quivered in fright and squirmed in a desperate struggle to get away, and Link felt his skin break out in chills, the scene was like something out of some sort of nightmare. _**" In each of the enlightened one's creations there exists a fire, an ever burning flame of passion and light, that exists in every soul, a fire that must be salvaged for the good of all!" **_

His face was a combination of a grimace and terror, " Fire? Er… yeah I don't think fire is really necessary-." He said nervously as he continued backing away.

She ignored him, " _**And with that fire must come a frigid cold, the icy feeling of despair and sadness. The gateway to the darkness of the soul. Will you succumb to the warmth, or to the cold, will you be the light or will you be the darkness!" **_She screamed in a cackle and her eyes began to glow as bright as lighting, claws suddenly grew on her outstretched hands, piercing the still struggling creature. Her claws glowed as her smile grew wider and in one horrifying moment at least for the young adventurer her hands grabbed either side of the creature and then wrenched the two apart. Link covered his mouth in horror and in an attempt to quell the bile which rose up his throat at the creature's last pitiful scream. The faerie queen held the two pieces aloft, the silver colored blood leaking out of the creature's dismembered body, covering her like some sort of grotesque face paint. Both halves began to glow. _**" A sacrifice which must be made. A sacrifice to one's own soul. A sacrifce of the fire…-."**_She held up one half and it began to glow a bright red. "_**A victim of the freeze." **_She held up the other half, which begant o glow a blue white. The halves dripped the same ooze that was all over the witch queen's face, the faeries despite the horror inflicted on one of their own continued to swirl around her, almost like in a trance, Link suddenly felt his muscles stiffen and paralyze, he couldn't even blink! She opened up her blue lips and two clear fangs were visible, she grinned, and then in one of the most revolting acts he'd ever seen dropped one half then other into her mouth and swallowed them both. Her body began to glow even brighter and she cackled again and appeared in front of him. Her hair was wild and seemed to have a life of its own as it swirled around her blood stained face. Her smile was making Link extraordinarily nervous, he flinched when her still bloodstained hands grabbed hold of his cheeks. _**" Accept this gift from the faeries little Link." **_

She wrenched his head to hers and Link's mouth burned with a terrible heat and he tried to break away from the demon creature's grasp but he was completely paralyzed at this point, the blistering heat soon turned into frigid gales, freezing his mouth almost solid and he felt his entire face go numb, as he seriously thought the pains going through his body were going to destroy him, she released him and he fell to the ground panting for breath. She floated over to her little vine swing throne and relaxed on it, giggling as she did so. He finally regained his senses and in a fury stormed over to the throne, after stumbling a bit trying to remember how to use his legs, " WHAT THE HELL YA CRAZY DEMON, WHAT'D YOU DO TO ME!?!?"

She put her head in her chin and grinned, " _**I gave you a gift." **_

" A GIFT!" He pointed his finger at her, " WHY YA LITTLE YA WENT AND RAPED MY MOUTH THAT'S WHAT YOU GONE AND DID-!" He stopped dead in mid sentence and looked at his outstretched finger…. Now glowing a dark red. He yelped and tripped over his own feet at her throne. She giggled again.

He held up both his hands, shaking as he did so, as he did so, his hands had a strange aura around them, like red and blue ribbons trailing down his fingers. " What the…."

Her mocking tone was suddenly gone. _**"The power to melt the coldest of ice, the power to freeze the hottest of fire. This is the faerie's gift to you, use it well. Use it before all is lost." **_

" How?"

" _**That bow you wield, it was enchanted long ago to wield the goddess's powers, the hero who wielded it made it so. The bearer of the blade of evil's bane. The blade you must restore to its holy light." **_

" How?"

" _**To the north, to the South, they have stood, the guardians of the wind and Earth, go to them, their duties have been interrupted, they must be set to rights, the blade will be dulled forever more unless you restore order to the spirit world."**_ She pointed to him. _**" Make haste, the sacred light grows ever dimmer, how long will it be until it disappears, the roles so sacred, the hunter, the gather, and the receiver, when will their duties come to be." **_

" What? Whoa whoa, hold up, what's this about hunter, receiver… what!?" He said in a snarl, hating this whole debacle more every minute.

"_**Beware young hero. The receiver grows ever weaker, it will not be long until they fall to the evil one, you must keep that from happening brave one." **_

" But I…" He blinked. " Who?"

" _**The one who you must seek, you believe yourself to have a small role in this, but you are wrong young lad, your destiny has been foreordained since you were but a child. Seek them, and then you will understand all." **_

" I… just don't understand." He looked to the ground. " H-How do ya know I will…"

She smiled_**, **_and she floated over to him again and lifted his chin up _**" You remind me of someone once so dear to me. You must understand by now child, we faerie are not human, nor are we beast, we are something different entirely, a faerie may never grow close to a human. Such is the taboo of my kind and when I was chosen by my acts to become the faerie mother… I lost him."**_ Her voice trailed. Despite his over all fear of this creature suddenly he felt a burst of sympathy for the creature, and another feeling entirely overcame him. Elation, happiness… then… horror and sadness. He blinked and shook his head, making the strange emotions disappear for now. She looked at him with weary eyes and then continued.

" _**Perhaps the pain has caused me to become the monster I now am… but let me tell you something dear hero… you are just my type… if I were not bound to how I am now…" **_She caressed his cheek, " _**So many years ago… so many long years has it been. Long and lonely…." **_

The grip on his face suddenly grew tighter. _**" Damn those wenches, those wretched bitches! The enlightened ones, the all knowing ones, this curse they put on me! A curse not deserved nor right! I would have done nothing! NOTHING! I loved him yes but I knew the taboo, I would not have acted on it! How dare they send me away with this insulting bribe of theirs! A crown in exchange for my soul! My heart! I lost him once… I lost everything…" **_her eyes focused on his face_**, " Yet I see it. I see that wonderful soul, the soul I fed upon, the soul in which I was bound heart mind and body… I see it… I see it…. I must have it!" **_Suddenly her face became hard and angry, her teeth bared. And she lunged for his neck, wraping her clawed hands around it, he fought her off, but she kept her grip despite this, she growled and snarled like an animal, occasionally Link was able to discern a word or two, but as she squeezed he could feel the breath leaving his body and his knees beginning to buckle.

"L-l-let go…." He choked out.

Suddenly her blazing eyes cooled and the death grip was loosened as he fell to the ground, heaving up and down. She backed away from him, the crazed demonic look on her face was gone replaced by fear, and she raised her hands to eye level, shaking violently. _**" Leave. Now. Quickly." **_

" Your… highness?"

" _**You must go and restore peace to this world. I cannot be allowed to stop you, such is not my way. Go. Now." **_

" Faerie Queen."

" _**GO!" **_She outstretched a finger, " _**Such is the fate of when one displeases the enlightened ones…" **_She backed away her form fading as she did so. _**" I make you this promise child… my children… shall be at your back… and."**_ She choked back. " _**I… shall not bother you… again**_…" Her body shook and she backed away slowly fading as she did so. Two shining tears went down her cheeks and floated towards him and finally she disappeared completely.

_**Goodbye…. Link…. **_

The voice echoed and then just as quickly as the encounter had begun it was over.

He felt the water begin to drain and heard an agonized cough from behind him as his bpat emerged from the dephs, choking and spluttering and over all probably traumatized. " Wretched creatures!" he boomed. " Mischevious wretchs!" He shook his head, " ugh! Please at least say this misery was worth the trouble."

Link nodded mutely, only being able to think of the sadness in the faerie's eyes. The misery. It made something in him just die inside. He had no idea why, hell the crazed creature had just tried to kill him… but…

For some reason he couldn't make himself hate the poor creature.

Something about her was not allowing him to think badly of her…

The boat was silent and probably to the point of near hysteria, then again Link surpmised that basically "drowning" was enough to tramuatize any being.

He conducted the song of the winds in the dull glade and allowed him to be carried upwards out of the pool.

Back out in the open ocean Link closed his eyes and breathed in the familiar sea scent, but felt the occasional tingle both his hands, and Link buzzed his lips in annoyance.

The power of fire and ice? What good was that gonna do?

He crossed his arms and legs and sat in the boat then from the corner of his mind a thought struck him.

He dig his bow and quiver out of the hold and took an arrow and knocked it, readying it for a strike, he saw a smaller island with a tree on it next to thelarge rocky one he'd just escaped from. He narrowed his eyes and aimed for the tree and felt his hands begin to slightly heat up, he began to mentally manipulate the heat telling it to leave his hands and instead travel through the arrow and into the tip, he opened his eyes and shot, as soon as the arrow was let loose it burst into flame and hit the target right on mark, leaving a singed scorch mark on the bark. He grinned like a child and pumped a fist in the air, and then knocked another arrow, this time willing his arrow to freeze and as he let that one go, it shot forth with a ice blue light and upon contact the rest of the tree froze into a solid ice statue.

Link stood in awe, feeling the quivering sensations on the tips of his fingers and he grinned.

Not bad.

Not a bad gift at all…

He turned one last time towards the abandoned island and nodded his head towards it.

" Thank you Navi…" he murmured. " May you find peace at least."

Link jumped after saying that? Navi? Whre had that-…?

He shook his head and turned the rudder south, as he'd been instructed to, to set right whatever calamity Ganon had brought about.

The dull Master sword in his hands seemed like a heavy burden... and he knew that time was indeed as King had said... was running out.

* * *

Remember to leave a review if you can! =) See y'all next time XD


	12. Search for the Earth

Hi hi hi!!! Sorry I know this is sooo late! My humblest apologies but college and holidays really cna mess up a writing schedule again sorry!!! Please enjoy the chapter regardless =)

**Disclaimer- I do own the Legend of Zelda series, all rights belong to Nintendo**

* * *

" So… what you're telling me… is that the fairy queen…. some kind of demonic creature who apparently has more than a few screws loose… tried to both kill you…but also somehow managed to… have a healthy snog with you?"

He groaned but nodded absolutely humiliated, his mouth still burning and his neck throbbing. Tetra began blinking repeatedly from the small image in the stone he could see and then the image of her vanished, but he could hear her hysterical bursts of laughter in the background and the unmistakable sound of a chair falling over

" IT AIN'T FUNNY!" He yelled, his cheeks red with shame and embarrassment. Suddenly her face again emerged within the stone's surface once more, she wiped her eyes and when she saw the look on his face she clamped her hand over her mouth smothering more laughter.

" So… Link… how was it… your first kiss with some kind of… deranged-." She choked.

" SHUT UP!" He felt his cheeks go redder, " Ya think I wanted it and then she went all crazy and tried to eat me!"

Her laughter exploded again and Link grit his teeth and glared at the stone but said nothing, no point.

The gods were sick creatures indeed if this was the fate that those wretched things decided to put on him…

She put the stone down and sat slowly down in her chair, feeling relief flush through her not that she'd ever admit it but hearing his voice made her feel much better than she had in the last few hours… She stared at her reflection as a habit, the burning sensation in her hand had given her no choice now but to keep it bound in tight bandages, praying everyday it woudn't slip off and all so so visible sigil would not expose its ugly head… only the gods knew the consequences of such an event.

She was by definition... a... Princess. A woman of the royal family. An heiress. They by custom were dainty young ladies of good breeding and character, willing to accede everything they had for their people and land… well… At least she fit that part… Link had no idea, she knew, hell if he were to find out he might just quit in protest and despite her own doubts… she knew her… "kingdom" needed him just the same. Of course the proud woman wouldn't admit it… but part of that kingdom that needed him… was her.

* * *

" HEAVE!"

" Ya gotta be kidding me King!!" He stared at the large boulder but at the look on his boats face he sighed and pushed again, feeling sweat pore down his head, this stone wasn't going anywhere….

He blinked. Repeadedly. Then….

" DIN DAMN IT!!!!" He bellowed and launched a kick at the unmoved stone and as could be expected regretted it severely and he howled in both anger and extraordinary pain. " Son of a-." He hissed. " Now what do we do!?"

King gave a heaving sigh, " I know not lad."

He threw his arms up in the air and leaned against the rock, fuming. " I can't believe this." He looked at the large stone, " Seriously!?" He yelled upwards up at the sky. " Does it AMUSE y'all up there to make my life a living hell! What'd I ever do to you!?" He tapped his foot impatiently and sulked.

Suddenly he felt the wind change, and his eyebrow raised but nonetheless he noted the direction the wind was now blowing in. North?

He furrowed his eyebrows and on a hunch unrolled his sea chart. This was one of the mose sourthernmost islands like the Queen had said, he traced a path directly north of the island he was on now and his eyebrow raised when he noticed one of the islands he hit was of a peculiar name.

Fire Island.

" Pretty convenient." He murmured. Why else would that … faerie have given him powers to control _**fire **_and ice. He rolled the map back up and stuffed it in his pack and ran back to his boat.

" Set sail for Fire island King!"

" Are you sure?"

" Just got me one of those hunches again!" He grinned.

* * *

This was a path she had tread for so many years so many times, she did not even have to look at the steps she took. Her grip on her lyre did not waiver despite the treacherous rocks and boulders riddling the paths. She fingered a tuft of red hair and pushed it behind her ear, jingling a golden orb dangling from her ear.

Moans of some sort of kind echoed throughout the air, she bit her lip but continued her trek as she did every day. She finally reached her destination and strappig her instrument to her back, spread out her long white arms, wings spread out from them from some sort of flap hidden from view otherwise. Flapping her new wings she reached a smaller platform where the moans of pain were loudest. She knelt with respect towards the large red dragon lying motionless on its side, its back still sporting the tears on its back where the remains of wings still stood like a dismal reminder of what the creature had lost. '

She put her hands on the worn strings and began to play a song, a song she'd only heard in her dreams but nonetheless could never get it out of her head it was so hauntingly beautiful, she longed to be able to play it in its entireity but could not find the notes, she played what she could remember from memory, but was no more successful than ever. She closed her eyes and then tried a new song, a happier song, to please her god, whose sorrow was affecting her people in kind.

" Please o holy goddesses… hear this one subject's prayer…" She murmured. " The darkness which haunts my God… please save him…. Bring us the one who will deliver us…. Please…" She whispered. As always there was no answer, she closed her eyes in sorrow, it had been a long seven years since the darkness came…. The darkness which had swallowed everthing and left her people and village in ruins.

" Someone…. Please…. Anyone…. Hear me… save us…. "

* * *

Tetra found herself looking enviously again at the sea chart near her desk, where in a large red circle an island looked back at her. Mocking her. Mocking her of her first…and worst failure.

Windfall was like a demon which plagued her day and night. She'd lost Windfall and so many in that one battle… she'd do anything to get it back. She'd only been fourteen… fourteen years old… Windfall had hung on for two years against Ganon's forces… but even it had finally fallen and Ganon flaunted it. Flaunted it in her face, the bastard!

" Miss Tetra." She looked up startled but then relaxed.

" Nudge… what is it?" She murmured. The elderly man tried to smile but grabbed his back and hissed in pain. His charge was alarmed and grabbed for him before he fell down.

" Nudge you're getting too old for this!" She scolded. " Hasn't the time come for you to retire with the other elders." He shook his head, and patted the young woman's hand.

" I am fine dear child. I merely wished to speak to you."

Her suspicions raised, " About what? What's wrong has Ganon-!?"

" No no. Something happier." Immediately Tetra's face fell.

" My "release" tch Nudge must we right now."

" Its fast approaching dear child."

She bit her lip. " Its still far enough away." She grumbled. Nudge chuckled to himself, but nonetheless moved towards her dresser and dug through it.

" Hidden it well I see." He shook his head, Tetra made no move to help of course, she continued to sulk and gaze at the sea chart. Nudge made no show of seeing it, but his Miss's obsession with that island was likely going to cause much trouble some day. He dreaded it but knew it unlikely she'd ever listen to reason…. He only could pray that when she did finally act on her obsession someone would be able to pull her out of that mess she'd throw herself in….

" Aha." He smiled as he pulled the garment out and shook it. " Your mother's attire should suit you princess."

She grumbled an obscenity under her breath and as if to show her complete disgust at the whole thing settled on a chair with her legs wide apart and slovenly leaning forward, with a look of complete disinterest in her eyes along with boredom and pride at her "male" attitude. He shook his head but ignored her childish behavior.

" You agreed to it your highness."

" Hardly." She mumbled

Nudge looked at his young charge with a sense of sadness and as old men usually did he found himself lost in his thoughts.

Tetra Nohanson, the young girl he had raised since a child was finally approaching the age known in the Great Sea as her "release", At eighteen years of age a young woman in theory was to leave her childhood behind and while two years before she would have or should have gone through her "debut" and allowed to have male suitors, no marriage would have been allowed until her "release" two years later. Tetra had refused to go through the "debut" ceremony, involving a young woman to dress up in her first floor length gown and accept male attentions publically for the first time. She had dismissed it as a waste of time and absolutely unnecessary though she had insisted the other refugee girls of her age be allowed this ritual. It along with other things had alienated the girl from society, her absolute refusal to acknowledge the natural limitations of her sex and concede to them. Nudge had more or less forced Tetra to agree to her release ceremony. The scandal that would have come out of it if she hadn't… he shivered at the thought of it.

He as well as no one else could understand the young woman, no one could possibly fathom why such a (even her most bitter of enemies would concede her this) beautiful young woman wouldn't wish to find a splendid man and give up this nasty business and let her man do it for her. All the other young ladies were eager to give up their childhood and go to adulthood in the arms of a young man eager to keep them safe. What sort of woman…wouldn't want such a comfort? '

He just couldn't understand it. Her parents had told him to do everything in his power to keep her safe. Dressing her as a boy and letting her go around as a boy wuld had seemed the perfect answer… but now… Nudge began to question his decision… his Miss was a powerful, strong willed, beautiful woman, a daughter the Nohansons would be proud of… but…a sort of pent up bitterness was in her… and unlike other woman who would act out on their emotions… she bottled them up, keeping this face of total seriousness on at all times. She never showed any sort of emotion… any sort of…

" Nudge." He looked up immediately.

" Yes milady?"

She looked at him, clutching the gown to body and did a slight twirl. " I look ridiculous." She said in a dead pane voice. Then flung the dress down in a huff, and sat back down. " This is a complete waste of time, the only thing that's going to be succeeded is HUMILIATING me!" She huffed. " I'm sure that bitch Miss Natalie is just counting the days, marking them on her calender." She grumbled.

" That isn't true Miss."

She rolled her eyes, " Its so insulting to women Nudge…to be reduced to such a… and there are… ughhhhh!" She put her head in her hands and moaned.

" Your mother did this, your grandmother, your ancestors, all women have to do it Milady." He said in a fake kind of cheer with a broad toothed grin, She looked up at him as if looking for one more desperate ploy.

" But Nudge, what if Ganon puts it together…heh heh… after all we wouldn't want-." She wheedled unsuccessfully.

He grinned wider, " Well than it is a good thing that young Link has come around then isn't it, with the master sword we at least will sport a chance against him."

She looked at him in horror, he continued. " You're not getting out of this one Miss. You already were able to get out of the "debut" your release is going to happen whether you like it or not."

She pouted and put her head back in her hands, " But Nuuuudge… I can't daaaaaance." She whined. Every pirate queen's nightmare. The traditional dance to performed by the one being "released". Traditionally the dance was supposed to show how good of a job the parents had done in ensuring their daughter was full of grace, beauty and skill. In reality, Tetra noted, the obviously extremly sexually stimulating movements were more like a show to see if the woman was nubile to be fun enough in bed and have plenty of bouncing happy babies. It was degrading to women... and frankly, with her two left feet, more humiliating to her than anything else in this godamn world! Though of course... try telling that to her clueless caretaker.

" Nonsesne you're a fine dancer ." He argued and she snorted.

"HA!" She crossed her arms," I'm no where near as graceful as any of the other girls… for Din;s sake Nudge I'm a fighter not a dancer!" She put her hands on her hips. " And I'm proud of that fact"

" You will do fine with practice milady." He said wearily accustomed to this ever more familiar argument. .

She visibly paled. " Practice!?" She spluttered " I don't have time to practice I have to-."

He loked at her scathingly and she instantly shut her mouth. That old habit of obedience towards her old nurse was still there and annoying as was left with no other course of action but to cross her arms and pout like a child. She hated that but when it came to matters like this… until she turned eighteen… Nudge's word was law…

She turned from her nurse who seeing he was basically dismissed with a victory in is pocket made a bow and backed out of the room. She fiddled with the gossip stone in her hands and then fell backwards on her bed.

Why she was so worried about the fool just mystified her, but… that annoying nagging feeling about him being in any sort of danger just wouldn't go away.

He was... he should be nothing to her… which he was! Of course any other idea was ludicrous…. And… just because he could be…. Very brave sometimes… and she had to admit… SEMI...SEMI likable did not mean she at any way, shape or form she could even relatively be growing fond of the kid. He… aided her in destroying Cyclos but she would have… handled that on her own.

The gods had given him a job to do after all. It wasn't like he was personally on this quest. He did what he was told by the gods no more…. No more than any other hero or so the title was had done…

No more…. No less… if anything he was quite an extraordinary fellow completely undeserving of her attentions and or… slight concerns.

Yup. No siree. She put the stone on the table net to her and close dher eyes. There was absolutely no way she would even dwell on the idiot right now, Nope. Not at all. There was no reason for her to wasting her time on thinking about the fool.

Nope…

Not at all….

He flinched against the molten hot rock his bare skin suddenly became exposed to in the fall, and hissed and gritted his teeth but was still able to however clumsily roll out of the way of the razor sharp pincher's aimed at his jugular. A bead of sweat dropped down his forehead.

He could see where the prize lied.

A large chest guarded by ferocious creatures. His bow chilled his fingers, still ice cold from that last show that had frozen this literal hell on earth. He shivered ironically, the lava he saw was encased in a thick layer of ice, but he could also see the steam rising and knew this effect was but temporary.

He rubbed his arm. Very…_very _temporary.

The creature looked at him with nothing but bloodlust in its eyes, but he stared right back.

" Gimme your best shot demon." He hissed.

The pinchered creature lunged again and Link jumped back, and parried the jaws driving them back and pinning the creature on its back. It roared in anger, but he ignored the frightening sound and pierced his blade in the middle of it effectively pining it to the ground, then ran for the chest. The steam levels were rising an the air was getting less chilled and he was inside of a volcano! A very active volcano, Link didn't even want to think what would happen if this spell wore off with him in the middle of the place…

He fiddled with the chest, still locked tight, and then realized grimly it was going to be one of those days, obviously a key was needed… obviously he didn't have time to look for one…. The lock looked pretty old….

He whipped his shield off and smashed the pointed side on the lock repeatedly, " Come on ya damn thing! Give already!" A buzzing in his pocket startled him but then he growled when he realized what it was. " DAMN IT! I'M BUSY! WHAT!?"

" Lad I hate to rush you but heat is getting rather intense here… have you found whatever it is you seek in there? Link rolled his eyes and then went back to bashing the lock like a simpleton. "… Would it not be better to locate the key?"

Link grit his teeth, " Gee Kingy, I never thought of that… ya think I didn't try ya old coot! It ain't here! The lock was beginning to give way thankfully, but the floor was getting rather hot, and Link suddenly smelled something that smelled suspiciously like burnt… he looked down.

" SHIT!" He bellowed, as the bubbling rubber that were once his boots made contact with his bare feet and he still kept at the lock.

" LAD! GET OUT OF THERE!" He made one final strike and the lock finally cracked apart and the chest fell open. Link dove in, and felt a vein pop.

" JEWELRY!? I WENT TO ALL THIS DANG TROUBLE AND ALL I GET ARE SOME KIND OF BRACELETS WHAT THE HELL!?" He grumbled but begrudgingly put the ridiculous looking things on his arms. " Well I don't' feel any different…" He grumbled.

" LAD!

He rolled his eyes, " AW SHUT IT KING! I KNOW WHAT's-."

He looked back and his skin chilled. The rocks were splintering, the frozen lava was starting to thaw…. he eyed where his sword was still lodged in the crature's still writhing body. He made a running leap for the creature, dislodged the blade and ran for the exit but stopped dead.

Where the exit had once been… was a large pool of lava…

Spreading everywhere.

He backed away back towards the chest .

" Okay… Link don't panic come on… you've gotten out of worst situations than this… remember the creepy guy in green who thought you were some ind of fairy…. Yeah that's right… nothing can be worse than that.,.. "

" Lad… wouldn't it be good to just re freeze the interior right now…"

Link's eyes widened. " Oh yeah. Right! I knew that!"

"…."

He casually reached for his ever trusty quiver and bow… and felt air.

" Lad…"

Link's smile was plastered o his face, even as he "calmly" started patting his own back, looking for any sign of the worn out strap.

" I'm waiting lad…"

He said nothing but still had that semi creepy smile on his face King noticed.

"…. You forgot it didn't you…."

Still silence.

" Lad…"

Silence.

" … Are you going into shock?"

Of course in this ever dire of situations, Link Jacobson kept his cool and calm exterior, he had been through worse… and he would go through worse!

… Right up until his boots completely melted away in which case Link Jacobson did what every self respecting young man would do in this most dire of situations…

He cried for his mummy.

* * *

She swore quietly to herself when she tripped and the slop she'd been carrying went everywhere. She bit her lip and scrambled up.

" A mighty fine mess you've made there missy."

She groaned but didn't turn around, " Funny but shackles on the ankles tend to make walking mighty hard and balancing pig slop even harder." She said dryly. He chuckled and she fought the urge to shiver as she sensed him coming closer. The earlier injuries on his body still had not healed and word had spread that the one who had beaten him so severely had been a young man dressed n green.

Dressed in green….

Aryll didn't dare voice what her heart was screaming and her mind hotly denying. It had been seven years, three months and six weeks, she'd counted, since that day on Outset Island years ago, her brother had been carried off almost a week later and she never saw him again…

Her brother was dead. There was no other reasonable explanation for his complete and utter absence from her life these last years/.

It must have just been a strangely familiar and cruel coincidence.

That was all.

No more no less…

Her heart was screaming, "_NO you know its him, you its your big brother, he swore he'd be back and now he-!"_

It wasn't possible, it couldn't be true, but…. She bit her lip harder,,,, if it… was…

Then,…

" What's got a simple minded fool like you thinkin' so hard, get back to work slave. Maybe I'll give a pretty good girl the privilege of shining my shoes later hmm." He tilted her chin and she scrunched her nose at his clearly intoxicated breath and she wrenched herself away.

" Back off! You ole' drunk! _Sir _Renin I doubt your dark lord would appreciate his captain of the guard tryin to fool 'round with his prisoners!"

He chuckled again and grabbed hold of her neck. " Spirited bitch, give you that." Just as quick as he captured her he released her and she backed off hurriedly from him, but realized her escape was blocked. She gulped, and got a good grip on the tray she was carrying and mentally forced her hands to stop shaking and put on a brave face.

" Stay away from me. I'm warnin' ya!" She hissed and raised the tray, the loathsome man sneered but nonetheless stepped back and she scurried away.

" Just remember bitch!" he called out to her " You can run but you can't hide!"

She ignored the veiled threat and kept going, choosing if only for this moment to try to forget just how true of statement that was…

* * *

" How are you feeling?"

He grunted and kept his feet in the iced water. He could hear giggles coming from the doorway and scowling he turned to say something when he was forcefully pulled back.

" Don't move moron!" Tetra scolded, " You're lucky you're alive you dumb shit." She shook her head, " What the hell were you thinking!" She tapped a foot impatiently, " Honestly, _freezing _a volcano. Really? Come. On! "

He glared at her, " It worked for a little while ya know."

She put a hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow. " Aye that it did, and pray tell me what plan did you have in GETTING OUT of said volcano hmm?"

He went silent. She closed her eyes, trying her best to curb the nearly uncontrollable urge to strangle the man in front of her, and instead In a sickenly sweet voice, " You thought you could make it didn't you. That it was like a race, or some kind of game, Ugh you are SUCH a child!" She screeched in frustration. " When are you going to-to-." She smacked him across the head, " When are you goignt o start using that damn brain of yours. Honestly you've survived this long for some reason." She poked him hard in the head repeatedly, " There's something in there obviously, start using it!"

He felt a vein pop at the repeated poking and grabbed the finger and wrenched it away from him, all the while standing up in a fury. She was visibly taken aback especially at the fierce expression ofn a face that she otherwise had only seen with at it's worst an annoyed scowl.

She actually felt herself gulp at his blazing gaze and for the first time she feared her physical well being from this man, Din knows he'd probably been suppressing it for a good long while…

However almost as quick as grabbed her, a jolt went up his arm and with a cry he cradled his now throbbing hand, Tetra did the same thing, her own hand also burning. " What the!?" He bellowed but then stopped, suddenly Tetra had gone a ghastly white and he was taken aback by the complete and utter change that went through her face.

Her eyes were wide, her mouth firmly closed, and her hands had stated to tremble. Th tingle in his own hands traveled through his body, and he met her gaze, " W-What?" He murmured. " I don't get-." The tingling in his hands still wouldn't go away, " I don't… this-."

_**You don't have to…**_

His eyes widened and he turned frantically around, " Did you hear that!?"

She blinked, though it seemed as if she was still in some sort of daze, " No." She raised her hand to eye level.

He was silent. He'd heard it. There was no doubt in his mind, not this time, a clearly human, male voice had spoken in his head.

And it wasn't his.

But… if that was true… then… was it… could it…" He bit his lip. Could the elders have been right.

What if he really was… possessed…?

If he was…

He looked at Tetra's face again, but he blinked in surprise.

He shook his head… no impossible.

It couldn't be…

But…

She'd been standing there. Like a ghost, she was translucent but there, almost like some kind of sheer curtain hovering over Tetra. He blinked repeatedly, and shook his head, and with that she was gone.

He clenched his fists and stared in shock, she caught his gaze and rubbed her hand nervously.

" Your injuries should be ok you know… I mean… if what the queen said was true… you can't have much time left, you better find that guardian of the earth or whatever."

"Y-Yeah." He nodded and backed away slowly. " Right, well er… thamks…"

She nodded again, though still it seemed like she was in a daze. He turned to exit the room,

" Say Link."

He turned back with a raised eyebrow, " Hmm?"

She covered her already bandaged hand with the other, " DO me a favor ok?" She rubbed it nervously. " be careful alright… try to use that head of yors for once…"

He smirked and nodded. " Right?" He saluted her. " Don't worry Captain, if some lousy volcano can't kill me, I dare that Ganon to just try."

She nodded and turned from him so not to watch him leave. She bit hr lip.

The bandaged hand now having bandages split from the seam.

Exposing three triangles bonded together, the eastern most triangle glowing with a bright golden shine…

" All the wisdom in the world…" She murmured. " Yet you still didn't see this coming…" She murmured and closed her eyes.

* * *

And thus the chapter ends I do hope it was worth the wait and please feel free to leave a review lol hey they're fuel for starving college students you know XDDDDDDDD Well have a good one everybody. Sayonara!!! =)


	13. Twisting and turning

_Agh I'm so sorry this is late! College and life can just take over everything for a while but I hope this chapter is worth it!!!! _

**Disclaimer- I do not own the Legend of Zelda series. All rights belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto**

_

* * *

Earth and Wind…..fire and ice…. Join the two. Join and you will see…._

Find the sacred light….

_Find and unite the blessed three…._

Link's eyes snapped open again. The boat's snoring was slightly rocking the boat but he barely noticed it. That cacophony of voices in his head just gave him such a pounding headache he just wanted to curl in his blanket and go back to sleep.

He couldn't however, came with the job of being a hero, once he was awake, his instincts would not allow him to go back to sleep.

There was no point in even trying, so he just got up, the boat grumbled but he fell back into a stupor. Link buzzed his lips in annoyance. " Lucky bastard." He growled. The starry night sky was pitch black but the moon was at least giving him some light. He stumbled down the steps in the resistance headquarters, deciding that instead of lying awake in the cold he may as well just go inside and wait for the sunrise. The rooms were deserted, and the largest chair near the fire was calling.

He sighed as he settled in the cushioned material, it was like some kind of sick fairy tale this was… he had no idea what to do, in a million years he never thought that he really was possessed by something…. He stared into the fire, the flames moving and rippling, he stared at them, suddenly realizing his body was going numb but not being able to stop it… he looked deeper and deeper into the fire, slumping off the chair. It was almost as if he were being hypnotized.

_A figure was dancing in the fire, faster and faster, around him and around the area. It was so hot… he could barely concentrate. _

_Groans and cries of fear echoed throughout the chamber but he found himself unable to care. The wispy figure spun around him again, a little voice screeched in his ear _

" _Link do not fall for it!" _

_He ignored it. The figure got closer, the glowing face in the fire was mesmerizing, full lips, and long hair streaming down her face, with elegantly pointed ears, and she sported a crown along with her blazing gown. _

_His lips moved. " Zelda…" he said with a dreamy smile. The little voice in his ear growled in frustration, _

" _LINK! LISTEN! HEY IDIOT!" It bashed him in the ear but he was too transfixed. The tall elven man simply poked straight ahead transfixed by the beautiful woman in the fire. _

" _YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT SHE LOOKS LIKE-LOOKOUT!"She screeched again, as the fiery dancer raised a hand and a long whip emerged from within and she slashed at him. _

_He seemed to wake up from his trance and hit the ground hard. _

" _What!?" _

" _You idiot! It's a fire dancer, they're dangerous they can take any form they wish, apparently they have the ability to also read minds and see what desires you have, gee can't you be a bit more original, why always the princess huh?" _

_" Aw shut it Navi!" She snapped and focused his attention on the creature before him. " The gorons" He ventured suddenly remembering his reason for being here. _

" _Yes the gorons, now come on, kill this thing and let's go already! Who knows how long Darunia has!"_

Link awoke again, the embers down to the bottom of the grate. He grit his teeth and clawed at his head. ' DAMN YOU!! GET OUTTA THERE! WHO ARE YOU! I'm sick of this!" He bellowed. The images that filled his brain at any given time, it was like there were two separate sets of minds in there. That was impossible though…. He just wanted to know… what was going on… that's all.

His head was aching and he fell to the ground, resting his head down on the dirt floor, his vision becoming hazy and distorted, his entire body heavy and weak, and then he slumped down back into unconsciousness.

His body however didn't stop moving. His eyes opened, blue irises examined the room and he got up slowly. He scratched his head and kicked one leg forward, then the other, he was shaky and he stumbled, but he was able to regain his footing.

His eyes darted everywhere, he saw a collection of books in the corner and he picked one up and flipped the pages, recognizing few words but still becoming entranced by the pictures. He stopped at one in particular.

A young woman wearing both a crown and long gown. He trailed a hand down over the image.

"Zelda…." He murmured, and then he closed his eyes and closed the book. Resting his hand on the book's cover he clenched his fist and grit his teeth.

" What have I done…. Din… what have I done…" He choked. His voice was deeper, without a trace of a southern accent, he looked at the reflection in the glass, this body… he touched the cheek gingerly, the jagged red scar he remembered the boy receiving so long ago, and in that rage and despair had been the first time he had been able to take over the situation and kill the creature himself.

He put the book down and wandered out of the room, trying to get re used to having legs again, he stumbled down the corridors. His hand tingled and his hair stood up on his arms. He quickened his pace, a door was ajar and he peeked inside, letting his instincts lead him to wherever the source was.

He made his steps almost silent, as he crept towards the bed, the thin blanket slightly disheveled, barely covering the golden haired woman sleeping within. He knelt by her side, she didn't stir, her chest rose slightly as she slept. He raised his hand cautiously, and brushed aside a stray piece of hair from her face.

She looked so frail. Her aura was the same however, the gentle yet powerful aura which felt like a haze around this entire room. He'd watched the show this one put on, the tough exterior which he knew was hiding her fear.

Her fear… which…. He could have prevented… this one… could have lived a normal life. If he hadn't failed.

Both of these innocent children could have.

Though this one was no longer a child. Though unlike the boy whose body he occupied, this one had gone through the same tortures her predecessor had, living through her kingdom being destroyed in front of her eyes.

He took hold of her hand and squeezed it gently, trying to feel the warm pulse, in this form he could feel nothing, it was like he was a walking shadow, he had a physical being but could feel nothing. He was trapped in this state of limbo, trapped between worlds, he could almost see the light of the sacred realm, but it was only a crack, a tantalizing glimpse.

He could never move on.

Not until he found the last chain binding him here and broke free.

And until then… . this girl's own imprisonment would never end.

Nor would his host's however unwilling body be freed.

Speaking of which he felt the usual pang of consciousness nag at his conscience, taking over this boy's body was becoming harder each time, he knew he didn't have much time left.

_Find the holy light Link… find it and free yourself from me… else we'll all fall into despair. _

His time was up, the boy's powerful conscience was breaking free of its hypnosis, he turned from the girl's room and ventured back into the common room, the fire now long died, he settled himself in the exact position the boy had been and closed his eyes once more.

His time was running out… he couldn't keep casting this spell on the boy, it would damage his own consciousness, he'd go mad, but….

Link Jacobson's soul violently took control back of his body then and the other found himself chucked back into the shadows to await another chance in despair and hopelessness. He cried out in agony.

His green eyes snapped open and he sat up, feeling the terrible headache and another deeper pain in his chest. He climbed back on the chair and fell back asleep almost as soon as he did so.

He stretched casually, and yawned, King looked backward at him in disgust

" Sleep well?" He snarled.

He smirked. " That I did Kingy. And lemme tell you I'm ready to face any creature now." He rolled his eyes, and Link raised an eyebrow, " What's got you in such a tizzy?"

King glared. " Boy, this should have already been done by now, do not forget t was your folly that has cost us so much time!" He began a long winded rant.

Now it was Link's turn to roll his eyes and mumble under his breath, bored, " Yeah yeah, I hear ya, blah blah, "it's my responsibility", blah blah, " My ego will be the death of me" blah blah yap yap, nag nag, "What were the gods thinking" blah blah " I'm only doing what's best for you and the world" "King stopped his rant and turned slowly around as the boy continued to maliciously mock him under his breath but didn't seem to be aware King had noticed. He continued until he noticed the old creature's blank yellow eyes boring into his own, a nervous smile crept on his face and he laughed sheepishly.

The grappling hook swung from nowhere and smacked him overboard.

" Learn some respect for your elders boy!"

" YA GODDAMNED BOAT I OUGHTTA-!"

The grappling hook came at him again.

He ducked it this time and with an animal like growl lunged for the boat.

" YA GOIN' DOWN YA DAMN BOAT!"

" _**YOU DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS IDIOT! **_The voice bellowed in his head again, echoing through his skull.

He stopped dead, the boat glared at him, and didn't seem to notice his face going ashy." Lad...what is it?"

"...Nothing." He murmured and closed his eyes in misery. They were at the island finally he suddenly noticed, din it looked creepy… he grimaced.

This place had a name. Headstone Island.

His gram had called it "isle of the dead".

He felt sweat run down his knuckles and he slunk in the boat deeper, as if to hide. King noticed this and made a face.

" What? Scared?" The old boat mocked.

"N-No." He stuttered then cleared his throat, " I mean course not." He sat up and put on a look of nonchalance, " Please Kingy, I've dealt with worse." he laughed though it was unconvincing. " Just you know, some of the rumors of this place. You know.." He shrugged. " Little case of the spooks that's all."

" Stories…?"

He froze, " Yeah…. You know…. Haunted and cursed, ya know!" He waved it aside, " Wish washy stuff. Only kids believe it heh heh."

King looked slightly interested. " Really?" He cocked his head. " And why so?"

Link blinked and then scratched his neck, and looked out at the island, then not facing him murmured, " There's this old story, I'm not supposed to know about it but I made Orca tell me it. I dunno if you've heard of the plague years. Happened maybe thirty…. Forty years ago….Not one of the Great Sea's greatest moments…"

King's face darkened. " Plague you say…"

Link nodded gravely. " Came out of nowhere too, this plague that comes and goes now, you know that one I hope, people say it's a less serious form of the first one. No one knew where this thing came from but… it wiped out at least half of the population…"

" I see…"

Link paused and then bit his lip, " They thought that was the end of it, when the hot season came again it seemed to disappear. It was clean for a few years…. Than a few people startin' showin' signs of the old plague…. People began to panic. On Outset there were maybe ten… fifteen… but… that was enough to scare a mighty amount of people… and scared people do desperate things. You know."

King nodded knowingly, " Yes… believe me lad I know it well…."

He gestured his head towards the island, " They gathered them up…. All of them, men woman and children…. Brought them here… and drove em' in the darkness… and sealed the cave up with that big ole' stone." He murmured. " Buried em' alive."

" A-Alive?!"

Link's face darkened. " On certain nights you can hear em'…. The screams and cries… and depending on how close you are….. some fishermen claimed they actually heard… what sounded like scratching… at the rock's base." His voice faltered. King was silent. Link stepped off his boat, and removed his hat and knelt on the sand. " "Who knows whats down there King. No offense but any sanctity that was left in that place is gone now…." He whispered and unsheathed the dulled master sword. " But if this is the place to get this thing fixed guess I don't have a choice." He hesitated and then approached the large stone, and attempted to lift it, he felt the heat coursing through his arms further strengthened by the golden bracelets on his wrists. He threw it over his head and then he stared at the entrance warily.

The hairs on his neck stood up and he gulped but nonetheless strode forward.

The chamber smelled rancid, he scrunched his nose, moss and mold was prevalent everywhere, all over the walls and floor, he covered his mouth. Ugh the stench was overpowering.

His eyes drifted all across the chamber, amidst the vines he noticed a particular wall looked different from the others. It was more intricately carved, Link approached it cautiously and ran his fingers down the moss catching it with his fingers and drawing it down. As more and more runes were revealed Link began to recognize some of them.

" Hey… wait a sec." He ripped more of it down, sure enough the directions on the tablet looked familiar. " Definitely Wind waker score." He murmured. He took the baton out of his satchel and shrugged. " Worth a shot."

Down. Down. Pause. Right. Left. Pause.

Simple enough.

He felt the familiar prickling sensation in his body but after that. Nothing.

There was just… silence.

It was… unnerving…

He stood silent, the wind waker still in his hands when suddenly he felt a subtle wind blowing around him and then a tentative _**" Hello?" **_

He blanched and then started to back out.

Oh HELL no! Demons one thing. Monsters no problem..

But… Ghosts…. Oh he'd really rather not deal with ghosts. … he backed closer to the entrance, his hand over his sheathed sword.

" _**Oh wait… please!" **_ The voice repeated and Link stopped.

A wind blew around him and then he stared, his mouth fell open and he rubbed his eyes.

A fish… lady… in purple robes…?!

" _**Welcome hero… I have waiting long for you…." **_

He raised an eyebrow. " Waitin'? for what? Who are you…" He looked around. " What's goin' on here? And why are you a…. spirit…ghost….thing…" He said suspiciously, still keeping a hand on his sword, one never knew what evil spirits could take a form of… and this thing was no human… .His hands shook on his sheathed blade, but he tried to keep up a countence of no fear.

It wasn't working clearly. The figure before him was tall, imposing, who looked more like a fish to him. Her skin was a shining blue, with what looked like scales all across it, a long fin hung from the top of her head and she was dressed in fine what looked like silk clothes. It was her eyes however which unnerved him, they were black, fish like eyes, this was no human…

" _**You do not recognize my kind do you child of the isles?" **_

He shook his head, " No… I don't… I'm sorry."

A sad sort of smile went across the creatures face. " _**My kind have been gone long since the great deluge, it is of o fault of your own you do not know of us. I am what Is known by your kind as Zora, the people of the sea.  
**_

" Great…deluge?" He murmured. " Whats that mean?"

Again the zora woman looked troubled. **_" The great deluge, when the goddess's tears overwhelmed the pure water of the land and engulfed us all… perhaps you know of it more as the great flood."_**

Link's eyes popped open. " G-Great flood!?" He snapped. " I don't-!" She put up a hand which extended into a long fin,

_**" Enough…I mean not to trouble you with things from the past. It is the future we must concentrate on now." **_Her face became fiercely determined._** " I was but a child when I was given this sacred lyre and told the Earth God had chosen me to be its sage." **_She extended the golden harp towards him_**. " For years I prayed, to keep the holy blade shining ever more, but then…that wretch came. The evil one, back from his imprisonment, sent an evil one to destroy and defile these holy grounds and do away with its young protector…" **_She faltered. _**" I-… I knew nothing of the fate of my people and the outside world. Until it was too late."**_

" Fate?" He raised an eyebrow. " I don't-."

_**" It will come to your knowledge in due time hero… but now time is of the essence. While my post remains vacant the master sword can not be infused with the god's power. I must be replaced."**_

" By who?" He demanded. " How the hell do you expect me to convince some poor sap to come down here in this literal death hole!?"

She closed her eyes. **_" Alas, tis a sad fate for the one, but it is something that must nonetheless be done. My successor will recognize their fate by the song that you just conducted… they will hold a lyre similar to this one."_**

A lyre… similar to that one. " Oh no…" he murmured.

" _Please come back and visit us again hero." The pretty red head murmured with a bow and a smile. _

" Medli." He whispered in horror.

* * *

Tetra had sensed him there.

The fool had gone and snuck in her room like some kind of vagabond, her faking sleep had apparently tricked him enough so that he hadn't retreated.

Oh would she give him a lashing!

His façade though….was different. And when his hands had brushed against her skin her triforce had reacted violently and it had taken all her self discipline not to cry out. She'd looked from under her eyelashes then… and suddenly felt a twinge of fear in her stomach.

His eyes hadn't been Link's… they'd been someone else's…

He'd left the room before she could confront him, and he'd been gone the next day anyway, gone to find the earth temple and finally begin fixing this mess….

She rubbed her arms and buried deeper in her thin robe. Winters were always hard for the resistance and this year was no exception.

Then…Spring would arrive…

Din she dreaded it.

With Spring came….

She buzzed her lips in annoyance.

Her release.

Nayru help her.

There were far more important things to be dealt with now! Other than some stupid dance and dress debacle.

Windfall for one! She knew that with today's supplies alone, that soon there would be no food left anywhere but Ganon's store houses.

Without them her people would surely but slowly start succumbing to hunger.

….And there was another problem.

Nudge had been keeping a wary eye put for it, but now was the time that the plague would start hitting the sea.

No medicine… no way to combat it. Meant losses she couldn't afford.

Worse off, there was an entire medical storehouse right on Windfall.

She growled to herself in the mirror, and here she was just standing here.

" Windfall hasn't done anything to improve their security…." A smirk curled up on her lips, a deranged smirk. " Can't be harder than last time and last time was onlya fluke.' She chuckled. " This Princess Zelda is no damsel in distress." She clenched her fist to the mirror. " She needs no one… and will save her people. Ganon can kiss my ass, let the green pansy try to steal the glory for himself and power u his little toy sword, I'l show those damn goddesses just what a princess can REALLY do!"

Her mind was made up.

" NUDGE!" She commanded.

Those medicines and storehouses would be hers. Now was the time.

She was taking back Windfall.

Even if it killed her.

* * *

" No. No. No. No. No." Link repeated angrily, fervently shaking his head. " I ain't doin' it King. I ain't doin' it to her. She's too much a sweet girl to be trapped in that hell hole!" he snarled. The boat rolled his eyes.

" You cannot focus on such trifles. It must be done."

" Well I ain't doin' it you can't make me!" He snapped.

" So what will you do now then hmm? The Master sword will forever remain powerless and you yourself have a sister who will forever be at Ganon's mercy. I'm guessing over the years she has matured well, I'm sure Ganon would love to make use of her soon enough."

Link's skin chilled. " Don't you even THINK of sayin' that about my Aryll!" He hissed.

" Who is more important boy. Your sister or some little girl you barely knew."

Link went silent and then lowered his head and closed his eyes.

" To Dragonroost…" He mumbled. _" May the Gods forgive me…" _

The winds obeyed his command with a flick of his wrist, and they were off.

To save one life… and ruin another…

* * *

And thus the chapter comes to an end. What will happen now? Can Link really go through with what he has to do? And what about Tetra!? Is her desperation slowly turning into madness? Well Sorry to say y'all will have to wait to find out, thanks for reading and please do feel free to leave a review if you wish. Sayonara.


	14. The Rito

And thus a new chapter comes to be. Sorry for the delay but I hope this makes up for it. =) Enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do own the Legend of Zelda series. All rights belong to Nintendo and Shigeru Miyamoto.

* * *

" _I have to go away now…." _

_He looked up in horror and shook his head rapidly; no words could come out of his dry mouth. The young girl stared up at him; large blue eyes gazed upwards at him, with emerald tresses hugging her cheeks. _

_The surroundings were dark and gloomy; they smelled of mildew and decay. The girl continued speaking. " It will be a long time if we ever meet again dear friend…." _

_Again he found his voice could not work properly and he continued to stare helplessly at the girl. She smiled despite crystalline tears streaming down her cheeks. " I have no regrets…only a sense of awe that the Gods could have chosen a simple Kokiri like me for such an honor." She murmured, her voice choking as she said it and she nodded her head, and backed away from him. " I will watch over you my friend… always….know you can always count on me…my dearest Link…. Farewell…." _

_His blood ran cold and at the girl's fading form finally he reacted and his voice rang clear through the quiet halls. " SARIA!" _

He jolted awake, a cold sweat forming on his brow, and he put one hand over his eye and then still breathing hard fumbled for his shirt. Putting it on hastily, he noted the shaking in his hands, and the over all ache in his chest. Grief for someone he didn't even know… " DIN DAMN IT!" He bellowed into the night air, silent but for the cries of a few sea birds still awake even at this hour. He leaned against the rudder of his boat-blanched pale as the very sheet he'd wrapped him in.

" What's goin' on….. Am I just goin' nuts or am I seein' things." He held his head and rubbed it. " Saria? Who the hell…?" He shook his head. " Another name… another face…. They're getting' worse…din is there gonna be anythin' left of mine in there by the time this whole dang thing is through!" He mumbled. The rush of intense feelings that weren't even his, night after night, day after day, the smallest thing were triggering it now. He shook his head and leaned against the rudder, sinking further to the floor of the deck. King was long gone he noted, so used to him suddenly awaking in the night he'd finally learned to simply sleep through the boy's episodes.

It was in this mindset Link had found himself completely alone.

" Everythin' I cared bout…. Everythin' I'm fightin' for… will I even remember half of it…." He closed his eyes, but try as he might he could no longer get a clear image of his grandmother in his head. His parents long ago had lost their faces. Replaced by strangers he mused, faces, which had no meaning to him but meant something to another. Emotions brought out that weren't even his.

He looked at his reflection, another thing that wasn't even his… but someone else.

Memories being replaced by others, thoughts being overruled by someone else's…. internal struggles he couldn't even win… his will was being replaced by another's…. how soon would it be until his own body was some kind of puppet… not even his anymore.

" Aryll…" he murmured, as he did so he squeezed his eyes shut until an image of a smiling carefree little pigtailed girl with bright green eyes floated in his head. The image was slightly hazy on some sides, and he fought it, he fought whatever usurping memory wanted his sister's place.

He grit his teeth, the image stayed.

He would defend that memory to the death…

He had no doubt it probably would come to that…

* * *

The strings were worn and finally one snapped. The woman cursed and stopped her playing in annoyance. She made a slight bow to the creature before her and hurried back down to her chambers.

They were simple yet carefully furnished, a chest of drawers, hangings to keep the chill out of the air, and a small trundle bed, covered in quilts and blankets, all in muted colors was against the wall. A mirror was hanging on the wall and a carved table was below it, serving as a sort of vanity. Finally a table and chair were in the corner of the room.

She held her instrument to her chest, as she fished through on of her drawers finally finding the coil of string needed to fix her instrument. She sat and went to work, measuring the string with her arm, and cutting it with a small pair of scissors, then bringing the string to her lips and making it straight. Finally she threaded it through the instrument, gave a test pluck and her instrument was fixed.

She sighed in relief but then looked with weary eyes at the pile of string having again grown smaller. She didn't have much left… at this rate…

" Lady attendant?" She turned and saw one of the younger fledglings staring up at her in a sort of awe. She smiled despite herself.

" Yes child? What is it?"

The little boy bowed stiffly, " The Chieftain wishes to see you milady attendant."

She grimaced but it was subtle, the child didn't even notice it. She nodded to the child, " Very Well child, I shall come now, though now leave me, I cannot have a royal audience looking like this."

The child did as she wished and she wrung her hands and looked at her reflection. The pale skinned, red haired riot woman looked back at her. She undid her hair, letting it free for a moment, the red locks reaching almost to her calf. She plaited it, and then twisted it into a bun. When she looked acceptable again she called for the strapped the harp to her back and she folded her hands and bowed her head in respectful silence on her way to the Chieftain's apartments.

The guards nodded their heads towards her in respect, and allowed her right in; the room was dark, despite all the candles lit around him. The Chieftain sat on his carved chair, surrounded by papers and the. She felt a choked cry in her throat; it was like déjà vu to the last one…. But then she blinked and the younger man brooding aimlessly, a scowl on his face, replaced the old chieftain.

She bowed in his presence. " You wished to see me Chieftain?"

" Cut the chieftain bull Medli." Was the bitter reply and the younger man got up from his makeshift throne. " I'm no chieftain my father was, I'm still some stupid prince with a bigger robe forced on me."

Meddle grimaced. " Komali…." She murmured. Oh he had been so lost and bitter for weeks now, the prince had always had confidence issues, but now at the loss of his beloved father, it was not only the Rito tribe in general who were lost….

The chieftain had been a great man. His end had come by so suddenly, but then Medli mused, he had seen his world fall apart in front of his very eyes, and his people suffer more than ever before. Perhaps the old man's heart had simply broken. In fact Medli mused, the only one of his generation left was Quill. That hardy former mailman who had been so dedicated he'd had to have been ordered by the chieftain to stop in his duty. He too had tried to prepare Komali for the inevitable but to no avail.

Komali went to his window. " Have you heard the rumors?" He asked quietly.

Medli blinked and then mutely shook her head. Komali continued. " They think he's back Medli…" He raised his hand and put it on the glass window and it slowly curled into a fist as his anger grew. " They think the great hero of old has finally come back."

She gave a little gasp and her hand flew to her mouth, " W-Why ever would people say such things… there's no way." Komali looked at her with bitter eyes and continued.

" It happened apparently a few months ago-."

" And we were not made aware of it-!" Komali held up his hand.

" My father didn't want to spread false hope."

" You do not believe it then."

" What can I believe Medli….however hero or not this man managed to calm that wretched Cyclos down and has been causing problems for the dark lord. Aiding some resistance group or whatnot. Apparently their leader is the one who…introduced him."

Medli found her mouth had gone dry, " Komali…. You don't think…." She murmured.

" That boy disappeared years ago Medli, he failed the trial of the gods. Remember how Valoo wept."

Medli shivered at the memory. " Yes…. And I don't like to. But who else could it be…"

Komali crossed his arm, his great wings hitting the floor as he did so. " Medli. I don't know who this man is...but if he can really cause this much trouble for Ganon then our problems might be solved."

" You wish to fight." Medli said her face brightening as she said so. The chieftain of old had tried for years to fight the dark lord with no luck, was his son finally going to follow his father's example and -."

" Of course not. We have already lost far too many good men. "Medli's hopes were quashed. He continued. " However with this distraction, we might be able to slip out of here, find a far more secure location."

" Komati…." He turned furious eyes at her.

" Too many have died Medli. Let those idiot humans wipe themselves out in their attempts at fighting, but I care far too much for my people to allow such a massacre to take place. They can call me a coward with pride. There is no point in fighting, we've already lost." He turned from her. " Leave me."

Medli stared at him in a mixture of shame and despair. She bowed.

" Yes my Lord."

* * *

" Alright men listen up!" Tetra stood in full battle wear. Nudge by her side as usual, every man on the island looked up at her warily. The young woman continued her speech. " For too long have we watched the dark tyrant amuse himself with our food, our water, our wealth, our glory! And what have we been doing! Hiding in some kind of hole like a bunch of shivering animals! WELL NOT ANYMORE I SAY! " She stamped her foot, there was a murmur in the crowd, as even the women had shown up to hear what the crazy woman was going to say.

" Miss Tetra sure looks cool up there." Malin murmured and Alan nodded in agreement as Tetra continued her speech, the younger girl looked up, her eyes shining in adoration for her hero.

" Ganon has kept our womenfolk and children under a blanket of terror for the last seven years. Every able bodied man attempted to fight him off but were forced back in a coward's defeat…." She looked towards the sea. " I myself lost four good men in the early days of the war because that is what this is ladies and gentlemen! A war! A war against the tyranny of evil versus the justice of the good!"

Miss Natalie scoffed and hissed to her mother. " She's talking as if she's a man. Puff. Whore." Her mother nodded in agreement. Rebecca heard it and scowled and moved away from them. The other miniblins all cast hateful glances towards the snobby pair.

" I say we can no longer care what Ganon could do to us. Living in fear gets us nothing but a hole! Your homes…. my home have all been destroyed by one man's tyranny, because believe it or not my friends that is indeed what Ganon is. A man. Susceptible to the same things as all men are. It is only that he manages to hide his humanity under a veil of sorcery and smoke and mirrors. A disguise of power, which really covers his fear! I say the disguises must be cast off, and if we all work together, the jewel of Gannon's empire. The home that so many of you were forced to give up. Can be ours again and we can strike a terrible blow to the bastard that stole our homes and maybe knock him back a few senses. We can no longer live in fear of the darkness, but instead we must run, for in every darkness, there will even if it's small and insignificant always be light!"

The crowd despite themselves and their feelings towards the young nonetheless less found themselves nodding their heads. To take back Windfall Island would be a dangerous task….but if they could pull it off…

" You talk about disguises and masks!. I do hate to be rude but you seem like the last one to be talking MISS Tetra." Heads whirled around to face the speaker, revealed to be none other than the matronly Catherine Hallway. Miss Natalie's mother…. Despite her innocent face, which seemed to only be showing a look of polite inquiry Tetra knew it was a malicious insult. She was taken aback but quickly regained her composure and smirked and moved for her head cloth.

The crowd all looked at each other as Miss Tetra released her hair from the confining cloth and shook it out, the golden locks streaming in a long wave down her arm. " You're right Madam! This isn't the time for disguises on anyone's part! I intend to go into battle as myself and only myself, show Ganon who the real enemy of his is!" She looked at the men. " WHO WILL JOIN ME IN THIS VENTURE?" The unanimous cheer of all the men folk answered her question.

Madam stalked off her daughter in tow.

Leaving Tetra as the victor…. For now.

" We leave at nightfall men!" She declared.

Windfall…she could almost taste it.

* * *

The Lady Meddle sat on the ledge, not even able to pluck at her lyre, her misery was simply too great. " Oh Komali…." She murmured and wrung her hands, the soft patch of feathers on the undersides of her arms brushing against her legs. She closed her eyes feeling her eyes well and she hastily brushed them away. " Komali…how can you be so…so…" She stopped in mid sentence and merely went quiet.

Her prince had she thought finally grown to be a man of dignity and courage but the death of his father had shaken him… Medli knew he blamed himself for the events, blamed his recklessness, the only reason the former chieftain had led that charge was because Komati had broken his wing after a bad encounter with a storm.

He'd directly disobeyed orders….

It was the last time.

She wrung her hands nervously. Komati felt so guilty and perhaps he did have reason to… but to run away?

Oh the shame that would come out of it, oh the shame, the heartbreak… the-…

Oh what was the use…she-.

" HOY!" She looked up in confusion. A man's voice? She turned around in a whiplash, a HUMAN! She bit back a scream and looked around her in a panic, wondering who was on sentry duty today and obviously had shirked his duties if this human had gotten through… She backed away.

The man seemed to be confused, " What… don't yaw recognize me?" Genuinely confused, he took a step forward and she bristled.

" Stay away from me human!" She commanded, he stopped at that.

" Medli?" He queried. " That you?"

" How do you know my name!"

"… Medli it's me…ya know…. Boy in green, Din's pearl…Valoo… Ghoma? This ringing any bells?"

Suddenly her anger boiled, " INFIDEL!" She shrieked and the man didn't even have time to duck and cover as the lyre came crashing down over his head. The lazy guard came running at the commotion and the rito folk stared at the human, uneasy about what to do…

* * *

_Princess… Princess of destiny…. Why do you dally on such things…._

_Princess be wary of the darkness in your soul…._

_Lest it consume you and with it us all…._

The grass smelled sweet and she closed her eyes trying to ignore the voices in her head, a strand of golden colored hair fell in her eyes and she blew it away listlessly. She flicked away a bug from her bare foot, where a string of pearls danced on her ankle, contrasting with her blood red colored toe nails. The wind was a gentle breeze, something a hardened woman of the sea still found eerie and unfamiliar. The wind still smelled too sweet and not salty enough, but then again, this place…wherever it was…wasn't the great sea but it still she couldn't explain it felt good to her… familiar somehow.

She closed her eyes again; the mysteries of this place were probably never going to be answered.

Ugh bad timing too, she had a bloody invasion to plan, now was not the time for idle pleasures…. Oh well one couldn't control life's strange occurrences.

Still she couldn't help but feel a bit miffed, not only had she been dragged here as she was writing up her strategy for the great battle ahead, but she'd found herself suddenly in of all things a DRESS. A saintly looking white dress, with pearls being the accessory of choice apparently….

She loathed the damn things.

So here she was waiting for her mystery man in the mirror to come from whatever mysterious corner he was hiding in.

She didn't have to wait long she noticed, however, he looked or at least seemed irritated about something. She blinked and then huffed, " What's got you so pissy?" She remarked baldly. He may have dressed her up like some kind of princess but she was determined to make it clear that a princess she was not.

He aimed irritated eyes at her and she smirked. Finally he grumbled. _**" I have been outwitted and I don't like it." **_

She raised an eyebrow, " Oh? Outwitted in what?" She sat up, curious, but her mystery man didn't even seem to acknowledge her, he was grumbling in some gibberish it seemed under his breath. Suddenly however a few words she recognized.

He was speaking that same weird language Link had been yelling and screaming. She was sure of it, the weird accent and everything. She cocked an eyebrow up but said nothing, only listened.

Her mystery man was indeed that, a mystery, come to think about it she barely knew him, truth be told, he didn't even know _him, _she'd never seen his real face, his appearance seemed to change every time she saw him.

At first she hadn't cared but after seeing Link's reaction to her mirror and the look of utter fear on his face, she'd begun to question everything here.

She hated that about that wretched boy, he was making her question everything lately, and it annoyed her. She stood up, and glared at the man.

" Is there a reason I was called here…? I was busy." She said steely.

He froze at her tone, the usual infatuated hypnotic tone was absent, like the spell he'd cast on her hadn't even had an effect…. He cursed himself again and stared at the beauty in front of him, however her appearance, something was different.

Very different.

She looked at him with hard suspicion in her eyes, the blue orbs he'd become used to seeing hazed with desire were now burning bright with suspicion and even anger?

…. Perhaps he'd underestimated the power of this particular princess…. Or maybe….

He remembered hearing the news from his creature in those catacombs, the guardian spirit he'd had imprisoned had managed to break free just long enough to tell this new…._hero _of not only her predicament but his mission in finding the new sage.

Wretched boy! He was getting to be more of an irritating threat than he had counted on.

Apparently now even…. this young woman was beginning to be more on this boy's side. Whether she'd admit or even realized it, he's recognized that look in her eyes when the boy had managed to break her out her spell…

The same hopeful and hazy look he'd seen in another eyes so long ago.

He turned hateful eyes towards the now startled woman and raised his hand and before she could even react had slapped her hard across the face and knocked her unconscious.

" _**You will remember nothing of this." **_He declared. The girl was sprawled out on the ground, and he glared at her. " _**Whatever the costs…. you will be mine Princess Zelda…. Make no mistake of that." **_

" _Oh will I be?" _

He turned to the sound of the voice, so lilting and melodic, but laced with malice and mockery, and she stood there. He made a bow; a mockery and she narrowed her eyes but said nothing against it.

" _**Princess." **_

The young woman glared at him, her body however translucent still was visible enough to be seen, hers was a powerful soul, and even in her ghost form her blue eyes could still scald with the simplest of glances.

"_You still seek what cannot be yours after all these years Gerudo King…. " _

He stiffened at the remark, oh how it could be taken in a variety of ways. To what was the wretched bitch referring. The beautiful land they stood on, the holy trinity to which he and she and one other had found them however unwarranted or wanted linked to the other or perhaps…

Perhaps she was speaking of herself…or her reincarnation that lay before them.

Reincarnation…. no…. a mere ancestress…. nothing to the beauty before him.

She stood before him as she had once used to, proud and tall, her eyes filled with that combination of mixed pity and revulsion.

He grit his teeth and finally lunged for the spirit.

" _**AWAY WITH YOU WRETCHED SPIRIT!" **_

She of course vanished before he would even go through her. However her voice wasn't yet gone.

" _Alas Ganon, so even in death you cannot touch me how it must infuriate you, a demon consumed by a lust for flesh that can not be yours to sully. How pitiful… when will you learn fool…. when will you learn the holy trinity and its true bearers are not for you to touch... they're too pure for your dirtied hands to even come near. Pitiful fool."_

Then the air became filled with a more wretched sound, Laughter.

The bitch was sill mocking him even in death…. Even in death!

He growled and bellowed to the sky.

He would have it all.

He would have this land with its sweet wind; he would have the holy trinity scalding his body.

And he would have the princess of it all.

He snuck a look at the young woman still lying prone on the ground.

One way or another….

* * *

Link groaned, and then realized he could barely move, he opened his eyes in alarm and realized he was bound tightly to a chair.

" Oh come on ya gotta be kid-." A rito man he didn't recognize stuffed a cloth in his mouth and he cursed his luck, captured by the rito. A peace-loving race that had apparently lost that welcoming aspect of their personalities….

" Mpmmph mmmmph." He growled and the rito man narrowed his eyes and smacked him again. Link saw stars and went silent.

A rustle went though the room as the doors were thrown open and two Rito stepped forward, a man and a woman. He recognized one as the damn traitoress who had smacked him down with that damn gold harp.

However he also realized with a start he hadn't had time to truly look at the young rito woman properly and he felt his heart begin to pound as he found himself face to face with her.

She still had snow-white skin, with her wings though folded also being snow white with patches of brown. Her hair had grown much longer, red tresses hanging down in a long ponytail and a gold headpiece twinkled on her brow. She had ruby red eyes and the same kind light was still evident in them and he found himself flushing at their eyes meeting.

She didn't seem to notice, or if she did, she didn't acknowledge it, and he stared at the ground. He was however, justifiably angry with his treatment by what he thought were a peaceful people!

The rito man with her looked familiar to Link as well, but he couldn't place it, he narrowed his eyes, he knew he should be recognizing this guy but it was drawing a blank.

" Has he spoken?" The man demanded of his jailers.

" _If I had…. They wouldn't have been able to understand me moron, what with them stuffing this smelly thing in my mouth…" _Link thought angrily but kept his mouth shut.

" No my lord." They all said in unison.

He scowled at the human, and Medli looked at him in concern.

" Heh. One of Ganon's spies most likely. He cannot escape no?"

" No my lord he is most secure." They said, almost proudly. Link fought the urge to roll his eyes. Medli stared at him curiously, and their eyes met again and Medli felt a jolt in her stomach.

Green eyes…. She felt that to be familiar somehow…. But she shook it off.

The man glared at him. " Well sir. Be well assured whatever mission that wretch Gannon sent you on-."

Link finally spat through his gag, MMMPH NOT MMMMPH" (I DON'T WORK FOR GANON!)

He was ignored as usual. They just walked put, leaving him alone in the room, apparently having decided the human wasn't worth the trouble.

He cursed his ill luck and wondered just how King would react to this news…. If he found out that is.

He let his head fall back and closed his eyes and groaned. '

" _Its not fair!"_

_0o0_

They ate their meal in relative silence and Medli kept her eyes to her food, not even looking at the chieftain, who finally noticed.

" Medli? Are you alright?" He asked, concerned, she looked up at him in surprise.

" Oh. It's just my lord. That man in there…."

" He was apprehended, you need not worry."

" But-." He bowed to her.

" My lady I thank you for allowing me to join your meal, but our separate duties must once again separate us, I'm sure Valoo will wish to be informed of these events."

"…I…. My lord." She said quietly and nodded.

While she had been shocked and slightly frightened, something had nonetheless jogged the rito woman's memory.

That boy knew about the existence of Din's Pearl.

A secret otherwise only known to the royal family and those close.

He knew what had happened to it, that Komali had trusted it to the young lad in green who was on a mission to rescue his sister.

Poor lad had perished in the training grounds of the gods; she remembered how Valoo had lamented for days.

Ganon had done his research apparently, finding someone to pose as this old friend of theirs.

But…. his eyes…. She shook her head. Impossible.

That boy had died…. He had…. Ganon had just done exceptional research…that's all….

She strung her harp nervously and played a few nervous notes, practicing her scales as she always did at least once every day and night.

She closed her eyes, and let herself be swayed by the music as always.

That nagging feeling would go away in time.

Her fingers stopped. She froze. Not knowing what she was doing really she felt herself walk out the door and towards the prisoner's cell.

He'd fallen asleep in that uncomfortable position and she grimaced in sympathy, she knelt by him, and he woke up with a start as if sensing her presence. His eyebrow rose, clearly he was confused as to her prescreens there and she while still wondering of her sanity removed the gag from his mouth.

" That is probably better no?" She murmured.

He blinked and then gave a small grin, " Thank you maa'm. Er… I'm sorry for startling you earlier but-." His face grew hard. " I ain't working for that Ganon at all, ya gotta believe me, I'm on y'all's side! I know the resistance and their leader yaw know. I'm on the Great Sea's side."

Her eyes went downcast. " Then why on earth would you come here? That was your first mistake sir. We are on no side. WE will not fight against nor give into Ganon…we are…_neutral" _She spat on the last word. Link raised an eyebrow again at the bitter tone of the woman.

" Neutral… ya can't be neutral with Ganon maa'm. Trust me, I've dealt with him long enough to-."

" Yes. Sir. What exactly is your for coming here. You must be new here, somehow I doubt those of the resistance would have failed to warn you of our indifference to this entire thing." She said the words slowly, as if to a child, nod Link narrowed his eyes.

" Trust me, the resistance didn't send me here. I wouldn't have listened to them anyway…let alone that damn leader of theirs." He grumbled. Medli smirked,

" Ah yes. We have heard of this woman. Telma…..Tesla…."

" Tetra." Link spat. " A she-devil ex-pirate."

Meddle couldn't help but giggle, " You do not get along I take it."

" No. In fact she was the last person I wanted to meet up with again after that damn debacle with the sword and-." Suddenly his eyes widened and he clamped his mouth shut. Medli blinked repeatedly and then ventured further.

" Sword?"

" Forget I said nothing. But hey would you mind untyin' me?" He pleaded.

" I cannot sir. I am sorry. I believe your words. You don't seem like an agent of Ganon to me."

He glared at her. " I would never work for the bastard that singlehandedly ruined mine and my sister's lives." He hissed.

" Sister?" Suddenly her eyes popped open and she jumped away from him.

" _Why are you doing this anyway?" He called out from behind his shoulder. She bristled. _

" _I am in training to become the Great Valoo's attendant, I must do my duty! ... What about you, you barely look like you've hit puberty yet…. What are you doing sailing around by yourself." _

_He hesitated and then turned around again, a determined smile edging his face. " My sister got kidnapped by that giant bird, and I'll do anything to get her back." _

Medli stared at the man in front of her, and began to shake, " … You're him." She murmured. " You must be. You're the little boy who saved me from those monsters all those years back…the one Komali gave the pearl to!"

Link nodded. " Nice to see you too Medli." He snapped sarcastically. " Now can ya let me outta these-." She practically ran to his side and undid the knots and Link sighed in relief when the pressure was gone from his aching limbs.

" What are you doing here child? Well…. not a child anymore I see. But the question remains what could you been thinking!"

He got up and looked straight at her, " No time for talking Miss Medli…. I need you to listen to me…and listen to me good."

" But I-"

" Miss Medli I hate to be blunt but the fate of the Great Sea hell the entire world very well may rest in your hands."

Medli went dead silent and Link began his tale in earnest not leaving out any details.

And for the first time in nearly seven years.

Medli found herself feeling something she didn't believe was again possible.

Hope.

* * *

Be sure to leave a review if you can always much appreciated haha Hope y'all enjoyed till next time =D 


	15. Windfall

**_( sneaks in awkwardly) Um well hello there my friends hee hee ( scratches head awkwardly) Yes Yes I know this is extremely late and well yeah its more than extremely late at this point, but I'm back! And I promise these chapters and well my writing in general will be more frequent from now on seeing as I'm back in my college. So to make up for me... long absence I've prepared an extremely long chapter for you all and I you all can enjoy it =D _**

**_So on with the chappie! _**

_**Disclaimer- I don't own the Legend of Zelda series, all rights belong to Nintendo

* * *

**July 24__th__, the year 897, a kid descended down a simple flight of stairs towards his destiny… _

_November 8__th__, in the year of 904….he woke up. _

_My name's Link Jacobson, I'm twelve years old really even though I don't look it. I was that kid…_

The young man spat and swore as he countered the vicious attack, digging his heels in the sand.

_Everything' was pretty normal in my life fore then. My little sis and I, we lived with our grandma on a little island called Outset. Nothin' real special happened there. _

_Least… _

The creature's strength was much more than Link had counted on and he could feel his feet begin to slide back as he lost ground with the creature. He grit his teeth and pushed as hard as he could.

The two foes were at a deadly deadlock, and around him carnage was everywhere. He flinched at the screams resounding from around him. His foot finally slipped and as he went down he realized grimly.

He'd lost.

Closing his eyes bracing for the end….

" GET OFF OF ME WENCH!" His attacker screamed.

" LINK GET UP!"

_Till I met her… then my whole life changed. _

_From crazy big birds to ticked off dragons to dark and scary woods even to the altar of the gods itself… my life's seen a lot most don't see but… _

_This here has gotta be the kicker. _

_I knew I was in for the long haul._

_But I certainly don't remember… thinking it would come to this…. That this would be the way I'd die…._

_Let alone all for the crazy blonde's sake… _

_**[24 hours earlier. ]**_

" And that's why I came here and why I don't rightly appreciate getting' my head smashed in by some harp thingie!" He snarled angrily, the Rito woman blushed rosily.

" I apologize for that it is just….it has been a long time since well any human dared venture on our shores and what with the recent events…. The entire tribe is just a bit more jumpy."

Link glared at her then looked around, " Yeah….about that….where's Quill anyways" Then a horrifying thought. " Wait he ain't-!"

" Oh no. NO." She said quickly. " He is fine… well physically I suppose. Mentally however… he has grown so…so….. low in spirits…." Her voice trailed and then her head shot up.

" Wait! Perhaps you can help me! I have wanted poor Quill to be of higher spirits and he was so devastated when you were dead-…well at least that's what we'd been told but-." Suddenly she grew excited and grabbed his hands. Link felt his own face inflame and he blinked repeatedly.

" Uhh…."

" You must come with me to see Quill. If anyone can snap Komali out of this…whatever he has…its him!"

Link nodded stiffly but their hands were still clasped and his eyes lowered to them, but Medli didn't seem to realize that was the source of his discomfiture and merely dragged him up and out of the room but promptly slammed him into a wall.

" Shh. We're going to have to sneak you out of here, Quill's room is a bit far away from here."

" Wouldn't it be easier to just get im' over here then-?" Link said but again a hand went on his mouth.

" SHH!" And she thrust him into an alcove while the guard took his rounds.

By now Link's embarrassment was ten fold,, not only was this Rito woman clearly one of the most beautiful things he'd ever seen in his life, but it was THE rito girl. The one who had treated him with such kindness and generosity, and who he'd gladly saved from the evil creatures of Ganon that day.

He'd felt fuzzy feelings in his stomach ever since at the thought of her, and even King had noticed wryly commenting on it every time they were near Dragon Roost waters.

He'd scoffed at it then, little boys always did, but now that he was at least physically older…. He blushed again but she hadn't noticed, only dragged him away with another break from the Rito Guard.

Link was reminded grimly of his first trip to Forsaken Fortress…. All he needed was a damn barrel…. He sighed in frustration at the memory and was again angrily shushed.

" Now when we get to Quill's you must let me do the talking of course, but you also must have proof, is there anything, anything at all that couldn't be faked, we had a few false alarms in our search parties you know…."

" Search parties?" Link queried. She stopped and turned to him in wonder.

" You mean… you didn't know?" She wrung her hands but nonetheless kept up the quick pace. " Link you were well known back then, when you disappeared no one knew what to do, Quill never stopped looking, Outset sent all their fishermen what little there was truth be told looking for you, Windfall, the Koraks, Link you were noticed gone almost as soon as you disappeared, ships everywhere were looking for you." She stopped then continued, " The only reason I think they even stopped is because Ganon…invaded. We all knew you wouldn't have let that happen…so… we all just knew you were dead…"

Link was silent, his mind racing with too many questions to even choose from.

" …Link?" Finally she seemed to notice his silence. " What ails you?"

Finally Link mumbled. " I have my sister's telescope, it was painted by Sturgeon for her, ya can't fake that." He finished and then not another word was spoken for a long while. Dodging and narrowly avoiding guards, they finally reached what looked like an unsuspecting door, but Link knew well enough to always keep his guard up, and instinctively his hand rested on the rim of his spoils bag, ready to grab any of the various gadgets and doo dads he'd picked up over his adventure.

Medli knocked quickly.

" Quill? Are you awake old friend?" She put an ear to the wood and nodded. Turning to Link her voice was suddenly low and serous. " Come." Link did as she bid.

The room was dark, barely lit, and spare. Exactly as Link would have pictured for Quill except the whole dark and gloomy atmosphere of course… the lone bed resting in the far end was currently occupied and Link's long ears picked up what sounded like wheezing. Link gulped.

It sounded…._old. _

" Master Quill?" Medli whispered and took a hesitant step forward, " Sir I have a visitor for you." She gestured Link forward, the figure didn't move or sit up, but he heard another wheeze and Medli stepped even closer finally kneeling at the side of the bed, and taking a wrinkled weak hand and putting it in her own. Link knelt beside her.

The man in the bed wasn't the Quill he'd known, back in his childhood, the energetic Rito who had never once ceased to make time for the children, sometimes even when they were small enough giving the littlest ones a ride among the clouds. Link closed his eyes relishing in the memory, another memory he guarded jealously, he'd felt so… free… so…. It was hard to describe but it was a feeling Link never had experienced after… except when he had felt the salty wind on him that first time on King. Even then it hadn't compared to the freedom he'd felt that day.

Quill had been more than a friend to him and sister…. It was sometimes like he was the father they'd never had…

This old willowy figure with scarce a hair on his head, and wrinkled frail limbs was not the man he'd known.

He looked about a hundred even though Link knew though to the best at math, Quill couldn't be more than maybe sixty…maybe less even.

Seeing like this almost brought Link to tears, and even though Medli had told him not to, Link spoke.

" Quill…. Can ya hear me?" His southern accent lilted through his words and to Medli's shock, Quill's eyes opened however slowly, and he struggled to sit up.

" Master Quill!" She exclaimed in alarm. " You shouldn't-." She turned harsh eyes at Link. " What did I say!" She hissed.

" Sorry…" Link mumbled.

" An accent from Outset?" Who…" He squinted, with old age came bad eyesight he conceded however grudgingly and fumbled for his glasses, which Medli promptly handed to him. The fuzzy image cleared to show a well toned young man, with wheat colored hair and bright green eyes.

Green Eyes.

" It can't be." He murmured.

He stiffened and nodded. " It is ole' buddy. Its Link, you know Link Jacobson from Outset."

The old man's feathers all seemed to stand up on their own and despite Medli's protests he sat up, to stare him in the face.

" Dear Din." He murmured and looked around frantically. " How is this…"

Link sighed, " It's a long story Quill."

" But-but" He was simply flabbergasted and truth be told, guess Link couldn't blame him.

" Quill your questions will be answered later, but you must listen to us now. Komali… he is… he has lost his confidence once again. You simply must come and knock some senses into him." Medli urged.

The old Rito wasn't listening but he continued to stare at the young man before him. Like a ghost of a memory Quill was scarce able to believe his old eyes but who else could it be?

Link seemed to sense his doubt and carefully dug through his pack finally exposing what looked like a child's toy, aged and used, it was still a working telescope, he held it out to the old man.

" Ary's telescope, you believe me now old friend?" Medli watched the exchange silently, and did not protest when the older Rito sat up fully, even with a groan of either pain or exhaustion she did not know which. He motioned for his cane, which pained Link to see, but Medli hastily grabbed it and handed it to him.

" Bless the holy gods lad…" he shook his head. " Dead for seven years now finally back again… can nothing stop you lad." He shook his head but a smile was evident on his face. He turned his attention to Medli now. " Thank you my child, now what was it you were taking of."

Medli seemed relieved to hear him finally acknowledge her and she quickly repeated herself, as she spoke Link saw Quill's eyes grow narrower and narrower until finally he exploded" INSOLENT BOY! To show such cowardice in this most dire of times, tell me did he even admit young Link here!" Medli felt herself flush.

" Well…sir we were not exactly sure who he was so…um…he had him imprisoned until now but it was actuallymyfaultand-." Her last words went into a whiplash and Quill jumped up, fury evident in his eyes.

" Well then,. It seems that in his father's place it is up to me to put to a heavy hand on this slovenly youth! Come Medli, Link. The Rito will I assure you lad, keep our oath and aid you in whatever ventures you have found yourself in." With a new vigor to his step he strode however wobbly out the door.

Medli and Link exchanged a look but Medli nodded determinedly and hastened after him.

The sight of the old man made all the guards practically fall to their knees and as such they didn't even have time to ask why the human prisoner was suddenly free.

" KOMALI!" The voice was loud and piercing and Medli looked to the floor in sudden embarrassment as tentatively a familiar hawk's beak peeked out of his room, confusion in his face slowly being replaced by disbelief.

" M-Master Quill!" The elder Rito grabbed the scruff of the boy's collar. Despite his royal status his guards did nothing to stop it, perhaps it was the shock at seeing their sovereign so assaulted, or maybe it was just a fear of the wrath of he who had been the greatest Rito warrior in his day and despite his old age still knew how to swing a sword….

Not that Link and Medli knew these facts, in fact Medli gave a shriek and tried to pull the two rito men apart and Link watched in dumbed down horror as Quill began a tirade against the chieftain who looked in between outrage and near tears.

Komali always had been a bit of a wimp Link remembered but there had been good in him, it mystified him how he could have turned into…to be blunt, such a jerk.

" UNHAND ME QUILL!" He finally demanded, and Medli was finally able to pry the older man off him. Quill glared at the younger man. " Even you do not have the right to assault your sovereign!" He blustered.

" How dare you seek to order me boy, how dare you even THINK to call upon the loyalty and respect I gave to your father when clearly you are NOTHING like him. The great Kumai NEVER would have allowed the Rito to fall to such ruin and shame. I have long been abed in despair over my dear friend's death but I regret that now, clearly no one was here to bring such an insolent youth to heel!" Quill raged shaking his walking stick as he went, and the chieftain turned a shade of red and mumbling looked to the floor.

However his eyes focused on the two that witnessed his humiliation and his eyes narrowed.

" Who released you from your binds human?" He hissed and Link only glared at the man, feeling a bad taste in his mouth at what his supposed friend had turned into. Medli stepped forward boldly.

" I did your highness." She said simply.

" M-Medli!" He spluttered, " Have you gone mad this is clearly a spy of-."

" THIS IS NO SPY YOU INGRATE!" Quill interrupted again, and stormed over to Link and dragged him forward, " Look at him fool. Look at him! You know who he is, you do, the green eyed boy from Outset, the one who did what YOU should have done for you and calmed Valoo down, the one you gave your pearl to!"

" Listen to him sire." Medli pleaded. " It is he, remember-."

Komali staggered taken aback and then shook his head angrily, " He's deluded you both. That boy died, Valoo mourned him Medli, we all did, he's dead, this is nothing but an imposter!" Link flinched at the cutting tone.

" Nay, it is he boy."

Medli fell to her knees before him, " Sire, Komali, please, I know it is hard to believe but this is Link, this is him, the Gods they…they-." She turned to Link. " Link show him. Show him like you showed me."

" Show me what?"

Link nodded slowly and slowly so not to show he was a threat, he unsheathed the blade at his back and laid it on the table near him.

" What is this?" Komali said darkly.

" It's the blade of Evil's bane, it's the thing I was on a quest to get, why I needed that pearl of yours , but it came with a price, the minute I touched that thing and pulled it out I got put to sleep for seven years. I've been in some kind of….spirit world or something I didn't die but I guess I may as well have." His voice lowered, " I'm sorry buddy. I didn't mean for this to happen, I just wanted my sister back…"

There was a silence and then Komali hissed. " You expect me to believe such nonsense."

Link suddenly lost his temper, " Yeah I do, I know it sounds like a bunch of crap, you think I want to believe it but this is the truth, I ain't lyin' , what the hell's happened to you Komali, come on we were buddies! What would your grandmother think of you now, all bitter and just acting like a big jerk, the rito are depending on ya now, you're their leader ain't ya, then act like it, seriously ya haven't changed since I first ya then even though ya know I thought you had, but instead you're just the little boy who was crying and whining in his room too afraid to grow up and be a man!" Link sneered. " I feel bad for the chieftain he must have rolled in his damn grave knowing this tribe was gonna be left in your hands.

Medli gasped and even Quill coughed, Komali's face had gone purple with rage and they expected him to lash out a physical fight to break out, and though Komali was strong Medli severely doubted looking at Link's eyes that he could win against Link in a physical fight. Link's hard stare didn't cease and to Medli's shock Komali backed down first.

" Only one person dared speak to me like that other than my father…." He murmured then looked at Quill. " At least until now sir remember your place." He said gravely. Komali looked Link up and down.

" You say you're really him…you're really Link…." He crossed his arms, " Prove it…. Answer me this, what did I call you then in the letters I sent you which you never had the decency to answer by the way but tell me…what did I call you."

Link hesitated

Komali raised an eyebrow, " I'm waiting-."

Link snapped back, " Can I have a sec' ya know it was a while ago!"

He closed his eyes and thought, it had driven King crazy he remembered, he'd said "friends" were unnecessary distractions from his quest, but Link had kept every letter, bundled up, out of sight, but then again it was only a matter of time until King would begin to wonder why he'd never…opened them…

Right opened them… that would be way too much of a distraction…. Right….

Right….

" _Lad…if you're not going to open them you should at least have the smarts to use them as fuel for your fire." _

" _Ya can't use letters as fire fuel King!" He clutched them. " I-…I'll open em' later ya know…. Don't have to open them…. Now…. They might uh…get ruined." He smiled uneasily. _

_King rolled his eyes and grabbed one of them, " Well see here, one of these is from Beedle that shopkeeper he may be having a sale and you're running low on supplies we should probably pay him a visit, read to me what that one says at least." _

_Link blanched at the piece of paper thrust in his hands and opened it carefully, trying to control the shaking in his hands but not being successful. _

" _Lad… are you alright?" _

_Link said nothing only peered at the garbled symbols on the page, feeling the panic beginning to set in, the rush of his mind making head ache as they tried to fruitlessly put the symbols together to make sense in some way! _

" _Lad… I'm waiting. What does it say." _

_Link's mouth went dry, and he spluttered until finally an excuse popped in his mind, " Aw dang it kingie, I can't read this guy's handwritin' whats it matter we'll just look for im' ya know." He smiled a big smile which practically screamed fake but King didn't notice as usual. He sighed in relief. _

_King would never let him live it down, Link feared, it was so much better to just ignore it, King wouldn't care to know after all…. After all… _

_The bundle of letters was all that was really keeping him going anyway… _

Link knew he was in trouble. He had never opened Komali's letters, hell he'd never opened Medli's or Lenzo's or any of the Killer Bee's…. he felt his face flushing and the familiar panic beginning to engulf him. Komali wouldn't believe him of course and then none of the rito would trust him and then how was he going to get Medli to leave with him for that earth temple.

Even though he really didn't want to drag such a sweet beautiful woman into this but… he shook his head.

Best go for broke.

He shrugged his shoulders, absolutely defeated, " I don't know Komali, I don't even remember you calling me anythin' but my name."

The Rito chieftain was silent, Link knew he was in trouble and then suddenly a wide grin broke out on his face. Link blinked in confusion and then Komali burst out laughing.

" Good gods Link. Ha, I thought you were the "fearless" one, I never really got to think of one for you and that's what I was always badgering you about in my letters." He grinned. " My old friend, you look like hell and smell like worse, what on earth has befallen you in these years!"

Medli felt tears come to her eyes as the burly chieftain slapped Link hard across the shoulder, laughing as hard as he used to, a sound she thought she'd never hear again.

He listened intently as Link began recounting his tale, laughing hard at the mention of the pirate girl Link had met once again and her treatment of him, but he became sober at the explanation of the resistance and their plight.

" Link…I would help if possible… but my army…" He trailed off, uneasiness clear in his voice, Link sighed.

" I know buddy but that's not exactly th reason I-" A commotion outside interrupted them all, and one of the Rito warriors rushed in, made a hasty bow and then fell on his knees.

" Ikari!" Komali exclaimed. " What on-!"

" It is Windfall Sir. A group of Hylians has attempted to take it back from Ganon! And waged an attack"

Link's blood chilled….oh she wouldn't….

" AN ATTACK!"

" Yes, quite a commotion has sprung up, it seems the sneak attack has gone awry, and Ganon's forces are all gathering there as we speak. It is no question he will use this advantage and try to attack Dragonroost!"

Komali swore under his breath, and turned to Link angrily. " Did you know about this! You best hope you didn't, have they any idea the repercussions of such an attack will have for the rest of us!"

Link couldn't believe his ears, he knew Tetra was reckless, hell half the time she could be mistaken for bona fide crazy, but…this seemed too stupid even fro her to attempt.

He shook his head, and ran for the window in the room, whipped out his telescope and then swore angrily. He recognized the resistance's boats docked in the canal underneath the jail, where he had first met King. He couldn't believe it.

" Crazy banshee." He hissed under his breath.

" Link?" Medli murmured, noting the loss of color and extreme distress in his face.

He turned to them both.

" I have to go." He said simply. Not that he cared much for the crazy banshee but he did however care for the rest of them, , he wouldn't want their lives to be in danger due to the actions of one foolish woman!

" Link-!" Medli protested, " You cannot do anything, they will be defeated they're far too little to combat Ganon's army. You could be killed!"

He looked at her with hard green eyes, " And if I don't go, then plenty of others will be too."

Crazy Banshee! Crazy she-devil! What the heck could she be thinking!

He rushed out through the door, ignoring their cries of protests, praying soundlessly that the crazy witch would hold on until he got there…

* * *

She hadn't bothered with a hair covering this time, she'd kept her word, going as herself, no disguises no nothing, Nudge had been alarmed but she'd ordered his compliance and silence, which he'd begrudgingly given.

The group of men following her grumbled under their breath, nervousness showing, what this woman had in mind to get Windfall back didn't sound plausible or well sane really.

A few mutinous whispers had crept out of mouths beginning to question the sanity of the young woman they were forced to give allegiance too. She scowled as she heard more come and she grit her fist. The pulse in her right hand soothed her as it always did, the familiar warmth and heat keeping her comfortable as the others shivered in the night .

She supposed they'd begun to resent that too, she thought annoyed.

She held her dagger, clutching it even, with a white knuckled grip, she refused to let fear show in her eyes, but it was there, she could feel it. Windfall was a heavily guarded treasure of Ganon's….it wouldn't be easy, but if they could handle the element of surprise they very well could pull this off.

They just needed absolute-.

_**Craaaaaaaaack**_

Her knuckles went whiter and she turned stiffly around, finally meeting the horrified sheepish gaze of Niko who had stepped on the one broken plank of the dock.

He grinned his sheepish buck toothed grin, " Uh…hehe…. Oops? Sorry Miss Tetra- DIN HELP US!"

She turned abruptly and her face blanched, Ganon's army had been alerted and most were now all coming straight towards them. She bared her teeth and unsheathed her dagger defiantly and looked towards her men.

" Its now or never men." She murmured. " May the goddesses preserve us in our quest." She heard the gargles and growls of men turned beasts and closed her eyes again, leaving their fates in the hands of the gods.

_Mother Goddess…. If the fate you wish for me is beneficial to this world….watch over me and my men, but if my fate will play only a small role in this world…then let me perish…but save my people… waste not a thing for me…unless I am needed in this world for the sake of others…" " Nayru…mother of the gods…. I beseech you to listen to these words…" _

The prayer whispered only in her mind she put on a brave face, the determined smile on her face, and with the first sight of the hoard coming towards them she screamed a loud " CHAAAARGE" and the attack began.

The gods would preserve those who were needed…. And if she was not one of them then Nayru help them if they wasted their influence in sparing her simply due to her "royal" blood.

And Din be damned if they even tried….

There were hundreds, more than she ever expected and the cries of dying men and beast soon merged into simple screams of death, Tetra could no longer discern between them after a while.

It became silent to her even; blood covered her face and hair, her body mechanically, systematically causing carnage of her own. Beheading, dismembering, one went down after another, she became lost to it, the silence grew to deafening proportions even as one by one more creatures began to turn on her, no longer needing to be distracted by the presence of others.

Finally, sound came rushing back to her in an ear splitting level, and the dagger paused in mid stroke, her eyes widened in shock and finally, it slipped out of her hands, daintily, prettily, with barely a sound fell to the ground at her feet.

There was a resounding silence as the remaining men, few in number as they were slaughtered the creature they were in the middle of fighting and watched in a numb sort of horror the scene.

Blood streamed from her middle, creating a small puddle around her, her eyes were glassy and blank, staring at nothing yet finally her head turned slightly to meet the eyes of them all, some were her declared rivals enemies even, others were her allies, all had internally resented the leadership role she had more or less always had, all on the flimsy excuse of being a woman and thus being of the weaker sex.

Still she stood, weaponless, nakedly alone and still her fists curled and after a while she gave another cry and lunged for the creature which had attacked her, nailing a roundhouse kick to its head effectively beheading it, Others lunged for her, she grabbed the fallen one's weapon and impaled another two, more blood streamed from her middle as another hit went to its mark but she still fought, the fighting beginning in earnest again, the men shamed they had allowed themselves to fall so easily when here was a mere chit of a girl taking more blows than any of them.

With this new renewed strength they began fighting again, despite being so hopelessly outnumbered the faces of their loved ones flew in their minds, the various children and women folk, elderly, wounded, images of men and women long dead, children taken far too soon….

If they were to die… like their leader… they would die with a fight in their hearts, attacking until the final plunge.

It was the least they could do for their…fallen leader.

Her strength was leaving her, she knew it, her lunges were more strained, a further three jabs in her side, two of which should already have been fatal, she had nursed enough wounds to know hat. Was this the god's meddling. Had she not commanded them to leave her be to protect the ones who were needed for the salvation of this kingdom.

Despite all her rebellious denials Tetra knew a Princess Zelda was nothing but trouble for Hyrule in years of strife, she was a distraction for the hero, a burden even.

Her vast wisdom allowed her looks into those days of darkness, where her ancestor had been, the hero had followed, it was the main initiative of his quest, when really it should have been the people, the innocent sufferers.

Princess Zelda had brought the scourge of the desert king upon her people. Her's was a sin every other princess had to endure and make up for.

Arrogance. IN thinking she had the strength and power to control the holy trinity.

Pride. Her power was the strongest of them all.

Greed. She had wished to make the kingdom respect her despite her sex. She had wanted to rule… and she had used the little green-garbed boy to do it. She had wanted to save Hyrule….by making it her own.

How was she any better than Ganondorf… yes that was the fiends human name, a name he had cast aside in favor of the shorter name of Ganon, to show he was n longer that foolish magician.

She had been the given the name Zelda as well, but like Ganon she had rejected her true name, thrown it aside, used another one, in fear… in despair. She knew always her birth had been an ill omen of destruction to come. How her mother had wept at her birth. Instead of the son she owed the Hylian prince to continue their hidden bloodline.

A girl had been born.

A princess… the bringer of the darkness… Zelda.

It was ironic then, she began to muse, that a little boy had been recently born on a little island. A boy named Link, the same Link who a scarce twelve years later had stumbled blindly into a forest to rescue the girl in the forest.

A little blonde haired girl with pointed ears. Just as quickly even another girl had been taken in her stead, jump starting a quest of epic proportions, ending at the steps of a haunted castle, and a cursed blade and beginning again with the meeting of the princess again. In however different circumstances.

Such was the beginning of all tales of old, such was the path woven by the fates, no matter how much one tried to find an alternate path, rip a few strands out of it, or add new ones, they were bound in, like a literal piece of string, a thread in the great tapestry that was the god's will. A pirate lass who sailed the seas forevermore just happening to cross the paths of a simple island boy holding a sword and playing hero….

Had it truly been a coincidence she mused. Theirs was no meeting that had been preordained, planned, Link had not awoken to some mysterious call to go seek her out, to do anything really, except to go seek his sister out and show off his birthday clothes. A split second had been all it had taken to change his life forever, to ultimately destroy it… and she had been the harbinger of it.

Link Jacobson had not been born to be a hero, no deity had told him to go, no strange dreams had haunted him, no whispering voice had ordered him about.

Was that why she resented him so? She felt…cheated perhaps? That her so called " hero" was not some chosen man who had been prepared for this his whole life however secretly, that he had been a mere country bumpkin in the wrong place at the wrong time and as such he had been forced to learn in a few months what all the others had known for practically their whole lives!

It just…wasn't fair.

They needed a hero…not a hero's apprentice.

Yet the gods had decreed otherwise.

Darkness began to fill her sight, and her strength waned, another jab, this was number six now, she could no longer feel her abdomen at all, it was so numb, her body was likely going into shock, and finally her limbs froze, as if paralyzed, she lost all feeling in her except her body began to go deathly cold, but then a warmth emanated from her, as if a weight was being lifted off her shoulders, such was the feeling she didn't even feel the hard ground as she crashed on it, her eyes slowly closing, her breathing becoming stilted and harder… and then….

Nothing.

* * *

" Master Link!" She screeched running after him, he turned behind him in hesitated enough to let her catch up. She was out of breath, she rested her hands on her knees, his feet restlessly shuffled as he was itching to get to Windfall but ignoring a woman wasn't the way to go and… he cast out thoughts in his brain. Now was not the time!

She stared at him and then her hands clenched together as if in prayer, " Link… " She murmured again. " You know what we spoke of… what I am supposed to do-."

He flinched. " I won't force you to do it Miss Medli-."

" No." She cut him off. " Link… I must come with you."

He hesitated. " Miss Medli, Windfall is dangerous right now." He said slowly.

" Is not the fate of the Great Sea more important than a few lost souls."

Link staggered and stared at her in disbelief, he was lost for words she continued. " The Master sword…it is the only hope for the Great Sea is it not…and… Komali… will not let me go otherwise… we must leave now…. Link…." Her voice was soft and gentle, "… are they your friends out there at Windfall right now?"

Link was silent. Tetra was hardly his friend… hell she wouldn't have minded if he were dead by now he knew…. But…. Again that weird feeling crept up in his chest. At the mere idea of her in any danger he felt genuinely sick. He tried to shake it off, and again looked in Medli's eyes.

The beauty of the Rito woman almost made him shake in his boots, but he swallowed however painfully, " They took me in when I woke up Miss Medli… and…. I owe em' that's all." A jab in his stomach at the words, but he didn't take them back. Medli looked at him for a long while then murmured, " Is the girl with them?

Her gaze was honest and kindly, a stark contrast to the cold and somewhat mocking gaze of " Captain" Tetra.

He knew this feeling of heat in his stomach along with the bouncing and constant feeling of nausea was something more, she was so kindly and beautiful, perfect even, she was a bit older than him he mused but that couldn't be too much of a problem.

No of course not… he cleared his throat. " I reckon' so." He murmured. " It'd be pretty typical of her."

Medli stared at him quietly absorbing his words, and then she nodded. " I thought as much." She said simply. He blinked in confusion at the change of tone in her voice and the look of her smile it was small, but strange, as if she had some kind of secret hiding in it.

" Miss Medli?"

" You must go then. To owe such a debt and not be able to repay it is a terrible thing." She smiled that same strange smile again. " Allow me this however. If you wish to go to Windfall now then go you must, but know this, if your words are indeed true and I am this…sage of earth… then I must use my influence to aid the sea in general and not just my people. I shall try to convince Komali to help this resistance. We rito have for too long been in hiding."

He was stunned. " M-Miss Medli! How do you think you're gonna be-."

She interrupted him again, " Leave that to me young hero. You must go" She hesitated then whispered. " Before it is too late." She murmured. " May the Winds of fortune be at your back." She murmured and raised her hand over him as if in blessing. " The spirit of the sky watches over you as he does us all even in his slumber. The gods watch over you Link. Know this."

He gulped again and nodded and cast his gaze over to the faint outline of Windfall in the distance where he could see smoke already pouring into the sky,

He just prayed to Din he wasn't too late.

* * *

And End of Chapter. The Battle for Windfall is coming up next but please feel free to to leave a review if you wish. Until next time sayonara!


	16. Phantom

Well Hello again! I know its been a very long absence and I d sincerely apologize for that, but to make up for it,I give you all not just one but TWO extremely long chapters to make up for my long absence! ... Please don't hurt me ^_^;;;

Disclaimer- The Legend fo Zelda does not belong to me, all rights belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.

* * *

The battle had been easily won. He had bee pleased to see that despite their over all idiocy, his troops had at least been able to quell such a minuscule rebellion from such a bunch of idiotic fools.

Heh. He had come just in time to see them destroyed and this one here brought down to nothing... it pained him that he had not been the one to strike the finishing blow.

She was in terrible shape, he noted, but her chest was rising up and down despite all that had occurred, the clatter of chains drew his attention to the scene behind him, the small group of male survivors would prove a worthy tribute to his great master and would probably serve as fine minions after… their changes occurred.

However….one survivor would be spared such a fate. His hand trailed down her cheek, unconscious and still, she looked like a most lovely corpse due to the death pallor on her face. However, there was still rosiness in her cheeks and a flush in her full lips. He leered at his prize, she'd evaded him once, but he hadn't seen any trace of the boy in the green dress this time.

Good.

Now he'd have time to have a bit of fun with his little sea rat, a most worthy prize.

His hand trailed down to the now exposed curve of her breasts, down her stomach and ending at the rim of her belted trousers. A woman in the garb of a man, the idea seemed absurd and obscene even, in these days she likely caused quite a scandal. He grinned wider; he'd likely have to tame his new playmate, a most delicious sounding proposal. The wound on her stomach was ugly, and even bandaged and covered still would likely leave a disfiguring scar. He was displeased, her perfection would be marred… He shrugged. He supposed if it were too upsetting he could always simply slit her throat and look for a replacement.

Beautiful women were rare but not impossible to find.

Perhaps that little emerald eyed vixen would be willing to oblige…or he could make her be willing to oblige…

He heard a most _unfeminine _sounding groan, harsh and ugly. Not the usual polished and elegant tone he was used to, even when she'd been barking out orders and fighting his on minions her voice had been musical, despite her own anger.

For a mere sea rat, a piece of scum on society, she seemed… different somehow. A sort of air about her, an air of superiority and natural…

No…impossible.

His master had long searched for a young woman of about this age, a woman said to bare a great treasure within her very soul. Whatever that meant, personally he didn't believe in all that balderdash. He was a man of the sea, a harsh man, a man who saw things only in figures and pleasure.

Money and women, that was what his life had been before the great one had come.

A man who also shared his vision of such a perfect world. A world where men were Gods and women objects. Where all the riches of the world belonged to those who deserved them, where blood and power ruled the land.

A land where men like him were the top, and the noble and just as they called themselves were the bottom.

A world where he could rule above all.

To get this however, his master had told him of a treasure worth more than gold and all the diamonds in the world, worth more than rubies and emeralds, sapphires and silver, bronze, silks, oils, even slaves. A treasure in the possession of a woman, a child no less.

A girl who was the one thing in his way of achieving his perfect world, and as his master had spat, the harbringer of another threat to their world, their utopia.

A second treasure, a bearer of it only known in the end, their possession of the matching treasure a complete mystery to them until it is deemed necessary for it to emerge.

He spat at that as well, it seemed more like senile paranoia to him. His Master had never seemed sane in any way; perhaps… in the end when the spoils had been split and the money and women ran dry he'd end the old man's life and take power himself.

A fine idea yes.

The woman seemed to be stirring, his eyebrow furrowed, he wasn't ready for her yet, he kicked her in the head and she lay still again, her breathing more stilted but the bitch would recover, she'd taken nearly seven stab wounds, she could take one more hit.

After all, if she was this semi ethereal holder of what had that fool called it...oh yes _Wisdom_ surely the enlightened ones wouldn't allow their precious _princess_ to die so son... heh...all the better for him.

She lay unmoving, he grinned in satisfaction, her men fighting and kicking were all loaded onto the boats, perhaps they knew of their fates, perhaps they didn't.

He remembered the trouble a group of men had gone to protecting this one before, a group of rowdy sea dogs, filthy pirates, had all cursed and swore as their ship had been commandeered by his men and himself, a fine ship it was, the little girl he had though even at fourteen had been a stunning beauty, ethereal almost, but he had been foiled by a group of rough men, all pirates, all sworn to protect this young girl apparently.

He had been so preoccupied in that annoyance he'd missed an older man and the youngest of that crew escaping by lifeboat with the girl.

He had taken great pleasure at personally watching those who had foiled him suffer their fates. Mindless and stupid as the rest of the fools.

He smirked, would she recognize her precious crew he wondered, he took another glance, most likely not, perhaps… and this he found truly amusing, she herself had been the cause of their deaths, her dagger in the stomach in her mind of only one of those wretched moblins… was she truly aware of what those creatures truly were… it made him chuckle. It would break her most likely, truly would.

He debated finding out those particular past identities of the pile of dead moblins she had just exterminated just so he'd have the pleasure of seeing her completely fall into despair.

Oh what a sight that would be, and a worthy punishment for all the pain she had caused him.

Yes…

He stole another glance at her, such beauty, such strength and candor…

And yet nothing would save her….. For here was no fairytale damsel in distress…and no knight in shining armor would save her.

He smirked.

A true fairy tale in the making, but this time with a realistic ending.

She had tried and she had failed and now as the victor he'd enjoy the spoils.

~0~

_The study was hazy and filled with smoke, she scrunched her nose, the little girl did, and she crept cautiously in the study. A thin wispy trail of smoke rose from a long cigar, the ask collecting on the tip. She hesitated, her bright blue eyes narrowed in on a tall blond man hunched over in his chair, elegantly dressed, sporting the same blue eyes as the child. Scrolls and books surrounded him, all written in languages she didn't nor could ever understand. A stubble had begun to grow on his chin, he hadn't shaved yet, an unusual occurrence for him, he didn't notice her little steps. She'd escaped from both her nurse and her mother and sought him out. She uneasily backed out of the room, but stepped on a loose floorboard. Her heart practically stopped in terror as he jerked up, his face suddenly a pallid white, as if a pistol straight to the heart had shot him. He looked frantically around, as if searching for something in the room. _

_She was taken aback by his visage, the normally handsome and clean-shaven man was a living wreck, his eyes bloodshot, his gold hair was limp and unwashed, and dark circles had formed under his eyes. _

" _Daddy?" She murmured in horror and his head popped up at her voice. _

" _Tetra?" he murmured in mutual horror at her seeing him like this. She crept closer to him. _

" _I-I wanted to see you Daddy…mommy told me you were busy but… I miss you." Her little voice was high pitched and sad, he grimaced at her words and he held out his arms, where seeing it as her invitation she eagerly ran into them. She inhaled the familiar scent of tobacco and leather tinged with sea salt that emanated from her father almost naturally. She held her close, and he sat her on his knee. _

" _Ah little princess, I know you haven't seen me, Daddy's been working very hard on something and has simply lost track of time… lots and lots of time…" He finished in a whisper, gazing into his daughter wide innocent eyes. She smiled and snuggled into his lap. _

" _I won't say nothing, I'll be nice and quiet, just let me stay with you Daddy." An adoring smile curved across her face and he sighed and hugged her close to him. _

" _Tetra it's not a matter of you bothering me it's…-." His voice trailed. " Never mind. Stay with me darling, you can give me some much needed company in these lonely days." _

_He gazed at the mound of papers in front of him; she took one nearest her reach and examined it, " What's this say Daddy?" She asked curiously, he sighed and took it from her little hands._

" _Its nothing princess. Nothing at all." _

_She scowled, she hated when her parents kept things from her, " Daddy, why do you call me princess?" _

_He hesitated, and his grip grew tighter on her for some reason. She wondered at it, but didn't much care; she was warm in her father's embrace. Finally he seemed to come to a decision. He turned her around so she was facing him, and her eyes were drawn to glint under his shirt, and a fine gold chain sticking out. _

_She reached for it but he caught her hand and cupped it. _

"_I call you that my daughter because you are a princess." _

_Her eyes widened, " Really?" She spoke in a hushed whisper, " Like in the story books, with the pretty dresses and the gold crowns and the handsome princes?" _

_He chuckled but shook his head, " No my dear… not like that." She pouted but nonetheless listened to her father's words. " A princess is not just a pretty girl who happens to wear a crown Tetra. A true princess is far beyond that." _

" _What do you mean Daddy?" The door suddenly opened, and a petite brunette walked in, her expression was stern and she flinched, but the woman said nothing noting the man's expression and she slowly sat down, her face suddenly deadly serious. Tetra gazed at her mother fearfully. The woman spoke. _

" _Is it time then Charles." She murmured sadly. Tetra wondered at this but said nothing. _

" _I fear so Daphne." _

_Her mother bit her lip and looked at the ground. " Very well then." _

_She looked back and forth between them, confused but her father continued. " A long time ago Tetra, the world didn't look like this, there was no great Sea, just miles and miles of land." _

" _No Great Sea?" She yelped. " What about the fishies! Where did they live!" She was truly disturbed. _

" _There were fish daring, just not as many, but in the world of land there was a great kingdom, so great it earned the nickname of the "Golden land" the golden kingdom chosen by the holy three. You know from your prayers who these are do you not." _

_She nodded, " Uh huh, the three goddesses, Din, Nayru and Faore." She recited proudly. _

_He nodded. " The three Deities, Din of power… Nayru of wisdom… Faore of courage, do you know what that means child?" She shook her head silently. " They are the creators of that world, of that land, and of all that is and shall be in this world, and to show their faith in their creations… they left behind a piece of themselves in our world in case of a time where their power would be needed." _

_She looked at him earnestly, and in a hushed tone, " Were they ever needed Daddy?" _

_He nodded, " Yes child…only once, but in that time of darkness it was split into three, the evil one stole the power of Din, but failed at stealing the wisdom of Nayru or the courage of Faore. Both escaped him, and chose their own bearers. The two fought and ended the reign of the evil one, but the sacred relic was never whole again." _

" _I don't... understand Daddy." She finally admitted. He smiled. She continued. " If it was done with, shouldn't the three have gotten back together, why didn't they-." _

" _Because dear child, the two bearers were artificially separated, and the relics were kept with them, passed down until the day they would be needed again, their bearers having their keeping their responsibility for the rest of their lives…" He dug into his shirt and finally pulled out the whole gold chain. Hanging from it was a golden V'. She stared at it and he handed it to her. She played with it in her fingers and was startled by a sudden wave of heat. _

" _Ouch! Daddy your necklace bit me!" She shrieked and almost dropped it but he grabbed it just in time. She flushed and looked down expecting a scolding, but she soon felt a weight on her own neck, she looked down in surprise and her mother jumped up. _

" _Charles!" She screamed. " What do you think-!" _

" _Hush. Daphne." He ordered, she wouldn't be silenced. _

" _She's too-." _

" _In this world my love children can no longer be children as we used to be." He suddenly snapped. She quieted. Tetra looked alarmed and her father fingered the golden charm. " Tetra, this is called the triforce of wisdom. It has been passed down in our family for generations, this is the sacred relic of the enlightened ones, chosen by Nayru to go to the Princess of Destiny… the Princess Zelda of the golden kingdom." _

" _The triforks?" She murmured. He chuckled and shook his head, _

" _Triforce. One of a simple whole, of the three embodiments of the Gods. You my dearest daughter are of that sacred line which now must guard this triforce of wisdom. You are indeed the newest princess Zelda of our royal line." _

_Her eyes were wide. He continued. " I know you are confused young dear one, but you must understand this now more than ever, there are those who wish to destroy us, to destroy those who will still fight for that land even if it now only a memory." _

" _But Daddy why do I have to-." He put a finger on her lips silencing her._

" _Tetra, I have guarded this with my life all my years, and yet I still to deal with the consequences of…" he hesitated and gave a look to his wife who had turned from him, sorrow in her eyes, " Mistakes in my past that I must now live with." He was silent and bit his lip." I don't know what's going to happen now Tetra, but I want you to know something dearest girl… " _

" _Daddy?" She murmured, not liking the tone in his voice, or the look on his face. She scrambled off his lap and stared up at him and also frantically took the necklace off and tried to give it back to him, her mother stood as they both watched in horror as he slumped off his chair and grabbed his daughter in a bone crushing hug, and she realized with awed horror, tears were pouring down his cheeks as he rocked back and forth. _

" _My little Zelda… no matter what may happen to me in these dark days just know it is your destiny at work and nothing else. Even if I can be of no true part of it… I will always be watching over you my precious princess and heiress… the golden power will shine over you always… and don't ever…give up." He pulled her from his chest where she'd been hiding and made her look up at him, " Promise me." _

_She found tears welling in her own eyes and she clutched him and tried to hide back in his chest but his grip was too strong. " I-… I promise Daddy." She choked. _

_The golden V' hung listlessly around her neck. The warmth emanating from it burning her skin, but it would heal in time…" _

_Her father was her hero, her savior, her most precious person in the world… he'd always be there… how could he ever not be…_

_It had woken them in the dead of night, the blistering shot that echoed through that silent night. The blood pouring down from the gaping hole in her father's head _

_The gold mixing with crimson. _

_Her mother took the necklace then, from her neck and swore it would never grace her neck again. She was never allowed to wear it again._

_And until her mother's death… _

_She'd never wanted to. _

Her eyes opened as she stifled a scream. Her father's dead body...haunting her aftr aall these years. Dear Din, why now!

" _Daddy… Daddy why did you think I could do this… I was only a child… I was only a kid… I'm only a woman… I can't do the job of a man." _She choked_. _She was in a strange place, similar to that world she had visited in her dreams, the same sort of haze, but at the same time there was nothing.

" _Daddy why… why… I can't do this without you… I tried, I did, and now look what happened, look at what I've done, the world is lost, everyone is lost… _Her voice seemed to echo in the constant nothingness that surrounded her; she couldn't even see the ground. She touched her stomach and she felt nothing, her eyes widened and she began to touch every part of her body, her eyes, nose, lips, hands, legs…. Nothing.

It was like she was now nothing, there was nothing to be done, she could only speak, hear and see. There was no smell, no touch, and her hearing was even stilted. How long would it be until she dissolved into nothingness, to join with this constant emptiness?

Was this death?

She hugged her arms though could feel nothing, she fell to her knees and let the tears she'd been holding back fall. " _I have failed… failed… I am not worthy of this great name that was given to me, I am nothing… this is the fate I ultimately deserve…" _She whispered. _" Even the Gods see this and then do not let me enter into the sacred realm… I deserve it. This fate of being but not being, this state of nothingness and at the same time everything…. I accept my punishment for failing you oh great ones." _She closed her eyes and wept, no longer caring about hiding those intense feelings.

She opened her eyes for a moment and then stumbled upwards, her eyes wide.

A figure stood in the distance, golden hair shining, blue eyes dulled with pain and suffering and a dark red frock coat blowing in an invisible breeze. A pistol in his hand was still smoking as if it had been just fired. A hand went up to her mouth and she gasped.

" _D-D-Daddy… "_ She stuttered. " Have you come to bring me to the spirit world."

He shook his head, and then as quickly as he appeared he turned, she felt feeling slowly come back into her legs as she shot off after him. _" Daddy!"_ She shrieked. " _Wait don't leave me! You can't leave me again!"_ Her footsteps pounded the nothingness, but no matter how hard she ran it seemed his calm walk was always surpassing her. _" Wait!"_ She felt her strength begin to leave her_. " Daddy wait!"_ She choked until finally her strength left her and she collapsed breathing hard. Her tears spilled out again. _" Is this my punishment I tried my best, I'm only one woman? " She breathed. " Do you seek to torture me with those I wish to see but never can? To never smell nor touch nor even hear… I have done my best, I have given up everything for this… for this that which my destiny has bonded to me."_ Her tears were spilling faster than she could control and her voice had grown more and more choked and ragged. _" Please…" _She begged._ " Please… if this be my fate I will take it! Just...let me see my father again… one more time…so I may explain to him my actions… and beg his forgiveness…please…" _She murmured.

The tall figure stopped in mid stride and turned to her, she met his eyes and then fell back into weeping. _" Please Father… daddy please forgive me."_ She choked. _" I-I tried my best… but I failed you… it was my fault wasn't it… WASN'T IT!"_ She shrieked.

The figure disappeared, she was left alone.

He'd abandoned her again…

She bit her lip… just like everyone else in her life always would…

She slipped back to her knees.

~o~

Link rushed as fast as he could, the winds not cooperating he ignored King's advice and raised the wind waker high in the air, ordering the winds to comply with his direction.

A bad feeling was in the pit of his stomach, as he saw smoke billowing from the once proud windmill in the distance. The wind was still not going fast enough, King shrunk back from his determined gaze; it had the fires of rage in them, something he'd never seen before and most certainly had not expected from the boy in due to this woman.

King had slowly begun to wonder…

He ignored everything, his thoughts only on getting to that island in time. For what he didn't know, but his instincts had never been wrong. He saw numerous human footsteps that had been trampled by those of the pigs. He swore under his breath.

Stubborn she-devil! Why hadn't she called him!

… Wait… Why had he just thought that…

He was more concerned over the men. Not the-.

" Lad…" He turned to his companion, " Who's look was stern. " Lad we don't have time for this, the master sword must be secured."

He was aghast; " You want me to just leave them here!"

King's eyes fell, " Lad… it is likely they are all already dead."

A sweeping set of panic went though him like a strike with a sword. " No. They ain't. They can't be!"

" Lad… look for yourself… it is not possible that."

" Anythin's possible!" He snarled. He unsheathed the dull blade.

" Lad… this is not wise…"

" I don't care!"

" Why do you care so much… fool… has the human heart blinded you to your true mission!"

" Heart!" He snapped, " My heart don't have nothin' to do with as much as my dang conscience. What will happen to the rest of those people, the headquarters if they don't come back, think of the kids!"

King was not convinced. " I just don't think…"

" Stuff it Kingy. I'll be back in a few. I can handle a bunch of ole' pig demons."

He stormed off.

~0~

" _Its so quiet…. " _

There was no answer. There was nothing, it was literally, a place of pure and absolute silence. She tried to still her breathing, but it proved an impossible task, and her body still felt numb and virtually lifeless. Despite the fact that nothing was physically encumbering her, she was still unable to move.

Did she really deserve this…?

It was true, she mused that she hadn't been the kindest mistress to her crew, and she hadn't been the most loving of daughters to her late mother, and she could prove by the drop of a hat to be the falsest of friends, using her charms and looks to manipulate and control various men to serve her own purposes.

She bit her lip.

Yes. She did deserve this. She deserved to to be in the pits of the dark realm while her body was torn limb from limb and slowly put back together just so to experience the pain again and again…

Her royal blood was the problem she realized. One of this royal blood could not be damned forever…it was to curse the name of Nayru in the same time.

So this was the compromise then.

Purgatory, that horrifying place in between both fates, where she'd be doomed to the silence of uncertainty of her position.

She sat there unmoving, no warmth, no cold, only…nothing.

Feeling and being nothing, it was a rather strange feeling but she didn't doubt she'd some day get used to it. Perhaps it'd even be a relief. If he physically felt nothing then perhaps soon enough she'd lose all emotional feeling…

With them the memories that had plagued her, the wretch she had become, the absolute disgrace of a daughter.

She closed her eyes.

" _Let it come quickly" _

_~0~  
_

" YOO HOO! YEAH OVER HERE UGLY!" He smirked as the pig once again followed his taunting and charged him and it took one nimble leap to make it crash into the building.

Too easy!

" Link he come to town…he come to save…the crazy pirate." He mocked as another one fell to the same fate as its predecessor.

Oh the look on Tetra's face would be priceless when she saw him all proud and hero-like! Heh…. Just the look on her face was worth anything that could happen to him right now. He felt a flush fill his cheeks.

He saves the whole town and then when the whole world is _finally _grateful to him, he'll get the respect of that sea witch…and maybe even attract the attentions of Miss Medli. He grinned. She was so beautiful and sweet, sure she was a bit older than him but what did that have to matter to him?

He sighed, he'd become so used to the tirades and hot temper of women that he'd forgotten how sweet they could be too

He was interrupted suddenly by different sounds, instead of groans or grunts; he heard the clanging of metal…like chains…

He started?

Chains?

As in…Ganon was taking prisoners?

That didn't seem right….

Prisoners for what?

He crept closer, careful to keep himself in the shadows and was met upon by a horrifying sight.

In single file they all were walking limply, chained by their necks like animals, were all the men in the resistance, or at least the able bodied ones…. Link's eyes widened as he recognized Niko among them, he couldn't make it out but he thought he recognized Nudge's features in there.

He shrunk back as he saw men, not creatures laughing and taking long draughts of alcohol and taunting the men, he felt his insides turn.

Men… were working for Ganon?

It…it couldn't be… sure he'd met that one brute that first time with Tetra but…he was surely just a bad egg…. He had to have been…

However another thing he noticed also frightened him. Throughout the whole long sad procession there was not a trace of gold colored hair or a shrieking banshee among them.

Had Tetra been….

No it couldn't be, he surprised himself with the vehemence of his thoughts. She couldn't be… no… he wouldn't believe it. She was too dang stubborn to just die!

" Did you see that bitch boss got hold of?" His ears flicked at the sound of one of the brutes."

" You mean that one who took all those hits. Damn what a beauty she was, her beau is the luckiest sap in the world that's for sure. Imagine that one in bed. Lucky bastard."

" Pfft. Guess Boss is that lucky bastard now."

" Yeah if he wants to do a corpse, she was half dead when he dragged her away."

Link's blood chilled, and sudden violent anger overtook him and he grit his teeth and with a cry, lunged out of the shadows sword drawn. The men were completely caught off guard and Link soon had one by the scruff of the collar while the other was held down by Link's boot firmly planted on his throat. The chained men cheered but Link had no ear for them at the moment, with a snarl, he spat.

" WHERE THE HELL DID HE TAKE HER!" He applied more pressure to the other, who was spluttering something. " WHAT?" He bellowed, turning to the one under him.

" I-I-In…there-!" He pointed to the remains of the lighthouse. Link snarled and threw the man he was holding to the wall effectively knocking him out and then kicked the other violently away. " MEN LIKE YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO LIVE!" He hissed. " Get the hell out of here fore' I change my mind. And take your buddies too, and let them out!" He ordered while pointing to the resistance.

The other man made a hasty kind of salute and went to do Link's orders, releasing the men from their chains. They cheered but Link had already run off.

~o~

Her skin was growing cold. He scowled. A pity, it seems she'd die after all.

* * *

And there ends this chapter. Onto the next!


	17. The Legend of The Hero of Winds

This is ti guys, the big one, the battle for Windfall and the beginning of answers. Now though you all know by now this is AU I just want to remind people that I have indeed taken liberties with facts of the game and situations for dramatic purposes. Its also going to get a lot darker now folks, so fasten your seatbelts and enjoy the ride. I have to also say thank you for those stuck by me and this story. I have no idea how to even put it into sufficient words, but without further ado- Here's chapter 17, enjoy!

Disclaimer- I do not own the Legend of Zelda series. All rights belong to Shigeru Miyamoto and Nintendo.

* * *

The lighthouse loomed above him like a dark citadel. He took a deep breath, and wrenched the door open, and started upon seeing a trail of blood leading up the numerous flights of stairs.

He started and then stared at the amount, increasing as he went.

Dear Din….what had that crazy girl managed to get done to herself.

He shook his head violently and began to run up the stairs.

His heart though for whatever reason he didn't know was pounding practically in his throat.

~0~

She closed her eyes, relishing in the breeze, though her body was slowly going numb, a delightful coolness had begun to over take her, when before her body had been so hot and dreadfully pained, now only a wonderful numbness and cold had begun to overtake her.

She could sense her physical self somewhat still, and traces of pain lingered in her side, but that would be over soon enough. She knew her foe had her, and his plan had likely been to ravish her or Din knows what else. A smirk crawled across her face. How unfortunate for him, a waste of efforts getting her all the way up here.

The great beauty of her clan had always been a curse, and hers was no exception.

She smiled wider as the chill began to crawl up her arms, and she fought the urge to giggle aloud. She was in purgatory yes, but she was free too.

Free from the constant cares and dwelling on past wrongs.

It was peaceful, this death, and as soon as she was gone the triforce would be gone with her, a perfect solution, she had no heir after all, and no one would likely miss her anyway.

It had been a valiant effort, but…she had miscalculated the sheer amount of foes she would have been up against. Her wisdom had done nothing to help her, so that showed just how useless the wretched thing was anyway

She had nothing to live for. Her death would solve numerous problems.

She just had to let go.

~0~

She hadn't stirred now at all. He snarled and cursed his ill luck.

The bitch was likely dead or at the very least on her way to it.

There was no fun to be had with a limp, half lifeless playmate.

He took a knife from his waist.

Best to be done with it then. He'd simply have to amend his misfortune by taking that green-eyed girl back at the fortress instead.

He raised the knife high in the air, but he was startled by a commotion outside.

He barely had time to react before the knife was knocked out of his hands and went flying across the floor.

He was met with a pair of furious green eyes.

" Get the hell away from her." The intruder who he now recognized as the annoying interloper from last time snarled quietly.

He scowled. " We meet again I see. Don't you know to never interfere with another man's conquests."

He unsheathed a sword and pointed it towards him. " Back… away."

He smirked wider. " At least I'll get some pleasure today. Your blood on my sword will be much satisfying after this disappointment involving the bitch."

Link lunged, the man countered, and the two soon began a dance of flashing steel. The older man was clearly more elegantly skilled, but Link was more nimble and more able to improvise. Every strike was countered on either side.

~0~

The harsh echoes of fighting suddenly interrupted her silence.

She opened her eyes in surprise, and then her hand began to tingle, she struggled to raise it back to eye level, seeing with a start her hand had begun to glow a golden color.

Her eyes widened.

" _Why" _

_**Your time is not yet done my daughter. You must live. **_

" _Live for what!" _She grit her fist_, " THIS!" " I'd rather die than be a slave like my father was…" _

Suddenly before her a young girl seemed to materialize, she looked to be her own age actually, her hair was long and loose, and her skin a pure white with eyes that matched her own, the blue tresses rippling like some sort of ocean current. She smiled at Tetra's astonishment.

She waved a hand with such grace it unearthly; her very presence seemed to be ethereal in origin

" _Holy mother…." _She murmured bitterly as she soon began to feel her limbs again and was able to stand. " _Why don't you just allow me to die? You know it will solve the problems we all face. I don't want my destiny. To forever be a slave to this piece of gold and at the same time have to live a lie every day of my life. To be mocked and scorned by my people, you know what I have done in service to you and your sisters Can you just not release me" _

Her eyes seemed to soften and she took a step towards her, her long robe swishing along her bare feet, as she approached she was almost overcome by the sheer beauty of the woman before her, and she almost fell back to her knees but a soft yet firm hand stopped her from doing so.

" _I am a whore, an unclean woman, a disgrace, I am not worthy of being in your presence, why do you come here, why does my mortal body simply not perish." _

" _**Because someone fights to save it." **_

_~0~**  
**_

The swords clashed together, ringing through the room.

" Why don't you just give up boy!"

" Cause I ain't lettin' you get away with this!"

The older man managed to slice Link's arm and he howled but kept his stance, blood poured from the wound, but Link ignored it.

He grit his teeth, fighting sword to sword against this guy just wasn't going to work. He had to out smart him somehow, but he couldn't for the life of him see an opening this time.

His eyes trailed to her lying motionless on the floor, he flinched as he saw the numerous wounds on her, but the gentle moving up and down of her stomach proved she was still alive. If he didn't get her out of here soon though….

He growled and lunged harder, "_Hold on Tetra!"_ He thought frantically, _Don't go dyin' on me now!_

_~0~  
_

Her eyes widened as the words echoed though the plain.

"_L-Link…. But he's at-." _

Her eyes widened and despite herself she felt her heart begin to pound. The woman smiled.

_**You claim you have no one or anything to live for, that you have no future, but you are wrong child…. " **_

She stiffened, and then clenched her fists. " _A cruel jest mother…."_

Suddenly she felt a pain in her chest, which made her sink to her knees, finding it hard to breath.

" _I have no future…." _She managed to finally choke out, but then her eyes widened and struggled to stand despite the pain.

The woman had vanished and in her place stood another.

" _Link?" _

He wasn't facing her, but she knew it was him, the green tunic would make him recognizable to anyone, he stared right at her.

" _Link?"_ She repeated again this time more astonished as he smiled at her, a genuine smile which made her face redden, he began to walk towards her, she flushed and made a quick step backwards but she stumbled and he reached for her quickly, drawing her to him.

She was too astonished to say anything as she found herself staring into his eyes with a look she had never seen before in them.

Her hands were pressed against his chest; his own hands had grabbed hold of her waist. She felt her skin break out in goose bumps, which wouldn't subside, as she was caught in this lovers embrace. He didn't say a word to her, and she was at a complete loss of words. Being in this position should have disgusted her, and with this man of all people!

It was the exact opposite, and that terrified her.

She didn't even fight him when he kissed her.

She just kissed him back.

Like nothing she had ever felt before did finally swell in her body this feeling, her eyes squeezed shut, her fingers curled around the fabric of his shirt, and she just simply kept kissing him.

There was no ulterior motive to it, no gain to be gotten from it other than sheer pleasure.

Was this… her future…. Was this what she had to live for…?

It seemed impossible…

~0~

The battle was getting more and more intense, he countered one furious strike after another, but the older man got an upper hand and tripped the boy so he fell down but it turned into a roll and he made it past him.

He grit his teeth and hurriedly scanned the room again, looking for something _anything _to give him the upper hand, his eyes caught sight of a window and he went with it.

" THINK YOU CAN ESCAPE ME BOY!"

Heh. Bingo. The man may have been strong but he wasn't small, and Link was, he was able to easily maneuver the way outside, landing on a narrow edge and jumping upwards.

" Here kitty kitty." He baited under his breath, as the fiend seemed to disregard where exactly he was and did just as Link hoped, he took the bait and was now perched precariously on a far too narrow ledge. He stumbled but regained his balance.

Link felt a bit of moisture on his arm and he looked up, realizing suddenly the clouds had grown dark and ominous. His worst fears were realized when a crack of thunder boomed and a flash of lightning lit up the entire scene around him.

Link swore under his breath and kept climbing higher and higher, the windmill was still spinning slowly, but it was still an annoying obstacle.

The slicing of air was clearly heard behind him, but Link cursed as he realized this position didn't give much room to be seen or move for that matter. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword, ready to be drawn out in a moment's notice.

" _Thank Din for all that cliff climbin' I did back then." _He thought frantically, running away from the cruelty of the island children before the plague had come in a handy, he'd become a master escape artist.

The top of the lighthouse loomed above him, if he could only reach it….

A sharp pain on his side practically caused him to fall to his knees but he was able to regain his composure. Another boom of thunder shook the already rickety and clearly neglected scaffolding up here. He scowled and pulled away from the loose nail, taking a bit of his tunic with it. He heard the sound of boots behind him and continued to run upwards.

~0~

It came back in a harsh and painful reality, she pushed him away roughly, but like thin air he vanished as she did so.

She put a hand to her throbbing lips, _" A cruel jest."_ She hissed. _" Too cruel for a goddess even."_ She had by now regained all her movements, _" It is but a fancy, nothing more, and even that I truly doubt o' holy one."_ She strode towards where the woman had reappeared, amused and nonchalant.

" _If you claim to be my mother goddess, then help me." _She implored her.

" _**With what? Child of mine?" **_

She suddenly heard Link cry out as if in pain and she flinched, something the goddess noticed and Tetra realizing suddenly scowled.

" _What is that fool thinking?"_ She hissed.

" _**He fights for you." **_

She snorted back a chuckle. _" Ha! He hates me your goddessness. If it weren't for the contract that has bound him to me he would gladly I am sure see me dead."_ She was surprised at how bitter her voice sounded at that moment.

" _**He does not wish such a fate on anyone child. Especially not yourself." **_

She flushed like a scolded child, " _I'm afraid I respectfully disagree… and… there it rests." _She murmured, though unconsciously her fingers rested on her lips again, as if trying to remember the sensations of just a few moments before. She did not comment on it, the goddess saw now point, her charge was a stubborn one, the most she had it in years… Tetra saw her staring and hastily turned away still flushed.

She heard his voice again, only this time he sounded angrier and this was not the same tone she had been exposed to, this was a cold hearted angered scream, and worse she heard another's voice, one she recognized bellowing right back.

Her skin grew cold. She had heard it before…and it wasn't just when she had met Link she realized… how could she not have realized!

" _**You recognize that voice do you not?" **_

She had begun to shake. Her fists clenched and her eyes blazed and slowly she nodded.

" _You bet as all hell I do."_ She hissed.

" _**Then what do you wish to do." **_

Tetra's scowl curved into a most sadistic smile, and she turned slowly back towards the goddess, who was slightly taken aback by the vehemence in her look.

" _Take me back Mother… I have unfinished business I have to take care of…." _

_~0~  
_

Nudge and Niko both squinted upwards with the other prisoners; even the moblins that had survived the angered boy's slaughter did nothing to re imprison them.

Niko's eyes peered upwards at the two little figures at the top. Every time the lightning flashed they caught a glimpse of the battle and even from such a distance they could hear the furious sounds of clashing steel.

He heard a grunt from behind him and he jumped away when he saw a moblin had apparently joined their watching. In fact he raised an eyebrow as he realized all the creatures were doing the same.

He shivered, the things were ghastly up close, and stank worse, Niko in his fights had never gotten a good look at them, too busy keeping an eye on the large weapons that had been trying to cut him in half.

The things were hideous but he became unnerved suddenly staring at the thing's face…its eyes….

He shook head… too creepy to even think but….

Niko knew it was stupid but…

Something about those damn eyes just looked human.

~0~

" Give up boy!" He snarled. " You can't run from me forever!"

Link smirked. " Yes I can!" He laughed. " Can't catch me!" He proceeded to duck away from another swing of the sword; the thunder and lightning had only increased as the minutes had ticked on. He snuck a glance behind him, and saw the man despite his wider girth was not only keeping up with him, but he hadn't dropped a sweat… something was different this time.

Link felt a bead of sweat run down his own forehead, something was wrong…

He jumped from the blade and then having finally reached the top platform unsheathed his sword, finally ready to do battle. He hid a gulp as the man now stood before him, dressed all in black with even a cape to complete the ensemble.

He looked…plain… evil.

Compared to Link in his bright green …tunic… and hat he looked…. Well… Link gulped again finally realizing just what sort predicament he'd found himself in. Link had always in every battle relied on space and outwitting his much bigger and physically stronger enemies.

However, he hadn't counted on, the large platform he remembered in his youth… being… replaced by a half rotted… platform. He almost sighed in relief as he saw the narrow stairs going ever more upwards still were there. He ran towards them and then stopped. His eyes widened as he felt the wood beneath his feet crack and begin to crumble. He jumped and with it his only advantage went crashing down into the street,

…" Shit." He hissed and just narrowly dodged another devastating blow.

" Heh. NOWHERE to run now is there boy! I have to say I have been looking forward to getting my revenge. No man likes being foiled in his attempts to get a wench but then again…judging from your dress its probably not wenches you're interested in is it?" He smirked as Link suddenly glowed red, whether from fury or embarrassment he didn't particularly care.

" IT'S A TUNIC YOU BASTARD!" He lunged again and the battle began anew.

He only laughed and Link suddenly had a hard time keeping up with his blows which had become faster and faster, thunder rolled again, the rain made it hard to see and he squinted, almost blinded by the downpour now, he dodged another blow but then stumbled on the wet boards and taking the opening he needed the older man used his sword and tripped Link, making him fall hard back on the ground, and his own sword flew out of his hands.

Link rolled away from the crushing strike and tried to reclaim his sword but it was kicked away and Link barely had time to move before another kick was aimed at his head and threw him farther away from his sword.

Dazed from the blow, the older man pinned him to the ground with his foot and raised his sword.

Link looked up at him, and his eyes widened.

This man's eyes… they weren't…

" You ain't human…." He murmured in horror.

The man smirked. " Naturally."

~0~

She woke up with a start, and barely taking any notice of her apparently now healed injuries she grabbed the dagger on the floor. It wasn't hers but it would do.

She saw a broken window and traces of blood and shot upwards the stairs.

She followed the trail of blood and could hear clashings of swords high up above her, so at least she knew where to go.

That bastard… he'd pay.

She couldn't believe she hadn't recognized him before… when he'd been the one who had absolutely and utterly destroyed her life…

Anthony Rogan….

" _NUDGE! WE HAVE TO GO BACK! WE CAN'T LEAVE THEM!" _

The words echoed in her mind, like they had every night for years, the loss of her crew…her comrades…. Her family.

He'd pay. He'd bloody pay!

She was making good time, and with Link distracting him they'd never notice her approach…

She heard Link cry out when she made it near the top and the sight made her heart practically stop.

A sword went flying past her and in a spin landed a good distance away and she saw Link violently pushed and pinned to the ground and Rogan's mocking laughter.

Laughter she remembered. Her blood boiled and she lunged.

" Die!" He said simply and Link flinched away from the blow, but it never came.

" ARGH! GET OF ME WENCH!"

He opened his eyes and stared. How the hell did she-?

" LINK GET UP!" She screamed as she struggled with his attacker latched onto his neck and apparently trying to strangle him.

" T-Tetra!" he was so shocked he didn't even remember to give her some form of formal address and she glared at him.

" THE SWORD IDIOT! GET THE SWORD!" She screamed but was then chucked off and landed on the ground with a thud.

He was still in such a daze he almost didn't hear her but then realizing, he lunged and got it back just in time to counter a vicious blow. He saw Tetra on the ground and sprinted towards her and rolled her away before another savage attack.

" Tetra! How the hell did you-!" He demanded.

She didn't bother correcting him, " Long story, now you've done your job now let me finish mine!" She tried to get up but he held her down.

" What the hell do you think you-.!" She hissed.

" Listen, I don't know what kind of hocus pocus you pulled or whatever, but as far as I'm concerned you're gonna stay here and I'm gonna kill that ole' brute! So you should just-. GAH LOOK OUT!" He grabbed her and again and pulled her out of the way of another attack.

But he was nowhere to be seen.

" What…the?" He stood them both up. " Where'd he go?" Link looked around " Guess he left. Heh the coward." He grinned. " See Captain, told ya I could handle it."

Tetra wasn't so sure… .. She had little memories of the actual attack…. Though it had haunted her, simply because it had been so fast she had no memories of the actual attack. She'd remembered seeing her crew being….

She bit her lip. Link noticed it, " Hmm what's wrong?"

She suddenly grabbed his tunic and began dragging him backwards.

" What?"

" Run." She murmured in a harsh whisper. The clouds had gotten closer it had seemed.

" Tetra?" He asked, again forgetting her proper title.

" RUN!" She repeated and pulled him away from a lightning bolt that hit the boards.

Link stared in complete shock but then turned back to Tetra, to thank her when he checked at her face.

There was fear in those eyes. He'd never…in all the time he'd known her seen her frightened before…and this time… was scared…badly.

" …. He's here." She whispered, she was so pale he was afraid she was going to faint, so he grabbed hold of her shoulders to keep her steady as he interrogated her.

" Who's here? Tetra's going on!" He gave her a good shake. " Tetra come on stay with me here!"

" The lightning…. He brought…lightning and… my crew… he…he…-." She her desirve for vengence, this had just brought on everything she rememebred in gruesome detail and she now found herself so frightneed she could barely move.

" Your crew?' What about your crew? Tetra what's going on-." He was surprised when extremely out of character for her she dove behind him and buried her face in his shoulder. He turned to give her a confused look when he glanced upwards.

And froze.

" Ah good memories. I see you've finally realized who I am my dear. It took you long enough didn't it… I see the wisdom doesn't always run in the family does it…"

Her grip on Link's back intensified. She didn't say anything. He continued.

" And you've found yourself a new champion it seems, a bit smaller than the last one though, that burly fellow, the one with the surly temper. Took care of him fast enough."

" Gonzo…" She whispered in his back, Link's eyes widened.

He narrowed his eyes. " He's the one that did it isn't he Tetra… he killed them" he finally whispered, not facing her.

Tetra whimpered behind him, and nodded.

Anthony Rogan hovered above them, his dark apparel blowing in the winds around him, and his sword having transformed in appearance to a dark blade, of some sort of shiny black metal Link had never seen before covered in strange blue runes, the runes were actually covering his entire body, and a helmet had appeared on his head. Link didn't know what it was but it seemed to be like a dark magic, something Link had most certainly never seen before…

Rogan raised his sword and like a sort of lightning rod a burst of it went crashing into the blade. Link slowly backed away, keeping Tetra behind him.

" He's no human I knew it." Link murmured.

" Ganon's most trusted and powerful henchman." She whispered. " You can't beat him Link. You have to get out of here." She murmured. Link turned his head and gave her a nasty look.

" Okay so if you think non one can do it what were you planning on doing then?" He looked at the dagger in her hands, trembling as violently as its holder.

She gave him no answer and he turned back around, but shoved her into an alcove and shielded her from the repercussions of another attack. She felt her face heat up as she realized the position, though in however vastly different circumstances they were in, was the same essentially as they had been in that place… wherever it had been. Their faces were so close, the rain clung to their skin like a slimy blanket and she felt a chill run down her spine as she began to shiver from the cold.

He didn't seem the realize the position they were in, despite their faces being so close, her breathing became harder and she knew her face must have been red, but he didn't seem to notice or care…

She bit her lip. It was a just a side effect of that… dream…yes that was it… it must have been some near death experience she'd heard about. It had been a thing of her imagination. She was still feeling the made up feelings of that dream.

Nothing more.

He cast hard eyes on her, " Stay. Here." He ordered. She was about to argue when he dared to put his fingers on her lips, effectively stopping her in mid speech. " You already almost died. You'll be getting in no more trouble today." He seemed to give her a reassuring smile; she felt her face heat up again. " He'll pay for what he's done Tetra, I'll make damn sure of that."

" Don't call me-."

He smirked. " After this I can call you any damn thing I want." He shoved her deeper in the alcove and noticed something that made him swear to himself. He grabbed her by the waist and hoisted her on a higher edge, her feet dangling off the ground. " Stay there, you ain't wearing shoes, and this place is covered in water, you'll get shocked if you don't."

" Link-." She murmured, he gave her a reassuring smile again. Then ran back into the battlefield. She closed her eyes and hugged her arms together and huddled into a ball in the little alcove that must have been used to storage or something, as it was completely dry inside. She felt her throat become dry and she swallowed painfully. " Nayru please don't let him die…please… don't even let him get hurt…. " She begged in a hushed whisper.

" Back again I see!" Rogan smirked and began to aim another round but Link grit his teeth and stood his ground. The sight of his opponents not backing down made him confused. The attack halted for a moment. The boy's eyes now were hard, this was a gaze that Rogan had been waiting to see. Something that excited him beyond everything else.

Now he was in for a worthy challenge, he'd personally grown tired of killing with no sport. Perhaps he'd keep this one's head as a trophy for his wall. He smirked.

Let the game begin then.

~0~

All eyes were focused on the top of the lightouse. No move was made.

Niko had a feeling this was the big one, if the kid in green couldn't beat this guy then no one could. Niko had always had a funny feeling about him, this kid who Miss Tetra had foudn with he master sword of all things.

Something seemed awfully familair... he couldn't place it though. He also realized with a start the moblin was still uncomfortably close to him.

Feeling awkward and tense as the sitiuation demanded, he hissed to the creature. " Your master's gonna die you know. This kid is the real deal. Then what are uyou smelly lot going to do huh?" He smirked. " We'll win this whole sea back don't you see, your master will be reduced to nothing but the piece of trash that he is."

There was silence, but finally, it answered him, in a low, animal like primitive sounding voice the moblins apparently knew how to speak, but Niko's eyes widened as he suddenly was abl to make out what the creature was mumbling to himelf over and over.

" Not my master... not mine..."

Not his master... ? Once again Niko got a bad feeling in the pit of his stomach but a thunder crash interupted his thoughts and his gaze became glued to the spot on the tower.

He saw the moblin had cast the same kind of look up above them.

~0~

Link closed his eyes for a moment, something about this whole thing seemed different than the others he'd fought, before he'd been fighting creatures ten times bigger than him that didn't seem to have any kind of brain, but here… here he was fighting a fellow man.

He was worse the the whole lot put together, because he _chose _this.

Link had never felt so disgusted with a human being in his life.

Deep down Link knew Ganon was still only human too, the glimpse he'd gotten of him that one time had shocked him, and deep down he'd been afraid.

Taking closer steps to the fiend his thoughts raced, all the different faces and characters he'd ended up meeting in his quest to save his sister, some good, some mostly good…. Others he just dealt with out of necessity. He'd thought his journey was at an end when it really had just begun.

He gripped the hilt of the master sword to tighter but was surprised to feel a warmth emanating from it, his eyes widened.

It was. Glowing?

" But… that's impossible. The sword got…the sages...I mean." He mumbled to himself, his opponent didn't look too impressed .

" Heh. Child's tricks will get you no where! NOW DIE!" He threw a great blast of lightning towards Link, who hastily dodged leaping high in the air and grabbing hold of a piece of wood sticking out of the wall, and thus keeping his feet off the ground as the electricity rippled through the pool. It subsided and Link was able to jump down. He looked at the sword in frustration, it was glowing, big deal? How was that going to help him if anything it made him a walking target!

He dove back up as another blast hit the ground.

This was going to get him no where! He had to end this before that creature ended up trashing the whole town! His gaze shifted to the alcove where Tetra was hidden, she knew more than she let on, he'd always known that, but something that man had said kept coming back to him.

Wisdom? Her family's wisdom?

That girl had a lot of explaining to do when this was all over….

He raised his sword, maybe he could sneak up on him when he was charging his weapon… but then again now that he had this big glowing nightlight instead of a sword that would be much harder than before…

He grit his teeth. He needed a distraction! Any distraction!

He dodged another blast, but hadn't counted on a double whammy and all he could do was raise hold his sword out and hope that with at least that shield he wouldn't take a full on blast.

He heard the impact and then to his surprise a howl of pain from his opponent, the sword was sparking but it wasn't even slightly damaged!

Rogan tried to catch his breath, astonished, his own attack deflected right back at him!

It was…his master had said that was impossible! He was Ganon's creation, he'd given a soul in exchange for this power!

He would not be defeated by some southern clod!

He grit his teeth and began to charge another attack.

Link felt a smile curl on his face. His own attacks' couldn't hurt him, he was too fast and strong in that form he was now in, but…. If the master sword could literally shoot those balls of lightning back at him….

It was like stick ball.

He felt his smile waver. Din he'd stunk at that game… he gulped and positioned his sword like the bat he'd played with in his youth. He'd likely only have one shot at this.

Damn it where was that brat with the snotty nose when he needed him, he was a hell of a stick ball player, Link could remember when he had beaten practically the entire-. **WHAP!** He swung the sword as hard as he could and batted the ball of energy back at the creature, he jumped to the left and batted it again when Rogan threw it right back.

It was like some child's game, back and forth, back and forth, though Link gritted his teeth. This was no game. As it got deflected between them it was getting faster, and he was having a hard enough time hitting it the first time but this next one would be the fifth time he'd had to play this stupid game.

He felt the master sword heat up in his hands.

_**Trust in the sword. It will do what must be done.**_

He swung the blade again and this time when the ball of energy made contact with it, it went flying faster than Rogan could counter it and it hit him square on. His helmet flew off him and he fell to the ground.

Link took his chance and lunged, Rogan countered with his blade, no longer looking as dangerous and he battle began anew.

_**Wear him down! Fighting men is no different than demon! Find an advantage and strike!**_

" _Ok! Who the hell are you anyway! I'm a little busy right now to go into one of my fits you know!" _Link thought furiously as he parried and rolled behind Rogan to successfully get part of his armor loose.

_**Don't fight me and allow me to aid you and this time you wont'! **_

" _OH so YOU are the one making me go all wonky and crazy then! Oh yeah I really am going to listen to you! Get lost I can handle this on my own!" _

_**Stubborn kid! I am only trying to help! Do you think I relish in this as well. Being stuck in here like some kind of prisoner-.**_

" _PRISONER! I ain't keepin' you in there! You're the one that invaded me!" _

… _**Well when you put it like that you make me sound like some sort of- LOOK OUT!**_

Link felt his body pushed aside and thrown through no doings of his own. He grit his teeth harder.

" _OYE! No takin' over my body! I ain't no puppet!" _

_**Fine gratitude for someone who just saved your life…. **_

" …_Who the hell are you anyway?" _

_**In due time kid. Just let me help you will ya?**_

Link batted another blast, but the man didn't seem to be weakening. Link swore to himself.

" _What do you suggest then?" _

Link's body soon went cold, and he felt his limbs moving, the sword swung in a circle batting the balls back and forth, Link knew it was his hands doing it, but he had no control over it, it was like literally he was a puppet. It was working though, maybe this voice had been good at stick ball when he was a kid or something…

_**Heh I was the best at it, Mido hated me for it too. That was always fun. **_

The blast hit Rogan again, and for a second time he went down, Link gave a battle cry and whatever had had hold of him let go and Link could feel his arms and legs become his own once more.

" To hell you go bastard!" He struck the fiend in the back, clear through where the armor had been loosened. Rogan gave a pitiful little cry and then slumped down. Thunder rolled, lightning flashed, the sword went dull and finally with a clatter went down.

Tetra climbed out of her hiding place, feeling foolish for having had ot hide in the first place and approached him. He heard her footsteps but didn't turn around.

He stared only at the sword, which had been glowing once so brilliantly had returned to being a dull blade. Tetra stared at it along with him, she felt a frog develop in her throat, she couldn't speak.

" Guess that's it then." He murmured finally, breaking the uncomfortable silence between them, and he finally faced her and flinched, she was in bad shape, and din she looked it too, he flushed and looked away frm her then. Tetra blushed as well and hastily covered her torn shirt with her hands.

" You did it." She said in a daze. He smirked.

" Told ya I could handle it." He crossed his arms and looked her over now that was modestly covered, " You okay? I mean…. He didn't ya know… fore' I got there did he?"

She shook her head, " No. I was unconscious but I don't think he…" She stopped and he put a and on hr shoulder.

" Its ok. But I think we better get back to the men down there, specially Nudge fore' he worries himself to death."

She couldn't help but giggle, " Yeah we should. Windfall will be glad to have its people back I'm sure and -. She stopped. It suddenly hit her.

Windfall was freed. It was… she had….

She turned to Link, oblivious to the great feat he had done. Her smile was so broad he was taken aback, and even more so when she threw herself into his arms and hugged him.

" YOU DID IT! LINK YOU… YOU ACTUALLY DID IT!" Her last words were so choked up that Link could barely understand them, but her jubilation was so great it was catchy and he found himself to his own surprise hugging her back with just as much strength.

It felt…kind of nice.

The two were so engrossed in the moment that none of them noticed the clouds getting still darker and Rogan's hand beginning to stir. His fingers clawed at the blade of his hilt which once again began to glow that same eerie blue and with grin he raised himself up.

" Think…you can beat me…so easily…little boy."

The two turned around at the voice but Rogan already had raised his sword high in the air and not one but numerous blasts of energy came hurtling towards them. He laughed as he saw that the boy couldn't raise his own sword in time.

" LINK MOVE!" Tetra's scream echoed through the air, and the next thing he knew he felt himself being shoved violently away. He hit the ground with a thud and he looked up, and felt his heart clench in his chest.

She hadn't-!

A bright flash blinded him suddenly and he cried out and shielded his eyes, the blast must have been more powerful even than a hurricane because the winds felt stronger even than Cyclos's storms had been! He felt debris go flying, and he felt frantically for any part of Tetra, she had to have landed next to him when she dove down to avoid it…

She had to have…

He felt nothing, and panic took hold of him in a cold grip, she wouldn't. The crazy woman wouldn't-!

It was eerily silent, but finally the light faded enough so he could unshielded his face.

"T-Tetra..!" He was able to croak. Her right hand was raised high in the air, and at the sound of his voice she turned, her skin was horribly burned and blood streamed down her face and arms, everywhere the debris had hit her during the blast. A golden glow surrounded her and he found himself frozen to the spot. " H-How?" She smiled at him. The glow was coming from her right hand, where Link saw a glowing triangle, and he felt a jolt in him, his own hand begna to burn violently and he hissed and grasped it. He lookedup at her again, " How?" He repeated again. Her smile didn't leave her face, and Link felt another jolt in him and a name came to his lips.

" Zelda..."

"_**Zelda..." **_The voice said in the same awed tone, but Link was too awestruck to even comment on it.

Her hand lowered and the glow that had surrounded faded and to Link's horror she collapsed on the spot.

" TETRA!" He rushed over to her and scooped her up. She was completely out. " Tetra you…you idiot girl why'd you do it… why the hell did you-!" She was as limp as a rag doll.

" Tetra! Come on! Wake up!" He continued to shake her, he was so busy he didnt even see Rogan just as brutally injured slink away, the moblins in the street below disappeared along with him.

He grabbed hold of her hand, where the strange mark burned brightly, three triangles fused together, one glowing more brightly than the rest. He'd never seen sucha thing before...btu then it hit him. Oh yes he did recognize that symbol. It had been eerywhere int he castle.

Link's eyes widened...was Tetra...Tetra of all people...connected to that land under the sea.

Her body had begun to shake and he swore and finally ripped his tunic off and put her in it, and scooping her up bridal style hurried back to the street.

"Don't you die on me, don't you dare die on me, after everything I did to get here don't you dare die on me!"

She gave no response, nothing, and he gripped her tighter.

Nudge blanched white and all the men just watched in silence as she was set down.

They'd all seen the bright light, and they also all knew the stories... the legends...

They just never even in their wildest dreams had thought that theyd end up a part of them.

He was silent. He looked back at the city which had cost them so much. He had to manage a smile.

" You did it Tetra... " He gripped her closer. " Ya saved Windfall."He grabbed hold of her hands, which were so still and gave them a hard squeeze.

It took a while, but Link to his shock felt a weak squeeze back, " No..." She whispered, though her eyes were still closed, but her mouth curved into a smile. " We did..." She finsihed and then her breathing relaxed and Link realized with a start that she was simply asleep.

The men watching were silent, there would be time for celebrations when their leader was fully healed. As for the mystery man in green...who had ultimately been the one to rid them of that dastardly brute and his thugs...who was he?

Niko knew the answer, he'd grown up with enough stories and fairy tales to know. He knew the legends... _He _had finally returned.

In the time that followed, and word of their victory began to spread, a new name was coined for Link in that time.

No one knows who exactly came up with it but it stuck.

In the ruins of Windfall Island a new legend was made.

The legend of The Hero of the Winds.

* * *

And That's all for today. Hope y'all enjoyed and please remember to leave a review! =) Sayonara until next time!


	18. Answers?

A/N- Good God this chapter was a horrid ordeal! Four rewrites and two life crises on top of it and you've got a hellish year hiatus _ . I'm definitely going to try better to keep this up to date much more. I hope this chapter is worth this long wait.

Disclaimer- **I don't own the Legend of Zelda all rights belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

_There once was a land bathed in the golden glow of the three goddesses_

_For all there was peace and prosperity, the winds brought good fortune and happiness to that great kingdom. It was as if some said, the winds favored that golden land most of all… _

_But one day that golden land disappeared. _

_And none know to where… _

She was dreaming. She knew that, but it still was wonderful. She breathed in the fresh scent of clean air and the tickle of soft green grass at her bare feet, and she listened to the soft sounds of chirping birds, lost to all she knew in her real life, but in this one it was a familiar comforting sound. The sun warmed her skin and she took another deep breath and closed her eyes, relishing in the feeling of right that this whole place emanated to her.

She was a product and child of the sea but, in this place she felt _home. _

Was this what they had all felt, those whose memories she bore along with her own, and whose consciousnesses and experiences still lived and breathed in her, she could feel sometimes the serene presence of a young child, and other times the stern countenance of her own father.

All former bearers, all part of the whole which made up that part of her soul. The golden power which Ganon so craved, the wisdom of the ages.

It may have been in her possession but it wasn't truly something you could possess. Oh yes, it had a physical form, but its true power could never be truly wielded.

So it was here in her dreams that the true power became known to her. Sometimes the landscape would change, sometimes it would be a large grassy field, other times a vibrant town with only the sky around for miles around her, other times even she would be sitting in an enclosed garden, the walls so high above her and she could only feel this intense yearning to be free.

She relished that this time she had been deposited in the grass, she knelt down and sat in the grass, her hair, unbound and free swirled around her in tangled locks.

Such was the power of hers that she still didn't completely understand, and no one could help her understand it either. It was her own burden, handed to her by her father, and begrudgingly finally bestowed by her bitter mother on the latter's death bed.

Hers was a piece of a whole, and Tetra knew it was only a matter of time before the second piece of that whole would search for her, if it hadn't found her already.

Yet fate brought her here, and also ensnared another, who the ribbons of fate had hopelessly entangled him in her own deadly web.

Link…

She sighed and put a hand to her pulsing heart, was this what the others had felt, was this truly her own mind or was it the yearnings of the others who mourned and lamented the loss of their own hero's and loves.

All in green, all with the same determined looks in their lean faces…

She sighed and played with a blade of grass in her hand, it was strange, she'd never really felt the effects of the wisdom as strongly before, but when Link had come around… it was almost like something in her had snapped, broken open and she found herself unable to think straight. Like a fool she had rebelled against it, treating him poorly in a mask to preserve her pride.

She hadn't needed anyone for seven years, why start now?

Yet despite that these dreams kept coming, the plague of her bloodline, she knew any minute now this peaceful scene would soon be replaced by carnage unspeakable, that dark shadow would engulf her and she'd awake muffling desperate screams.

She closed her eyes as she felt the air grow still, and a chill began to surround her.

_Hyrule was a kingdom won and governed only with blood…_

* * *

Medli stood silent and still, her eyes had widened and the grip on her harp was all that was keeping her from falling into a shaking fit. Link had invited her to Windfall after the battle, in need of her healing skills…and also because of this moment. It had been inevitable… but it didn't make it any easier.

Link cast his eyes downward, the wind waker limp and useless in his hand, it had been inevitable, but Din he hadn't wanted to do it. Medli suddenly spoke.

"… A woman came to me Link… she… was so kind and spoke so gently." Her hand went to her brow, " I am… the sage of earth." She murmured awe obvious in her voice. Link could only painfully nod. Medli continued, " It is… unbelievable, for years I have prayed… for a way to help… to be of some use to the world… and the gods have seen fit to answer my prayers." Her gaze went skyward, " Perhaps…if I please them in this venture… the Great Valoo will awaken from the dreadful curse put upon him and my people will be saved."

Link blinked, " Saved?"

She nodded, " Did…you not notice the Great Valoo's absence on the island? For years… he grew more and more ill despite our best efforts… but… one day…he did not awaken… he fell into a deep sleep… and… " She closed her eyes. " Komali blamed himself… his father had died in a raid on Windfall… back when we had all attempted to take it back… Komali believed Valoo judged him unfit to rule… and so fell into slumber rather than watch him destroy the tribe."

Link's eyes widened. " Valoo wouldn't have done that… he believed in Komali… why else give him a scale?"

" I tried to tell him that… but he wouldn't listen, his father''s death and Valoo's… slumber just destroyed him. I tried as a best I could.. but he wouldn't hear it."

The pain in Medli's voice was apparent and Link felt a slight ache of his own in his chest, even for a dullard like him the signs were obvious, and he gave a small smile. " We don't have to leave now… if you wanna tell him goodbye."

Her head shot up, and she shook her head, wildly, " No… oh gods no… I couldn't… he'd never-. I…I just want him to remember me as a simple… attendant." She wiped her eye. " Just that."

" Miss Medli… I don't know when I'm gonna be able to bring you back are you sure?"

She nodded. " It is better." She whispered. Link's head screamed different things for him to say, to try to dissuade her from making this mistake but all he could do was finally nod.

" I'll need time to prepare."

" Yes… of course."

They'd leave the next day, and silently as they went, the two separated back to their individual beds… both for different reasons praying the day would never come…

Of course it did come, far too quickly for Link's liking, as he examined the storerooms for different potions and ammo for his various gadgets and weapons he'd acquired throughout his earlier journey so far.

" Getting ready to leave I see." He jumped and the whirled around. Captain Tetra's head was bandaged but other than that it seemed her injuries had healed, he sighed in relief, she was okay then. He grinned and packed the potion bottle he'd been holding.

" That I am, its good to see you up and about Captain-." She didn't let him finish, she held out a hand.

" No need for that Hero." She smiled and extended her hand, " Truce?"

He stared at the outstretched hand but then took it and gave it a hardy shake, " Truce." He grinned, and took her hand.

As before and much to Tetra's horror he got blown back and landed flat on his back as soon as their hands had touched. Her hand flew to her mouth and she rushed over to his aid, but he brushed it off. He glared at her then, hard suspicion in is eyes the smile gone, but he merely dusted off his tunic and gave her another hard stare.

She gulped, and then shrugged, " Must have been one hell of a static shock." She smiled uneasily and the look in his face showed he didn't buy it and she hadn't expected him to anyway, but he didn't say anything, but breezed past her and headed back for the docks.

She gulped and held her hand which was pulsing wildly, she just didn't understand it, why on earth would wisdom be reacting so badly to him?

Something…wasn't right…

And it gave her a very bad feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

" _**Damn… she did a number on you huh." **_

Link ignored him, and concentrated on applying more salve to his badly burned hand. The shock in her eyes had been genuine, but she'd also known more than she let on, and he knew it, and he knew she knew he knew it.

Yet… not telling him?

And what the hell could have caused him to fly back so violently?

Tetra was puny compared to him, to his six feet maybe more she still only reached the base of his chin, and that was when she was in her boots! Of course she was still much taller than the other girls of the island, but still… there was no way she could have thrown him that far back and violently…

It all didn't make sense.

One minute she could be so crass and rude, but then he'd seen her almost take on a completely new personality! She'd thrown him out of the way, she'd risked her neck to help him, and then that light…

And that name…

_Zelda_

It had come to his lips so freely, though he'd never heard such an odd name in his life, it sounded so… formal… ancient… powerful.

And that moment… how could he even begin to describe it, Tetra had just…. Changed in front of him, before his very eyes. Now she was beautiful even Link couldn't deny that, but in that split second… she'd been…

There was no word to really describe it, to give it justice, beautiful just didn't cut it.

He remembered what he'd seen, her standing in front of him, her unbound hair flowing around her, despite the great winds which that lightning blast had caused she was steady on her feet, even with the remains of her clothes hanging useless off her skin, one arm was raised towards the source of that blast and her face was shrouded with a golden light when she'd turned to him, all he could really see was the brilliant blue of her eyes, and the look in them.

It still haunted him, but even as he'd reached for her, called her by that name but she'd collapsed. The moment gone, the light fading, and it was just Tetra again, no…_Zelda_ in sight.

She'd slept for three days straight, Nudge had banned him from her bedside, and had looked at him in a new way, a look that wasn't anger or hatred as much as… fear? He'd applied more ice to her badly injured hand, the burn looked awful, then again it was the first time he'd actually seen her hand uncovered.

Come to think of it…

The bandage on her hand that ever present "injury" she'd always sported… his eyes widened.

The same hand he'd touched!

Could… could that be the answer?

But… what the hell could it be?

He scowled and applied more salve to his burn, it had begun to fester again, he was sick of this little charade, and that lame excuse she'd come up with didn't help matters, he might have thought before she had no idea what it was either… but today had just proved it.

Miss Tetra knew _exactly_ what was going on.

He stood up, determined that now Miss Tetra was going to tell _him _exactly what was going on.

* * *

The scrolls made a giant pile around her, as she continued to examine the ancient writings, she'd been able to rescue her father's library from the ship, putting it in storage here on Windfall coincidentally, but it seemed Ganon hadn't been able to locate the secret vault her family created here on Windfall.

She smirked, " score one for wisdom." She whispered, someone had found it sure, but the remains of an empty chest and raved writings about some kind of picot box didn't concern her. The secret passage even in this chamber had a treasure trove, more valuable than gold even. She stroked the ancient words and the tell tale scent of mint tobacco and sweat filled her nostrils.

" Hi papa…." She whispered. She closed her eyes and could almost see the little chamber in the steerage, a single candle lighting the way. She sighed and gathered up the treasures and put them carefully in a bag, and climbed the stairs back up to the surface. Her family had secret tunnels all around this island, frankly these catacombs connected the whole island, not that anyone else knew about them. Nudge's ancestors supposedly had been great magic users and they'd aided her family mask these passageways.

Sometimes she couldn't help but think about that mysterious tribe, her father had told her some stories but it always sort of just ended, nothing really substantial about that tribe of shadows…

Nudge probably knew more but that was like talking to a brick wall.

She walked back into the throng of town, unseen as she knew she would be walking seemingly out of thin air, such was the illusionary magic of the shadow tribe.

She noticed a few harsh stares from a gaggle of girls shirking their duties as usual. Their leader that witch Natalie Hollaway gave her a particular nasty glare, she rolled her eyes ad didn't return it, she knew what that was about. Her mother had poisoned Natalie about Tetra since the day she first met them, Catherine… ugh what a horrid woman.

Still that glare was nastier than usual… she shrugged having more important things to think about but the vehemence had been unmistakable… she'd have to keep on eye out for any mischievous plans that gaggle of girls obviously had planned for her, she made a mental note of it.

* * *

The Hero of the Winds came back into town, with a bandage tightly wrapped around his hand and a scowl to freeze even the largest of monsters. Natalie stared after him with concern in her eyes. Did her poor hero get injured yet again? She sighed, wishing that he would just come to her for once, after all her healing skills were far superior to some cucco hybrid of a girl he'd been spotted with last night, oh it made her blood boil, to think, the hero having a rendezvous with… that thing!

Her mama' had even said it, the Hero of Winds was clearly the most eligible bachelor in this Great Sea, and once he succeeded in his destiny and defeated that evi man he'd be in much need of a wife and who better to fulfill it than one of the accomplished Hollaways, the most distinguished family here on Windfall ( a rather recent honor… but Natalie knew her formal rival Mila was long dead.) She smiled, the wife of the hero, oh the honor was too much!

She was breath taking after all, every man on Windfall left always went out of their way to aid her, give her treats, all for the reward of her flawless smile and a toss of her bouncy dark curls.

She with her exquisite beauty and he with his golden good looks would surely insure their place as the the number one couple in society.

Her life was perfectly planned out after all this ruckus with that warlord was over.

… He just didn't seem to know it yet. Her hero, her champion.

She smoothed her skirts when he was coming her way and pulled down her bodice just a little, to give him a hint of what was to come, and she saw quite a few appreciative glances come her way from the men already on the street.

She called out a greeting, " Good day to you hero."

He stopped, and whipped around, his eyes were so green she felt a flutter in her chest, oh he was so handsome, oh she was so lucky, the hero's destined bride, she gave a dazzling smile. He nodded in her direction but continued to stalk off.

Oh well, he was probably in quite a hurry, he had so much to do. She wondered what color her engagement dress should be…

A murmur went through the crowd and her friend poked her on the side. She glared at her, her dreams interrupted but the spineless cow merely pointed.

Natalie's beautiful brown eyes narrowed.

So the whore had finally recovered from whatever injury she had suffered during the siege, oh of course she'd heard of those events, but the only thing she had cared about was what everyone hadn't been able to stop reminding her.

That during that siege, the hero had risked life and limb to rescue … HER. That whore, that loose slut! Why if it weren't for her, who knew, maybe the other young ladies of quality would actually have a chance at snaring a man!

Not that Natalie had that problem of course, but she had to feel sorry for her less fortunate peers, but unfortunately not only were Miss Tetra's morals as nonexistent as her sense of femininity, but the gods in some sort of sick joke had decided to gift her with unearthly looks!

Oh it made her blood boil, Natalie should have been the most beautiful girl around, men fawning over her and falling to their knees to her ( heroes included…) but instead she found herself constantly overshadowed by someone who if the gods were truly fair should have been as ugly as her heart!

It just wasn't fair!

The evil woman brushed past her, her arms filled with scrolls and Natalie rolled her eyes. Ugh, such a show off, as if the whole world really cared about how smart she was, parading around desperate for attention, it was disgusting!

The loathsome woman reached her residence and thankfully went out of sight. Good maybe she'd read so much that her eyes would fall out, serves her right. Natalie began to fan herself, a more proper womanly act by far.

" Tetra! Tetra open up I want to talk to ya!" Natalie jumped at the voice and a loud knocking.

The hero.

At…HER door.

On…first name basis!

She balled her fists and clenched her teeth. The girls next to her cowered but she didn't care.

The Hero of the Winds was HER hero not some whore's… and what Natalie Holloway wanted… Natalie got.

* * *

It had taken a few minutes of knocking, aware of the stares piercing his back but Nudge had finally let him in, glowering the whole time but Link had ignored it, and had headed straight for Tetra's room, judging from Nudge's reaction he was going the right way anyway.

Link stood uneasily at the door, the sudden wave o fury which had given him courage abandoned him and he was left standing awkwardly at the door. He smoothed down his tunic and took a deep breath and knocked. No answer. He knocked again. Still nothing.

He noticed a sign hanging on the door knob but he ignored it, the mess of squiggles probably said her name or something, he flushed and on a whim ( not to mention a means of escaping that little problem of his ) he turned the door knob. Surprisingly it was unlocked, Tetra had seemed the type to keep her door locked at all times.

The room was surprisingly… girly. Not in an overwhelming sense, but nonetheless it had a distinct feminine feel to it The walls were white, with an elegant molding around them and the floor was polished to a shine. A large mirror stood at his immediate left, ornate and gilded, a window at the far side of the room was lined with white filmy curtains touching the floor and a bed in the corner had a red plush cover to it. There were flowers on each table and a sweet smell pervaded the room. His eyes centered on the room's owner, her back was turned to the door, and scrolls were all around her, scattered everywhere, one particularly long one was in her hands, trailing all the way past her criss- crossed legs.

An unusual way to sit, he thought, even more surprising was that her hair was not in that severe bun, but instead trailed down her back long and loose, he felt his cheeks heat up, he hadn't seen her like that since…the incident. He coughed, he'd have to get her attention somehow.

" The sign says do not disturb Nudge." She began to say while turning around to face him. " What do you-." Her eyes widened and she jumped up, the scroll now apparently forgotten. " Link!" She exclaimed. " What are you doing here?"

He stared at her, more accurately he stared at the thin silver glasses she was sporting, then he blinked and coughed awkwardly, " Er, I was uh… well I just was-…"

She held up her hand stopping in mid stutter. " Forget it." She put her hands on her hips and glowered at him, " Well since you apparently have no respect for a lady's privacy, what can I do for you o' hero?" His cheeks reddened further.

" I-I meant no trouble I just,… uh… well… I wanted to see how… you know…were doing." His tone was meek, and he cursed himself for it, now she'd think he was more of an idiot than she already did.

She was staring at him like he had three heads but she merely crossed her arms and made a stern face, " I appreciate your concern then hero, but don't you have-.." There it was again, that cold and aloof tone as usual, Link grit his teeth.

" Oh come on how long is this gonna last?" He was exasperated, " You've done nothin' but avoid me these last couple weeks, and then you're all stiff and formal like!"

She avoided his gaze, and it was obvious, " I don't know what you mean-."

" Oh come off it!" He snapped and she flinched. She turned her head

" Link… its not-."

" Don't say it doesn't matter, cause it does, I went and risked my neck for ya and this is the thanks I get-."

" I never asked you-!"

" Ya didn't have to!" He stormed over to her and gave her shoulders a shake, " Do ya really think I would have just left ya there!"

Her eyes widened and even Link with a jolt realized what he had just said. Mechanically he released her shoulders but didn't move from his spot at first but finally took a small step back. Neither said a word, and the moment lingered on and Link began to debate just leaving then and there, but a slight touch to arm stopped him. It was tentative, almost timid, but it stopped him regardless.

" Captain…?" He murmured, but she shook her head.

" I think we're well past that formality Link." She declared, but she still wouldn't meet his gaze. " Call me Tetra… I mean from now on, not just when you forget."

He nodded, " Okay Tet..ra." He said slowly, the name seemed unfamiliar on his tongue even though he'd said it numerous times before in the grips of fury and or panic, but now having permission to say it all the time the name felt clumsy. " But seriously, why all the ignorin' and all? I mean if you're mad at me ain't it fair to tell me stead' of treatin' me like I got the plague or something."

She flushed, " I guess I haven't been fair… " She sighed, " Its just… I didn't… exactly know… how to…" Her gaze averted, " talk to you…after… what happened." She finally mumbled, all the while having pulled her hair back and forth in her fingers. Obviously it some nervous habit of hers.

He blinked, " Oh… that… yeah… I guess I can understand that." He scratched his neck, " But ya know…speakin' of that- why'd ya do it?" She jumped and her hair pulling got faster.

" Do what?" She murmured softly, still wringing her hair in her fingers as she did so.

" Ya know…" He took a deep breath. " Jumped in front of. Me… saved… my life." He finally finished awkwardly, now making a point of not looking at her as he did so. Her face was like stone, and her nervous hand gestures ceased. She looked at him pointedly,

" Is that what you think happened?" She whispered and then made a churlish bitter sounding laugh, " You seem to forget how much I wanted that bastard's blood, furthermore what would we have done without the bearer of the master sword! Don't flatter yourself and think it was anything special…. I don't care about you… only the sword."

" Ya know… a few weeks I would have believed ya… but for some reason now I can't." He took a step toward her but she recoiled.

" Don't come near me… " She ordered and clenched her fist, " You should leave. Now."

" I want to help ya Tetra." He murmured. " I know you know more of whats going on than you're sayin', and I know that you're keepin' somethin' from me, somethin' big."

There was a silence, but she turned from him, " You need to do your duty Link… just like I need to do mine."

" And what is that?"

She shook her head, " I'm too smart to fall for that hero." She squeezed her bandaged hand. " I'm sorry did that to you, your hand I mean, I don't know how it happened." He gave her a hard look and she exclaimed. " Honest!" the look in her face showed she wasn't lying and he sighed.

" So there are even things in this you don't know… well least I don't feel so bad anymore." He shrugged, " Will I know someday?"

She looked at him with melancholy eyes, and then gave a shrug herself, " I don't know… but… maybe you'll figure it out… and then I won't have to tell you."

" That a challenge?"

" …More like a suggestion." She whispered.

" And if I win?"

" Then you'll just know."

The two stared each other down, a clear line had been drawn, one winner would emerge, there was no other way.

" Where should I start then?" He asked.

She shrugged again, " Guide the Rito woman to the Earth temple, maybe you'll find a clue there."

He was taken aback, " What-? How'd you-?"

She smirked," lets just say… I'm smarter than you think."

He blinked in disbelief but she said nothing more on the subject, she turned back to the mess of scrolls at her desk, and then threw over her shoulder, " I have work to do hero, and so do you, our paths will cross again and maybe you'll have something figured out then." She smiled, a true genuine smile, he flushed again.

" Oh I will. You can count on it!" He declared. She nodded, but it seemed a though struck her then because her face fell.

" You will be careful right… the isle of the dead… is no easy place."

He nodded, " I will, but I'll be back in no time, don't you worry, that there' s a promise!"

She nodded and then turned away, " Then… you should head out… if you're trying to not make a scene and be as discreet as possible you should leave now."

Link nodded, " Yeah, you're right." He walked backwards toward the door, " I'll see ya again Tetra." He smiled.

" Wait." She stood up again, and strode toward him, and grabbed his injured hand, and wrapped something tight around it, her head down almost like to avoid his eyes, and then shoved him out and closed the door.

He blinked dazed, but caught sight of the window and saw the sun was slowly beginning to go down, he swore and ran for the docks. Miss Medli was waiting, shrouded in a heavy cloak and she gave a slight nod, he helped her into the boat, he began untying the rope keeping King close to the dock and then he unfurled the sail, and took out the wind waker.

" A southern wind." He whispered as he conducted the three simple notes, and a stronger breeze began to blow around them, Medli gathered her cloak closer to her and the boat began to move, he turned around for on last look behind him, and only then noticed his hand.

His eyes widened, and he lifted it gingerly to examine it. A bright red cloth was tied around his wound, the knot was expertly done, unlike his slap dash attempts, this would keep the wound covered and heal much faster. He smiled and nodded in Windfall's direction.

" Thanks Tetra." He murmured to himself, then out loud, " Alright, next stop Headstone Island!" He kept his hand steady on the rudder, the pain in his hand was already starting to fade.

The bright red boat was fading in the distance, pretty soon it would be completely out of sight.

Tetra fingered the golden charm at her throat, the usual kerchief covering conspicuously missing.

" Good luck Link." She whispered.


	19. Into the darkness

A/N

_Man its good to be back! Summer is here and the muses are ready to go, expect much more frequent updates now that classes are over for the year whoo! And to celebrate here's a new chapter for you all =D Hope you enjoy!_

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Legend of Zelda series. All rights belong to Nintendo.**

* * *

After days of nothing but sailing, Medli found herself relieved to finally set her sights on the small island in the distance. Land, any sort of land was a relief.

Link had gone quiet, the red cloth still tied to his hand, he hadn't removed it at all, even when it became apparent the wound had healed. A good luck charm perhaps?

The boat hit the shore smoothly, and Medli nearly jumped out of the boat and collapsed on the sand, just the feel of solid ground under her was such a relief. She had much more respect now for those who made their living on the sea, those of the air took it for such granted, and now after this long voyage, it was almost worth descending underground just to not have to get back on that hellish boat!

Link tied the vessel down and then stretched out his back, and then turned to her.

" You ready Miss Medli?"

She nodded, " As ready as I'll ever be."

' The two of you must be careful." King who had been silent this whole time finally spoke, and Medli jumped, while she was more than aware of what Link's boat was capable of it still unnerved her to see a boat …living. King continued.

" This is unlike the other places you have explored Link, you had not yet garnered Ganon's notice but after the events of Windfall, I have no doubt now he has begun to most earnestly watch over your progress and will do everything in his power to hinder you from here on out." He turned to her, " Madam, when you enter this temple it is likely you will face horrors you have never seen before, so stay close to Link at all times, stay silent and above all do not wander off." He nodded, " Link protect Medli, Medli protect Link, if the two of you work together to overcome this trial I believe you will be able to make it through."

Medli gave a sagely bow then, " I am not afraid sir." She then turned to Link, " When ever you're ready." He nodded and gave a clumsy bow back. The two turned towards the altar at the back of the island, a large stone carved with a face leered at them, and Medli hesitated.

" Link-?" She queried nervously.

He walked over to it, and to her shock lifted it with ease and threw it down, the stone shattering into tiny pieces. She gaped but Link silently walked into the room.

Medli followed, and a large stone slab stood in their way. Six carved notes signaled to the two what was meant to be done. Her harp seemed to grow heavier as she approached the stone, Link's face was as still as the stone, and the delicate silver baton he held in his hands was glowing already with anticipation. She gulped but her hands found the strings, and he conducted the haunting melody, she closed her eyes and let her fingers glide along the strings, until echoes reverberated in the chamber, before so chillingly still and silent, even as the song ended and the stone slab slowly began to open; the notes continued to resonate although long since ended.

It was eerie.

A large gaping hole loomed in front of them, the remains of a ladder by now nearly disintegrated went down for seemingly miles, completely swallowed by darkness.

" How will we get down there?" She whispered.

Link knelt down and strung an arrow and closed his eyes. The tips of his fingers glowed a deep red, and the red light traveled down the arrow until reaching the tip which suddenly burst into flames. Medli gasped but Link paid her no attention, he let the arrow loose and a dim light began reverberating from down below. It wasn't so deep as she had thought but it was still a good distance down. He sat at the edge of the hole, and took a deep breath.

" Wait here." He commanded, and then slid off the edge, down towards the light. It seemed like forever to Medli before the sound of him hitting the ground was heard. She put her hands over her already racing heart, a flash of silver caught her eye and then a rope came into view, along with a hook embedded in the ground.

" Climb down here Miss Medli, I'll be here to catch ya, its not that deep really!" He called out, though he was still mostly shrouded in shadow.

She hesitated but nonetheless did what he said, she climbed down gingerly, she flinched when she felt pressure on her waist, but calmed when she recognized the calloused leather of his gauntlets, he picked her up as if she were light as a feather and gently set her down on the ground. She gathered her cloak closer to her. There was a sizzle in the air and then light surrounded them; Link had lighted another arrow and now was holding it like a torch.

" Come on." He murmured and extended his hand out. She gulped but nonetheless took it.

A flight of stairs led ever deeper still, the air had gotten more and more stale the deeper they went. She stumbled once or twice but his grip kept her up right. The light made shadows appear on the walls, and Medli noticed deep scratches and stains on the walls.

" Link…what happened here?"

He sighed. " They call this place the " Isle of the Dead", years ago a plague hit the great Sea and hundreds of people died of it. Now… a few islands freaked out more than others and according to my Gram were so afraid of the people who were sick, even if they were gettin' better they… forced them away… men…women… even children… we're not proud of it Miss Medli "

" Forced them away… you don't mean."

His turned his face away from hers, " Like I said… we're not proud of it." he mumbled.

He led the way down the cavern, though Medli kept her eyes glued to the ground, she couldn't bare to see anymore reminders of the cruelty that had obviously occurred here. Judging from Link's face and reaction, he shared the same thoughts.

It would be a long trek that was for sure.

He just hoped they'd make it in time…

0o0o0

" DAMN YOU!" Scores of priceless plate were thrown to the ground in an instant and the serving girl cowered, the master was more furious than she'd ever seen him before, she gulped, but couldn't help but feel a bit smug too.

Ole' Rogan was finally getting his butt whooped for once.

Oh yes the once highly esteemed major general of Ganon's army was now reduced to standing with all the dignity he could muster as the dark lord himself raged at him for his failure to keep windfall.

" Psst Aryll." She turned and saw one of the male servants motion her over, she hesitated but as the chewing out continued she decided she really wouldn't be missed in the meantime and she slipped away.

" What is it Ivan?" She hissed, her eyes widened, " And what happened to-!" The boy was covered in what looked like red paint smeared all across his arms and legs, and even some stripes on his face. A gruesome looking skull on a chain was also around his neck like some sort of collar. The fair haired boy shrugged.

" I got chosen… you knew it was bound to happen, what with all the other guys and all, but never mind me, have you heard the news?

She looked back towards the royal remonstration in back of her and pointed to Rogan, Ivan nodded, "What really happened? They won't tell us servin' girls nothin' "

"The whole army barracks is in an uproar, losing Windfall was no piece of rotten luck for the resistance, they got some new warrior on their side, and whoever he is, he made Rogan look like some kind grun, not a commander lemme tell you' and there are other rumors too…"

" Like what?" Aryll whispered fervently, Ivan bowed down so only she could hear and whispered in her ear.

" They say he's going after Lord Ganon next… he's got some kind of grudge with him... and they're all calling him the Hero."

" The hero..?" She whispered. Ivan nodded,

" The hero has returned." He murmured. " By the holy three." He began

" Praise the goddesses." Aryll finished the forbidden prayer quietly.

" WINE!" She flinched and ran back pouring the red liquid into Ganon's golden cup, he sneered up at her and she bowed her head shamefully but she averted her gaze to the right, and saw thankfully, Ivan had since disappeared. A painful yank to her hair regained her attention as the lord himself looked at her with sneering eyes.

She gulped, as he examined her closely, she wasn't a child anymore, a budding chest and her monthly courses had proven that, and rumor around the fortress was their lord seemed to like blondes….

She fought the tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks, if Ganon decided to take her she would not cry out, she would not scream and she would be brave. Its what her Gram and big brother would want…

" What is your name girl." He demanded, she flinched,

" A-Aryll sir." A finger trailed down her cheek to her chin, she kept her lips from trembling.

" And how old are you Aryll?" His finger was beginning to go lower towards her collarbone, she closed her eyes,

" I'm fourteen sir." She murmured.

" Ah, just newly turned a woman then I can imagine." She flinched despite herself at the honeyed tone, Mila had described her experience, but she was much older than Aryll, in her twenties, but then again… Ganon had taken her first when she'd been sixteen. She supposed then Ganon had gotten sick of her then and decided to move on to more… fresh…meat. He continued his examination of her, but his eyes narrowed as he peered at her closer,

" Such a unique eye color you have Aryll... as green as the fields of Faore."

She nodded, " I-… I got them from my momma sir…everyone in my family had them…"

He stared at her a little longer and then thankfully released her, she stumbled back a bit.

" You may go little Aryll… I may yet send for you again." He commanded. She gulped and then made a little curtsy and rushed out the room.

0o0o0

Ganon watched the child stumble out of his chamber, a spritely girl, with a common sort of prettiness, he supposed he could do worse, but of course… she was no match for the prize he truly sought…

And this new development, this new setback, Rogan's failure… it all seemed… too familiar… a boy with a sword… a mere child… no..it couldn't be…,

He leaned back in his chair and thought furiously. This pattern was too familiar, far too familiar.

It couldn't be him….no…. impossible, he had perished centuries ago, he had felt it in his being, as he and the wretched princess were connected so was he connected to that loathsome hero. Three bearers, one soul. That was how the stories told.

" Holy Mother Din, defender of those born under the crimson sun, hear me, has he returned, the one your sister so fervently guards and who wishes so for my destruction? Has he O 'mother?"

Once again he heard no answer, since the ocean waves had engulfed that golden land, the whispers of the Goddesses had gone silent.

" Oh my son…." He turned around, and his eyes narrowed.

" Twinrova… your spirit still lingers to torment me, call me your son no longer."

The tall being then seemed to split into two, and two old crones appeared from the seeming shadows.

" But dear one. Your troubles are alarming to us." The woman on the right cooed.

" And what sort of mothers would we be if we did not try to aid out most beloved son." The one on the left agreed.

He sneered, " Last time you wished to _aid _me you only succeeded in losing me of the spirit temple and of robbing me of the Sage of Spirit!" Oh it stung still, the ultimate rejection of the once loyal Nabooru still made his blood boil. Had he not met the princess of Hyrule it would have been she he would have granted the throne by his side.

Now of course things were different, but then…oh then.

" A mere trifle, majesty."

" The boy outwitted us, but now he will do no such thing."

" Has he returned then?" He asked gravely. " The thorn at my side, the so called _Hero of time." _

They smirked, " Not exactly my lord…. But the form he is in now means it is the perfect time to strike." The one on the right whom glowed a fiery red sneered.

" He is weakened, and the shell he inherits is an illiterate boy. No match for you o'great one." The one on the left, whose glow was a icy blue continued.

His eyebrow rose, " The goddess of courage would choose such a vessel?"

The fiery woman on the right smirked, " As we said before, now is the time to strike, to destroy the hero once and for all, and take the princess as your own."

It was that last part that made him stop, and a feeling of pure ardor pulsed through him, to finally have her in his possession with no loathsome hero to stop him. It was too good to be true.

" Then my dear Kotake…Koume… what is you suggest I do?"

The two sorceresses smirked and looked behind them, Ganon's eyes widened and then an approving smile, " I see you have…already begun."

" We have your majesty, and the princess is as good as yours, our creation will make sure of it." Koume said smoothly and Kotake barked.

" Hear that demon? Finish your job, serve your king and do as the witches command you." She pointed a gnarly finger.

The creature nodded slowly, wrapped in a long black robe and completely obscuring its face, save for one thing. A pair of blood red eyes.

0o0o0o

_Beware…the dark winds blow again… _

_ Beware… _

_ Beware…. _

Tetra rose from the bed at a jolt, and rubbed the sleep from her eyes, the persistent whispers finally ended those soft gentle voices but filled with so much urgency, she shivered and gathered her blankets closer to her. It was such a cold night, and it smelled like rain was coming, frowning she crept to her window and shut it tight.

The moon was clouded over tonight, the stars barely lighting up the sky, shrugging on her night robe she ventured outside, sometimes the smell of the sea calmed her on nights like this. The city was quiet and still, even the most rambunctious of the children had fallen asleep hours ago, it was just her and the silent night.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the clean air deeply, this cool fresh air, her thoughts ventured to another type of air tonight, a musty stale air that would be breathed in by someone else tonight.

He'd made it to the temple at least, she could sense it, the gossip stone had a haze of something… not right about it now, she couldn't help but wonder how the young rito women was doing, such a dank evil place, Link would have his hands full…. No question.

She closed her eyes and breathed in the sea air again, and gathered her robe around her closer, it was time to go back inside, it was still too cold, but perhaps soon the weather would change.

Normally it would fill her with relief at this time of year, the end of the frosty season meant essential food crops could be restocked. This year though…spring meant her departure from childhood forever and into the shackles of traditional womanhood.

If Nudge got his way that was…. though she knew deep down she couldn't avoid that fate forever, her body had already changed into the soft curves of a woman and she alas wasn't the only one to notice it… Rogan of course hadn't been the first to try to steal her… what had Link called it? Oh yes… _honor_.

She could have snorted at the old fashioned term if her terror hadn't been so overwhelming that night so long ago…. It was hard to imagine Link had only been with them for a scant six months… it felt so much longer.

He'd had such an effect on everyone, and his accomplishments had brought the Resistance from the bowels of underground to the triumphant sun lit streets of Windfall.

She had to concede he really was… this ocean's hero.

Now she just had to make sure he survived long enough to relish in it…

After all the princess and hero had met at last…now all that was left was to restore the master sword, rescue the hostages, defeat the evil king _and_ then return the great sea to normal…

Piece of cake.

She sighed and made for her bed, unwilling to think any more about these seemingly impossible acts for today, she slipped her robe off when she returned, but as quick as it had come off it went back on.

Her heart began to beat faster and she turned slowly, strong hands clamped down on her shoulders,

" _It will be cold where we're going princess…" _

Her skin broke out in goosebumps, and she felt the traitorous beating grow faster and faster as his hands lingered on her shoulders, making sure her robe was on securely she supposed. His breath was warm in her ear.

" _Come…" _

0o0o0o

" Careful there Miss Medli." Link whispered and helped the young woman over yet another broken pillar.

" Goodness what a mess… " The two had found the temple to be in complete shambles, broken pieces of stone and glass lay everywhere, whole rooms were completely blocked off, the rooms they had managed to get through were riddled with hazards.

Who needed traps when the whole damn temple was one whole booby trap! Link swore as another piece of broken glass nicked him in leg. Medli stuck close to him, as she had promised King she would, but she wasn't immune from injury either and her once spotless dress was covered in stain from dirt and Din knows what else.

The chaos all seemed to follow the same direction, which was the direction Link was leading them,

" Well… it seems something certainly was in a hurry." She whispered and Link couldn't help but grimly agree.

The question was **_what _**had caused so much damage and **_where _**was it now?

He kept these questions to himself, Medli was already thoroughly terrified as it was, he didn't need her to start panicking and lose her nerve ad run off.

" Link look!" She hissed and pointed, Link sighed in relief.

They'd found it. Thank the goddesses.

The door was elaborate and huge, with gold plating around it forming what looked like some kind of nasty looking crab with a long tail. Link raised his eyebrow, he'd never seen anything remotely like that thing in his life and was quite content to never have to encounter one now.

Medli smiled for the first time in hours and ran for the door and began examining it.

" Well open it!" She exclaimed eagerly, he couldn't blame her, the faster they did this the faster they could go home!

He examined the door, there looked like there had once been a lock but it had since rusted off, this was good, the quicker the better.

" Miss Medli help me with this ." She went to one side and he to another and they both pulled with all their might.

The door revealed nothing but a large pile of rocks. Link outwardly swore and Medli blanched white and sank to her knees.

" How-?" She whimpered.

Link grabbed his bag and took out one of the bombs he'd thankfully brought, and examined the rocks. Solid rock, not an opening in sight, unusual for a cave in he mused, the rock wall went all the way up to the ceiling, he backed away trying to further assess it. One blast would do it, maybe another if there was any residue left.

" Stand back." He ordered, she backed away and Link popped the cap off the bomb and heard the familiar sizzle, and he bolted backwards.

None too soon, the bomb exploded in a great flash of light and Medli yelped and covered her head, Link cursed again and dodged a falling stone and finally bolted towards Medli saving her from being crushed by a stone.

The two ran back the way they came but the entrance to the chamber was blocked by a large pillar falling, Link did the only thing he could, he grabbed his shield, flimsy as it was and held it above the two heads and shoved Medli into a crevice caused by the pillar and dove in after her. Medli began to scream as the rocks continued to crash around them, and seemed to be getting closer and closer each time,

" KOMALI!" She shrieked at the top of her lungs but grabbed onto Link who caught her in a bear hug, as they felt the ground begin to sag beneath them,

" WE'RE GOING DOWN!" He bellowed and gathered the woman closer to him as the floor gave way and the two fell into the darkness below them.

0o0o0o

_The hero...the hero has fallen... what now...what then? _

_ Fate still spins its never ending web...and yet the hero cannot yet escape... _

_ Beware... beware for a dark wind yet still blows...  
_

The first thing he heard was the running water, the next was the music.

He groaned and sat up, his clothes were soaked, he'd been lying in the water, and it was so bright out that his eyes stung.

He blinked, bright out? Last time he checked he'd been-. His eyes popped open. He wasn't in the earth temple anymore! He was…. back at… the castle?

No.. no this wasn't right… could temples even **_go _**that far down?

And where was Medli what was going on-?

The tune started again, this time he could tell that it was some sort of harp that was playing, he sighed in relief, and followed the sound to its source,

" Thank Nayru Miss Medli I thought you were-." He stopped.

Miss Medli wasn't the one playing the harp.

He did a double take but no, his eyes weren't deceiving him…

The woman playing the harp was… blonde… petite… and…Tetra.

She hadn't seemed to notice him yet, she was too engrossed in her song, a rather sad piece if he had to say so, and her lips were moving so she must have been singing along to whatever song she was playing.

He stared at her rather dumbly, he couldn't help it, the mere thought of TETRA of all people sitting here and just playing a harp of all the instruments and singing and just looking so… so… he couldn't even find the word! Her fingers trailed the strings of the golden harp in her hands and finally the song, melancholy as much as it was beautiful, ended. Link felt a nagging in his head, but he dismissed it and approached her. She stiffened at the sound of the footsteps and then turned around, her eyes widened at the sight of him and she took a step backwards.

" Link?" She murmured, the wind began to pick up around them but Link barely noticed.

" Tetra what are you-? What are you doing here?"

She gave him a hard stare, but then after a long moment she simply shrugged, " I see you haven't made any progress on our latest contest have you." She said and then gave her trademark wink and little bitter laugh, " Perhaps then its better." She turned and stared at the surroundings. Its eerie isn't it…. This underwater castle."

He nodded, " It is, but it still doesn't explain how you got here- and how you even know about-."

" I know far more than you think Link…. Far more." She repeated. She gripped the harp closer to her chest. " And so much more that you need to know… but there just isn't time."

He raised an eyebrow and stepped forward, " Time?"

The wind began to blow stronger, " Time is so fickle, just when you think you plenty you suddenly have none…-." Her grip on the harp grew tighter, " And so much gets lost in the mean time, so many memories, so many… lives." She whispered and her smirk fell, and pain flashed in her eyes, he was started by it and he stumbled. She wasn't acting right… not right at all, she wasn't acting like Tetra… his eyes widened.

"…You're… not Tetra…are you?"

" I am part of her." She whispered, and the winds grew ever stronger, " Time Link… time is running out… and I can't keep doing what I'm doing for much longer!" Her voice had risen to a higher pitch and the creeps of hysteria could be discerned in it, She stepped closer to him, " Tetra…can't last much longer." She whispered.

"What!" He snapped, " What are you talkin' about, who are you! What's goin' on here!" He grabbed her arms and shook her, " What's gonna happen to Tetra! Tell me!"

Before she could answer Link was suddenly and violently blown back, she was herself struggling against the strong wind, he made a lunge for her but he barely grazed her hand before he was blown away again this time smacking his head on one of the walls. In his stupor and with his world fading to black, he could only barely make out the woman's voice frantically screaming his name before finally being sucked into the vortex which had formed around her.

That nagging sense of déjà vu hit him again, but only for a few seconds and then he was out once more.

* * *

A/N

_And now the situation heats up, and there's no turning back now, but what's going to happen now with Link? With Tetra? With Medli even? Guess y'all have to stay tuned and find out ;)_

_As always thanks so much for reading and reviews are always appreciated. Thanks again_


End file.
